Maple Love Stories
by lacrimadoll
Summary: Kisah cinta akan tetap abadi meski yang memiliki kisahnya telah mati. Namun sayang, beberapa kisah cinta kadang tak berakhir bahagia. - DBSJ Fic! BoysLove (ChangKyu, YeWook, KangTeuk & Yunjae), OOC, Typo and more. RnR please? But, be POLITE! Chp 23 up.
1. Chapter 1

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**You can find alot of TYPO here!  
><strong>

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

SM Senior High-School adalah salah satu sekolah khusus namja terkenal yang pernah ada di Korea. Kedisiplinan dan berbagai macam prestasi yang telah didapat oleh sekolah itu, membuatnya menjadi sekolah bergengsi dan patut diperhitungkan keeksistensiannya. Lee Soo-man, sang pemilik sekolah merangkap sebagai kepala sekolah itu memang terkenal bertangan dan berhati dingin. Salah satu peraturan yang menjadi tradisi kuat disekolah itu adalah, para muridnya tidak diperbolehkan mengenal atau merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Terdengar kejam, tapi itulah tradisi yang ada disekolah itu. Tradisi kejam yang dibuat oleh Lee Soo-man sendiri, hingga tak ada yang berani menentang ataupun melanggar.

SM Senior High-School mewajibkan seluruh siswanya untuk tinggal dan menetap disekolah. Jadi jangan heran jika sekolah yang luasnya hampir berhektar-hektar itu mempunyai fasilitas asrama atau dorm. Semua siswa yang berjumlah ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan itu tinggal di dorm yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah, yang terletak dibagian belakang dan berjarak beberapa meter dari gedung sekolah.

SM Senior High-School dikenal sebagai sekolah yang keras, sekali saja siswa dari sekolah itu melanggar aturan dan didepak keluar dari sana, tak akan ada yang bisa menjamin masa depannya. Anak itu akan diusir tanpa dipandang oleh sang kepala sekolah, salah satu cara pengusiran yang paling hina. Tak sampai situ saja, siswa yang sudah diusir dari SM Senior High-School akan sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan atau mendaftar disekolah lain. Ingat? SM Senior High-School adalah salah satu sekolah terkenal yang paling kuat pengaruhnya di Korea.

Namun...

Kisah SM Senior High-School yang tak mengizinkan siswanya mengenal atau merasakan cinta, akan segera berubah. Ya, angin dingin tanpa kehangatan yang biasa berhembus disekolah itu akan segera pergi. Digantikan oleh angin lain yang membuat semuanya tertawa dan merasa hangat, serta diliputi rasa bahagia yang tak dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun.

Dan kali ini?

Kalian, yang menjadi saksi perubahan angin dingin itu...

**XOXOX**

_Stasiun Gwanghwamun (Seoul), 2009. 07.30pm..._

Salah satu kereta malam yang baru tiba distasiun terbesar di kota Seoul yaitu stasiun Gwanghwmun, tampak lengang dengan penumpang. Hanya terlihat segelintir orang yang beranjak turun dari dalam kereta itu, seperti pemuda yang kini tengah menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takjub. Pemuda yang tampaknya tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di ibu kota negaranya sendiri, Seoul.

"Aish! SHIM CHANGMIN, KENAPA KAU BERHENTI DIDEPAN PINTU KERETA?" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang memprotes tindakan pemuda itu-yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu keluar kereta dengan seenak hati-, namun nampaknya pemuda bernama Shim Changmin itu tak perduli. Manik kelam dimatanya masih saja memandang takjub sekelilingnya, hingga membuat pemuda lain yang ada dibelakangnya berdecak jengkel. "Kau mau menyingkir atau kau lebih memilih ditendang?"

Changmin- begitu sang pemuda dipanggil- akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya malas, menatap pemuda yang tampaknya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. "Kangin-hyung tidak seru! Ini pertama kalinya kita ada di Seoul, jadi tak apa-apa kan kalau aku sedikit kelewat senang..."

Kangin menaikan satu alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin, "kalau artian lain dari kata sedikit-keleawat-bahagia itu diganti dengan kata norak, sepertinya lebih pas!" tutur Kangin, yang langsung mendapatkan tinjuan dibahunya. Changmin kembali pada kegiatannya, mengagumi apa yang ia lihat di stasiun itu. Pemuda bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya sambil bersenandung, manik kelam dimatanya sesekali bersinar tatkala ia melihat sesuatu yang asing. Maklum, dikampung halamannya tak ada benda-benda bertekhnologi tinggi seperti di Seoul. Tapi bukan berarti kampung halamannya itu adalah kampung tertinggal yang kehidupannya mengenaskan, kampung halaman Changmin bisa dibilang cukup maju.

Kembali pada pemuda tinggi itu, kini ia sedang duduk disalah satu bangku tunggu yang ada di stasiun sembari menunggu Kangin. Senyuman tampak tak pernah lepas dari wajah Changmin, walaupun kini sosoknya tengah terduduk sambil memejamkan mata. Ya, Changmin merasa dengan datangnya ia ke kota Seoul adalah suatu permulaan yang bagus untuknya. Ditambah lagi dengan surat panggilan dari salah satu sekolah yang merupakan sekolah terkenal dan termahal di kota ini- yang memanggilnya untuk menjadi salah satu siswa disana karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa tahunan dari sekolah itu, membuat Changmin merasa semuanya akan berjalan dengan sangat baik.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau membuatku takut, Shim Changmin! Hentikan senyuman pembawa petakamu itu. Aku tidak ingin sial dihari pertamaku di Seoul." Kangin berujar sambil merapikan barang-barangnya lalu duduk tepat disamping Changmin yang masih saja memejamkan matanya- dan jangan lupakan ia masih memasang senyuman diwajahnya.

"Hyung, aku merasa semua ini seperti mimpi..."

"Mimpi? Kau bicara apa sih? Jelas-jelas ini kenyataan Changmin. Kita dipanggil oleh pihak SM Senior High-School untuk bersekolah disana, apanya yang mimpi?" jawab Kangin.

Changmin akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, lalu beralih menatap Kangin. "Kau memang tak berperasaan hyung-ah! Masa kau tidak merasakan seseuatu yang hebat, atau perasaan bahagia atau apalah didalam hatimu!"

"Perasaan apa? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa Changmin-ah. Lagipula, kita datang kesini untuk sekolah dan bukan untuk bermain-main! Kita disini karena beasiswa itu, jadi..." Changmin menatap Kangin malas, membuat pemuda bertubuh besar itu diam tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "...jadi kita tak boleh macam-macam disini kan hyung? Kau sudah menegucapkan kata-kata itu sebelum kita berangkat kesini. Ayolah hyung-ah, kau sudah kuanggap seperti hyungku sendiri. Mengertilah jiwa mudaku ini!"

Kangin memukul belakang kepala Changmin dengan sepenuh hati mendengar kata-kata dari dongsaengnya itu. "Tetap saja, kau harus ingat kalau sekolah itu tak bisa kau jadikan mainan. Sekali kau melanggar peraturan, kau akan diusir dengan tidak terhormat! Kalau kau menyepelekan sekolah itu, aku yakin masa depanmu akan suram." Kangin tertawa sinis sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah menggerutu sendirian.

"Aish! Hyung-ah, tega sekali kau memukulku dan bicara seperti itu! Dan hei hyung...TUNGGU AKU! AKU TIDAK TAHU JALANAN KOTA SEOUL!"

**XOXOX**

Changmin dan Kangin terlihat sedang menunggu bus disebuah halte, mereka menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke SM Senior High-School dengan wajah tidak sabar juga lelah. Setelah penantian yang cukup panjang bagai ratusan tahun-bagi Changmin-, akhirnya bus yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Segera saja Changmin dengan brutalnya naik kedalam bus tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan Kangin yang ditujukan padanya. Setelah Kangin naik, sang supir bus pun bersiap meninggalkan halte. Bus pun melaju dengan perlahan, namun Changmin mendengar sebuah teriakan serta ketukan dibadan bus. Changmin segera menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba memastikan darimana asal suara ketukan dan teriakan itu.

Dan Changmin sukses membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari disamping bus sambil mengetuk-ngetuk badan bus. Changmin pun berteriak pada sang supir untuk menghentikan busnya. Mendengar teriakan Changmin, sang supir dengan refleks sang supir menghentikan laju busnya. Sang supir menoleh kearah belakang, matanya menatap Changmin kesal. "Waeyo gurae?" tanya sang supir.

Changmin segera membuka pintu bus, dan mendesah lega karena pemuda yang sedari tadi mengejar bus itu baik-baik saja. Kecuali nafas pemuda itu yang tinggal satu-satu, akibat dari mengejar bus. "Gwenchanayo?" tanya Changmin pada pemuda berperawakan kecil dengan kepala yang terbilang besar dan bermata sipit itu. Pemuda itu menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Changmin, ia pun mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, tampaknya kau kacau sekali." Perintah Changmin seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda itu pun tanpa pikir dua kali meraih uluran tangan Changmin, dan segera naik kedalam bus. Setelah pemuda itu naik dan mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya dan Kangin, Changmin berteriak lagi pada sang supir yang tampaknya sudah jengkel akibat ulah Changmin yang seenaknya. "Ahjusshi, ayo jalan lagi~!"

"Dasar anak muda! Seenaknya saja dia..." gerutu sang supir sambil menjalankan busnya kembali.

Kini Changmin kembali duduk dibangkunya bersama Kangin, manik kelam dimatanya masih saja memandangi panorama malam kota Seoul dengan kagum. Sesekali decakan serta siulan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya, "aigooo...hyung-ah! Indah sekali ya?" kata Changmin pada Kangin yang duduk disebelahnya. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, tapi hanya gumaman tak jelas dari Kangin. Changmin pun menoleh dan memandang sosok Kangin dengan kesal, bayangkan saja...Changmin sedari tadi mengoceh pada Kangin, tapi sosok Kangin sendiri malah sudah terlelap dengan damainya. Sungguh ingin rasanya mendepak sosok besar jelmaan rakun itu.

"Uuummm...annyeong hasimnikka."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, dan tampaklah sosok pemuda berkepala besar yang tadi sempat ia tolong-jika memang tindakannya itu disebut pertolongan. Changmin tersenyum kaku, "Ah, annyeong. Ada apa ya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena kau tadi menghentikan busnya untukku, kalau kau tidak menghentikan bus ini...aku tak tahu akan jadi apa ketika aku datang terlambat ke SM Senior High-School. Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo." Kata pemuda itu dengan aksen yang sangat aneh didengan oleh Changmin. Changmin sendiri hanya senyum-senyum salah tingkah, dalam pikirannya pemuda berkepala besar itu terlalu berlebihan. Dirinya kan Cuma menghentikan bus saja, masa iya sampai sebegitunya. Pikir Changmin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang bisa membantu..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat wajahnya terlihat tampan namun cantik disaat yang bersamaan. "Naneun Kim Jong Woon imnida, bangapsemunida!"

"Ah, ne! Shim Changmin iminda, bangaptta..." balas Changmin dengan seulas senyum.

"Tapi kau bisa panggil aku Yesung, aku lebih dikenal dengan nama itu. Lalu...siapa yang ada disampingmu itu? Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Yesung. Changmin mengangguk, "ne! Namja ini teman-ah, bukan! Namja ini sudah aku anggap seperti hyungku sendiri. Namanya Kim Young Woon, tapi dia biasa dipanggil Kangin."

"..."

"kalau dipikir-pikir, namamu dan Kangin-hyung mirip ya." Kata Changmin disertai tawa. Mendengar Changmin tertawa, Yesung pun ikut tertawa. Setelahnya, keheningan muncul diantara mereka. Sampai Changmin teringat sesuatu, "ummm...tadi kau bilang kalau kau mau ke SM Senior High-School kan? Apa kau murid baru?"

Yesung mengangguk, "aku memang murid disana, tapi aku sudah kelas tiga. Memang kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau murid baru ya?"

"AIGOOO...kau lebih tua daripada aku?"

"Begitulah..." jawab Yesung dengan senyuman yang misterius. Changmin pun akhirnya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol bersama Yesung sampai bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti ditempat tujuannya. SM Senior High-School...

**T B C**

Yak! Saya ngebuat fanfic lagi... (ˆ o ˆ)/

Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari salah satu film bollywood, kalo ga salah judulnya

"**Mohabattien"**

Rada aneh sih tuh film dirombak jadi fic K-pop.

Tapi bakalan saya coba buat storyline yang lebih bagus lagi.

*doakan*

Lol

Baiklah, tanpa banyak babibu lagi...

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But please...BE KIND!**


	2. Chapter 2

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**You can find alot of TYPO here!  
><strong>

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Bus yang ditumpangi oleh Changmin, Yesung dan Kangin akhirnya tiba di halte yang lumayan dekat dari SM Senior High-School. Tiga pemuda itu akhirnya turun dari bus dan mulai berjalan dari halte menuju ke gedung sekolah mereka. Obrolan diselingi derail tawa membuat mereka semakin akrab, khususnya antara Changmin-Kangin dengan Yesung, yang notabene baru mereka kenal.

Namun belum jauh mereka berjalan, sosok Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Kontan saja Changmin dan Kangin terkejut dan ikut menghentikan langkah kaki mereka, Kangin menatap Yesung yang masih terpaku dipinggir jalan. "Aigooo…hyung-ah! Kenapa kau berhenti? Kami kan tidak tahu dimana letak sekolahnya."

Changmin pun menganggukan kepalanya, "nde hyung! Palli ya…" ajak Changmin. Namun saying, kata-kata Kangin ataupun Changmin sepertinya tidak didengar dengan baik oleh Yesung. Buktinya? Pemuda berkepala besar itu masih berdiri diam ditempatnya.

"Kenapa sih dia? Aneh sekali." Ujar Kangin, yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin. Kangin menyenggol bahu Changmin pelan, "kau dekati saja sana."

Changmin pun tanpa piker panjang langsung mendekati Yesung. Dia tepuk pundak Yesung pelan, "hyung-ah…"

"Aku mendengarnya lagi."

"Hah? Mendengar apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin tak mengerti. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, iris gelap sewarna batu obsidian miliknya menatap Changmin dengan sinar misterius. "Tangis pemuda dari dalam rumah itu, Changmin-ah."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, tampak sekali ia bingung dengan perkataan ambigu yang dilontarkan oleh Yesung. Pemuda bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu menatap bayangan sebuah rumah besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Yesung berdiri, "maksud hyung dari dalam rumah itu ya?"

Yesung mengangguk. Changmin kembali menatap bayangan rumah besar itu, lalu bergantian menatap Yesung-yang tengah memandangi rumah besar itu juga. "Kau tahu darimana kalau ada pemuda yang tinggal disana hyung?"

"Kau baru mengenalku Changmin-ah, dank au belum mengenal tempat ini seperti aku. Ah, kajja! Kita jalan lagi, sekolahnya tinggal lewat belokan itu."

**XOXOX**

"Hyung-ah! Aku terpisah darimu nih, bagaimana?" Changmin panik sendiri ketika ia tidak sekamar dengan Kangin ketika pembagian kamar. Kangin yang mendengar kepanikan Changmin langsung memutar bola matanya, tampak kalau ia jengkel dengan kelakuan sang dongsaeng yang berlebihan. Kangin hanya mengibaskan tangan ketika Changmin masih merengek-rengek layaknya anak kecil- meminta untuk tetap sekamar dengan Kangin.

Merasa tak akan ada gunanya terus merengek, Changmin pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya sendiri. Ketika ia hendak menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelantai dua, manik kelam dimata Changmin menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk disalah satu anak tangga sembari menundukan wajahnya. Changmin berjinjit dan melangkah pelan, mencoba agar pemuda yang tengah terduduk sambil menundukan wajahnya itu tak menyadari kehadirannya. Namun malang, pemuda itu malah menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Changmin tanpa ekspresi.

"Errr...halo." sapa Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar aneh. Pemuda yang ternyata tampak manis dan cantik itu menatap Changmin dengan begitu intens, bola matanya yang secokelat almond tampak menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuh Changmin yang menjulang. Tak urung Changmin pun semakin salah tingkah jika dihadiahi pandangan macam itu oleh pemuda cantik berkulit putih lebih cenderung pucat, berambut ikal berwarna cokelat hangat, dan berbibir tipis dan merah seperti cherry. Changmin merasa ia gila karena terpana oleh keindahan karya tuhan yang nyata seperti pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Ck, tak menarik!"

Bang! Seperti ada yang menghantam kepala Changmin dengan godam besar ketika pemuda cantik tak dikenalnya itu berkata seperti itu. Changmin merasakan harga dirinya runtuh karena dinilai tidak menarik oleh si cantik namun bermulut tajam itu- oke, setidaknya memang mulutnya tajam kan?

Changmin mendengus, "kau bilang apa? Aku tidak menarik, eh? Asal kau tahu ya, dari kota asalku itu, aku adalah orang yang paling..."

"...jelek?" pemuda itu memotong kalimat Changmin dengan nada datar. Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, Changmin semakin panas dan kepalanya serasa mendidih.

'_enak saja dia bilang jelek! Tak tahu apa kalau aku ini pemuda tertampan dikotaku? Dasar sial! Cantik-cantik tapi mulutnya tidak secantik wajahnya._' Batin Changmin.

Pemuda itu kembali menundukan wajahnya, "kau memang jelek kok. Jadi terima saja apa yang aku katakan, dan berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Kau membuatku muak!"

"MWO? KAU BILANG APA?

Pemuda cantik nan manis itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, sekilas Changmin melihat kalau pemuda itu memasukan sesuatu kedalam saku jaketnya. Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam mengkilat dan berbentuk kotak. Changmin mengernyit, "kau memasukan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Arra! Kau bawa narkoba ya?"

Dan seketika itu juga, bola mata berwarna almond milik pemuda itu menatap Changmin ganas. Dan Changmin hanya bisa terpaku, entah karena takut atau terpana-hanya Changmin yang taghu. Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Changmin dalam diam, namun sebelum dirinya semakin jauh, pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya. "Benda yang ada didalam saku jaketku ini namanya PSP, orang kampung!" teriaknya lalu kembali berjalan menjauh, menuruni anak tangga yang ada.

Changmin sendiri? Dia masih terdiam sampai sesuatu yang sedari tadi dicerna dalam otaknya mulai terbaca. Dan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu hanya bisa mengumpat, "dasar sial! Enak saja dia bilang aku ini orang kampung! Awas saja kalau bertemu lagi..."

**XOXOX**

Kangin menatap pemdangan luar SM Senior High-School lewat jendela kamarnya yang beradar dilantai empat. Sesekali pemuda bertubuh tinggi-besar itu menghela nafas, membuat beberapa orang temannya seperti Shindong dan Sungmin terheran-heran. Sungmin mendekati Kangin yang masih setia duduk dipinggiran nako jendela kamar sambil memandangi pohon-pohon maple yang belum berubah warna. "Kau kenapa Kangin-hyung?"

"Ah, Sungmin. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan pohon-pohon maple itu saja kok." Jawab Kangin. Sungmin pun mengangguk mengerti dan tak mengganggu Kangin lagi. Pemuda berwajah aegyo itu berjalan kembali keranjangnya, dan kembali merapikan barang-barang bawaannya.

Kangin pun kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda bertubuh besar itu-hanya dirinya yang tahu. Bola mata beriris kelam milik Kangin terpaku pada bangunan yang berdiri tak jauh dari gedung dorm, sebuah bangunan kecil bertingkat tiga yang mempunyai jendela banyak. Mata Kangin terpaku pada satu jendela, dimana daun jendela itu terbuka begitu lebar dan menampakan sesosok pemuda yang rambutnya berwarna lembut bagai madu.

"K...kkalian berdua! Cepat kemari!"

Sungmin dan Shindong yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing pun saling berpandangan bingung ketika Kangin memanggil mereka dengan nada yang cukup terdengar...histeris.

Shindong yang pertama mendekati Kangin pun bertanya, "Waeyo gurae, Kangin-ah?"

Kangin menunjuk kearah bangunan bertingkat tiga yang tadi ia pandangi, "itu, disana! Bangunan apa itu?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan matanya ketika ia memandang kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Kangin. "Itu kan rumah sakit yang ada didekat sini, hyung. Kenapa?"

Kangin tak menjawab, dia masih memandangi satu jendela yang sedari tadi jadi objek pandangnya. Jendela yang tadi daun pintunya sempat terbuka dan menampakan sosok pemuda bersurai madu, yang entah kenapa sepertinya sukses mencuri hati Kangin pada pandangan pertama.

"Errrr...hyung-ah? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menanyakan rumah sakit itu?" Sungmin tampaknya semakin heran dengan sikap Kangin yang tadi sempat heboh, kini kembali diam. Kangin tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, pemuda bertubuh tinggi-besar itu malah dengan santainya melenggang pergi dari kamar, meninggalkan dua pemuda lainnya dalam kebingungan.

**XOXOX**

Malam yang panjang di SM Senior High-School pun berakhir, digantikan dengan pagi yang akan menjadi awal bagi mereka yang merupakan siswa baru disekolah itu. Kini ribuan namja beralmameter biru sedang berdiri diaula utama, menunggu sambutan pagi sekaligus pidato awal tahun ajaran dari pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah mereka.

"Hei, katanya kepala sekolah kita itu jelek ya Hae?"

"Katanya sih begitu Hyukkie, tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa kalau Soo Man-sshi jelek?"

Changmin hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengar bisik-bisik dua pemuda yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Satu pemuda yang rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat tersenyum kearah pemuda yang lain, senyum pemuda itu tampak manis seperti permen karet. Dari percakapan mereka, Changmin tahu bahwa pemuda itu bernama Eunhyuk sementara pemuda lainnya bernama Donghae.

Para siswa yang tadinya saling berbincang dengan siapa saja yang ada disamping atau depan mereka- hingga menghasilkan dengungan bising didalam ruangan itu- akhirnya senyap. Changmin yang terheran-heran karena dengungan yang sedari tadi didengarnya tiba-tiba menghilang pun bertanya pada sosok Donghae-yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Kenapa semuanya diam?" tanya Changmin.

"Karena apa lagi? Lihat saja didepan, raja kematian sudah berdiri disana." Celetuk Donghae.

Changmin segera memandang kearah depan. Walau padangannya sedikit terhalang oleh kepala-kepala yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, namun itu tak mengjhalanginya untuk bisa melihat bagaimana sosok lelaki paruh baya yang terkenal berhati dingin itu. Dan ketika manik kelam dimata Changmin merefleksikan sosok seorang Lee Soo-man, seketika itu juga Changmin merasa ada aura yang menekannya. Aura yang membuatnya sesak, dan tak bisa bernafas.

'_Inikah aura dari pria yang dibilang tak mengenal cinta? Kenapa auranya begitu menusuk_? Pikir Changmin.

**XOXOX**

"Bisa aku bertemu Lee Soo Man-sshi?"

"Anda siapa? Apa telah membuat janji dengan beliau?"

"Aku guru baru untuk mata pelajaran seni musik, beliau yang telah membuat janji denganku."

"Baiklah, siapa nama anda? Saya harus melapor dulu pada beliau."

...

...

...

"Namaku, Kim Yunho.

**T B C **

Yak! Sepertinya saya Cuma bisa update segini dulu ( ́ Д ̉ )¬

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But please...BE KIND!**


	3. Chapter 3

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Sesosok namja dewasa terlihat berjalan menelusuri koridor-koridor panjang yang membentang di SM Senior High-School. Koridor yang tampak lengang karena memang masih dalam jam belajar para siswanya. Namja tampan berambut hitam pekat serta bermata tajam bak musang itu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru, tampak seperti menikmati sesuatu.

Namja itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "ternyata angin di sekolah ini masih sama ya? Tak ada yang berubah." Gumamnya.

"Kim Yunho-sshi? Lee Soo Man-sshi sudah menunggu anda diruangannya."

Suara seseorang dari belakang namja bernama Yunho itu membuatnya menoleh, dan sekali lagi sebuah senyuman manis terhias diwajah tampannya. Membuat seseorang yang memanggilnya itu sedikit tersipu, walaupun Yunho sama-sama namja. Yunho berjalan mendahului sosok-yang dilihat dari name tagnya bernama Kim Heechul, membuat Heechul sedikit heran. "Kim Yunho-sshi? Kenapa anda tahu kalau arah untuk keruangan Lee Soo Man-sshi kearah sana?"

Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap namja berwajah cantik yang tengah terdiam ditempatnya. "Kenapa aku tahu? Aku sebenarnya hanya menggunakan insting saja, Heechul-ah"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Heechul kembali terkejut, mengundang tawa kecil Yunho karena melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat-bodoh. Yunho menunjuk name tag yang terpasang-tepat dibagian samping kanan dada- kemeja berwarna krem yang dipakai oleh Heechul.

Heechul pun kembali merona, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri-yang tak menyadari bahwa ia mengenakan name tag. Yunho yang sadar akan kegugupan Heechul pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya,"baiklah. Dari pada kau tersipu malu disana Heechul-ah, maukah kau tunjukan jalan keruangan kepala sekolah?"

"AH! NDE!"

**XOXOX**

Changmin kini tengah menekuk wajahnya dengan berbagai macam tekukan, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat aneh. Namja berbadan tinggi itu hanya bisa mendecak malas ketika menatap kearah samping tempat duduknya, "Ck..."

"Kenapa kau mendecak begitu tiap kali menatap kearahku? Minta kulempar dengan kotak pensil ini ya?" protes seorang namja berwajah manis yang duduk tepat disamping bangku Changmin.

Changmin sendiri tak bergeming, dia malas menanggapi namja manis itu. Ah! Ralat, namja bermulut tak manis yang sudah berani mengatainya jelek dan kampungan kemarin malam. Namja yang baru ia ketahui bernama...Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkin takdir baik sedang membenci Changmin, karena setelah upacara penyambutan tadi pagi, ia mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah, Kyuhyun duduk tepat disampingnya. Benar-benar kesialan yang membuat tekukan diwajah tampan Changmin semakin bertambah.

Changmin menatap lagi kearah samping, dimana Kyuhyun terlihat sedang asyik memainkan benda hitam yang bernama PSP. "Haruskah aku bertahan dengannya selama satu tahun ajaran? Kenapa kau menghukum diriku dengan sangat tidak adil, tuhan...?"

Mendengar perkataan Changmin, alis Kyuhyun berkedut karena kesal. Kyuhyun pun mempause game yang tengah ia mainkan di PSP kesayangannya itu, lalu menoleh kearah Changmin yang masih merutuki nasib sialnya. "HEH! Tiang listrik jadi-jadian, apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

"Memangnya aku mengucapkan apa?" tanya Changmin malas, berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal, "kau ngajak berantem ya? Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Loh? Aku memang bodoh kok. Seperti katamu, aku ini namja kampungan yang jelek. Namja kampungan itu identik dengan bodoh kan? Kalau aku begini, ya terima saja." Jawab Changmin santai, yang sukses membuat darah Kyuhyun bergolak hingga keubun-ubun. Kyuhyun yang tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya lebih lama, akhirnya melemparkan kotak pensil miliknya kearah Changmin.

Kotak pensil naas itu sukses mengenai hidung Changmin, membuat namja yang mepunyai kelebihan tinggi badan itu meringis kesakitan. "AISH PABBOYA! Ngapain kau lempar-lempar kotak pensil itu?"

Kyuhyun tak perduli, namja berwajah manis itu hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyeringai. Tampak sekali kalau Kyuhyun bahagia, lemparannya ternyata cukup jitu juga. Sementara Changmin? Dengan berlebihan ia mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dan tak jauh dari tenpat duduk Changmin-Kyuhyun, tampak dua namja tengah memperhatikan pertengakaran konyol teman sekelas mereka yang mirip seperti tokoh kartun kucing dan tikus itu. Salah satu namja berwajah manis dan memiliki senyum gummy-smile, melirik kearah namja lain yang duduk didepannya. "Hae, mereka bertengkar terus dari tadi."

Donghae hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti sambil memandang kearah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah berperang mata. Kalau saja perang mata antar dua namja itu ada dalam sebuah komik, maka Donghae yakin akan ada kilat yang menghubungkan mata Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Donghae pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil, "mereka tak tahu ya kalau jarak antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis..."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Hae?"

"Ah, aku tak bilang apa-apa Hyukkie, tadi itu suara hatiku." Jawab Donghae sekenanya.

**XOXOX**

"Kau Kim Yuhno?" tanya Lee Soo Man pada sosok Yunho yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Namja paruh baya itu meneliti berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya, lalu sesekali menatap kearah Yunho, "hanya segini saja Cvmu, Yunho-sshi?"

Yunho menatap lurus kearah mata Soo Man yang memandangnya, "anda berharap lebih?"

Soo Man menghela nafas, diletakannya berkas-berkas yang tadi ia genggam keatas meja kerjanya. "Sejujurnya aku memang mengharapkan lebih daripada ini semua. Anda bukan lulusan sekolah musik, dan tak ada pengalaman mengajar sebelumnya. Saya sanksi kalau anda bisa kompeten dalam mengajar." Soo Man menopangkan tangannya keatas meja kerjanya, "seperti yang anda tahu Yunho-sshi...sekolah ini terkenal dengan-,"

"Para pengajarnya yang ahli dan kompeten. Saya tahu itu Lee Soo Man-sshi, saya sangat tahu akan hal itu. Dan kalau anda ragu, anda bisa melihat cara mengajar saya selama tiga hari disini. Jika anda tidak puas, saya akan pergi. Tapi jika anda puas dan mengakui kalau saya pantas menjadi pengajar disini, maka anda harus menyerahkan kontrak mengajar...pada saya."

Soo Man tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Yunho. Namja paruh baya itu berfikir, baru kali ini dia menemukan sosok namja muda yang berkepribadian menarik seperti Yunho. "Apa itu semacam taruhan? Kontrak kerja dari saya adalah taruhannya, begitu?"

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "terserah anda menganggapnya apa."

"Baiklah, tiga hari untuk anda." Putus Soo Man pada akhirnya. Yunho tampak tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun ketika mendengar keputusan Soo Man, namun dalam hati namja tampan itu...ia tersenyum puas.

Yunho membungkukan badannya sedikit pada Soo Man. "Saya permisi, dan terima kasih atas kesempatan yang anda berikan." Pamit Yunho. Namja itu membalikan tubuh tegapnya lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan, setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja Soo Man, Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman puas yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Yunho meraba lehernya, menarik sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik kerah kemejanya. Sebuah kalung dengan rantai perak berliontinkan sebuah piano mini akhirnya terlihat. Yunho menatap liontin kalung itu dengan tatapan lembut, "aku pasti akan membawanya padamu. Aku tahu jalan ini akan sulit, tapi asal aku percaya kau ada disampingku...aku pasti bisa melalui ini. Tunggu aku, Jung Jaejoong...aku akan membawanya padamu." Bisik Yunho pada udara kosong.

'_Ya...bawa ia padaku Jung Yunho. Bawa dia padaku, dan buat dia mengakui cinta kita._'

**XOXOX**

Kangin yang sedang termenung dikelasnya tersentak kala ia mendengar suara alunan lembut nan merdu dari sebuah piano. Kangin menepuk pundak Yesung yang duduk tepat dihadapannya, "hyung-ah! Kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Dengar apa sih?" tanya Yesung yang masih fokus pada tulisan sang seonsangnim di white board. Merasa tak ada gunanya kalau ia bicara dengan Yesung, akhirnya Kangin menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Dimana seorang pemuda berwajah tampan namun memiliki kening kelewat lebar tengah duduk disana sembari memainkan ponselnya dibawah meja. Kangin menepuk pelan meja milik namja bernama Park Yoochun itu, "Yoochun! Kau dengar sesuatu tidak?"

Yoochun hanya menggumam tak jelas, sepertinya ia juga malas menanggapi Kangin. Tampak Yoochun lebih tertarik dengan ponselnya. Lagi-lagi Kangin mendengus, Yoochun dan Yesung benar-benar menyebalkan. Pikir namja bertubuh besar itu.

"Pssttt...Sungmin-ah!" akhirnya Kangin lebih memilih namja aegyo yang tampaknya lebih bisa ia andalkan. Sungmin yang juga sedang sibuk mencatat, menghentikan aktifitasnya itu dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang-dimana Kangin duduk.

"Wae?" Sungmin berbisik, pasalnya tempat duduknya itu ada dibarisan yang cukup kedepan. Kalau ia menjawab panggilan Kangin dengan suara keras, seonsangnim pasti akan menghukumnya.

Kangin mencoba untuk berbicara pada Sungmin meski ia tahu namja aegyo itu akan sulit mendengar perkataanya. "Kau...mendengar...sesu-,"

"KIM YOUNG WOON! KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kangin terdiam, ketika suara menggelegar sang seonsangnim membahana. Sontak puluhan pasang mata dikelas itu mengarah padanya, karena tak mau menanggung malu yang lebih banyak, Kangin pun segera keluar dari kelasnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Setelah keluar dari kelasnya, telinga Kangin semakin jelas mendengar suara dentingan piano itu. Dentingan nada dari piano itu benar-benar menciptakan harmonisasi yang indah dan menghanyutkan.

Tanpa Kangin sadari, kakinya melangkah sendiri entah kemana. Berbekal telinganya, Kangin mengikuti arah suara piano itu. Suara yang menghipnotisnya hingga ia hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti kakinya.

**XOXOX**

Kangin terkejut ketika ia sampai ditaman belakang sekolah yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon maple yang belum berubah warna. Iris berwarna kelam milik Kangin tertuju pada sosok seorang namja yang tengah memainkan sebuah grand piano dibawah sebuah pohon maple, namja yang sudah pasti lebih dewasa darinya itu tampak memejamkan matanya sementara jemarinya dengan lincah menari-nari diatas tuts grand piano berwarna pearl black.

Seperti tersihir, Kangin mendekati namja itu dan dengan santainya duduk diatas rerumputan hijau yang membentang. Perlahan Kangin ikut memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba menikmati tiap alunan nada indah yang merasuk ketelinganya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Kangin membuka matanya karena kaget. Namja bertubuh besar itu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan, namun ia hanya menemukan namja yang tadi memainkan piano dan dirinya sendiri. Kangin menatap namja itu, "nde! Permainan piano anda sangat hebat, seperti seorang maestro."

Namja itu tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Kangin. "Kau berlebihan. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini sementara ini masih jam belajar. Kau siswa kan?" tanya namja itu sembari menunjuk almameter yang dipakai oleh Kangin.

"Ah, itu...tadi saat belajar aku mendengar suara piano walaupun sayup-sayup. Saya bertanya pada teman-teman sekelas, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar. Saat saya berbicara dengan salah satu teman sekelas, saya ketahuan seonsangnim yang sedang mengajar. Dan...disinilah saya, diusir dari kelas oleh seonsangnim." Jelas Kangin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya-salah tingkah.

Namja itu tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan Kangin. Dia menatap Kangin dengan mata musangnya, "aku jadi terharu. Ternyata permainan pianoku bisa membuat seseorang dikeluarkan dari kelasnya ya..." candanya.

"..."

"Aku Kim Yunho, guru mata pelajaran seni disini. Salam kenal, ummm.."

Kangin menegakan tubuhnya, "Kim Young Woon. Tapi seonsangnim boleh memanggilku Kangin."

Yunho pun mengulas senyum tipis, "baiklah. Salam kenal Kangin-sshi..."

Kangin mengangguk. Setelah itu keheningan merebak diantara mereka, hingga Kangin memecah keheningan itu. "Um...seonsangnim, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Kangin. Yunho menatap Kangin sekilas, lalu mengangguk.

"Setahu saya, disekolah ini tidak pernah diajarkan seni. Lalu kenapa seonsangnim mengajar seni?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kangin, namja tampan bermata tajam bak musang itu kembali memainkan tuts piano dengan asal. "Aku sebenarnya bukan ingin mengajar..." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap pohon maple yang menaungi dirinya dan Kangin. "...aku ingin mengubah dan membawa sesuatu disini."

**T B C**

Yahaha~

Part selanjutnya tampak janggal ya?

Sudahlah.

Ah, kemarin ada yang tanya kenapa Yunho nama marganya jadi Kim.

Sebenernya marga Yunho tetep Jung kok, tapi...

Ya seperti di filmya, kalo ga salah nama guru seni musiknya itu ga pake nama asli.

Lol

Jadi saya ambil plot yang itu untuk nama Yunho.

Tapi sebisa mungkin saya akan buat storyline yang berbeda.

Biar ga sama bgt sama filmnya.

Saya pikir fanfic ini ga terlalu sama kyk filmnya.

Tapi kalo kalian2 merasa masih sama, ya itu penilaian kalian sih...

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLESE BE KIND!**


	4. Chapter 4

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Kantin SM Senior High-School tampak penuh sesak, semua siswa serta staff pengajar masing-masing berebutan tempat untuk menikmati jatah makan siang mereka. Begitu pun dengan Changmin, pemuda tinggi itu tengah mengitari pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kangin, sosok yang selalu ada bersamanya sejak lama. Namun sepertinya Changmin kurang beruntung kali ini, karena sosok bertubuh tinggi besar Kangin tak terlihat sama sekali.

Dengan menghela nafas kecewa, Changmin mengitari pandangannya lagi untuk mencari tempat kosong. Dan sekali lagi, Changmin harus menelan kecewa karena kursi-kursi yang ada didekatnya sudah terisi oleh manusia-manusia yang tengah brutal menyantap makanan mereka. Changmin sudah lesu, "aku malas mencari tempat lain. Masa iya aku harus makan ala lesehan?"

"Ternyata memang otak kampungmu ga bisa hilang ya walaupun kau sudah ada di Seoul?"

Changmin menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang selama hampir dua hari ini terasa familiar baginya. Dan benarlah, ketika ia menoleh sudah ada sosok menyebalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah membawa nampan makan siangnya. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sebal, "sudahlah Kyu! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, kau tahu?"

"Memang siapa yang mau bertengkar denganmu? Aku mau makan siang kok…"

Changmin hanya bisa bersabar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menahan dirinya untuk tak melemparkan susu kotak yang bertengger manins di nampannya pada Kyuhyun. Changmin mengernyitkan pandangannya, "kau juga lagi cari tempat buat makan ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, dasar orang kampung!" Kata Kyuhyun sadis. Changmin menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak benar-benar melemparkan susu kotaknya pada namja manis bermulut-tak manis disampingnya itu. Kyuhyun menoleh, "apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?

"Kau mau tahu? Sedari tadi aku menahan emosi agar aku tidak melemparmu dengan susu kotak ini sebagai balasan kotak pensilmu tadi!" geram Changmin.

Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya, "apa itu penting bagiku? Kurasa tidak." Katanya seraya pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Changmin mendengus kesal, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan namja semenyebalkan Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi itu memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat kosong, "anak itu terbuat dari apa sih? Menyebalkan sekali dia..."

"Hei orang kampung! Kau mau makan sambil berdiri atau mau duduk disini?"

Changmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis disalah satu meja paling ujung. Namun Changmin kali ini lebih memilih untuk tak menyahuti Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa kalau ia duduk bersama Kyuhyun dimeja itu...akan ada perang makanan kedua disana.

Jadi Changmin lebih memilih untuk mencari meja lain, walaupun ia harus berjalan cukup jauh, namun itu lebih baik.

"Entah kenapa aku selalu sial jika ada disampingnya..." gerutu Changmin.

**XOXOX**

"Changmin!"

"Hyung-ah! Kau kemana saja? Aku sedari tadi mencarimu saat jam makan siang tahu." Sungut Changmin ketika sosok yang sedari tadi dicari olehnya kini berdiri dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Changmin melirik kearah samping, dimana disamping Kangin telah berdiri namja yang kelihatannya lebih dewasa dari mereka berdua. "Annyeong, Nuguseyo?" tanya Changmin pada namja itu.

Kangin yang mendengar perkataan Changmin yang terkesan informal, langsung memukul belakang kepala sang dongsaeng. "Kalau kau bicara, perhatikan aksenmu! Namja ini adalah seonsangnim untuk mata pelajaran seni disekolah ini."

"Mwo? Jadi anda ini seonsangnim? Aigooo...maafkan kata-kataku tadi, ummm-,"

"Yunho, Kim Yunho imnida." Jawab namja yang ternyata adalah Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti dan menundukan kepalanya sedikit, "ne! Jeongmal mianatta Yunho seonsangnim."

Yunho menepuk bahu Changmin pelan, sebagai tanda bahwa hal itu bukanlah masalah. Yunho lalu menatap Kangin, "kurasa aku harus bergabung dengan para guru. Aku permisi Kangin-sshi, dan?"

Changmin tersentak, "ah? Naneun Shim Changmin imnida, bangapseumnida seonsangnim."

Yunho mengangguk kecil, "ne Changmin-sshi, bangaptta. Dan sampai jumpa dipelajaran seni pertamamu..." pamit Yunho. Sepeninggal Yunho, Kangin duduk dihadapan Changmin yang masih meminum susu kotaknya. Kangin menyambar susu kotak yang tengah berada dibibir dongsaengnya itu, hingga menuai protes dari sang empunya susu kotak.

"Aish! Kalau kau mau susu itu, ambil sendiri dong hyung! Kau sudah tua tapi menyebalkan." Gerutu Changmin.

"Aku malas kalau harus jalan ke dapur, Minnie-chagi..." jawab Kangin seenaknya. Mendengar Kangin memanggilnya dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar menjijikan, membuat Changmin refleks melemparkan kulit jeruk yang ada di nampannya kearah Kangin. "Kau menjijikan hyung!"

Kangin tak menjawab lagi, namja itu sepertinya lebih menikmati susu hasil rampasannya. Changmin menopangkan tangannya keatas meja, "hyung-ah...setahuku sekolah ini tidak pernah mengajarkan pelajaran seni. Kenapa sekarang ada Yunho seonsangnim?"

Kangin mengangkat bahunya, "molla. Aku juga tadi bertanya begitu pada Yunho seonsangnim, tapi jawaban yang dia berikan tidak terlalu memuaskan."

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

Kangin mengangkat bahunya lagi, "sudahlah. Ayo keluar, pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai lagi." Ajak Kangin.

**XOXOX**

Sore hari semua kegiatan belajar siswa SM Senior High-School telah rampung. Kini terlihat koridor-koridor yang tadinya lengang dan sepi, kini berbanding terbalik. Para namja beralmameter biru tampak berhamburan dan tumpah ruah keluar dari kelas mereka yang membosankan. Begitupun dengan Kangin, Sungmin, Shindong, dan Yesung. Empat namja yang sekelas serta sekamar itu melangkah beriringan, tampak sesekali tawa ataupun senyuman menghiasi langkah mereka.

Namun belum juga sampai di dorm, Yesung memisahkan diri dari ketiga temannya. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu berjalan menjauh menuju kearah taman belakang sekolah. Kangin yang heran, bertanya pada Sungmin dan Shindong. "Yesung-hyung mau kemana? Memangnya boleh keluar ya?"

Sungmin hanya mengulas senyum tipis, "Yesung-hyung memang selalu keluar dari sekolah tiap sore. Entah dia pergi kemana, tapi itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yesung-hyung sih. Memang kenapa hyung-ah?"

"Ah, anio. Aku hanya bingung saja, setahuku kan gerbang sekolah ini tak pernah dibuka untuk siswa-siswanya yang ingin keluar." Kata Kangin.

Shindong yang mendengar perkataan Kangin hanya tertawa, "hyung-ah...kau ini terlalu polos. Ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa peraturan itu ada, untuk dilanggar. Kau tidak pernah dengar kata-kata itu ya?"

"Aish! Aku sering mendengarnya Shindong, tapi aku kan namja yang patuh pada peraturan. Tidak seperti kalian ataupun Yesung-hyung." Jawab Kangin.

Sungmin dan Shindong saling berpandangan, lalu sama-sama berteriak sambil mengejar Kangin. "ENAK SAJA! Kami juga namja yang patuh terhadap peraturan!"

**XOXOX**

Yesung tengah mengendap-endap kearah taman belakang sekolah, dimana ditaman itu ada gerbang kecil yang biasanya dijadikan jalan keluar rahasia oleh para siswa yang ingin pergi sebentar dari SM Senior High-School. Dan kali ini seperti biasanya, Yesung akan keluar dari sekolah secara diam-diam.

Namun Yesung terkejut ketika didepan gerbang kecil yang telah usang itu, berdiri seorang namja tak dikenal. Yesung mendekat kearah namja yang kelihatannya lebih dewasa dari dirinya itu, "maaf...anda siapa ya?"

Namja itu menoleh, mata tajam bagai mata musang itu menatap Yesung sekilas lalu kembali menatap gerbang usang yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau siswa kan? Kenapa berkeliaran disini, bukankah kau seharusnya kembali ke dorm?" namja itu tak menjawab, dia malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan pada Yesung.

Yesung tampak salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Errr...aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja, aku bosan harus kembali ke dorm."

"Bosan? Kenapa kau bosan?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kehidupan disini monoton, makanya aku pergi keluar secara diam-diam lewat gerbang ini." Kata Yesung.

Namja tak dikenal itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi gerbang yang mulai berkarat. "Jadi gerbang ini masih berfungsi seperti dulu ya?"

"Eh, maaf? Anda bicara apa tadi?"

"Ani. Kau mau keluar kan? Kalau begitu, silahkan. Jangan lupa untuk kembali sebelum jam makan malam ya." Namja itu menyingkir dari depan gerbang, membuat jalan untuk Yesung agar ia bisa keluar melewati gerbang tersebut. Yesung pun segera melangkah menuju gerbang itu dan membuka kuncinya yang tak tergembok. "Umm...kalau beloh tahu, anda ini siapa? Sepertinya anda bukan salah satu seonsangnim disini ya?"

"Kau akan tahu siapa aku nanti..."

**XOXOX**

Yesung kini tengah berdiri dihadapan sebuah rumah besar yang tampak tak terurus. Manik kelam dimatanya hanya mampu memandangi bayangan rumah itu dengan tatapn miris. Sayup-sayup Yesung bisa mendengar suara jeritan dan tangis diselingi suara makian dan pecahan benda-benda keramik.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit kala telinganya mendengar suara tangisan seorang namja dari dalam rumah itu.

"Appa, ampun...! Aku tak akan mengulanginya, aku akan bekerja kalau Appa membutuhkan uang. Ampun Appa, jangan pukul aku lagi."

Yesung meringis, entah kenapa hatinya selalu sakit jika ia mendengar suara tangis itu. Tangis pilu yang dicampurkan dengan lirihnya permohonan seseorang. Yesung sebenarnya tak tahu kenapa ia selalu merasakan hal seperti itu, padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengan namja yang tangisannya selalu ia dengar selama hampir tiga tahun belakangan.

Yesung membuka matanya, mencoba kembali menatap bayangan rumah besar dihadapannya. "Andai aku bisa menolongmun, sekali saja..." ujar Yesung pada angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya. Yesung melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah hampir dua jam dia berdiri ditempat ini sejak kabur dari sekolah. Dan kini, saatnya ia kembali ke sekolah.

Yesung membenahi letak ransel dipundaknya, lalu dengan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri menuju kearah SM Senior High-School. Tanpa Yesung sadari, dari balkon rumah itu ada seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah menangis gemetaran. Namja mungil itu duduk dilantai balkon, matanya yang merah dan basah mengikuti kepergian Yesung. Sinar mata dari namja itu seolah berkata bahwa Yesung tak boleh pergi, namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk memanggil Yesung.

Dan pada akhirnya, namja itu hanya bisa melihat sosok Yesung yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pepohonan. "Tolong aku, bawa aku...pergi...dari sini."

**XOXOX**

Kangin yang tengah asyik memandangi bangunan rumah sakit yang berdiri tak jauh dari gedung dorm. Jendela kamarnya ia buka lebar-lebar, membiarkan hawa malam masuk kedalam kamar. Iris berwarna kelam milik Kangin tak henti-hentinya memandangi salah satu jendela kamar dari bangunan rumah sakit itu.

Salah satu jendela yang pernah menampakan sosok namja bersurai madu dari sana, namun sayang...jendela yang selalu menjadi objek perhatiannya tak pernah terbuka lagi sejak saat itu. Jendela itu tertutup dan tak pernah terbuka selama dua hari ini.

Kangin menghela nafas panjang, "kenapa jendela itu tak pernah terbuka lagi..."

"Kau bicara apa hyung?" tanya Shindong.

"Aku sedari tadi memandangi jendela itu, tapi namja yang waktu itu aku lihat dari sana tak pernah muncul lagi. Aku frustasi jadinya!" kata Kangin dengan nada kesal. Shindong tertawa mendengar gerutuan ala Kangin, semenjak ia mendengar cerita tentang namja bersurai madu yang pernah dilihat oleh hyung sekaligus teman sekamarnya itu, ia hanya bisa sabar dan pasrah.

"Mungkin dia itu hantu dari kamar itu, Kangin-ah."

Kangin menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Yesung yang baru kembali. Kangin memajukan bibirnya, "enak saja kau hyung! Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan, aku tahu kok dia bukan hantu."

Yesung mengangkat kedua tangannya, "baik-baik. Aku menyerah, aku mau mandi dulu. Loh? Sungmin mana?" tanya Yesung ketika ia tak melihat magnae dikamarnya itu. Shindong yang tengah membaca buku sembari memakan potato chips hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tahu.

"Sepertinya dia kekamar Kyuhyun ya? Anak itu...kenapa selalu menempel pada si evil itu." Gumam Yesung.

Kangin yang memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan percakapan dua room-matenya itu memilih untuk kembali memandang keluar kamar. Manik kemalm matanya masih terpaku pada jendela kamar rumah sakit itu, "kau itu sebenarnya siapa? Aku ingin kesana menemuimu, tapi sekolah ini tak memperbolehkannya. Aku harus bagaimana?" lirih Kangin.

**XOXOX**

_**Seoul State Hospital (ICU), 06.30pm...**_

Yunho memandagi sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur dengan damai-disertai beberapa peralatan medis yang terpasang ditubuhnya- disebuah ranjang rumah sakit lewat jendela kecil transparant yang terpasang dipintu. Sosok yang ia cintai, yang ia kasihi, dan yang berharga untuknya melebihi apapun.

Yunho mengelus kaca kecil dipintu ruang ICU itu dengan lembut, seakan ia tengah mengelus sosok yang tengah tertidur itu secara langsung. Air mata perlahan mengalir dipipi tirus milik Yunho, "aku berjanji akan membawanya untukmu Jae. Aku berjanji..."

'_Aku tahu kau akan membawanya padaku, Yunho..._'

"Kumohon bertahanlah lebih lama untuk itu. Aku mencintaimu Jae, aku mencintaimu..."

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, Yun..._'

**T B C**

Saya mau bilang apa ya?

Entahlah...

Kalo masih ada yang bilang chapter ini sama kyk filmnya,

Saya Cuma bisa bilang,

Itu penilaian kalian.

(¯ Д ¯ )

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE KIND!**


	5. Chapter 5

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Malam belum larut, namun dorm yang dihuni oleh sebagian besar siswa SM Seinor High-School sudah relative sepi. Para penghuni dorm lebih memilih untuk berada didalam kamar mereka. Namun tidak untuk sosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki rambut ikal kecokelatan yang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada di koridor dorm.

Kyuhyun, tampak sedang duduk dan menikmati kesendiriannya. Namja tampan itu duduk sambil menundukan wajahnya, dan walaupun samar dapat terlihat kalau ia sedang fokus pada sesuatu hal yang ditangannya.

"Aish! Kenapa aku game over lagi sih? Semenjak sekolah lagi, kemampuanku semakin menurun. Bisa gawat kalau kemampuan bermain gameku benar-benar menurun." Rutuk Kyuhyun kala ia melihat kata 'game over' yang paling dibencinya dilayar PSP. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "kemana nih Sungmin-hyung? Katanya mau ketemu disini, kok dia belum datang juga..."

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencoba mencari sosok namja aegyo yang telah lama ia kenal. Namja yang ia anggap seperti hyung kandungnya, namja yang selalu melindunginya-seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun tertawa kala ia mulai tenggelam dalam memori masa lalunya-ketika ia pertama kali mengenal Sungmin.

Saat itu Kyuhyun ingat, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin adalah ketika dia baru pulang sekolah- saat ia masih menjadi siswa disalah satu Junior High-School terkenal. Kala itu dirinya hampir diculik oleh dua ahjussi tak dikenal. Sebelum dua ahjussi tak dikenal itu berhasil menculiknya, Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras hingga terdengar ketelinga seorang namja berwajah aegyo yang secara tak sengaja melihat aksi dua ahjussi bertampang kriminal itu.

Namja berwajah aegyo yang ternyata adalah Sungmin, akhirnya menyelamatkan sosok rapuh dan lemah seorang Kyuhyun dengan kemampuan martial arts yang ia miliki. Mata lugu nan polos milik Kyuhyun saat itu menatap Sungmin dengan takjub, tiap gerakan bela diri yang dilakukan Sungmin sukses membuatnya terpesona.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun mengenal sosok Sungmin sebagai pahlawannya. Hingga mereka menjalin persahabatan yang sekarang lebih logis jika disebut dengan hubungan saudara.

"Kyu, maaf aku lama. Tadi aku ngobrol dulu dengan Junsu, tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya saat mau kesini. Maaf ya..."

Kyuhyun menoleh, manik kelam dimatanya merefleksikan sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu- sosok Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ya! Aku tahu aku ini tidak penting hyung, jadi silahkan hyung kembali ngobrol dengan si pantat bebek itu." Omel Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar omelan Kyuhyun, ia tahu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu tak akan pernah benar-benar marah kepadanya walaupun ia melontarkan kata-kata ketus padanya, seperti tadi. Namja aegyo itu segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, "jadi kau ngambek? Ck, dasar anak kecil." Kata Sungmin sembari mengacak-acak rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Aku ga ngambek hyung-ah! Dan jangan katai aku anak kecil. Lihatlah hyung, bahkan sekarang aku yang lebih tinggi daripada dirimu. Dan tolong berhenti mengacak-acak rambut indahku!" Kyuhyun kesal dan menghindari tangan iseng Sungmin yang masih betah mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Baiklah, memang kau yang lebih tinggi. Jadi...jangan dibahas lagi." Kata Sungmin sembari tertawa.

Kyuhyun mendengus kala ia mendengar tawa Sungmin. Baginya, tawa Sungmin terdengar seperti ejekan untuknya. "Aish! Hyung-ah, sudah jangan tertawa terus. Kau memanggilku kesini memangnya ada apa?"

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya, dan mencoba untuk mengontrol nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap kearah Kyuhyun, "Kyu...setelah kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan, tolong kau jangan marah padaku." Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk sembari memainkan PSPnya lagi. Entah sejak kapan namja berwajah manis itu sudah kembali larut dengan benda kesayangannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, "kau itu bisa tidak sih sekali saja mendengarkan aku tanpa terpaku pada PSP bodohmu itu?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu kok hyung, kau kan tahu aku ini seperti apa. Kau bicara saja..."

Sungmin menghela nafas, mencoba untuk maklum dengan tabiat Kyuhyun. Namja aegyo itu menerawangkan pandangannya kedepan, pandangannya berubah menjadi sedih. "Seminggu lagi aku akan pindah ke Rusia, ayahku akan mengurus cabang bisnisnya disana." Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan PSPnya, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu ketika mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Namja berwajah manis itu menatap kosong layar kearah layar PSPnya, "kau...akan apa hyung? Kau akan pindah dan meninggalkanku?"

"Maafkan aku Kyu..."

**XOXOX**

Changmin menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampakan sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk. Jangan heran, kamar dorm bernomor 165 ini memang dihuni oleh Changmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Changmin yang tengah tidur-tiduran diatas ranjangnya hanya bisa mengernyit heran ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa makhluk menyebalkan? Wajahmu seperti habis ditolak oleh yeoja." Tanya Changmin sarkatis.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Changmin sekilas dengan tatapan dingin. Changmin langsung mendecak kesal dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang hanya menghadiahinya tatapan dingin. Jiwa usil Changmin tergugah kala ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun sudah bergelung diatas ranjangnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Changmin membalas semua perbuatan menyebalkan Kyuhyun kali ini, mumpung didalam kamar hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun, jadi tak apa kan kalau ia manfaatkan untuk sesuatu yang berguna- seperti mengusili room mate misalnya.

Perlahan Changmin turun dari ranjangya- yang berrtingkat dengan ranjang Eunhyuk- dan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Namja kelewat tinggi itu berjinjit- mencoba untuk tak membuat suara apapun. Setelah dekat dengan ranjang Kyuhyun, Changmin bersiap untuk mengagetkan namja berwajah manis itu dengan teriakannya. Namun belum sempat Changmin manjalankan aksinya, ia malah mendengar isakan yang terdengar dari sosok Kyuhyun. Changmin sedikit heran, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengusili Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau mena-,"

"Berisik! Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian, orang kampung!"

Changmin tak menjawab, ia malah memilih untuk mendekat keranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Merasa ada yang naik keatas ranjangnya, Kyuhyun mendecak sebal. "Sudah kubilang pergi dan tinggalkan aku! Kenapa kau malah naik keatas ranjangku, hah? Namja pabbo! Turun..." maki Kyuhyun. Changmin masih bergeming, ia memilih untuk tetap duduk diatas ranjang musuh- sekaligus room mate paling menyebalkan baginya. Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari belakang, manik kelam milik Changmin menangkap dengan jelas kalau punggung Kyuhyun bergetar-seperti sedang menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Changmin.

"Bukan urusanmu namja kampung!"

"Apa mulutmu tak bisa lebih manis kalau sedang berbicara denganku? Aku lihat kau tidak berbicara kasar dengan yang lain."

"Apa itu penting untukmu?"

Changmin menghela nafas, ia meraih bahu Kyuhyun dan membalikan tubuh namja manis itu dengan paksa. Kyuhyun jelas meronta, namun tenaga Changmin tak bisa ia sepelekan. Akhirnya setelah meronta tak jelas, Kyuhyun mengalah. Iris matanya yang berwarna almond menatap kedalam mata Changmin. "Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Changmin tak menjawab, karena dia lebih memilih untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir hangat nan lembut milik Kyuhyun. Mendapat ciuman mendadak dari Changmin, tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Kembali insting namja manis itu mengatakan kalau ia harus berontak, dan Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk berontak dari kungkungan Changmin.

Merasa kalau Kyuhyun berontak, Changmin semakin menambah intensitas ciumannya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri? Dia akhirnya memilih untuk kembali mengalah dan pasrah. Tak dapat dipungkiri, tubuh dan otaknya perlahan-lahan luluh dengan lumatan hangat dan menenangkan yang diberikan oleh namja kelewat tinggi itu.

Setelah merasa tak ada lagi perlawanan dari Kyuhyun, Changmin melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Itu balasannya kalau kau bersikap menyebalkan padaku. Setiap kau berkata ketus padaku, aku akan menciummu Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Changmin seraya bangkit dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

'_Namja pabbo! Namja kampungan! Menyebalkan, seenaknya saja menciumku lalu pergi begitu saja!_' gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**XOXOX**

Pagi ini seluruh siswa kelas akhir dikejutkan oleh seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk dihadapan sebuah grand piano besar ditaman samping sekolah. Namja-namja beralmameter biru itu saling menatap bingung, pasalnya beberapa menit yang lalu mereka disuruh berkumpul dihalaman samping sekolah entah untuk apa. Para namja itu berbisik pada masing-masing temannya, mengundang senyum tipis dari namja asing yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Cepat duduk diatas rumput-rumput itu, dan mari kita mulai pelajaran seni pertama kalian." Ucap namja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk tanpa bersuara didepan sebuah grand piano. Namja yang ternyata adalah Yunho itu tersenyum tipis ketika ia melihat para muridnya tak bergeming, akhirnya Yunho memandang kearah dua namja yang sudah dikenalnya dalam kerumunan itu. "Baiklah Kangin-sshi dan Yesung-sshi, bisakah kalian duduk lebih dulu sebelum teman-teman kalian?" tanya Yunho pada Kangin dan Yesung.

Dua namja yang merasa terpanggil itu pun maju dan duduk tepat didepan grand piano berwarna pearl black itu. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin dan Shindong, "kemarilah wahai anak muda." Kata Yesung asal.

Mendengar panggilan hyungnya itu, Sungmin dan Shindong pun ikut duduk diatas rerumputan. Begitu pun dengan Yoochun dan Junsu, juga beberapa namja lainnya yang sedari tadi berdiri diam ditempat mereka masing-masing. Melihat semua muridnya sudah duduk dengan manis, Yunho pun mengedarkan pandangannya sembari tersenyum. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, namaku Kim Yunho. Senang bisa mengajarkan seni pada kalian semua disekolah ini."

"..."

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai...apa ada yang mau bertanya?"

Seorang namja mengangkat tangannya, Yunho pun mempersilahkan namja itu untuk bertanya. "Yunho seonsangnim, setahu saya sekolah ini tidak pernah belajar seni. Lalu kenapa Yunho seonsangnim tiba-tiba datang dan menjadi guru seni kami? Maaf kalau pertanyaanku sedikit tidak enak didengar, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu. Mohon dijawab seonsangnim."

Yunho kembali mengulas senyum tipis, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kemarin aku juga ada seseorang yang memberikan pertanyaan yang sama padaku. Lalu aku menjawab...aku sebenarnya bukan mengajar disini." Kata Yunho dengan nada gamang. Seluruh siswa menatap padanya dengan tatapan penasaran, dan namja tampan bermata tajam bak musang itu malah memilih untuk memainkan jari lincahnya diatas tuts grand piano sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung. "Aku disini, karena aku ingin membawa dan mengubah sesuatu. Untuk seseorang, yang pernah tersakiti karena angin dingin yang selalu berhembus disini."

"Maksudnya apa seonsangnim?" kini pemuda lain yang bertanya.

Yunho hanya bisa mengerling jenaka pada para muridnya, "kau akan tahu maksudnya jika angin yang kalian rasakan ini sudah berubah. Baik, keluarkan buku yang kalian bawa dan coba beritahu aku nada dasar dalam notasi balok. Aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh pengetahuan musik yang kalian miliki."

**XOXOX**

"Kangin-hyung...!" Changmin berteriak ketika ia bertemu dengan Kangin ditaman samping sekolah. Kangin yang baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran seni musiknya yang peratama dengan Yunho hanya bisa melambai pada dongsaengnya itu. Changmin berlari kearah Kangin, "hyung-ah! Memang benar ya ada guru seni disekolah ini? Kau bilang sekolah ini tidak mengajarkan seni."

"Mana aku tahu pabbo! Aku juga baru bertemu Yunho-seonsangnim kemarin." Kata Kangin.

Changmin menaikan satu alisnya, "kemarin? Kok kau tidak bilang padaku hyung? Ah, kau sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan ya padaku."

Kangin memukul kepala Changmin dengan sepenuh hati, mengakibatkan namja kelewat tinggi yang menjadi korbannya menjerit sakit. "Enak saja kalau bicara! Bukannya kau sudah bertemu dengan Yunho-seonsangnim waktu makan siang kemarin? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa!"

Changmin baru akan membalas perkataan Kangin, namun matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan dihadapannya. Seringai jahil terhias diwajah tampan Changmin, "ah, sepertinya aku memang lupa hyung. Ne, aku duluan ya..." pamit Changmin diselingi dengan kekehan khasnya.

Kangin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Changmin yang tak bisa ditebak. Namja bertubuh besar itu memilih untuk segera kembali kekelasnya ketika mendengar Shindong memanggilnya untuk segera kembali.

Setelah meninggalkan Kangin dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, Changmin kini tengah melancarkan aksinya untuk mengusili Kyuhyun-lagi. Ia sengaja duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan tak berniat untuk menjauh dari namja manis itu. Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya enggan untuk dekat-dekat dengan Changmin setelah kejadian kemarin malam, namun kata-kata Changmin yang mengancam akan menciumnya lagi jika ia kembali bersikap menyebalkan pada namja itu, membuat Kyuhyun harus pasrah dan mencoba untuk tak perduli dan membiarkan namja kelewat tinggi itu duduk disampingnya.

Kelakuan Changmin-Kyuhyun membuat dua namja yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh terkikik geli. Eunhyuk menatap kearah Donghae yang sama-sama sedang terkikik geli, "sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai jinak ya Hae."

"Kurasa..." kata Donghae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk.

**T B C**

Aigoo...

Leher saya kaku!

***PLAKK***

Sudahlah, saya ga mau banyak omong.

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE KIND!**


	6. Chapter 6

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Yunho menatap kearah dua namja yang merupakan muridnya dari kelas tahun pertama. Mata musang Yunho terus menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun lekat, dan akhirnya sebuah senyuman misterius tersungging diwajah tampannya. Yunho menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya-diatas sebuah sebuah kursi kecil dihadapan grand pianonya.

"Changmin-sshi, kau bisa memainkan piano?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin kaget dan segera menatap kearah seonsangnim tampannya itu. Changmin menggigit bibirnya ragu, "aku memang bisa memainkan piano seonsangnim. Tapi…bukan grand piano seperti itu." Jawabnya.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, bisa Kyuhyun-sshi menemani Changmin-sshi bermain piano?"

"Eh? Ke-k…kenapa harus saya, seonsangnim?"

Yunho tertawa kecil, lalu dengan gerakan kepalanya ia menyuruh Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk segera maju dan mendekat kepadanya. "Aku tak mau dengar penolakan dari muridku, apalagi saat mereka berada dikelasku. Jadi, silahkan maju sebelum aku menyeret kalian berdua."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya masing-masing ketika mendengar perintah telak dari seonsangnim mereka. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, dua namja yang selalu bertengkar dan adu mulut itu maju secara bersamaan. Setelah dua namja itu maju dan berdiri dihadapan teman-teman mereka, Yunho menyuruh Changmin untuk duduk dikursi kecil yang tadi sempat ia duduki. "Silahkan mainkan Changmin-sshi. Dan...jika kau berminat, kau bisa duduk disamping Changmin-sshi kalau kau mau Kyuhyun-sshi. Atau..." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "...kau lebih memilih menemani Changmin-sshi dengan bernyanyi?"

Changmin yang sudah duduk dikursi kecil, menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang bingung. Namja berwajah manis dan cantik itu menggigit bibir pink pucatnya, lalu dengan satu helaan nafas dia menatap Yunho. "Aku menyanyi saja, bolehkan seonsangnim?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri disamping Changmin. Dan saat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin, pandangan mereka bertemu. Kembali kilasan ciuman kemarin malam terbayang dibenak Kyuhyun, membuat wajahnya yang putih pucat merona karena malu. Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Changmin dengan wajah menunduk, ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya karena takut ketahuan kalau wajahnya tengah memerah.

"Baiklah, Changmin-sshi...lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin tampak berfikir sejenak. Dan namja kelewat tinggi itu mengerling kearah Kyuhyun yang masih betah menundukan wajahnya, Changmin menatap Yunho lalu menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan memainkan lagu I Think I Love You, dari Byul." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. "Kuharap kau tahu lagu itu, Kyu." Lanjut Changmin.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Changmin segera memainkan tuts-tuts piano yang ada dihadapannya dengan lincah. Tak terlihat kalau namja tampan itu tidak pernah memainkan sebuah grand piano. Changmin memainkan melodi intro dengan sangat apik, ketika masuk pada bagian Kyuhyun untuk mulai bernyanyi, namja manis itu segera mengambil nafas panjang sembari memejamkan matanya. "Kurulri eubdako anilkkurako midujyo, naeka gudael sarang-handan ilmaldo andwejyo..."

Changmin menyahuti nyanyian Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati, "gwaenhan jiltu-ilkkurako naeka wiro-unka-bodako jashinul sokyeo-bwajiman ijeh deunun nan kamchul-suka eubnun-gulyo..."

**I think i love you...**

**Keurun-gabwayo 'cause I miss you.**

**Gudaeman eubsumyun nan amukeuto moh-hako jakku-saenggak-nako**

**Irun-geul bomyun amuraedo.**

**I'm falling for you...**

**Molla-jiman now I need you.**

**Eonusaenka nae mam kipun-koseh aju,**

**Kugeh jaripan gudaeui mosubeul ijen bowayo...**

**XOXOX**

Istirahat makan siang kali ini Kyuhyun tampak tak bersemangat. Setelah kejadian-duet mautnya dengan Changmin, namja manis itu memang tak bisa konsentrasi dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Dan tanpa namja itu mengerti, setiap ia melihat sosok Changmin- walau hanya bayangan ataupun suaranya saja- jantungnya bisa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "aku ini kenapa sih! Kenapa aku malah jadi mikirin namja kampungan jelek mirip tiang listrik itu?"

"Yang kau maksud itu...aku ya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan pandangannya berubah horor ketika ia melihat refleksi sosok Changmin disampingnya. Dengan santainya Changmin duduk dan mulai memakan semua makanan yang ada di nampan makan siangnya- tak perduli dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali menggerutu karena jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau tidak makan? Makananmu masih utuh." Kata Changmin sembari melemparkan pandangannya pada nampan makan siang Kyuhyun, yang memang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mendecak sebal, "memang apa urusanmu sih? Aku mau makan atau tidak kan bukan urusanmu. Menyebal-," ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Changmin membalikan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Membuat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun menghadap kearahnya. "Apa yang aku katakan kemarin malam padamu, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, "m...me-memangnya kau mengatakan apa?"

Changmin mendekatakan bibirnya ketelinga Kyuhyun dan membisiki sesuatu disana. "Kalau kau menyebalkan, maka aku akan..." Changmin menggantung kalimatnya, lalu dengan iseng ia meniup telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis si pemilik telinga bergetar karena ulahnya. Changmin tersenyum puas dengan reaksi manis yang ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun, namja kelewat tinggi itu manjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Kyuhyun dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit makhluk menyebalkan! Aku duluan ya..."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Namja manis itu hanya bisa mematung karena ulah Changmin, perlahan ia gerakan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Dan detakan lembut yang begitu cepat dapat dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun dari dalam dadanya, "dasar namja kampungan! Dia meninggalkanku lagi seperti kemarin mal- AISH! Kenapa aku malah mengingat yang kemarin malam! KYUHYUN PABBO!" kata Kyuhyun heboh.

**XOXOX**

Senja mulai merajai hari, dan senja kali ini dipilih oleh Kangin untuk dihabiskan didalam kamar dorm yang sepi. Memang untuk hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda karena hanya ada dirinya seorang didalam kamar. Yesung belum kembali karena kegiatan rutinnya yang selalu kabur setelah jam pelajaran sekolah usai-entah kapan kembalinya. Sementara Shindong sibuk menemani Sungmin yang sedang mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahannya. Kangin menghela nafas, ia kembali mengingat perbincangan dengan para room matenya kemarin malam mengenai kepindahan Sungmin- mengikuti orang tuanya. Kangin cukup sedih mendengar kabar itu, padahal dari semua room matenya hanya Sungmin yang bisa ia andalkan.

Walaupun Kangin baru mengenal namja aegyo itu sebentar- tidak seperti Yesung dan Shindong, entah kenapa rasanya cukup berat menerima kenyataan kalau dalam hitungan hari...ia akan kehilangan satu teman-ah, bukan! Kehilangan satu sahabat.

Tersadar dari ingatannya, Kangin beralih menatap kearah jendela bangunan rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi spot favoritnya. Manik kelam dimata Kangin tak pernah lepas memandangi jendela yang tertutup rapat itu. "Kenapa jendelanya tak terbuka lagi? Apa aku berhalusinasi ya waktu itu?" gumam Kangin frustasi.

**Cklek!**

"Sungmin-sshi, kau dipanggil kepala seko- loh? Mana Sungmin-sshi?"

Kangin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok guru seninya tengah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Kangin tersenyum sopan pada Yunho, "Sungmin-ah sedang kekantor administrasi seonsangnim. Kalau ada pesan, bisa sampaikan padaku."

"Ah, biar aku saja yang sampaikan pada Sungmin nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau berdiri dijendela seperti itu Kangin-sshi?" tanya Yunho. Kangin kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela setelah mempersilahkan Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya- sambil menunggu Sungmin.

"Aku sedang memperhatikan gedung rumah sakit itu seonsangnim..." kata Kangin.

"Untuk apa memperhatikan gedung rumah sakit?"

Kangin mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia juga tidak mengerti. Namja berbadan besar itu menunjuk salah satu jendela, "anda lihat jendela disana itu kan seonsangnim?" tanya Kangin pada Yunho, yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari yang ditanya. Kangin tersenyum miris ketika memandang jendela yang tadi ia tunjuk. "saat hari pertama aku menempati kamar ini, aku melihat sosok namja dari jendela itu. Walaupun samar, tapi aku bisa mengingat bagaimana sosoknya."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah hari itu, aku selalu memperhatikan jendela disana ketika aku kembali kekamar. Entah kenapa, tapi aku selalu menunggu namja itu agar muncul kembali. Tapi sudah dua hari jendela itu tidak terbuka lagi dan aku tak pernah melihat namja itu lagi."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, "apa kau jatuh cinta pada namja itu?"

Kangin kembali mengangkat bahunya, "molla yo seonsangnim. Mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta padanya, tapi...apa itu tidak terkesan konyol? Aku tak pernah melihat namja itu secara nyata. Aku takut kalau ternyata dia hanya halusinasiku saja." Jujur Kangin. Yunho menepuk bahu Kangin, mencoba untuk memberikan semangat. "Tak ada yang konyol dengan perasaanmu Kangin-sshi. Cinta tak pernah terlihat konyol, bagaimanapun bentuknya. Kalau kau memang ingin menemui namja itu...temuilah. Dan lihat apakah dia nyata atau memang hanya halusinasimu saja."

"Tapi, anda tahukan seonsangnim...kalau siswa tidak boleh keluar dari lingkungan sekolah jika tak ada kepentingan." Kata kangin lagi.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti, "mungkin aku bisa membantumu sedikit. Biarlah aku menjadi guru pembuat onar disini."

"Maksud seonsangnim apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Akan kuberitahukan jalan rahasia yang aman untuk keluar dari sekolah diam-diam. Akan terasa tidak adil jika aku tidak memberitahukan padamu, sementara Yesung sudah lebih dulu tahu akan jalan rahasia itu. Nah, kemari! Akan aku beri tahu dimana jalan rahasia itu." Lambai Yunho, yang langsung membuat Kangin mendekat padanya.

**XOXOX**

"Cepat sedikit pabbo!" maki Yesung ketika ia melihat Kangin yang masih terdiam didepan gerbang kecil yang telah usang ditaman belakang sekolah. Dua namja itu memang janjian untuk kabur saat mata pelajaran siang- sebenarnya Kangin yang memaksa Yesung untuk menemaninya kabur.

Kangin menatap takjub pada gerbang usang itu. "Aigooo...ternyata kau selalu lewat sini ya ketika kabur untuk melaksanakan kegiatan rutin soremu itu? Nakal sekali kau hyung..." komentar Kangin. Yesung yang mendekangar perkataan Kangin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, namja tampan berkepala besar itu menendang pelan bokong Kangin. "Kau mau terus berkomentar, atau aku tinggalkan disini dan kulaporkan pada seonsangnim pengawas hah?" ancam Yesung yang sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan norak Kangin.

"Ne, ne! Tapi jangan pakai tendang-tendang bokong dong hyung. Kau ini tidak seru sekali..."

Yesung mendelik, "kubilang cepat! Buka kuncinya dan singkirkan kawat-kawat itu."

"Ne! Tak usah memerintah..." gerutu Kangin.

Namja bertubuh besar itu akhirnya membuka kunci gerbang yang telah berkarat, lalu setelah gerbangnya tak terkunci ia menyingkirkan kawat-kawat yang menghalangi jalan. Setelah semua penghalang telah disingkirkan, Kangin lebih dulu keluar dari gerbang, lalu disusul oleh Yesung yang sebelumnya harus merapikan kembali apa-apa saja yang berantakan disekitaran gerbang itu. "Kau mau kerumah sakit yang ada diamping dorm itu kan Kangin-ah? kau boleh pergi duluan. Aku bisa pergi nanti."

"Baiklah hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Gomawo untuk bantuanmu..."

Yesung hanya melambaikan tangannya-mengusir. Tahu arti dari lambaian tangan Yesung, Kangin pun segera pergi menuju kearah rumah sakit yang ternyata cukup jauh juga dari lingkungan sekolahnya. Tidak sedekat yang ia kira, karena kalau dilihat dari jendela kamar dormnya, rumah sakit itu terlihat sangat dekat.

'_Hari ini aku akan tahu, siapa dirimu sebenarnya..._' kata Kangin dalam hati.

**XOXOX**

Kangin berjalan dikoridor-koridor rumah sakit dengan tampang lesu. Namja bertubuh besar itu baru menyadari kebodohannya karena ia tak tahu sama sekali ada dikamar nomor berapa namja yang tengah ia cari itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah jendela kamarnya saja, dan sepertinya kamar itu ada dilantai dua rumah sakit. Dan kini Kangin kembali menuruni tangga untuk turun lagi kelantai dua, namja itu melongokkan kepalanya kesetiap pintu kamar-yang dipasangi kaca transparant kecil, berharap ia bisa menemukan sosok namja itu disalah satu kamar yang ada.

Satu kamar, dua kamar, tiga kamar dan begitu seterusnya hingga Kangin lelah sendiri. Kangin mendudukan tubuhnya dilantai koridor yang dingin, namja itu tampak putus asa. "Harusnya aku tidak bertindak terburu-buru!" rutuknya.

Kangin mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena peluh, helaan nafas panjang terdengar darinya. Setelah merasa lelahnya berkurang, Kangin kembali bangkit dari duduknya. Namja bertubuh besar itu berniat untuk kembali kesekolah, toh jam pelajaran siang sudah berakhir. Namun ketika Kangin berniat meninggalkan rumah sakit itu, ia melihat beberapa sosok suster yang berlarian diikuti oleh dua orang dokter. Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar rawat yang terletak diujung koridor, seperti tersihir Kangin mengikuti mereka untuk berlari kearah kamar itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kangin ketika ia melihat siapa yang ada didalam kamar rawat itu. Manik hitam dimata Kangin merefleksikan sosok namja berkulit pucat dan memiliki surai madu itu dengan jelas, namun yang membuat Kangin membeku adalah...keadaan namja itu yang tampak menyedihkan.

Kangin melihat namja itu tak sadarkan diri dengan alat-alat rumah sakit tertanam disetiap jengkal tubuhnya. Kangin merasa seperti ada yang meremas hatinya hingga menghasilkan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat kala ia melihat keadaan pemuda itu. Tahulah ia apa yang menjadi alasan kenapa namja itu tak pernah muncul lagi. "Ternyata ini alasannya kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi...dijendela itu." Gumam Kangin pelan, disertai air mata yang mengalir turun membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

Kangin segera menghapus air matanya ketika ia mendengar suara seorang suster yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar itu. Kangin tersenyum paksa pada sang suster, "saya teman jauh dari pasien didalam. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pasien didalam suster?"

Suster itu menatap Kangin teliti, lalu beralih menatap kedalam kamar yang baru saja ia masuki. "Leeteuk-ah keadaannya semakin memburuk, tuan. Virus HIV yang selama ini ada didalam tubuhnya sudah menjalar dan berubah menjadi AIDS. Leeteuk-ah memang akhir-akhir ini sering collapse, dan sekarang kami berencana untuk memindahkannya keruang isolasi."

"..."

Sang suster menepuk bahu Kangin pelan, "anda kerabat Leeteuk-ah kan? Saya mohon untuk terus menguatkan Leeteuk-ah dengan doa. Karena dukungan keluarga dan doa adalah yang terpenting. Saya permisi tuan..." pamit sang suster. Kangin bergeming, ia masih syok dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh suster tadi.

'_HIV? Jadi namja itu mengidap HIV? Kenapa bisa?_'

**XOXOX**

Yesung masih memandangi rumah besar dihadapannya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun tatapannya tak berekspresi, sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa terluka ketika kerap kali ia mendengar jeritan dan tangisan seorang namja dari dalam rumah itu. Yesung memang selalu berdiri diam dan tak melakukan apapun didepan rumah besar yang tak terawat itu. Tapi Yesung bukannya hanya sekedar berdiri dan diam disana, dia selalu mendengarkan apa yang bisa ia dengar dari dalam rumah , namja tampan itu mendegar semua tangisan, jeritan, dan makian yang berasal dari seorang namja didalam sana.

"Aku sering melihatmu berdiri disini 'nak. Apa kau ini teman dari Ryeowook-ah?" tanya seorang ahjumma pada Yesung.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "ani ahjumma. Aku bukan teman dari orang yang tadi ahjumma sebutkan namanya."

"Ah, ahjumma pikir kau itu teman sekelas Ryeowook-ah."

"Memang Ryeowook itu siapa, ahjumma?" tanya Yesung. Sang ahjumma menatap Yesung sekilas, lalu berganti menatap rumah besar yang ada dihadapannya dan Yesung. Sang ahjumma menarik nafasnya pelan, "Ryeowook adalah namja yang tinggal dirumah itu bersama Appanya. Setelah kematian Ummanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan lima tahun lalu yang melibatkan Ryeowook, anak itu sering menjadi sasaran amarah Appanya. Para tetangga disini sering sekali mendengar tangisan dan jeritan Ryeowook ketika anak itu tengah disiksa oleh Appanya sendiri. Kasihan sekali dia..."

"Kenapa ahjumma dan tetangga disini tidak ada yang menolong Ryeowook? Atau melaporkan perbuatan Appanya itu kepihak berwajib?" tanya Yesung.

Ahjumma itu menggeleng, "tidak semudah itu 'nak. Appa Ryeowook adalah orang yang kasar dan tak segan untuk menghajar siapa saja yang berani ikut campur dalam masalah keluarganya. Jadi kami para tetangga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"..."

"Ah! ahjumma harus kembali untuk memasak makan siang, senang bisa bertemu denganmu 'nak." Kata sang ajhumma yang sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yesung. Sepeninggal ahjumma tak dikenal itu, Yesung kembali menatapi rumah besar dihadapannya, "ternyata namamu itu Ryeowook? Nasibmu malang sekali, andai saja aku bisa menolongmu." Gumam Yesung.

Namja tampan itu melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, "sudah jam setengah dua ya? Sebaiknya aku kembali saja." Kata Yesung. Namja tampan itu menatap sekilas rumah besar dihadapannya sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Namun belum sempat Yesung melangkah pergi dari tempatnya, ia mendengar suara bedebam yang cukup keras.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang namja tak dikenal terjatuh dari balkon lantai dua sebuah rumah. Dan Yesung sangat tahu kalau namja tak dikenal itu baru saja terjun dari balkon rumah besar yang sejak tadi ia pandangi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung segera berlari dan memanjat pagar rumah tak perduli jika ia diteriaki maling atau apapun oleh orang yang melihat aksi nekatnya, sekarang yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah...menyelamatkan namja itu.

"Aigo...dia terjun tanpa menggunakan alat apapun. Pantas ia pingsan!" kata Yesung sembari mencoa untuk menggendong namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu, dan membawanya keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

**T B C **

Haha... :'D

Sepertinya cerita ini makin ga jelas.

***DOENG!***

Dan saya pikir, fic ini akan tamat dalam beberapa chapter kedepan.

Daripada saya bertele-tele membuat cerita ini.

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE KIND!**


	7. Chapter 7

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Sungmin, Shindong dan Kangin menatap sosok namja asing yang kini tengah tertidur diatas ranjang Yesung dengan damainya. Namja bertubuh mungil namun terlihat sangat kurus itu tampak tenang didalam tidurnya. Sungmin menatap dua hyungnya yang masih tak berkedip, "hyungdeul…apa namja ini mau kita biarkan saja?"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa Minnie-ah?" Tanya Shindong balik.

"Namja ini," tunjuk Sungmin pada namja yang tengah tertidur itu. "mau dibiarkan saja? Kalau ketahuan sama pengawas kamar bagaimana?"

Kangin mengangkat bahunya, "molla. Itu sih urusan yang bawa tuh namja…" kata Kangin sambil menatap Yesung yang sedang duduk dimeja belajarnya. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu kini tengah terdiam dimeja belajarnya, dan wajahnya pun terlihat datar. Shindong beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekat kearah Yesung, "hyung-ah! Siapa namja itu sebenarnya? Kau ga akan membawa namja itu kalau kau ga mengenalnya kan? Jadi beritahu kami siapa namja itu dan ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Shindong.

Yesung menoleh, lalu menatapi satu persatu dongsaengnya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Namanya Ryeowook, dia namja yang tinggal dirumah besar yang ada dijalan pertama belokan sekolah. Kalian tahu rumah itu kan? Terutama kau, Kangin-ah!"

"AH! Rumah yang waktu itu ya hyung? Aku tahu! Lalu…apa hubungannya dengan namja itu?" Tanya Kangin. Yesung menatap sosok Ryeowook yang masih tertidur dengan tenang diatas ranjang miliknya, "dia adalah korban tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Tadi siang saat aku bolos pelajaran bersama Kangin-ah, aku pergi kerumah Ryeowook. Dan saat aku hendak pulang ke dorm, aku menemukan Ryeowook yang terjun bebas dari balkon lantai dua rumahnya." Jelas Yesung pada para dongsaengnya.

Sungmin, Shindong dan Kangin mengangguk mengerti. Yesung menatap Sungmin dan Shindong bergantian, "kalian berdua tahu kan aku ini selalu pergi setelah pelajaran disekolah selesai, apa kalian tahu aku pergi kemana?"

Sungmin menggeleng, begitupun dengan Shindong. Yesung tersenyum simpul sambil kembali menatap Ryeowook, "aku selalu pergi kerumah Ryeowook."

"MWO? Kau gila ya hyung? Jadi kebiasaanmu selama tiga tahun ini…" Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Yesung. Namja aegyo itu tak menyangka kalau Yesung nekat keluar setelah jam pelajaran sekolah, hanya untuk pergi kerumah orang yang bahkan tak pernah dikenal oleh hyungnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana hyung-ah?" kini Shindong yang bertanya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berdiri dan diam didepan jalanan rumah Ryeowook, disana aku selalu mendengarkan tangisan dan jeritannya ketika dia disiksa oleh ayahnya."

"Kau benar-benar gila hyung!"

"Aku mungkin memang sudah gila Minnie. Tapi yang aku tak mengerti, semenjak pertama kali aku mendengar tangisan Ryeowook dari dalam rumahnya sendiri…aku selalu ingin melindunginya, dan ingin mambawanya keluar dari rumah itu. Seakan aku tak ingin ia tersiksa dan tersakiti lagi. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku merasa seperti itu." Kata Yesung, tatapan matanya menerawang kearah Ryeowook yang kini sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Kangin menatap kearah ranjang Yesung, "sepertinya dia akan terjaga hyung..."

Yesung beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan mendekat kearah ranjang. Dan benar saja, ketika Yesung sudah berada didekat ranjangnya, Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk namja berkepala besar itu. "Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku takut...aku takut!" Ryeowook tampak histeris, ia memeluk Yesung dengan erat seakan ia takut ditinggalkan. Yesung sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk begitu erat oleh Ryeowook, namja tampan itu bukannya menhgindar, ia justru mengusap-usap punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...sudah, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Ryeowook-ah. Tenanglah, jangan menangis."

Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada namja itu. Air mata Ryewook yang terus mengalir terasa membasahi t-shirt yang dikenakan Yesung. "Jangan pergi..." mohon Ryeowook dengan nada lirih.

**XOXOX**

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju kearah kelas satu, ditangan namja tampan itu tergenggam sebuah kotak yang terisi oleh gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil. Yunho bersiul ketika ia melewati taman, tempat dimana biasanya ia mengajar. Namun langkah dan siulan ringan Yunho terhenti kala ia melihat sosok namja paruh baya yang tengah berdiri dibawah pohon-pohon maple yang sudah mulai berubah warna- karena musim gugur yang segera tiba.

Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kelas, ia lebih tertarik untuk mendekati namja paruh baya itu. Yunho mengulas senyuman khasnya, "selamat pagi Lee Soo Man-sshi..."

Soo Man menoleh, dan mendapati sosok namja muda yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Soo Man menatap Yunho sekilas, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi kearah pohon-pohon maple yang ada disekitarnya. "Pagi Kim Seonsangnim. Ada keperluan apa? Sepertinya kalau saya tidak salah ingat, anda harusnya mengajar didalam kelas kan hari ini?"

"Ya, anda benar. Tadinya saya memang ingin pergi ke kelas, tapi saya melihat anda disini tadi. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau saya menyapa anda lebih dulu sebelum saya ke kelas?"

Soo Man membalas perkataan Yunho dengan tawa sinis. "Anda tak perlu melakukan itu jika anda hanya ingin mencari muka dihadapan saya, Kim-seonsangnim. Karena itu hanya akan membuang waktu anda."

"Satu kesalahan anda Soo Man-sshi, saya tidak ingin mencari muka dihadapan anda. Saya hanya mencoba beramah-tamah saja..."

"Saya bukan orang yang suka beramah tamah, Kim-seonsangnim."

Yunho mengangguk, "itu terlihat jelas Soo Man-sshi. Well, sebenarnya saya kesini untuk memperlihatkan ini pada anda." Yunho menunjukan kotak yang sedari tadi ada digenggamannya pada Soo Man.

"Apa itu Kim-seonsangnim? Tampaknya itu hanya kumpulan sampah." Kata Soo Man dingin. Yunho tertawa mendengar perkataan Soo Man, "ani Soo Man-sshi. Ini bukan sampah, ini adalah testimonial siswa tentang cara mengajar saya selama hampir tiga hari ini."

Soo Man menaikan satu alisnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih antagonis. "Lalu?"

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sembali mengelus dagunya, seolah berfikir. "hampir semua siswa sudah memberikan testimoni mereka, dan saya ingin menambahkannya dengan testimoni anda diakhir perjanjian kita." Kata Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, yang lebih pantas disebut dengan seringai.

Soo Man tertawa pendek, "anda terlalu percaya diri Kim-seonsangnim. Apa yang membuat anda begitu yakin, kalau saya akan memberikan testimoni itu pada anda?"

"Karena saya tahu, anda akan memberikannya. Saya permisi ke kelas, Soo Man-sshi. Sampai besok..." kata Yunho mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya dengan Soo Man. Yunho melangkah pergi menuju kelas yang menjadi awal tujuannya. Sementara Soo Man, masih memilih untuk tetap berdiri diam diantara pepohonan maple yang tengah berubah warna. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat menghiasi wajah dingin namja paruh baya itu.

**XOXOX**

"Kangin-sshi, kenapa makananmu masih bersisa banyak?"

Kangin menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Yunho yang tengah berdiri disampingnya sembari memegang sebuah cangkir. "Ah seonsangnim, silahkan duduk kalau anda belum mendapat tempat." Kata Kangin mempersilahkan. Yunho pun tersenyum dan langsung duduk disamping muridnya yang bertubuh besar itu. Yunho meletakkan cangkir berisi hot latte-nya diatas meja, "ada apa denganmu?"

Kangin menggeleng lemah, "tak ada apa-apa seonsangnim."

"Kotjimalyo..."

"Aniya, seonsangnim. Aku tidak berbohong, memang tidak ada apa-apa." Bantah Kangin segera. Yunho terkekeh pelan, namja itu menyeruput hot latte-nya perlahan. "Namja itu kan?"

Kangin segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho, ia menatap seonsangnim tampannya itu sesaat, lalu menundukan wajahnya. "Ne seonsangnim...karena namja itu."

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah kau sudah menemuinya kemarin?"

Kangin mengangguk, tapi sinar matanya terlihat sedih. Yunho menepuk pundak Kangin, "ada apa dengan namja itu? Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Dia...ternyata pasien dirumah sakit itu seonsangnim. Dan kemarin, aku baru tahu namanya dan alasan kenapa dia tak pernah terlihat lagi dijendela kamarnya." Kangin semakin menundukan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin raut sedihnya terlihat dihadapan orang lain, apalagi dihadapan seonsangnimnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat sebagai namja yang lemah dihadapan Yunho, "anda tahu seonsangnim? Ternyata dia adalah pasien pengidap HIV/Aids."

Yunho kembali menyesap hot latte-nya. Namja tampan itu menautkan satu alisnya, "lalu? Kenapa kau sedih? Kau sedih karena dia mengidap penyakit semacam itu, atau kau sedih karena hal lain?"

"Molla yo, seonsangnim. Tapi saat aku melihatnya tak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai macam alat medis yang tertanam ditubuhnya kemarin, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku ingin menangis, dan disaat yang bersamaan ada rasa menyesal dihatiku."

"Menyesal karena apa?"

Kangin meremas tangannya sendiri, tampak kalau namja itu sedang menahan emosinya yang terlihat tidak stabil. "Aku menyesal karena aku baru mengetahui keadaannya yang separah itu. Aku...merasa tak berguna. Aku berani mencintainya, tapi aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa." Sesal Kangin.

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Kangin, "kau tak sendirian Kangin-sshi. Selain kau, ada juga namja lain yang mencintai seseorang walaupun orang yang ia cintai itu tengah terbaring tak berdaya berjuang melawan maut karena sebuah penyakit."

"..."

"Walaupun namja ini lebih beruntung darimu karena dia telah menikahi orang yang dicitantainya, dan penyakit orang yang ia cintai itu tak separah dengan penyakit namja yang kau cintai, tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk orang yang ia cintai. Meski dia harus berbohong pada orang lain, meski ia harus berkorban apapun yang ia punya, ia selalu berusaha untuk orang yang ia cintai itu." Kata Yunho. Namja itu menerawangkan pandangannya, "namja ini lebih menderita karena ia belum bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhir dari orang yang ia cintai itu."

Kangin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan serius, "siapa namja itu seonsangnim? Kenapa anda begitu mengenal- ap...apa, namja yang anda ceritakan itu adalah diri anda sendiri?"

Yunho tak menjawab, ia kembali menyesap hot latte-nya lalu tersenyum pada Kangin. "Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti. Yang harus kau ingat adalah, jangan pernah menyerah untuk mencintai seseorang. Dan jangan pernah merasa diri kita tak berguna bagi orang yang kita cintai. Karena sekecil apapun hal yang kita lakukan untuknya, akan terlihat sebagai sesuatu yang berharga. Ingat kata-kataku ini, Kangin-sshi." Kata Yunho yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak, Yunho menepuk bahu Kangin beberapa kali lalu pergi meninggalkan namja bertubuh besar itu sendirian. Meninggalkan Kangin yang masih tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri.

'_sekecil apapun tindakan yang aku lakukan, akan berharga untuknya? Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan sering berkunjung kerumah sakit itu untuk menemaninya. Tunggu aku Leeteuk..._'batin Kangin.

**XOXOX**

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang berada didalam kamarnya. Namja mungil yang masih terbaring tanpa daya diatas ranjang Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng.. Yesung mendekat dan duduk diatas ranjangnya, ia membelai rambut berwarna cokelat terang milik Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti kau sakit. Makan sedikit saja ya? Aku ambilkan dari cafetaria, bagaimana?" bujuk Yesung.

"Ani, aku tidak lapar. Lagi pula, kalau kau memberikanku makanan...itu sama saja kau kehilangan jatah makan siangmu hari ini." Kata Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "sebenarnya itu bukan masalah..."

"Aku tidak mau merpotkanmu lebih dari ini, hyung."

"Asal kau tahu, kau tidak merepotkan siapapun. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau makan sekarang, tapi kalau kau lapar bilang saja padaku. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu." Kata Yesung dengan sebuah senyum terukir dibibir kecilnya. Ryeowook mengangguk paham, "Ne hyung, jeongmal gomawo."

"Ne, cheonmanayo. Kau istirahat saja, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Kalau aku tak kembali, bisa-bisa aku dicurigai. Kunci saja pintu kamarnya ya? Aku, Sungmin, Shindong dan Kangin masing-masing punya kunci sendiri." Kata Yesung yang hendak beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelum Yesung benar-benar pergi, Ryeowook menahan pergelangan tangan namja tampan itu. "Hyung-ah...apa setelah ini kau akan membuangku?"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Yesung kurang paham.

"Aku...apa, aku akan kau buang setelah ini? Aku ini hanya merepotkanmu hyung. Kalau kau bersikap baik padaku lalu kau membuangku pada akhirnya, lebih baik aku yang pergi lebih dulu."

Yesung terdiam. Perlahan ia menepuk pelan tangan Ryeowook yang menggengam erat pergelangan tangannya, namja itu tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook. "Tak akan ada yang membuangmu Ryeowook-ah. Begitupun denganku, aku tak akan membuangmu karena kau terlalu berharga untuk dibuang. Istirahatlah, dan jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang merepotkan." Kata Yesung sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Ryeowook. Namja itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

**XOXOX**

**Seoul State Hospital (ICU) 08.15pm**

Yunho bergeming didepan sebuah pintu ruang ICU, matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok namja cantik yang masih betah dengan tidur panjangnya didalam kamar ICU sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Yunho tersenyum lembut pada sosok itu, seakan si cantik itu bisa melihat senyumnya. "Kau tahu Boo? Ternyata aku menemukan empat namja yang saling jatuh cinta disana. Dan kau tahu? Mereka bahkan lebih pintar dariku dan dirimu dulu. Mereka juga lebih nekat dibandingkan aku." Ujar Yunho. Namja tampan itu mengelus kaca kecil transparant yang terpasang dipintu kamar, kaca yang merefleksikan sosok yang amat ia cintai dari dalam sana. "Bangunlah Boo, bangunlah agar kau bisa lihat kelakuan empat namja itu. Bangunlah agar kau bisa mendengar cerita mereka semua dariku."

"Jung Yunho-sshi?"

Yunho menolehkan pandangannya pada seorang suster yang entah sejak kapan telah berada dibelakangnya. Yunho menatap suster itu, "ne? Ada apa suster?"

"Kapan Jaejoong-sshi bisa melaksanakan operasi? Kami pihak rumah sakit dan paramedis yang bertanggung jawab atas Jaejoong-sshi tak bisa mengambil tindakan apapun sebelum pihak keluarganya memberi persetujuan."

Yunho mengangguk, "berapa lama Jaejoong bisa bertahan?"

"Radang selaput otaknya sudah semakin parah dan kemarin para dokter mendapati komplikasi lain. Selaput otak Jaejoong-sshi mengalami pendarahan, kalau tak segera dilakukan tindakan operasi...maka harapan hidupnya kurang dari dua puluh persen."

"..."

"Dan itu artinya, Jaejoong-sshi tak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari satu bulan." Kata sang suster.

**T B C**

Saya ga akan bicara banyak.

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE KIND!**


	8. Chapter 8

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Suasana pagi diruangan kepala sekolah SM Senior High-School tampak begitu suram. Dua namja yang berada didalam ruangan itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Yunho, namja muda yang tengah berdiri dihadapan sang kepala sekolah- sekaligus atasannya, itu tampak tenang walaupun sinar matanya terlihat dingin.

"Baiklah Kim Yunho-sshi, ini adalah batas waktu dari perjanjian kita." Kata seorang namja lain yang tengah duduk dikursinya. Namja paruh baya- yang tak lain adalah Lee Soo Man- bergerak dari kursinya, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja kerjanya. "Seperti yang kau inginkan, ini kontrakmu dan testimoniku." Kata Soo Man sembari mengulurkan beberapa kertas kearah Yunho.

Yunho yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya tak segera mengambil kertas-kertas yang disodorkan oleh Soo Man. Namja itu malah menatap Soo Man sinis, "jadi aku menang?"

Soo Man mengangkat bahunya, "seperti yang kau lihat."

"Apa kau memberikan kontrak dan testimoni itu karena kasihan? Atau ada alasan lain?"

Soo Man terkekeh mendengar perkataan Yunho. Namja paruh baya itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Yunho, "Kim Yunho-sshi...saya bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengasihani seseorang. Asal anda tahu, saya pernah mengusir beberapa siswa yang tak mengikuti peraturan yang telah saya buat tanpa memandang mereka terlebih dahulu. Lalu...atas dasar apa anda berkata bahwa saya memberikan kontrak kerja itu karena saya mengasihani anda?"

Yunho mengeraskan rahangnya, "saya tahu akan kekerasan hati anda Soo Man-sshi. Saya juga tahu peraturan konyol itu, mengusir siswa tanpa melihatnya lebih dulu. Cara pengusiran yang tak terhormat, dan hina. Sepertinya saya salah kalau saya berfikir anda memberikan kontrak itu karena kasihan."

"Itu sangat jelas Kim Yunho-sshi. Lalu, apa anda mau menerima kontrak ini? atau anda meminta saya untuk merobeknya? Itu terserah anda." Kata Soo Man sarkatis, namja paruh baya itu kembali menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam kehadapan Yunho.

Yunho memandangi kertas itu, lalu beralih memandang Soo Man. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat sebuah permainan lagi?"

"Aku tak suka bermain-main Kim Yunho-sshi. Mungkin lain waktu, sekarang aku punya pekerjaan. Jadi silahkan anda keluar dari ruangan saya. Anda sudah mendapat kontrak itu kan? Jadi silahkan-,"

"Jika saya bisa menghadirkan cinta disekolah ini, saya ingin anda melakukan sesuatu." Potong Yunho. Mata bak musang namja itu menatap Soo Man dengan berani, "...ya! Jika saya bisa menghadirkan cinta disekolah ini, saya ingin anda melakukan satu hal."

"Jangan bercanda Kim Yunho-sshi! Kau bilang apa? Cinta? Asal kau tahu, sejak sekolah ini berdiri, tak pernah ada satupun cinta yang boleh hadir. Maka aku membuat sekolah khusus namja, agar semua siswaku tak terlibat atau merasakan apa yang namanya cinta!" Kata Soo Man dengan nada menekan. Namja paruh baya berwajah dingin itu menatap Yunho remeh, "memang apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang seniman tak berpendidikan sepertimu Kim Yunho-sshi?"

"Anda tak pernah tahu bagaimana cinta, Soo Man-sshi. Dan anda tak pernah tahu bagaimana kekuatan cinta itu." Yunho berkata sinis, yang mengundang tawa Soo Man.

"Kau bilang kekuatan cinta? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh cinta?"

Yunho menyeringai, "cinta bisa melakukan apapun Soo Man-sshi. Hati-hati karena cinta bisa membuat keangkuhan anda runtuh seketika."

"Bualan yang menarik. Baik, aku terima permainan konyolmu tentang cinta itu. Kalau selama kontrak kerjamu masih berlaku dan kau tak bisa membawa cinta kedalam sekolah ini, maka kau...harus keluar dan tak pernah diizinkan mengajar ataupun bekerja disemua instansi negeri ataupun swasta yang ada di Korea." Kata Soo Man angkuh. Namja paruh baya itu menaikan rahangnya manatap Yunho, "...kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau kau bermain-main denganku."

**XOXOX**

"MWO? KELAS CAMPURAN!"

Yunho mengerlingkan matanya ketika ia mendengar teriakan para muridnya dikelas satu. Namja tampan itu mengulas senyum tipis melihat reaksi mereka, "ne! Ada yang keberatan?"

"Aigoooo...seonsangnim, kalau kelas campurannya bukan namja semua mungkin akan menyenangkan. Tapi ini? semua kelas disekolah ini dihuni oleh para namja, aku bosaaaann!" celetuk seorang siswa.

Yunho mau tak mau tertawa karena mendengar perkataan siswa itu. Yunho pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tak suka ada bantahan. Apalagi dari murid yang berada dikelasku! Jadi, CEPAT KETAMAN SAMPING SEKOLAH! SEKARANG!" teriak Yunho, membuat semua siswanya lari tunggang-langgang karena tak mau mendapat amukan gratis dari seonsangnim tampan mereka.

Melihat semua temannya berlari keluar, Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Namja yang mempunyai kelebihan tinggi badan itu masih duduk dibangkunya, tak beranjak sedikit pun. Yunho yang melihat Changmin tak beranjak, akhirnya mendekati muridnya itu. "Wae Changmin-sshi? Kenapa kau tak keluar?"

"Ani, seonsangnim. Nanti saja..."

"Kau mau mencoba hukuman versiku ya?"

Changmin menatap Yunho, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Membuat sang seonsangnim menatapnya heran. Yunho pun duduk dibangku yang berada tepat dihadapan Changmin, "ada apa? Apa Kyuhyun yang membuatmu begini?"

"Ne seonsangnim! Anak itu semakin hari semakin menjauhiku, padahal kan aku menyukai- MWOYA? Apa yang aku katakan? Aish, pabbo!" Changmin langsung memukul-mukul kepalanya ketika ia menyadari kebodohannya. Changmin menundukan wajahnya, ia takut sekaligus malu pada Yunho-yang sudah tahu perasaannya pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Yunho tertawa, "ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang."

"Ne?"

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, ia menepuk bahu Changmin pelan. "Batas antara cinta dan benci itu...teramat tipis. Ayo! Sekarang keluar dari kelas, mungkin Kyuhyun juga sudah menunggumu ditaman samping." Goda Yunho, diselingi tawa renyahnya.

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun tampak menempel begitu dekat dengan Sungmin, namja manis itu tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya sedikit pun dari namja penyuka warna pink tersebut. Kelakuan Kyuhyun membakar rasa cemburu seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk ditempat yang sedikit jauh bersama tiga orang namja lain. Changmin, tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Sungmin-terlihat sangat manja.

"Cih! Apa maksudnya itu?" gerutu Changmin.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Kangin ketika ia mendengar gerutuan dongsaengnya itu. Changmin tak menjawab, ia masih memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak terima. Kangin, Shindong dan Yesung mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin. Tiga namja itu saling bertatapan, lalu memandangi Changmin lagi.

"Kau memperhatikan Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong.

"Siapa lagi memangnya yang duduk disana bersama pinkish-hyung itu hah?"

Yesung menopangkan dagunya, "kok nada bicaramu jadi begitu?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau nada bicara seperti ini adalah nada bicara orang yang sedang cemburu huyng-ah!"

Kangin mengernyitkan keningnya, "dan artinya?"

Changmin menatap satu persatu hyungnya dengan tatapan ganas, "sudah tahu kan? Aku cemburu dan tak suka kalau Kyuhyun dekat-dekat dengan magnae dikamar kalian itu! SEONSANGNIM! AKU IZIN!"

Yunho menatap Changmin sekilas, lalu sebuah senyum terukir diwajah tampannya. "Ne, silahkan Shim Changmin-sshi."

Setelah mendapat izin dari Yunho, Changmin pergi dari kelas-alam terbukanya. Kaki panjang Changmin berjalan menghentak, membuat puluhan mata para namja beralmameter biru yang ada disekitarnya menatap heran kearahnya, termasuk Kyuhyun. Namja manis berambut ikal kecokelatan itu menatap punggung Changmin yang terlihat semakin jauh. Iris mata Kyuhyun tampak terlihat sedih, dan terluka.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan saja, dasar anak kecil!"

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "perasaan ini salah hyung-ah. Aku tak seharusnya mempunyai perasaan seperti ini padanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejakan matanya sesaat, lalu menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Karena aku tahu, perasaan ini adalah awal dari kehancuran."

Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau tahu kalau aku menyayangimu layaknya kau adalah dongsaeng kandungku, jadi aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Kau sudah cukup tertekan dengan tindakan Appamu, jadi aku mau kau sedikit merasakan kebahagiaan." Kata Sungmin. Namja aegyo itu menghela nafas, "setidaknya saat aku tak ada disampingmu lagi...kau tak terlalu sedih."

"Minnie-hyung..."

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, bisa kau susul Changmin-sshi? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya, tadi aku lihat dia sedikit tidak enak badan." Perintah Yunho. Kyuhyun menatap sosok seonsangnimnya itu, lalu dengan malas ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Ne...seonsangnim!"

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Setelah Yunho menyuruhnya untuk menyusul Changmin, ia tak tahu harus berjalan kemana. Ia tak tahu dimana Changmin, akhirnya namja manis itu hanya mengikuti saja kemana kakinya melangkah.

Merasa cukup lelah karena sudah mengelilingi hampir seluruh sekolah, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak ditaman. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku panjang yang dinaungi oleh pepohonan maple yang telah berwarna kecokelatan.

Kyuhyun menengadah menatap pohon-pohon maple diatasnya, "besok sudah masuk musim gugur ya?"

"Memang kenapa kalau sudah masuk musim gugur? Jangan bilang kau alergi dengan serbuk bunga."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Changmin yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mendesis, lalu memilih untuk tak memperdulikan namja tinggi itu. Ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, "kau dipanggil Yunho-seonsangnim."

"Lalu?"

"Kau disuruh kembali ketaman. Izin dari pelajaran kok kayak bolos pelajaran!" kata Kyuhyun sarkatis. Changmin tersenyum tipis, ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengerling untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang masih betah menengadahkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan mata.

Changmin mengamati setiap lekukan diwajah Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari dekat, Kyuhyun memang sangat manis-ah...tidak! Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Changmin menatap kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam, turun menatap hidung bangirnya, lalu menatap kearah bibir pink pucat milik Kyuhyun yang pernah ia rasakan kelembutannya. Dalam hati, Changmin mengagumi pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memandangikum, namja kampung!"

Changmin langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku memang sedang memandangiku, tapi jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku memandangimu karena aku ingin tahu, dibalik wajah cantik dan manismu itu...kenapa mulutmu kasar sekali ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Dijawab seperti itu, Changmin pun diam. Akhirnya keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, Kyuhyun dan Changmin memilih untuk sama-sama diam. Cukup lama tak ada pembicaraan, Changmin memutuskan untuk beranjak. Namja bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk berjalan. Namun sebuah lengan berkulit putih pucat menahan tubuhnya, "bisakah kau jangan pergi dulu?"

Changmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun. "Wae? Tadi kau bilang aku disuruh kembali ketaman."

"Kumohon..."

Changmin memutar bola matanya, mencoba untuk menimbang. Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk duduk lagi disamping Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau memintaku tinggal? Tak biasanya kau-," Ucapan Changmin terputus karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Changmin membeku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan perasaanku, tapi...tapi-aku ingin...aku, aku- joahaeyo Changmin! Joahaeyo..."

Changmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, manik kelam matanya menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk kembali merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi itu melumat lembut bibir pink pucat milik Kyuhyun, mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada namja manis itu. Changmin kini berusaha jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Balasan hangat dari bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin tahu bagaimana isi hati si manis namun bermulut kasar itu.

"Akan kubuat kata-kata joahae itu, menjadi kata...saranghae." kata Changmin setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Changmin, dan kini pelukannya dibalas dengan erat oleh Changmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dikejauhan ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik batang pepohonan. Yunho, tersenyum ketika satu cinta mulai merekah. Namja tampan itu merasakan angin semilir khas musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya, kini mulai terasa berbeda. "Sepertinya angin disini mulai hangat, iya kan Jae?"

'_Sehangat cinta yang selalu bersemi ditiap musim kan Yun?_'

**XOXOX**

"Pasien bernama Leeteuk ada dimana ya? Aku tadi sudah kekamarnya, tapi disana tidak ada orang." Tanya Kangin pada seorang suster jaga. Sang suster menatap Kangin sebentar, lalu melihat kearah komputer. "Maksud anda pasien yang bernama Park Jung Soo? Dia sudah dipindahkan keruang isolasi."

Kangin terdiam, wajahnya terlihat keruh. "Lalu, ruang isolasinya ada dimana?"

"Dilantai tiga tuan, tapi maaf...pasien yang berada diruang isolasi tidak boleh ditemui oleh siapa pun." Lanjut sang suster.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu siapa dokter penanggung jawab Park Jung Soo? Aku ingin menemui dokter itu."

Sang suster kembali terpaku pada layar komputer, "Taeyon-uisanim. Dia yang menjadi dokter penanggung jawab utama Jung Soo-sshi. Ruangannya ada dilantai koridor sebelah kanan, pintu ketiga."

Kangin mengangguk mengerti, "ne! Gomawoyo, suster."

Kangin segera beranjak menuju ruangan yang tadi diberitahu oleh sang suster. Dengan cepat, Kangin menuruni tangga yang ada, dan setelah sampai dilantai dasar, ia berbelok dibelokan koridor sebelah kanan. Dan dari pintu ketiga, ia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berkayu kasturi disana. Kangin mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, lalu setelah terdengar jawab dari dalam ruangan, Kangin segera masuk kedalamnya.

**XOXOX**

Setelah pergi dari ruangan Taeyon, Kangin memilih untuk mengunjungi kamar isolasi dimana Leeteuk berada. Dari kaca kecil, Kangin dapat melihat sosok Leeteuk yang ternyata sudah sadar itu tengah menatapi langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sekali lagi rasa sakit yang tak bisa Kangin hindari menyerang hatinya, tatapan kosong Leeteuk kala itu benar-benar bagai sembilu yang menancap dan mengoyak hati namja bertubuh besar itu. Kangin kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Taeyon.

'_Leeteuk adalah pasien yang tertular HIV dari ibunya. Entah bagaimana ibunya adalah seorang pengidap HIV, dan semenjak dilahirkan...Leeteuk sudah menjadi penderita HIV. Malang sekali nasibnya, karena setekah ia lahir ibunya meninggal dunia._'

'_Lalu? Ayahnya atau kerabatnya?'_

'_Leeteuk lahir tanpa ayah, dan sejak ia lahir...ia tinggal dipanti asuhan.'_

'_Kenapa uisanim sangat tahu tentang Leeteuk? Apa sebagai dokter, anda terlalu banyak tahu?'_

'_Aku juga dulu tinggal dipanti asuhan yang sama dengan Leeteuk. Dan aku sangat mengenalnya...'_

Kangin merasa kini air matanya menetes, entah kenapa jika ia melihat Leeteuk, air matanya terasa sulit untuk dibendung. Padahal dirinya bukan tipe namja yang gampang menangis, dia namja yang kuat, bahkan termasuk kedalam golongan namja tak berperasaan. Tapi berbeda jika ia berhadapan dengan sosok bak malaikat itu, sosok malaikat rapuh yang sayapnya telah hilang dari pundaknya. Sosok seorang Leeteuk, yang kini terlihat tak special lagi.

"Andai aku bisa membuatmu kembali menjadi sosok special, aku rela mengorbankan apapun..." gumam Kangin.

**T B C**

Well... sepertinya memang akan benar-benar tamat.

Haaahhh~

Baiklah, saya ga akan banyak bicara.

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE KIND!**


	9. Chapter 9

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Hari baru yang kembali datang tampak kelabu. Hari dimana Yesung, Kangin, Shindung dan Kyuhyun mengantar kepergian Sungmin. Mengantar kepergian seorang sahabat sekaligus kakak-untuk Kyuhyun. Namja manis yang paling muda diantara empat orang itu sedari tadi tampak menundukan wajahnya. Membuat Sungmin merasa serba salah, akhirnya namja aegyo penyuka warna pink itu mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk dikursi meja belajarnya. "Kyu…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukannya kau itu selalu ramai." Goda Sungmin, namun tak ditanggapi oleh yang digoda. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membuat Kyuhyun ceria.

"Minnie, pasportmu tadi sudah dikirim. Aku meletakannya dilemarimu, sudah kau simpan ditas?" Tanya Shindong menginterupsi. Sungmin memandang kearah hyung bertubuh suburnya itu, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, "ne Shindong-hyung! Gomawo untuk semuanya, dari kemarin kau yang paling sibuk membantuku."

Shindong hanya melambaikan tangannya, tanda bahwa hal yang ia lakukan tak berarti apa-apa. Kembali Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang masih menundukan wajah manisnya, "kau masih mau begini terus? Aku sebentar lagi akan pergi loh."

"Pergi saja. Aku tak perduli padamu hyung!"

Sungmin menaikan satu alisnya, "Jeongmal?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Sungmin hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis, "begitu ya…saat kau sudah punya seseorang yang dicintai, aku tak diperdulikan lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menengadahkan wajahnya. "Hyung-ah! Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Aku dan Changmin tid-," Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya ketika ia melihat mata dari tiga namja-selain Sungmin yang ada dikamar itu menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan…mencurigakan.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin, baby Kyu?" Tanya Shindong.

Yesung tertawa misterius, "ternyata benih-benih benci sudah berubah menjadi panah asmara ya?"

"Wow! Tiang listrik itu harus memberikanku traktiran kalau begini caranya!" komentar Kangin, yang langsung diamini oleh tiga namja yang lain.

Kyuhyun serasa diserang tanpa adanya pertolongan. Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan kembali menundukan wajahnya yang merona. Melihat Kyuhyun yang malu-malu, tiga namja yang tadi menggodanya tertawa keras. Sungmin yang melihat kekonyolan teman-temannya dalam menggoda Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Namja aegyo itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Kyuhyun, "karena sekarang kau sudah mempunyai Changmin, aku jadi sedikit tenang meninggalkanmu disini." Sungmin beralih menatap tiga teman sekamarnya yang masih sibuk tertawa, "lagipula mereka juga bisa aku andalkan untuk menjagamu."

"Tapi hyung," Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sungmin, "semua akan terasa berbeda kalau kau tak ada disini."

Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, "tak akan ada yang berbeda Kyu. Cepat atau lambat, kau harus berusaha mandiri. Kelak kau akan mencintai seseorang yang akan kau lindungi dan melindungimu. Aku, hyungmu ini…juga kelak akan mencintai seseorang yang akan kulindungi juga."

"Jadi intinya hyung tidak mau melindungiku lagi makanya hyung pergi?"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia menepuk pipi pucat Kyuhyun pelan. "Anio Kyu, bukan itu maksudku. Yang aku maksud, kelak kau dan aku masing-masing akan melindungi dan dilindungi oleh orang lain." Sungmin menghela nafas, ia raih sebelah tangan Kyuhyun dan ia letakan di dadanya. "Tapi, kau juga harus ingat! Sebagai hyung, aku tak akan pernah berhenti menjagamu. Aku akan selalu ada disini, dihatimu."

Perlahan air mata Kyuhyun mengalir. "Kau berjanji hyung-ah?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, "Ne!"

"Minnie-ah, kau sudah harus berangkat! Nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat." Teriak Yesung.

**XOXOX**

"Hari ini katanya Sungmin-hyung pindah ya?" Tanya Hae yang sedang tiduran dipaha Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang tengah membelai lembut surai kecokelatan milik Donghae pun mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata namja itu. "Iya Hae. Katanya Minnie-hyung pindah ke Russia, itu kan jauh sekali dari Korea."

"Ya, sangat jauh Hyukkie-ah. Kasihan sekali si evil Kyu, hyung tersayang yang selalu melindunginya sudah tak ada."

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil, namja berwajah manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja bertubuh kelewat tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya tiduran diranjangnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Namja manis itu melongokan kepalanya kebawah tempat tidur, "Changmin! Kyuhyun akan semakin sering kesepian karena Minnie-hyung sudah tidak bersekolah disini lagi, jadi tugasmu disini adalah…hibur Kyuhyun dan temani dia jika dia sedang sedih ataupun kesepian."

Changmin melirik kearah Eunhyuk, "bicara seenakmu saja little monkey! Memangnya aku ini siapanya Kyuhyun, eh?"

"Bicaralah dengan nada lebih sopan Changmin! Walau bagaimana pun, Hyukkie itu lebih tua dibandingkan denganmu." Kali ini Donghae yang bicara. Dapat Changmin dengar kalau hyung kekanak-kanakannya itu tengah terkekeh bersama Eunhyuk, mendengar kekehan dua makhluk itu membuat Changmin cukup gerah juga. "Kalian terkekeh seperti itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan!"

Kekehan Eunhyuk dan Donghae berubah menjadi tawa yang cukup keras, entah bagaimana Changmin sangat membenci keadaan dimana dua makhluk itu sedang bersama-sama. Mereka berdua akan sangat menyebalkan kalau sedang bersama, pikir Changmin.

"Hyungdeul," panggil Changmin pada dua hyungnya yang masih sibuk tertawa-padahal tidak ada hal lucu yang patut mereka tertawakan. Merasa dipanggil, Eunhyuk kembali melongokan kepalanya kebawah ranjang dan menatap Changmin. "Ne?"

"Sebenarnya, hubungan Sungmin-hyung dan Kyuhyun itu seperti apa?"

Terdengar suara berisik dari atas ranjang Changmin, dan tak lama kemudian wajah Eunhyuk tergantikan dengan wajah Dongahae. Namja tampan itu melongokan kepalanya kebawah ranjang, "kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Iya Changmin. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Ah…kau cemburu pada Sungmin-hyung ya?" kembali kepala Eunhyuk tersembul dari atas ranjang Changmin. Ranjang bertingkat itu kini berisik karena pergerakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae dari atas sana, "kau tak usah cemburu Changmin-ah. Hubungan Sungmin-hyung dan Kyuhyun itu hanya sebatas hubungan hyung dengan dongsaengnya saja, mereka sangat dekat karena Sungmin-hyung yang menjadi penolong Kyuhyun sewaktu anak itu hampir diculik."

Changmin menatap dua kepala yang masih menyembul dari atas ranjangnya dengan tatapan tertarik. "He? Kyuhyun pernah hampir diculik? Kok bisa hyungdeul? Ceritakan padaku!" kata Changmin bersemangat, namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu tampak bahagia-karena dirinya akan tahu sedikit lebih banyak tentang sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun bergantian membeberkan cerita masa lalu Kyuhyun itu pada Changmin. Sesekali Changmin tertawa mendengar cerita yang terlontar dari dua hyungnya itu, entah kenapa hati Changmin menghangat ketika ia mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun. Ada rasa nyaman yang menelusup kehatinya ketika ia mendengar beberapa cerita bodoh yang pernah dialami oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku terkadang merasa kasihan pada anak itu," kata Donghae. Namja tampan itu menatap Changmin dalam-dalam, "ayah Kyuhyun itu adalah orang yang keras. Dia memaksa Kyuhyun masuk kesekolah ini karena dia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi seperti dirinya."

"Iya, ayah Kyuhyun itu memang terkenal keras. Kyuhyun selalu bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi suatu hari nanti, namun ayahnya melarang keras cita-cita Kyuhyun itu. Alasannya karena Kyuhyun adalah anak satu-satunya dikeluarga Cho, makanya ayah Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan anak itu untuk menjadi penyanyi." Sambung Eunhyuk.

Changmin memeluk bantalnya ketika mendengar perkataan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sesekali ia merasa ada denyut sakit dihatinya ketika ia tahu sebenarnya sosok Kyuhyun yang kasar itu menyimpan tekanan berat dari ayahnya sendiri. Baru ia sadari, ternyata Kyuhyun bagai burung cantik yang tak bisa terbang dengan bebas karena terkurung didalam sangkar besi.

"Kyuhyun juga sering mendapat perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya, Changmin-ah."

Changmin menatap kearah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tak mengerti, "maksudmu apa hyung?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "aku dan Dongahe sering mendapati banyak luka lemab ditubuh Kyuhyun kalau ia kembali kesekolah ini setelah masa liburan. Aku dan Donghae berasumsi bahwa Kyuhyun sering diperlakukan kasar oleh ayahnya."

"Apa alasannya hyung?"

Donghae tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, "entahlah Changmin-ah. Tapi sepertinya selama masa liburan, Kyuhyun selalu melakukan kerja part-time sebagai penyanyi café. Dan sepertinya ayahnya mengetahui hal itu…"

Changmin terdiam, sekarang banyak fikiran-fikiran yang bersliweran dibenaknya. Tak ia perdulikan dua hyungnya yang masih asyik mengoceh diatas sana, yang sekarang ia fikirkan hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ya…hanya Cho Kyuhyun.

**XOXOX**

Yesung dan Shindong masuk kedalam kamar asrama mereka setelah mengantar Sungmin ke bandara. Dua namja itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan mendapati sosok Ryeowook yang tengah terduduk dikursi meja belajar Yesung. Ryeowook tampak tenggelam dalam lamunannya sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Yesung dan Shindong.

"Wokkie-ah, jangan melamun seperti itu." Kata Shindong sembari menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan. Sentuhan dari Shindong dibahunya membuat Ryeowook terlonjak karena kaget, Shindong tertawa kecil mendapati reaksi menyenangkan dari namja mungil itu. "Tak perlu sekaget itu, maaf ya…" cengir Shindong.

Yesung melemparkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Namja tampan itu tampak memejamkan matanya, terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang kelelahan. Ryeowook berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak mendekat kearah ranjang Yesung, namja mungil itu berjongkok disamping ranjang dan menatap wajah Yesung lekat-lekat. "Hyung…"

"…"

"Sudah tidur ya?" kata Ryeowook kecewa ketika panggilannya tak disahuti oleh Yesung. Ryeowook segera berdiri untuk kembali duduk dikursi, namun sebelah tangan Yesung menahannya untuk beranjak. Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang menggenggam sebelah tangannya namun mata namja tampan itu masih terpejam.

"Hyung-ah, kau sebenarnya sudah tidur atau belum?"

"Mendekatlah Wookie," ujar Yesung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryewook.

Ryeowook kembali berjongkok disamping ranjang Yesung. Namja mungil itu menatap wajah Yesung yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya merasa sesak karena debaran aneh yang terasa di dadanya. Yesung membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, iris kelam dimatanya menatap Ryeowook dengan intens. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua, Shindong?"

Shindong yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk tak terlihat oleh dua makhluk itu pun terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Yesung. Akhirnya namja bertubuh subur itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, sepertinya ke cafeteria lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus berada didalam kamar dan menonton adegan percintaan yang begitu classic, pikir Shindong.

Setelah Shindong keluar dari dalam kamar, Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan serius. Namja tampan itu menatap Ryeowook lurus, membuat yang ditatap sukses memerah karena tatapannya. "Karena Sungmin sudah tidak ada lagi, kau bisa terus tinggal disini. Kau bisa pakai ranjang Sungmin, jadi jangan berfikir kau akan aku buang."

"…"

Yesung menelusupkan tangannya ketengkuk Ryeowook, membuat namja mungil itu menutup kedua matanya merasakan sensasi sentuhan Yesung dikulitnya. Melihat Ryeowook yang memejamkan mata, Yesung menyunggingkan senyum penuh misteri diwajahnya. Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ryeowook, dan satu kecupan hangat Yesung berikan dikening namja mungil itu.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menatap Yesung tak mengerti. Yesung tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook, "mungkin ini terlalu cepat Wookie. Tapi izinkan aku mengatakan hal ini, jeongmal saranghaeyo…" bisik Yesung sembari menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ryeowook. Berulang kali Yesung mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai namja mungil dihadapannya itu, hingga air mata mengalir dari mata Ryeowook yang kembali ia pejamkan.

**XOXOX**

Kangin terus merengek pada suster jaga yang ada dikoridor lantai tiga, namja bertubuh besar itu terus saja meminta pada sang suster agar diizinkan untuk masuk kedalam ruang isolasi. Namun walaupun Kangin terus merengek, sang suster tetap tak mengizinkannya masuk keruangan dimana Leeteuk berada. Sebelum sang suster murka dan mengusir Kangin, sosok cantik Taeyeon yang baru sampai dilantai tiga memberikan pencerahan bagi namja itu. Dengan berlari kecil, Kangin mendektai sosok Taeyeon. "Taeyeon-sshi, izinkan aku masuk keruang isolasi ya?"

"Tidak boleh Kangin-sshi, ruang isolasi tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk kedalamnya kecuali perawat dan dokter."

"Tapi Taeyeon-sshi,"

Taeyeon menepuk bahu Kangin pelan, "aku mohon mengertilah Kangin-sshi. Keadaan seorang penderita HIV seperti Leeteuk tak bisa diremehkan, sedikit saja dia terinfeksi kuman atau virus dari orang lain atau udara luar...itu akan membahayakan nyawanya."

Kangin terdiam. Sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas, Kangin tahu bagaimana lemahnya kondisi seorang penderita HIV seperti Leeteuk. Sistem imun seorang penderita HIV memang melemah, sehingga hal sekecil apapun kalau tidak diperhatikan malah akan membahayakan nyawa si penderita.

Taeyeon menatap Kangin prihatin, akhirnya dokter cantik itu memberikan solusi pada Kangin. "Begini saja, didalam ruang isolasi ada ruangan lain yang didesain untuk keluarga pasien yang ingin berkomunikasi dengan keluarga mereka yang terpaksa berada didalam ruang isolasi. Kau bisa masuk keruangan itu, dan mungkin kau juga bisa berbincang dengan Leeteuk dari sana."

Wajah Kangi kembali ceria, ia menatap dokter cantik itu dengan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih. "Gomawo uisanim! Jeongmal gomawo..." kata Kangin.

Taeyeon tersenyum kearah Kangin, ia tepuk pundak namja itu dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruang isolasi. Sebelumnya Taeyeon menunjukan ruangan yang harus dimasuki Kangin jika ia ingin berbicara dengan Leeteuk. Setelah Taeyeon masuk kedalam ruang isolasi, Kangin pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang tadi sempat ditunjukan Taeyeon padanya.

Kangin memasuki ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan studio rekaman. Ruangan berkaca gelap transparant itu dapat merefleksikan sosok Taeyeon juga sosok Leeteuk yang tampak semakin lemah. Dari kaca gelap itu, Kangin bisa melihat sosok Leeteuk dengan jelas. Sosok malaikat yang rapuh, yang tak mungkin dapat terbang bebas melihat dunia karena sayapnya sudah patah dan tak bisa digunakan.

"Apa anda keluarga pasien?" tanya seorang namja yang sedari tadi berada didalam ruangan itu. Kangin menoleh menatap namja yang tengah duduk dihadapan sebuah meja yang penuh dengan alat-alat elektronik.

Kangin menggeleng, "bukan. Saya hanya teman dari pasien itu..." jawab Kangin.

Namja tak dikenal itu mengangguk mengerti, Kangin melirikan ekor matanya menatap pergerkan namja itu. Tampak namja itu sedang menekan sebuah tombol yang sepertinya berhubungan langsung dengan microphone yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Uisanim, ada orang disini yang mengaku sebagai teman Leeteuk-ah." kata namja itu pada microphone. Kangin memandang namja itu dan beralih menatap kedalam ruang isolasi melalui kaca gelap ini, terlihat disana Taeyeon tengah berbicara pada Leeteuk. "Baiklah, biarkan dia menggunakan microphone itu. Aku juga akan memberikan microphone ini pada Leeteuk-ah." kata Taeyeon sembari menyerahkan microphone kecil yang terpasang dikerah jas dokternya pada Leeteuk.

Dari kaca gelap diruangan itu, Kangin dapat melihat sosok Leeteuk yang lemah tengah memegangi microphone. Namja berwajah malaikat itu tampak tersenyum, membuat hati Kangin kembali berdenyut sakit melihat senyumnya. "Kalau tidak mau tersenyum, jangan tersenyum bodoh!" maki Kangin dalam hati.

Dari dalam ruang isolasi, tampak Leeteuk tengah menatap sekelilingnya, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. "Annyeong Kangin-sshi, apa kau mendengarku?"

Kembali denyut sakit itu terasa menyengat di dada Kangin ketika ia mendegar suara lemah Leeteuk dari speaker yang terpasang diruangan tempatnya berada. Lidah Kangin kelu, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab panggilan Leeteuk. Dari speaker yang ada diruangan itu, Kangin bisa mendengar suara Leeteuk yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun ia tak kunjung menjawab panggilan Leeteuk, akhirnya namja tak dikenal yang menemani Kangin didalam ruangan itu mendecak kesal. "Kau dengar kan kalau Leeteuk-ah memanggilmu? Cepat jawab dia!"

"A-ak...aku tak tahu harus bicara apa padanya."

Namja itu mendengus, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendorong Kangin untuk duduk dikursi itu. "Katakan sesuatu yang memang ingin kau katakan padanya! Ingat ini, kesempatan seperti ini tak akan datang dua kali padamu. Jadi manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin, atau kau akan menyesal."

Kangin membeku, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh namja tak dikenalnya itu. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bisa berbicara dengan Leeteuk seperti saat ini, jika kesempatan ini ia lewatkan, mungkin ia tak akan bertemu dengan kesempatan yang serupa dikemudian hari.

"Annyeong...Kangin-ah,"

"Annyeong Leeteuk-sshi, ini aku..Kangin." akhirnya Kangin memilih untuk mengambil kesempatan yang datang padanya. Namja itu tak ingin menyesal nantinya.

**XOXOX**

Malam yang gelap tampak melingkupi hari, namun kegelapan malam tak membuat seorang namja paruh baya yang masih berkutat diruangannya itu merasa lelah. Tubuhnya yang mulai renta dimakan usia itu tampak masih duduk dengan nyamannya diatas sebuah kursi yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

Lee Soo Man menatap beberapa berkas yang berserakan dimejanya, berkas yang sebenarnya masih bisa ia kerjakan esok hari. Soo Man menghela nafas panjang, ia menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi dan mulai memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Biasanya jika ia sudah menjadi workerholic seperti saat ini, ada seseorang yang selalu memarahinya. Seseorang yang cerewet yang selalu membuatnya ingat kalau dia hanyalah namja tua renta yang tak boleh kelelahan, seseorang yang dulu selalu ada disampingnya dan menemaninya.

"Ternyata sudah hampir tiga tahun kau pergi bersama pria brengsek itu," ujar Soo Man pada udara kosong. Namja paruh baya itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah agenda bersampul kulit berwarna hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia buka agenda itu, dan terpampanglah sebuah foto dimana didalam foto itu menampakkan potret dirinya bersama seorang namja muda berambut cokelat kemerahan, foto yang diambil tiga tahun lalu.

Didalam foto itu dapat ia lihat dirinya yang tersenyum begitu lebar dipelukan namja muda itu. Senyuman yang akhirnya kembali menghias wajah dinginnya setelah setahun ia berada dalam rundungan duka yang dalam, karena kepergian istri tercintanya.

Soo Man mengusap perlahan foto manis itu, sebuah senyuman dingin terpatri jelas diwajah tuanya. "Lee Jae Joong, apa kau merindukan Appa? Apakah kau bahagia bersama namja Jung itu? Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa dia mencintaimu? Appa merindukanmu, Jae. Appa merindukanmu..." lirih Soo Man pada foto itu. Kini tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun, seorang Lee Soo Man menangis dalam keheningan malam yang terasa dingin karena angin musim gugur yang mulai terasa. Perlahan tetes demi tetes beningnya air mata, mengalir turun membasahi pipinya yang tirus termakan usia.

"Neomu bogoshippo Jae..."

'_Nado bogoshippo nae appa. Jangan menangis hanya untukku, aku baik-baik saja..._'

Soo Man menelungkupkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya, perlahan namja paruh baya itu terseret kedalam masa lalunya. Dimana dimasa itu, hanya ada kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Bersama istrinya, dan Jaejoong...

**[Flashback...]**

**20 Years Ago~**

"Aku tak bisa memiliki anak Soo Man! Aku tidak bisa memiliki anak, kenapa kau tak mengerti juga?" teriak seorang yeoja pada sosok namja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Yeoja itu memukul-mukul dada namja itu, lalu menangis dengan keras.

Namja yang berdiri diam dihadapan yeoja itu akhirnya memeluknya, membenamkan wajah yeoja itu di dadanya. Dengan lembut ia membelai surai hitam dikepala sang yeoja, "walaupun kita tak mempunyai anak, aku tak akan menceraikanmu."

Tak ada jawaban dari sang yeoja, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan yang terdengar pilu darinya. Soo Man mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja itu, "kita bisa mengangkat anak laki-laki nanti. Kau jangan menangis, kau membuatku merasa sakit jika kau menangis seperti ini."

"Namanya Jaejoong, lihatlah...dia tampan sekaligus cantik! Aku menyukainya sejak pertama aku memandangnya, kita angkat dia sebagai anak kita ya sayang?"

Soo Man tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membuat sang istri tersenyum senang. Yeoja yang tengah menggendong anak laki-laki berkulit putih dan bermata besar bak boneka itu mendekat pada sang suami dan mencium pipinya. "Aku mecintaimu..."

Soo Man hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya, namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok bocah laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang berada didalam gendongan sang istri. Dengan gemas ia cubit pipi bocah itu, lalu menciumnya. "Selamat datang dikeluarga kamu, Lee Jaejoong..."

**T B C**

Chapter ini sepertinya amat snagat panjang... (¬ _ ¬)

Leher saya sampe kaku ngetiknya, lol

Kemaren saya sempet males ngelanjutin fic ini gara-gara ada yang ngekritik.

Oke, saya akui kritikannya membangun.

Tapi kata-katanya yang sedikit- atau banyak ya?- kasar,

Ngebuat saya rada ilfil. LOLOL

Apalagi dia ngekritik dengan bawa" nama SparKyu.

Disini saya **TEGASKAN!**

Itu kata" udah saya bold dan underline

Jadi klo masih ada yg ga baca dan nekat bwt ngebash saya ato fanfic ini...

Saya anggap kalian itu **TOLOL!**

Kalian tahu apa fungsi fanfic?

Dan apa kalian tahu slogan FFn yang terpampang dengan jelas dilayar PC atau HP kalian?

"**UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!"**

Kata itu juga sudah saya bold dan underline.

Jadi kalian tahu apa artinya?

YA!

Saya bebas mengekspresikan imajinasi saya disini!

Termasuk imajinasi liar saya yang ngebuat KYUHYUN maha OOC disini.

Kalao kalian ga suka dengan karakter Kyuhyun yang saya buat menjadi

Manis, imut, lemah, cantik, manja, etc...

**KALIAN BISA PERGI DARI PAGE INI!**

Lagi" kata itu saya bold dan underline.

Saya heran dengan orang yang suka ngebash...

(¯ o ¯)t

Maunya apa sih?

Ah, sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bicara...

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	10. Memory Part

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

**~ Bad Memories and Worst Final Decision…~**

**[Jaejoong POV]**

Lee Jaejoong, itulah namaku. Bukan nama sebenarnya memang, tapi aku menyukai nama Lee yang aku sandang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Kini aku memang sudah tumbuh menjadi namja muda berumur enam belas tahun, namja yang menjadi anak kesayangan seorang Lee Soo Man.

Kalian tahu Lee Soo Man? Ya, Lee Soo Man yang mendirikan sebuah sekolah keren seantero Korea- terlebih di Seoul itu. Dialah ayahku, tepatnya ayah angkatku. Ayah angkat yang begitu baik padaku, menyayangiku dan mencintaiku layaknya aku adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Selain ayah, aku juga punya ibu yang sangat cantik. Siapa ibuku? Itu rahasia. Ibuku yang lembut dan cantik itu menjadi idola perempuan pertama dalam hidupku. Idola yang selalu ada dihatiku dan tak akan pernah terganti. Namun sayang, ibuku meninggal setahun yang lalu. Terlalu cepat memang ibuku itu pergi meninggalkan aku dan ayah, terlalu cepat hingga setelah kematian ibu, ayah berubah menjadi sosok yang tak ku kenal.

Selama setahun, ayah berubah menjadi namja yang dingin dan sama sekali tak acuh pada sekitarnya. Ayah selalu menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, hingga selama setahun itu ayah berubah menjadi seorang worker holic.

Ayah sempat melupakan keberadaanku, melupakan aku yang selalu ada disampingnya, melupakan aku…yang selalu ada untuknya. Jujur saja aku sedih dengan perubahan sikap ayah, tak ada lagi ayah yang menyayangi dan memperhatikanku. Tak ada lagi ayah yang bertanya apakah aku mengalami kesulitan dalam pelajaran sekolah, hingga dari perubahan sikap ayah yang drastic itu, aku merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan…kesepian.

Namun, ada seseorang yang bisa membuatku lupa akan rasa kesepian yang menjalar dihatiku. Seseorang yang selalu menemaniku jika aku sedang termenung sendirian dibawah pohon maple yang ada ditaman belakang sekolah.

Aku yang tinggal dilingkungan sekolah milik ayah, dan orang itu yang tinggal dan menjadi murid disekolah ini, memudahkan kami untuk saling bertemu.

"Jaejoong, maaf menunggu lama. Tadi sedang jam wajib belajar malam, jadi aku baru diperbolehkan keluar. Kau sedang apa?"

Aku tersentak dari dalam lamunanku yang ternyata cukup rumit. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati sosok seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang sudah berdiri dengan senyuman menawannya disampingku. Namja yang selama setahun ini memang dekat denganku, namja yang menjadi temanku dalam mengusir rasa kesepian dihatiku karena tak diacuhkan oleh ayah.

Aku membalas senyuman namja itu dan menepuk rerumputan yang ada disampingku, mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk. "Gwencahanyo Yun, duduklah…"

Kulihat Yunho mulai duduk disampingku, ia menghela nafas pelan dan menengadah memandang langit malam yang begitu pekat. "Aku lihat kau semakin sering kesini, apa kau semakin kesepian dengan sikap kepala sekolah?"

"…"

Aku memilih untuk tak menjawab, dan tampaknya Yunho enggan untuk bertanya lagi. Keheningan merebak diantara kami, tak ada yang saling bicara. Hingga aku merasa bosan dengan keadaan hening yang tercipta, "Yunnie-ah!"

"Ne?"

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengerlingkan mataku dengan jahil, "mau temani aku jalan-jalan? Aku bosan nih…" pintaku sambil merajuk.

Yunho menautkan satu alisnya, tampak sekali dia heran dengan permintaanku itu. "Kau ini gila ya? Mau jalan-jalan dan keluar lewat mana?"

"Ada jalan kok Yun, tapi bilang dulu kau mau menemaniku!"

Yunho tampak ragu, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan tampak berfikir. Setelah lama berfikir dengan ditemani ocehan dan rayuanku, akhirnya Yunho menyetujui permintaanku. Dengan segera kuraih pergelangan tangannya dan kutarik pelan agar ia berdiri, setelahnya kembali kutarik pergelangan tangan Yunho dan kubawa dirinya berlari menuju taman belakang yang tampak remang.

"Mau kemana Jae? Memangnya disana ada jalan keluar?" kata Yunho.

"Jangan banyak bicara Yunnie, nanti juga kau akan tahu. Sesekali, jadilah anak nakal…"

**XOXOX**

**[Yunho POV]**

Aku hanyalah namja biasa yang asalnya pun dari keluarga yang biasa. Jung Yunho, itulah namaku. Aku adalah siswa tahun kedua disebuah sekolah berasrama khusus namja yang sangat terkenal di Korea. SM Senior High-School, itulah nama sekolahku. Aku yang namja berasal dari keluarga biasa ini memang tak mungkin bisa bersekolah disekolah itu, tapi terima kasih pada tuhan karena dia memberikanku berkah berupa otak yang begitu cemerlang, hingga aku bisa menyabet beasiswa tahunan yang selalu diadakan oleh sekolah luar biasa itu.

Tadinya kehidupanku sebagai murid sekolahan berjalan dengan baik, namun semuanya sirna ketika aku mengenalnya. Mengenal sosok namja yang membuatku lupa akan tujuanku bersekolah di SM Senior High-School, yang membuatku lupa akan semua yang harus kulakukan di sekolah ini.

Ya, sosok seorang Lee Jaejoong memang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Namja yang cantiknya bahkan melebihi ratusan yeoja yang ada dipemilihan miss Korea tahun lalu. Namja yang memiliki kulit seperti susu, yang memiliki rambut sehitam kayu eboni, yang memiliki mata besar beriris kelam namun bening, juga yang memiliki bibir tipis nan merah semerah delima.

Aku tersenyum disela-sela istirahat siang yang aku habiskan dengan mengerjakan tugas untuk besok. Membayangkan sosok seorang Jaejoong memang kadang membuatku merasa seperti orang yang tidak waras, hanya dengan memikirkannya aku bisa tersenyum sendirian.

"Kau kenapa Yun?"

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan tepukan pelan seseorang dibahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok sunbaenim ku disekolah ini, "oh Jay-hyung…mengagetkanku saja. Ada apa?"

Namja tampan bernama lengkap Kim Jay itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "justru aku yang ingin bertanya ada apa denganmu hoobae ku tersayang. Kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri begitu, tampak mengerikan."

"Hyung-ah bisa saja. Aku hanya tersenyum karena bisa menemukan rumus sederhana untuk penyelesaian soal fisika ini kok." Jawabku sambil kembali berpura-pura focus pada soal-soal fisika yang berada dihadapanku.

Jay-hyung memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang berada didepanku. Ia tampak memperhatikanku yang masih berpura-pura memperhatikan soal-soal fisika, sesekali dapat kudengar tawa kecil Jay-hyung.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari soal-soal fisika, kutatap sosok Jay-hyung yang ternyata masih memandangiku. "Kenapa kau memandangiku hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin lihat berapa lama kau berpura-pura mengerjakan soal matematika itu dihadapanku."

"Eh?"

Jay-hyung tertawa mendapati reaksi bodohku, ia menopangkan tangannya keatas meja yang ada diantara kami dan mulai memasang senyum penuh misteri yang membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. "Apa anak kepala sekolah yang dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini, sudah membuatmu tak mencintai soal-soal fisika lagi Jung Yunho?" Tanya Jae-hyung dengan nada jahil.

Refleks aku melemparkan gulungan kertas buram yang ada didekatku padanya, dan terdengarlah tawa menyebalkan milik Jay-hyung yang amat kubenci. Dia memang menyebalkan kalau sedang menjahili aku, apalagi kalau ditemani tiga temannya lagi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan kertas, heh? Kemana sikap sopan santunmu, anak muda?"

Aku mendelik dan bersiap untuk bangkit dari kursi, namun Jay-hyung menahan pergelangan tanganku lebih dulu hingga aku kembali terduduk. Kutatap Jay-hyung dengan tatapan sebal, "mau apa lagi kau hyung? Kalau kau mau menggodaku, lain kali saja."

"Duduklah dulu, Yun. Kau ini sepertinya sangat tidak senang dengan diriku ya."

Aku mendecak, "memang aku tidak senang denganmu Kim Jay-hyung!"

Tampak Jay-hyung memasang wajah terluka ketika aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mau tak mau aku tertawa sedikit melihat wajah bodohnya, aku pun dengan sabar meladeni lagi obrolan-obrolannya yang sedikit ngawur itu. Sementara Jay-hyung mengoceh, aku memilih untuk kembali mengerjakan soal-soal fisika yang ada dihadapanku.

"…apa kau sudah berpacaran dengan anak kepala sekolah Yun?" Tanya Jay-hyung tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuatku mematahkan isi pensil mekanik yang tengah kugunakan. Aku menatap Jay-hyung dengan tatapan horror, "kau bicara apa sih hyung?"

"Jawab saja Yun…" Jay-hyung tampak memaksa.

Aku pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng, sebagai tanda dan jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Jay-hyung tersenyum tipis melihat gelengan kepalaku, ia menepuk pergelangan tanganku dan membuat kode agar aku mendekat padanya. Aku yang penasaran, akhirnya mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Dan saat itu juga kudengar Jay-hyung berbisik, "kau tahu cerita cinta pohon maple?"

**XOXOX**

**[Normal POV]**

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau mengajakku kemana sih Yun? Aku baru pulang sekolah…"

Yunho tampak tak perduli dengan protes dari sosok cantik Jaejoong yang kala itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dengan lengkap, bahkan tas ransel yang biasa ia gunakan masih tercangklok rapi dipundaknya.

Jaejoong hanya mendesis ketika ia tak mendengar jawab apapun dari Yunho, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja kemana Yunho membawanya. "Nah, sampai!" kata Yunho pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitarnya dan mendapati bahwa Yunho membawanya ketaman belakang sekolah milik sang ayah yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon maple yang tengah berubah warna. Pohon-pohon yang membuat suasana musim gugur nampak lebih indah dengan warna cokelat kemerahan yang mendominasi, Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti pada sosok Yunho, "jadi kau menarikku dari gerbang depan hanya untuk membawaku kesini? Kau lucu sekali Jung Yunho! Minggir, aku mau pulang."

Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang tak seimbang jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong seketika tersipu saat menyadari posisinya dengan Yunho yang terlihat- sangat romantis- itu, "Yun! Lepaskan aku, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Tak akan ada yang kesini Boo,"

Jaejoong bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan Yunho, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun sialnya Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Jaejoong, "kenapa kau bergerak-gerak terus sih Boo?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama Boo! Namaku Lee Jaejoong, dan segera lepaskan pelukanmu Yun! Bagaimana kalau ayahku melihat?" panik Jaejoong.

"Aku bilang tak akan ada yang melihat Boo! Diamlah, kalau kau tak diam maka aku tak akan melepaskan pelukanku."

Jaejoong pun akhirnya memilih untuk diam, mendengar perintah Yunho yang terdengar sangat mengintimidasi membuatnya sedikit takut juga. Setelah merasa Jaejoong tak akan meronta lagi, Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu menurunkan lengannya untuk berpindah memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, lengannya yang kokoh melingkar nyaman disana. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Jaejoong."

"…"

"Kau mau mendengarnya atau tidak?"

Jaejoong menengadah menatap kearah Yunho yang lebih tinggi beberapa inchi darinya, mata besarnya yang bening menatap kearah mata tajam bak musang milik Yunho. "Apa yang ingin kau katakana? Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Yunho merendahkan kepalanya, ia arahkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Jaejoong. Namja itu mendekatkan bibir berbentuk hatinya ketelinga Jaejoong, "saranghae…"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu menangis dibawah pohon maple ini tepat setelah hari pemakaman ibumu Jae. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu…" bisik Yunho

"…"

Yunho yang tak mendapati respon dari Jaejoong pun segera menatap wajah namja cantik itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika ia melihat mata bening Jaejoong terlihat memerah karena menahan air mata, Yunho langsung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi putih Jaejoong. "Jae, kenapa kau menangis? Apa kata-kataku salah?"

Jaejoong masih diam, tak mau menjawab ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yunho pun jadi merasa bersalah, ia tak suka melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. "Jae…"

"Kenapa Yun? Ken-kenapa kau mencintaiku? Itu salah Yun! Kau tahu apa peraturan ayahku yang dibuat untuk sekolah ini? Kalau kau mecintaiku, itu artinya kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."

Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong, ia pandangi wajah sempurna Jaejoong lalu ia kecup hidung bangir Jaejoong. "Tak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintaimu kan Jae? Cinta bisa saja datang dengan cara yang tak terduga, dia juga tak akan memilih kepada siapa dia datang. Dan cinta itu tak pernah salah Jae, tak perduli apapun yang ada dihadapannya...cinta tak akan pernah salah."

Jaejoong menghentakan tangan Yunho yang masih memegangi dagunya, "tapi tidak untukku dan untukmu Yun. Tidak untuk cinta yang kau punya..."

"Katakan padaku Jae! Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho.

"..."

Yunho kembali memegang sisi wajah Jae, dan mengecupinya dengan lembut. Seolah ia berusaha untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya pada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong tak berkutik, ia pasrah dengan perlakuan Yunho. Namun jauh didalam hatinya, Jaejoong memang mencintai Yunho. Tapi ketakutan masih menyelimuti sebagian besar hatinya, membuatnya takut untuk membalas cinta Yunho.

"Katakan Jae,"

"Yun, ak-aku...aku tak tahu. Aku-,"

Yunho tak mengizinkan Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia potong kata-kata Jaejoong dengan bibirnya yang menempel dibibir tipis nan lembut milik itu. Yunho melumat dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan dalam, ia berusaha untuk jujur dengan hatinya dan dirinya sendiri. Yunho juga berusaha dalam ciumannya agar Jaejoong jujur pada dirinya sendiri, pada cinta yang ia rasakan didalam hatinya.

Lama Jaejoong tak merespon ciuman Yunho, membuat Yunho gemas. Namja tampan itu menarik tengkuk Jaejoong agar ciumannya lebih dalam, "jujurlah pada perasaanmu Jae..." bisik Yunho disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Perlahan walaupun kaku, Yunho mulai merasakan ciuman balasan dari Jaejoong. Senyuman tipis tersungging dibibir Yunho yang masih tak rela melepaskan sensasi lembut yang dimiliki oleh bibir Jaejoong. Yunho menyudahi ciumannya, ia tatap mata bening Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Mulai sekarang, apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya...percayalah kalau cinta akan menang Jae. Jangan takut dengan apapun yang menghalangi cinta kita, karena cinta mempunyai kekuatannya sendiri untuk melindungi kita. Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, "aku percaya Yun...saranghaeyo."

**XOXOX**

"Ayah menemukan ini ditasmu!"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulis kepada sang ayah- Lee Soo Man. Mata Jaejoong membesar ketika ia melihat sebuah surat yang sangat ia kenal tergenggam ditangan ayahnya. Jaejoong panik, ia segera berdiri menatap sang ayah. "Kenapa ayah membuka tasku? Apa ayah tak tahu kalau itu privasiku?"

**PLAK!**

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas ketika tamparan sang ayah terasa dipipi kanannya. Jaejoong memegang pipi sebelah kanannya, "kenapa ayah menamparku?"

"Kau menjalin kasih dengan namja, apa itu benar?" Soo Man bertanya dengan nada datar, wajahnya pun terlihat dingin.

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis, "apa peduli ayah? Semenjak ibu meninggal, apa ayah perduli padaku?"

"..."

"Jawab aku! Apa ayah perduli padaku selama ini? setelah ibu meninggal, ayah tak pernah perduli padaku lagi. Ayah berubah menjadi orang yang tak aku kenal, ayah seperti menganggap aku ini tak ada disekitar ayah. Ayah selalu mementingkan pekerjaan ayah, padahal aku disini membutuhkan ayah!" pekik Jaejoong.

**PLAK!**

Sekali lagi, tamparan kembali Jaejoong rasakan di pipinya. Sungguh kini bukan sakit karena tamparan Soo Man yang ia rasakan, tapi sakit dihatinya karena perlakuan Soo Man jauh lebih terasa. Perlahan Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas, "jadi ayah sekarang lebih suka memukulku? Selama sepuluh tahun aku bersama ayah dan menjadi anak ayah, sekarang ayah lebih suka memukulku?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Hati Jaejoong semakin sakit, seakan ada ratusan mata pisau yang begitu tajam tengah mengiris-iris hatinya dengan begitu pelan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir tanpa halangan. Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata Soo Man yang terlihat tak berekspresi. "Ya, aku memang mempunyai hubungan dengan namja."

"Kau memalukan! Berani sekali kau menjalin cinta terlarang seperti itu." Desis Soo Man. Namja itu menatap Jaejoong lekat, "siapa namja itu?"

"..."

"SIAPA NAMA NAMJA ITU KIM JAEJOONG?"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika Soo Man memanggilnya dengan mana keluarganya yang asli, Kim Jaejoong- nama aslinya sebelum ia diadopsi oleh Lee Soo Man dan menyandang nama Lee. Sungguh tak tergambarkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang kini menggores hatinya, "ayah memanggilku apa?"

"Katakan siapa namja itu Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata Soo Man dengan tatapan kosong, sebuah senyum dingin tampak terhias diwajah Jaejoong. "Bahkan ayah sudah memanggilku dengan nama Kim Jaejoong?" Jaejoong tertawa sinis, namun matanya masih memancarkan kekosongan. "Tak akan kuberitahu siapa namja yang aku cintai itu, walaupun aku harus mati!"

**XOXOX**

Semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan Jaejoong dan Soo Man menjadi buruk. Tak ada lagi canda diantara mereka, jangankan canda...sapaan saja nihil. Jaejoong masih merasa sakit hati dengan sikap Soo Man, dan Soo Man merasa begitu kecewa dengan Jaejoong.

Sore itu ketika hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul, Soo Man melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah rumah kecil yang dibangun tak jauh dari kompleks SM Senior High-School. Rumah yang ia tempati bersama Jaejoong, yang dulu menjadi rumah terhangat untuk mereka berdua.

Soo man mengedarkan pandangannya ketika ia baru saja masuk kedalam rumah, ia segera mendekati pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tampak terbuka sedikit. Soo Man memasuki kamar itu dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah duduk dikursi meja belajarnya, "namanya Jung Yunho kan?"

"..."

Soo Man menyerahkan secarik surat pada Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu tak mau melirik sedikit pun. Jaejoong tampaknya masih sibuk dengan buku catatannya, Soo Man akhirnya meletakan surat itu disamping Jaejoong. "Tadi siang, aku sudah mengusir Jung Yunho dari sekolah. Dan aku harap, kau bisa melupakannya."

"..."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu Jaejoong, dan aku masih menganggap dirimu sebagai anakku. Maka dari itu, lupakanlah namja itu dan jadilah Lee Jaejoong yang aku banggakan..."

**XOXOX**

**1 Bulan Kemudian...**

'_**...kau tahu kalau kisah cinta klasik pohon maple itu bisa memberikan akhir yang manis? Kau mau mencobanya? Tuliskan kata-kata cintamu untuk orang yang kau cintai diatas helaian pohon maple.'**_

Yunho menengadah menatap langit musim gugur yang tampak mendung, entah kenapa fikirannya melayang pada kata-kata sunbaenya di SM Senior High-School dulu. Yunho menghela nafas panjang, mata musangnya menatap pada helaian pohon maple yang berguguran disekitarnya.

Yunho merundukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sehelai pohon maple yang jatuh ketanah, ia pandangi helai pohon maple itu, "Jay-hyung...izinkan aku mempercayai kata-katamu itu ya." Kata Yunho yang langsung merogoh tas ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah spidol dari dalam sana.

Yunho mulai menuliskan kata demi kata diatas pohon maple berwarna cokelat itu, dengan diiringi sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan harapan, Yunho menyelipkan doa didalam kata-katanya.

**...aku pernah bilang kalau kita tak perlu takut kan Jae?**

**Maka dari itu, sambutlah tanganku untuk membawamu pergi.**

**Membawamu pergi, untuk menemui kebahagiaan kita berdua.**

**Kalau kau mau menyambut uluran tanganku,**

**Datanglah ketaman dibelakang sekolah**

**Tempat dimana kita biasa bertemu.**

**XOXOX**

**[Soo Man POV]**

Aku masuk kedalam rumah yang tampak sepi, semenjak Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tak pernah berbicara lagi denganku, aku merasa hatiku ini semakin dingin. Tak ada lagi yang bisa aku harapkan dari sekitar, begitulah yang aku pikirkan.

Aku beranjak kearah kamar Jaejoong, ditengah malam seperti ini pastilah ia sudah tidur, atau masih menangis? Memang selama sebulan semenjak aku mengusir namja bernama Jung Yunho itu, Jaejoong semakin sering menangis. Aku ini ayah yang jahat ya...

Kubuka pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tak terkunci, setelah pintu itu terbuka kegelapan menyapa pengelihatanku. Aku pun meraba dinding kamar Jaejoong untuk menemukan sakelar lampu, kutekan sakelar itu ketika kutemukan.

Kamar yang semula gelap, kini menajdi terang benderang. Namun ada yang aneh, aku tak menemukan sosok Jaejoong. Ranjang anak itu kosong, kucoba melangkahkan kakiku kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu, namun hasilnya sama...sosok Jaejoong tak terlihat.

"Jae! Kau dimana?" panggilku.

Ketakutan dan kepanikan mulai menjalar disetiap aliran darahku, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu. Aku segera beranjak keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, namun mataku terpaku pada secarik kertas yang ada diatas meja belajar Jaejoong.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah meja itu, dan segera kuraih kertas yang telah dihiasi oleh tulisan rapi milik Jaejoong.

**...Appa,**

**Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu melebihi orang tua kandungku.**

**Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkan aku dari panti asuhan**

**Sepuluh yang lalu...**

**Namun,**

**Maafkan aku untuk kali ini saja...**

**Maafkan aku yang tak bisa berbakti padamu sebagai Lee Jaejoong.**

**Maafkan aku yang kini lebih memilih jalan sebagai seorang Kim Jaejoong.**

**Aku tahu aku telah membuatmu malu,**

**Namun aku tahu diri.**

**Aku pergi dari rumahmu, bersama dengan namja itu.**

**Namja yang aku cintai dengan segenap hatiku.**

**Namja yang kau usir, tanpa kau lihat bagaimana rupanya**

**Ataupun suaranya.**

**...Appa,**

**Aku yakin aku akan bahagia.**

**Aku tak ingin memaksamu untuk menerima hubunganku dengannya.**

**Aku hanya ingin bilang,**

**Cinta itu membuatku kuat.**

**Cinta itu membuatku bertemu denganmu.**

**Dan cinta itu, yang membuatku terpisah darimu.**

**Aku memang anak yang tak berguna,**

**Mungkin kau menyesal telah mengadopsi diriku.**

**Namun kau harus tahu,**

**Aku sangat senang bisa menjadi seorang Lee Jaejoong**

**Meski hanya sepuluh tahun.**

Aku tak sanggup untuk berkata apapun, ku letakkan surat yang ditulis oleh Jaejoong itu dengan pelan. Kini hatiku memang sudah membeku, bukan dingin lagi. Kini aku tahu...cinta hanya menyebabkan penderitaan. Cintaku pada istriku hanya membuatku melukai Jaejoong dan diriku sendiri saat istriku pergi untuk selamanya. Dan cinta yang membuatku kehilangan anak yang aku sayangi, walaupun dia bukan darah dagingku sendiri.

Kini aku bersumpah, "...cinta tak akan pernah hidup disini."

**END FOR MEMORY**

Saya tahu memang ceritanya cukup maksa!

Saya Cuma mau bilang, setelah chapter ini saya mungkin akan men-**DISCONTINUE**-kan

Cerita ini.

Tapi tenang,

Kalian boleh vote kok...

Kalian silahkan vote dgn cara berikan tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini.

Silahkan kalian add fb saya,

Dan tolong beri tanggapan apakah fic ini harus diberhentikan atau dilanjut hingga tamat.

Dna jangan lupa disertai alasan^^

Saya ga akan memaksa kalian untuk melakukan vote itu,

Jadi...

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!!**


	11. YunJae Memory Part

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

**~ Our Love, Will Never Lose! ~**

Jaejoong berlari keluar dari dalam rumahnya yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung sekolah SM Senior High-School, namja cantik itu terus berlari ditengah gelap dan sepinya malam. Sesekali Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, berharap tak menemukan sosok Lee Soo Man- ayahnya.

Jaejoong berbelok untuk sampai ketaman belakang yang menjadi tempat perjanjiannya dengan Yunho. Ia percepat laju larinya karena tak ingin Yunho menunggu terlalu lama, setelah sampai ditempat yang dijanjikan, Jaejoong mendapati sosok Yunho tengah terduduk dibangku taman. Namja tampan itu segera berdiri dari duduknya ketika Jaejoong sampai, "kau telat dari waktu yang kuberikan Jae..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Aku-hhh...ak-uh tadinya ragu,"

"Hm? Apa yang kau ragukan?"

"A-aku, aku tadinya ragu untuk melakukan hal ini Yun..." kata Jaejoong ketika nafasnya mulai kembali normal.

Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong, "lalu kenapa kau tetap kemari?"

Sebuah senyum tipis terhias diwajah Jaejoong yang tampak kelelahan dan berkeringat, namja itu menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang bening, "karena aku percaya padamu Yun."

**XOXOX**

Jaejoong menatap ruangan kamar yang disewa oleh Yunho, namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia menyadari betapa kecilnya kamar itu, bahkan Jaejoong berfikir kamar itu jauh lebih sempit dibanding kamarnya sendiri- dirumahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tinggal disini Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sedang tiduran dilantai kamar hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, mendapati jawaban Yunho yang seperti itu, Jaejoong memilih untuk tak bertanya lagi. Namja cantik itu akhirnya mendudukan dirinya disebelah Yunho, "apa kau yakin ingin mengajakku tinggal bersama?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kalau aku tak yakin, untuk apa aku mengajakmu kabur seperti ini Jae?"

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yunho. "Aku...takut merepotkanmu Yun."

Yunho bangkit dari rebahannya lalu duduk menghadap Jaejoong, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu namja cantik itu. "Kau tidak merepotkanku Jae, kenapa kau bisa berfikir begitu?" kata Yunho sembari menatap kedalam mata bulat nan bening milik Jaejoong.

"..."

Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong dengan lembut dan segera memeluknya, "jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau merepotkan Jae. Aku minta maaf karena hanya kamar ini yang menjadi tempat tinggalku, aku tak bisa memberikan hal yang lebih dari ini. Kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa bekerja,"

"Maafkan aku," lirih Jaejoong sembari membalas pelukan Yunho, "karena ayahku kau tak bisa bersekolah lagi. Karena ayahku juga, kau tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan."

Yunho masih mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut, sesekali ia juga mengusap rambut halus yang tumbuh dikepala Jaejoong. Yunho merasakan kemeja bagian dadanya basah, dan ia mulai mendengar isakan-isakan pelan dari Jaejoong yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Jangan menangis Jae, aku baik-baik saja selama ini. untuk masalah pekerjaan, terkadang aku suka menjadi pekerja paruh waktu dibeberapa restoran kecil."

"M-mian...mianhae," isak Jaejoong dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu..."

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yunho, mata bulat besarnya yang beriris gelap menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menyesal. "Ak-aku, aku...akan berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan bersamamu."

**XOXOX**

Tak terasa waktu enam bulan sudah dilewatkan oleh Jaejoong setelah melarikan diri dari ayahnya, kini namja cantik itu hidup bersama dengan Yunho disebuah apartment kecil yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai rumah susun. Sejak tiga bulan lalu setelah Jaejoong dan Yunho mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pelayan tetap disebuah cafe pinggiran dikota Seoul, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa pindah dan menyewa tempat tinggal baru yang lebih layak huni. Dan apartment kecil itulah yang menjadi pilihan mereka, dan Jaejoong bersyukur untuk itu.

"Yun, hari ini aku lembur." Kata Jaejoong disela-sela kegiatan sarapan mereka.

Yunho yang tengah menyantap sarapannya, hanya memandang Jaejoong sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya. Mendapati reaksi tak menyenangkan dari sang kekasih, Jaejoong pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan kesal ia meraih sendok berisi makanan yang ada dalam genggaman Yunho, lalu mengarahkan sendok itu kemulutnya sendiri.

Yunho melotot kearah Jaejoong, "kau kenapa sih Jae?"

"Kau tak memperdulikan kata-kataku Yun!"

Yunho menghela nafas, namja tampan itu meletakan sendok makannya lalu menatap sosok Jaejoong yang masih mengerucutkan bibir. Yunho merubah posisi duduknya, ia sorongkan tubuhnya agar mendekat pada Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu juga menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang terletak diatas meja, membuat tubuh Jaejoong ikut tersorong kedepan dan membentur meja dengan pelan.

Yunho menyeringai, "aku mendengar kata-katamu Jae. Jadi jangan bicara kalau aku tak perduli pada kata-katamu, aku ini selalu perduli padamu, kau tahu?" Ujarnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Bohong! Kau tak memperdulikanku tadi. Sudah, lepaskan tanganku. Aku mau berangkat kerj-,"

Kata-kata Jaejoong sukses ditelan oleh Yunho dengan sebuah ciuman. Namja tampan itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan membeku seketika dengan bola mata yang melebar, tentu saja ia kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Yunho untuknya. Jaejoong bukannya tak terbiasa dengan tingkah Yunho yang satu ini, hanya saja ia belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika Yunho menciumnya secara tiba-tiba seperti saat ini.

"Mmhhh...lep-aaasshh Yunnnhh,"

Yunho tak mengacuhkan permohonan Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman mereka, malah dengan seenaknya Yunho memperdalam intensitas ciumannya pada bibir tipis nan lembut milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun kewalahan, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh darinya.

Dan begitu tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Yunho terlepas, Jaejoong langsung menjauhkan diri. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan horor, "kenapa kau selalu menciumku secara tiba-tiba Jung Yunho? Kalau aku mati karena kaget bagaimana, hah?"

"Mana bisa kau mati hanya karena ciuman tiba-tiba dariku? Aku pikir kau terlalu berlebihan Jung Jaejoong..." balas Yunho cuek.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal mendengar balasan dari Yunho, "sejak kapan namaku menjadi Jung Jaejoong?"

"Sejak...hari ini,"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, "k-kau bicara apa?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong, dan mengangguk. Namja tampan itu tampak merogoh saku celananya, mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Bagaimana kalau namamu, kurubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong? Nama Jung lebih pantas berada didepan namamu Jae..."

"..."

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru donker terulur tepat dihadapan Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu kebingungan. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung yang diperlihatkan oleh Jaejoong, akhirnya ia raih pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong sembari membuka kotak kecil yang berada dalam genggamannya. Setelah kotak itu terbuka, tampaklah sebuah cincin platina indah yang tersimpan apik didalam kotak itu.

Jaejoong sempat membelalakan matanya karena kaget, ia pandangi cincin itu lalu beralih memandang Yunho. "Cincin itu bagus sekali Yun," katanya.

"Kau suka?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "tentu saja! Siapa yang tak suka dengan cincin seindah itu," namun sesaat kemudia, Jaejoong memicingkan matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan curiga. "Tapi darimana kau dapat uang untuk membeli cincin itu Yun? Pasti harganya mahal sekali,"

Senyum Yunho semakin lebar ketika Jaejoong berkata demikian, dengan penuh keyakinan akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan cincin platina itu dari dalam kotak dan segera memasangkannya ke jari manis kiri Jaejoong. "Tenang saja Jae, aku membeli cincin ini dengan uang yang kutabung sendiri,"

Yunho menatap cincin yang kini telah terpasang dijari manis kiri Jaejoong, lalu beralih menatap namja cantik dihadapannya. "Jadi Jae...maukah kau mengikat dirimu padaku? Mengikat seluruh hatimu, cintamu dan hidupmu hanya padaku?" tanya Yunho dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Jaejoong kembali membelalakan matanya, kali ini ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yunho. "T-tapi kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah Yun,"

"Aku mengerti, aku juga tidak ingin mengikatmu dalam sebuah pernikahan secepat itu Jae. Jadi, empat tahun lagi saat umur kita dua puluh tahun...aku akan benar-benar menjadikanmu milikku. Menjadikanmu seorang Jung Jaejoong yang seutuhnya..." kata Yunho sembari mengecup jari manis kiri Jaejoong yang telah dihiasi oleh sebuah cincin platina.

**XOXOX**

"Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Dia tinggal dipinggiran kota Seoul, bersama namja itu tuan..."

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara...

"...baiklah, terus awasi dia. Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan menemuinya."

**XOXOX**

**4 Tahun Kemudian, Feb 6...**

"Saenggil Chukkae Yun~"

Jaejoong segera naik ketas ranjang milik Yunho dan menindih tubuh sang kekasih yang masih terbalut selimut tebal. Dengan jahil, Jaejoong mencubit-cubit pipi Yunho dan sesekali mencium bibir berbentuk hati milik namja itu.

Setelah cukup lama menjahili sang kekasih yang masih terlelap, akhirnya sebuah erangan kecil meluncur dari bibir Yunho. Namja cantik itu segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Yunho yang sepertinya mulai terjaga, "bangun Yun!"

"Aku masih ngantuk Jae, jangan ganggu aku dulu." Protes Yunho.

"Ani, kau harus bangun! Inikan hari ulang tahunmu..."

Dengan kesal, Yunho menyibakkan selimutnya dan menatap marah pada Jaejoong. "Lalu kenapa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku? Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku dulu! Aku masih ingin tidur." Bentak Yunho.

Jaejoong membeku seketika, ia terdiam dan tak bergerak sama sekali ketika mendengar bentakan Yunho. Jaejoong kaget karena Yunho tak pernah membentaknya walau sekesal apapun dirinya. Melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam dan tak mengganggunya lagi, Yunho kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara Jaejoong, ia kini hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, menahan sedih dan syok atas bentakan Yunho padanya. "Apa kau tak ingat kalau hari ini usiamu dua puluh tahun Yun?" tanya Jaejoong lirih, yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari Yunho.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan, Jaejoong turun dari atas ranjang Yunho dan berjalan keluar dari kamar namja itu. "Sepertinya kau lupa pada janjimu empat tahun lalu..."

**XOXOX**

Siang hari Yunho baru terbangun dari tidurnya, namja tampan itu segera beranjak keluar dari kamar dan mencari Jaejoong. Ia panggil Jaejoong berulang kali, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan namja itu dirumah mereka. Yunho pun mencoba untuk sedikit tak perduli, ia berasumsi mungkin Jaejoong sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu atau sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Yunho pun berjalan kembali menuju dapur, berniat untuk meminum susu cair yang disimpan dilemari pendingin. Namun matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang berada diatas meja makan, Yunho memicingkan matanya lalu melangkah mendekati meja itu.

"Kue?" Yunho tampak bingung ketika mendapati sebuah kue tart berhiaskan lilin berbentuk angka dua dan nol diatasnya.

Secarik kertas yang berada tepat disamping kue itu ternyata lebih menarik perhatian Yunho dari pada kue itu sendiri. Dengan segera Yunho meraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tangan Jaejoong yang terbubuhi disana.

_**Saenggil Chukkae Yunnie^^**_

_**Hari ini kau berusia 20 tahun..**_

_**Selama empat tahun aku menunggu hari ini,**_

_**Dan akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama**_

_**hari ini tiba juga...**_

_**Yun,**_

_**Apa kau ingat pada janjimu empat tahun lalu?**_

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya sembari meletakan kembali kertas yang baru dibacanya itu, "janji? Memangnya aku ada janji apa pada Jaejoong?"

Yunho mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia janjikan pada Jaejoong empat tahun lalu, namun ia sama sekali tak mempunyai petunjuk. Yunho pun memilih untuk menyerah dan berhenti mengingatnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari meja makan, namun saat matanya menemukan sebuah cincin platina yang ternyata juga tergeletak tak jauh dari kue dan kertas tadi, Yunho segera ingat akan janji yang sudah ia lupakan.

Dengan kalap Yunho segera masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Setelah berganti baju, Yunho langsung meraih ponsel dan dompetnya yang tergeletak disofa ruang depan, lalu pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa.

Yunho berlari menuruni tangga apartment sembari mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, namun hasilnya nihil karena hanya operator selular saja yang menjawab panggilan Yunho.

Yunho mendecak kesal, "Jae...maafkan aku karena melupakan janji itu."

**XOXOX**

"Lama tak berjumpa, Jae..."

Jaejoong yang tengah duduk sendirian ditaman, langsung menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berbicara padanya. Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar ketika ia melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya, wajah Jaejoong berubah pucat. "Appa..."

Lee Soo Man tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong, senyum yang dulu selalu dia berikan pada namja cantik dihadapannya itu. Soo Man mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan duduk disampingnya, Jaejoong dengan refleks menjauhkan dirinya dari sang ayah.

Soo Man tertawa kecil mendapati reaksi Jaejoong, "kenapa kau takut pada Appa?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "ani..."

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara diantara Jaejoong ataupun Soo Man, mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan menyimpan kata-kata didalam hati. Namun karena tak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada, Soo Man kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jae?" tanya Soo Man.

"..."

Soo Man melirik pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah menundukan wajahnya, "kenapa kau menunduk begitu? Kau takut pada Appa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Soo Man pun menaikan satu alisnya, "lalu?"

"Ak-aku...aku, aku takut Appa masih marah padaku."

Soo Man tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, namja paruh baya itu menepuk bahu Jaejoong lembut, "kenapa Appa harus marah Jae? kau anak Appa, dan Appa tak bisa marah padamu. Kalau kecewa, mungkin iya..."

"Mianhae..."

Hening kembali. Soo Man tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

"Jae," panggil Soo Man memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Ne?"

"Pulanglah kerumah..."

**XOXOX**

"Ku mohon jangan pergi Jae!"

"Minggir Yun,"

Yunho tetap tak ingin menyingkir dari pintu apartment mereka, namja itu bersikukuh untuk terus berdiri didepan pintu itu gar Jaejoong tak bisa pergi. Jaejoong pun kesal dengan tingkah Yunho, ia tendang tulang kering namja itu hingga Yunho mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jae..."

"Sudahlah Yun, aku lelah dengan ini semua. Appa datang dan menawarkanku untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami, dan aku menerimanya."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil mengusap tulang keringnya, "aku tahu kau menerima ajakan ayahmu karena kau marah padaku, iya kan Jae? Karena aku melupakan janjiku padamu,"

Jaejoong berbalik lalu menatap Yunho sinis, "janji? Memangnya kau membuat janji apa padaku, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho akhirnya berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong, kini Yunho tak perduli akan harga dirinya. Ia tak perduli jika Jaejoong menganggap perbuatannya ini sebagai hal konyol, yang ia pedulikan kali ini adalah Jaejoong...ya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong.

"Jae, ku mohon..."

"Berhenti bersikap konyol Jung Yunho," kata Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho semakin menundukan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong, "aku mohon maafkan aku Jae."

"...terlambat Yun. Kau membuatku kecewa, setelah empat tahun aku menunggumu." Jaejoong pun pergi, tanpa perduli pada teriakan Yunho yang memanggil namanya.

**XOXOX**

**3 Tahun Kemudian, Jan 26...**

Jaejoong tampak tertawa senang ketika ayahnya menyodorkan kue ulang tahun berhiaskan lilin berbentuk angka dua dan tiga yang melambangkan umurnya sekarang. Namja cantik itu menatap sang ayah dengan rasa haru yang luar biasa, "jeongmal gomawo Appa. Ternyata Appa ingat ulang tahunku," kata Jaejoong sembari meniup lilin berbentuk angka dua dan tiga diatas kue itu.

Soo Man tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong dan mengacak surai hitam milik sang anak, "appa tak akan pernah melupakan hari dimana kau hadir dalam kehidupan appa..."

"Aku tahu," Jaejoong mengangguk, ia alihkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto seorang yeoja cantik yang terpajang di dinding ruang tengah kediaman keluarganya. "Andai umma masih hidup, pesta ini pasti lebih meriah. Ya kan appa?"

"Ibumu telah bahagia di surga Jae..."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Namja cantik itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, tak berapa lama Jaejoong kembali keruang tengah sembari membawa sebuah kamera. "Appa~ buat kenang-kenangan yuk!" ajak Jaejoong.

"Kau mau berfoto?" tanya Soo Man.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan Soo Man untuk mendekat padanya. Jaejoong mengset kameranya dengan mode self timer, sesudah itu ia arahkan kameranya pada Soo Man dan dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "ayo kita hitung Appa! Hana,"

"Dul..."

Jaejoong semakin melebarkan senyumnya, "SET! Smile..."

**Klik!**

'_Maafkan aku appa, lagi-lagi aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku, memang anak yang tidak berguna..._' batin Jaejoong.

**XOXOX**

"Radang selaput otak Jaejoong-sshi,"

Jaejoong terdiam, tangannya meremas ujung map hasil medical check-upnya. Mata Jaejoong tampak berkaca-kaca, "apa waktuku sedikit?"

"Jika radang itu semakin parah dan mengalami pendarahan, kami tak menjamin waktu anda akan lama Jaejoong-sshi. Sepertinya Kanker di otak anda semakin parah, hingga menyebabkan radang seperti itu."

...

.

...

"JAE? JAEJOONG! TUNGGU AKU JAE,"

Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara familiar itu, suara Yunho. Namun rasa pusing yang sangat terasa dikepalanya, membuatnya terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh. Kalau saja tak ada tangan kekar Yunho yang menopangnya, tubuh Jaejoong pasti sudah jatuh kejalanan aspal.

Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat, pancaran sinar khawatir terlihat sangat jelas diwajah tampannya. "Kau tak apa-apa Jae? wajahmu pucat..."

"Aku tak apa Yun, tolong lepaskan aku." Pinta Jaejoong dengan nada lemah karena pusing yang menyerang kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Ani!"

Jaejoong semakin lama semakin tak kuat menahan pusing dan sakit dikepalanya, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mulai merembes dari lubang hidungnya.

"JAE!" teriak Yunho.

**XOXOX**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengenali cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Dan begitu semuanya jelas, Jaejoong terkejut karena ia kini berada disebuah gereja.

Gereja kecil yang sangat ia kenali, geraja yang dulu selalu ia datangi dengan Yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, dan mendapati sosok Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan...sedih dan terluka?

"Yun, kenapa aku ada disini?"

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Yunho akhirnya mengalir, "kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Jae?"

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit, "kau sudah tahu?"

"..."

Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari topangan Yunho, namun segera ia urungkan ketika kepalanya kembali dihentak oleh rasa sakit. Yunho dengan sigap kembali menopang tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya. "Bertahanlah Jae, sebentar lagi pastornya datang."

"Pastor? Untuk apa ada pastor?"

Yunho merundukan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Jaejoong, "untuk apa lagi kalau bukan menikahimu..."

Jaejoong tertawa sinis, "menikahiku? Untuk apa Yun? Untuk apa kau menikahiku yang mempunyai waktu yang begitu sedikit?"

"..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit didalam kepalanya semakin menjadi, seakan ada ribuah paku yang menancap didalam kepalanya. "Jangan lakukan hal konyol Yun, aku mau pul-,"

"Jung Yunho, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka-duka, dalam sehat-sakit, dalam kaya-miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong dengan kalimat dalam janji suci sebuah pernikahan.

"Yun- jangan konyol,"

"Dihadapan tuhan dan atas nama tuhan, aku bersedia!"

"Yu-n..."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kini tampak semakin pucat dengan darah yang kembali merembes keluar dari lubang hidungnya, "dan kau Kim Jaejoong... apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka-duka, dalam sehat-sakit, dalam kaya-miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya Yunho sembari meraih tangan kiri Jaejoong, ia sematkan cincin platina yang dulu pernah ia berikan pada namja cantik itu dijari manisnya.

"..."

Yunho merundukan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Jaejoong, "Jae...jawablah."

Ditengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging diwajahnya. "Ak-u...bersed-iahhh."

"Jae, boleh aku menciummu?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho pun segera merundukan wajahnya lagi untuk mengecup bibir lembut Jaejoong yang sangat ia rindukan selama tiga tahun ini, dan ketika sensasi itu ia dapatkan lagi...entah kenapa bukan kebahagiaan yang merasuk kedalam hatinya.

Jaejoong membalas tiap lumatan Yunho pada bibirnya dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia miliki, dan diakhir kesadaran yang ia miliki, Jaejoong berbisik pada Yunho. "Aku ingin Appa tahu kita sudah menikah Yun, dan aku ingin ia mengakui cinta kita..."

Mata Jaejoong akhirnya tertutup rapat, Yunho pun tak merasakan lagi ciuman balasan dari Jaejoong. Air mata itu kini mengalir lagi membasahi pipi Yunho, mengalir dalam kebisuan yang kini mengurungnya.

**XOXOX**

_**Dear Appa...**_

_**Maafkan aku Appa,**_

_**Aku ini memang anak yang tidak berguna.**_

_**Selama tiga tahun ini aku tetap tak bisa melupakannya,**_

_**Walaupun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga.**_

_**Maafkan aku Appa,**_

_**Aku ini memang anak yang memalukan.**_

_**Selama tiga tahun ini aku tetap tak bisa mencintai siapapun selain dirinya.**_

_**Walaupun ada banyak cinta yang mendatangiku.**_

_**Appa,**_

_**Jika suatu hari nanti aku kembali kepelukannya...**_

_**Maukah Appa menerima hubungan kami?**_

_**Sekali ini saja Appa,**_

_**Ini permohonanku yang pertama dan terakhir...**_

_**Sejak aku menjadi anak Appa, aku tak pernah memohon kan?**_

_**Jadi aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku itu.**_

_**Dan maafkan aku juga Appa,**_

_**Mungkin aku tak akan bisa kembali menemanimu.**_

_**Jeongmal mianhae...**_

_**Dan,**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya.**_

_**Saranghae~**_

_**Your addopted son, Lee Jaejoong...-**_

**XOXOX**

"Maaf Jung Yunho-sshi, sepertinya Jung Jaejoong-sshi mengalami koma..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoong, uisanim? Catatan medical check-upnya hanya menjelaskan kalau ia terkena-,"

"Jaejoong-sshi mengalami pendarahan pada selaput otaknya karena radang, yang diakibatkan oleh kanker yang ia idap selama bertahun-tahun Yunho-sshi."

"Apa bisa disembuhkan?"

**T B C**

Yah, yang minta Yunjae story~

Lemparin saya kolornya eeteuk!

*yadong*

Saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk buat chapter Yunjae memory ini.

Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang janggal,

Tapi maklumin ya~

dan buat reviewer bernama **Cho Ji Hyeon **di chapter 9 :

tahukah kamu kalau reviewmu sangat berkesan?

**saranghae~~** *kecup"*

makasih udah ngasih tahu kejanggalan dari scene yg dirimu sebutin.

makasih bgt! _

dan makasih jg udah kasih tahu dimana kelemahan fic saya.

saya memang ga pandai nyusun kata 'n milih kata" yg tepat

untuk dijadiin kalimat.

**AKU MENCINTAIMU~~~**

Khekhekhe..x3

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi,

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

"Kenapa kelas ini terlihat sangat suram, eh?" Tanya Yunho pada murid-murid tahun terakhirnya.

Namja-namja beralmameter biru itu hanya menundukkan wajah mereka, membuat Yunho semakin tak mengerti akan apa yang tengah terjadi pada murid-muridnya itu. Yunho pun bangkit dari kursi kecil yang sedari tadi ia duduki, "sepertinya ada satu orang yang tak kulihat disini. Apa ada yang bolos?"

Semua namja yang berada dihadapannya kompak menggeleng. Yunho pun menaikan satu alisnya sembari meraih buku absennya, "lalu…siapa yang tidak ada?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya ketika ia melihat nama Sungmin yang telah dicoret, dan kini mengertilah Yunho akan kesuraman kelasnya hari ini. Yunho menutup buku absennya dan kembali duduk dikursi kecil yang berhadapan dengan sebuah grand piano, namja tampan itu memainkan jemarinya dengan lincah diatas tuts-tuts grand piano itu hingga menciptakan harmoni nada yang begitu indah.

Puluhan namja yang mendengarkan melodi itu pun hanya bisa menikmati, beberapa ada yang ikut bersenandung. Yunho pun tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya memainkan grand piano itu, setidaknya ia berhasil membuat para muridnya melupakan kegalauan mereka karena kehilangan satu teman.

"Nah," Yunho menghentikan permainan melodi indahnya dan beralih menatap murid-muridnya.

"apa kalian mau bermain sedikit denganku?" Tanya Yunho dengan sedikit kerlingan jahil dimatanya.

Para namja yang mendengar kata bermain pun langsung kembali semangat, mereka semua segera berbisik-bisik pada masing-masing temannya hingga menciptakan suara dengungan. Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah muridnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu, "hei kalian bisa tenang kan? Jangan ribut seperti anak TK, membuatku malu saja sebagai seonsangnim kalian…"

Seorang namja mengangkat tangannya, membuat perhatian Yunho tertuju padanya. "Lalu permainan apa yang ingin seonsangnim mainkan?"

Yunho mengulas senyum tipis, ia rundukan tubuhnya untuk memungut sehelai daun maple yang tengah berguguran ditaman samping sekolah. Musim gugur kali ini, pohon-pohon maple tampak jauh lebih indah.

Yunho mengangkat daun maple itu, "kita akan memainkan ini…"

"He? daun maple? Apa yang bisa kita mainkan dengan pohon maple seonsangnim?"

Yunho membolak-balikan daun maple itu, seolah sedang menimbang apakah daun maple itu bisa dibuat menjadi sebuah permainan. Dan sekali lagi, senyuman tipis terhias diwajah tampan Yunho, "sebenarnya kita bisa memainkan satu permainan menarik Lee Jinki-sshi…"

Namja bernama Lee Jinki yang tadi sempat melontarkan pertanyaan pada Yunho pun mengernyit bingung, Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jinki dan semua muridnya. Yunho pun bergerak menuju tas kerjanya, ia rogoh bagian depan tas kerja itu untuk mencari sebuah spidol.

Dan ketika spidol yang ia cari telah berada dalam genggamannya, Yunho kembali menatap murid-muridnya. "Permainan ini pernah diberitahukan seseorang padaku, waktu aku masih menjadi namja sekolahan seperti kalian."

"…"

"Sebenarnya permainan ini disebutkan sebagai sebuah kisah klasik, apa kalian mau mencobanya?" Tanya Yunho yang semakin membakar rasa penasaran namja-namja beralmameter biru dihadapannya itu.

"Kami mau mencobanya seonsangnim~!" sahut mereka semua, membuat Yunho tersenyum lemar. Namja tampan itu akhirnya menyuruh para muridnya untuk mencari sehelai daun maple yang ada disekitar mereka, "setelah kalian mendapatkan dan maple, yang kalian butuhkan untuk memainkan permainan ini adalah…tulis dan ungkapkan perasaan kalian pada seseorang yang kalian cintai."

"…"

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanya Yunho ketika murid-muridnya tak bergerak sama sekali dan malah memadangnya dengan tatapan…aneh.

Kangin mengangkat tangannya, "sebenarnya permainan apa ini seonsangnim?"

"Kalian mau tahu permainan apa ini? Kita sebut saja ini permainan…maple love story." Kata Yunho.

Yunho menatapi satu persatu namja yang duduk dihadapannya itu, senyuman masih menghias diwajahnya. "permainan dimana kalian harus mengungkapkan perasaan kalian ataupun pesan yang ditujukan untuk orang yang kalian cintai."

"Contohnya bagaimana seonsangnim?"

"Aku pikir kalian pernah membuat surat cinta," Yunho berjalan lagi menuju tas kerjanya, ia rogoh lagi tas itu dan kini tampak sesuatu tergenggam ditangannya. Yunho mengerling jenaka pada para namja-namja dihadapannya, "seperti ini..."

Dan terpampanglah sehelai daun maple yang terlihat mulai rapuh dan warnanya mulai pudar, diatas daun maple itu mereka dapat melihat sebuah tulisan yang sangat rapi. Kangin dan Yesung mendekat pada Yunho untuk melihat daun maple itu dari dekat, Yesung mengernyitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan itu.

"**...aku pernah bilang kalau kita tak perlu takut kan Jae? Maka dari itu, sambutlah tanganku untuk membawamu pergi. Membawamu pergi, untuk menemui kebahagiaan kita berdua.**" Yesung mulai membaca tulisan-tulisan itu, hingga menarik perhatian teman-temannya untuk mendekat.

Kangin ikut membaca tulisan diatas daun maple itu, "**kalau kau mau menyambut uluran tanganku,Datanglah ketaman dibelakang sekolah Tempat dimana kita biasa bertemu**. Jung- Yun..ho?"

"Jung Yunho itu...apakah anda, seonsangnim?"

**XOXOX**

"Yunho-seonsangnim sepertinya sedikit melankolis..." celetuk Donghae dari atas ranjangnya, namja tampan berwajah kekanak-kanakan itu tampak tengah memperhatikan sehelai daun maple.

Kyuhyun juga tampak tengah memandangi daun maplenya, "melankolis? Menurutku dia seperti namja yang menjadi korban drama malam para yeoja."

**BUGH!**

Kyuhyun menoleh marah pada sosok Changmin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tampak sebuah kamus yang Changmin gunakan untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun masih berada digenggaman namja kelewat tinggi itu, Kyuhyun mendecak dan bangkit dari kursi belajarnya. "Kau ngajak berantem ya namja kampung? Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Hei, sadarlah akan kata-katamu tadi Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Changmin dengan nada cukup melengking.

"Memang aku bicara apa?"

Changmin kembali memukulkan kamus ditangannya kekepala Kyuhyun, "masih mau mengelak dan pura-pura bodoh?"

Wajah Kyuhyun tampak memerah menahan marah, namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya kesal. "Maumu sebenarnya apa sih? Kenapa memukul kepalaku terus?"

"Makanya jangan pura-pura bodoh, dan jangan menjelek-jelekan orang!"

Kesabaran Kyuhyun sampai pada batasnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meginjak kaki Changmin dengan sekuat tenaga. Changmin berteriak keras, "OMONA! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau pikir kakimu itu tak pakai apa-apa? LIHATLAH KAKIMU CHO KYUHYUN!" kata Changmin dengan nada berlebihan.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah kakinya, dan langsung menyeringai ketika ia mengetahui bahwa kakinya sedang mengenakan sandal kayu khas Jepang. Kyuhyun segera menatap Changmin puas, seringai kemenangan terpatri jelas diwajah manisnya. "Rasakan itu namja kampung!" kata Kyuhyun sembari beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun! Mau kemana kau? Mau kabur ya, tunggu aku!" teriak Changmin yang akhirnya ikut keluar kamar untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Changmin dan Kyuhyun dari kamar, kini hanya tersisa dua namja yang tak lain adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu akhirnya terjatuh ditempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

"Dasar duo evil~" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil, namja manis itu mengenyampingkan tubuhnya untuk bisa menatap Donghae yang berada diranjang seberang. "Changmin itu, ada-ada saja ulahnya untuk merebut perhatian Kyu."

"Ya, tinggal menegur Kyuhyun agar tidak menjelek-jelekan Yunho-seonsangnim karena permainan konyol daun maple-nya saja sampai heboh begitu." balas Donghae, yang dibalas dengan kikikan Eunhyuk.

"Itu namanya mencari perhatian Hae..."

**XOXOX**

Sehari setelah Yunho memberikan permainan- atau tugas lebih tepatnya- pada semua muridnya di tiap kelas agar menuliskan perasaan atau pesan mereka pada orang yang mereka cintai, kini pemandangan SM Senior High-School tampak dipenuhi oleh namja yang sibuk dengan sehelai daun maple dan spidol ditangan mereka.

Tanpa para namja itu sadari, sosok Lee Soo Man mengintip dari sudut yang tak terlihat. Matanya yang dingin tampak tengah mengamati para siswanya yang lebih sibuk menulisi daun maple daripada menulisi buku tugas mereka. Soo Man tersenyum sinis, "aku seperti merasakan deja vu...Kim-seonsangnim."

Yunho yang memang tengah berada dibelakang sosok Soo Man pun hanya bisa berdehem. Namja tampan itu mendekat pada Soo Man, "deja vu Soo Man-sshi? Apa kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi didalam hidup anda?" tanya Yunho.

Soo Man berbalik dan menatap Yunho, namja paruh baya berwajah dingin itu menatap kedalam mata Yunho. "Kejadian ini memang pernah terjadi didalam hidupku Kim-seonsangnim, dan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dalang dari dua kejadian serupa ini adalah dirimu."

"Saya? Kenapa harus saya? Saya bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan disekolah ini sebelumnya Soo Man-sshi, jadi bagaimana anda menyimpulkan hal konyol itu?" kata Yunho menantang.

Soo Man masih menatap kedalam mata Yunho, wajah tak berekspresinya perlahan menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Kau tahu Kim-seonsangnim?" Soo Man menaikan rahangnya hanya untuk terlihat lebih angkuh dihadapan Yunho, "Ada dua hal yang kubenci dari dirimu,"

"Apa itu Soo Man-sshi?"

Soo Man mengulurkan salah satu jari telunjuknya pada Yunho, "pertama! kau terlalu banyak bicara,"

"dan kedua...saat kau bibirmu mengucapkan kebohongan, matamu itu ternyata menyuarakan kejujuran."

**XOXOX**

Yesung tampak tengah menyendiri diruang kesehatan, matanya yang sipit memandang kosong pada sehelai daun maple yang ada ditangan kirinya. Yesung menghembuskan nafasanya pelan, "aku kan tidak pandai berkata-kata. Mau ku tulisi apa daun maple ini?" gumam Yesung pada udara kosong.

Yesung kembali membolak-balikan daun maple dalam genggamannya, "apa aku tak usah menulisnya saja ya?"

Saat Yesung tenggelam dalam lamunannya, derap langkah yang begitu keras terdengar memecah keheningan koridor ruang kesehatan. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berlarian dikoridor, tak lama pintu ruang kesehatan menjeblak terbuka. Diambang pintu dapat Yesung lihat sosok Kangin dan Shindong yang terengah-engah, "hyung-ah..."

"Kalian kenapa?"

Kangin menatap Yesung, tampak namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Ryeowook..."

Mendengar nama Ryeowook, dada Yesung langsung berdebar dengan kencang. Rasa sesak mulai memenuhi dada Yesung, "ada apa dengan Wookie?"

"Ryeowook- ryeowook...menghilang hyung!" kata Shindong.

**T B C**

Lol

Semakin aneh,

Baiklah tanpa banyak bicara lagi...

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Derap langkah kaki Yesung terdengar menggema di koridor menuju dorm SM Senior High-School. Namja tampan itu terus berlari, dan tak perduli dengan dua dongsaengnya yang mengikuti dengan susah payah di belakang sana. Dengan kalap Yesung menaiki tangga dorm untuk dapat sampai ke lantai tiga, dimana kamarnya berada.

Yesung segera membuka pintu kamarnya ketika ia sampai, dan betapa terkejut dirinya ketika ia tak menemukan sosok Ryeowook di dalam sana. Sosok Ryeowook biasanya tak pernah keluar dari kamar itu, Yesung selalu melarangnya untuk keluar ── dan sejauh ini Ryeowook mematuhi semua perkataannya.

Yesung pun segera mencari Ryeowook ke semua penjuru kamar, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ── yang memang disiapkan di setiap kamar, namun hasilnya nihil. Ryeowook tidak ada di dalam sana, dan fakta itu membuat Yesung menjadi panik sendiri.

"Hyung-ah, bagaimana?" Tanya Kangin yang baru saja tiba, di belakangnya terlihat Shindong yang tengah mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Yesung menatap Kangin sekilas, "Kapan kau tahu kalau Ryeowook tidak ada di kamar?"

"Saat aku dan Shindong ke kamar setelah pelajaran usai," jawab Kangin.

Mendengar jawaban Kangin, tanpa membuang waktu sedikit pun Yesung langsung keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kangin dan Shindong yang terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah hyung tertuanya itu.

**XOXOX**

Yesung terduduk frustasi di bangku taman belakang sekolah, wajahnya yang tampan kini tampak lusuh dan terlihat menyedihkan. Seharian ia mencari Ryeowook, namun tak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Ia masih belum bisa menemukan namja mungil itu, meski ia sudah mencari di sekitaran dorm. Gurat lelah tampak terlukis jelas di wajah tampan Yesung ── lelah karena ia mencari Ryeowook setelah pelajaran sekolah usai, dan dia belum istirahat sama sekali.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang sambil memeluk lututnya, "Kau dimana Wookie?" Bisik Yesung pada angin malam yang mulai berembus.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang, aku tak akan membuangmu. Kenapa kau malah pergi seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

Akhirnya Yesung memilih untuk berdiam diri di taman samping dorm, menikmati keheningan yang sangat ia sukai. Embusan angin malam yang bergiliran menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, membuat Yesung tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Entah kenapa saat ini Yesung merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ketika ia tahu kalau Ryeowook pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini ── tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ── membuatnya merasa seperti...di bohongi. Tanpa Yesung sadari, air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. "Bahkan aku menangis karena dirimu..."

"Loh? Yesung-hyung?"

Yesung segera menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang, dan saat itulah Yesung melihat sosok Ryeowook tengah berdiri di belakangnya sembari menggendong seekor kucing kecil berwarna kelabu.

Dengan segera Yesung menghapus air mata yang sempat membasahi pipinya, ia beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook. Yesung mencengkeram bahu Ryeowook, membuat namja mungil itu terlonjak kaget. "Wa...waeyo hyung?"

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini," jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung semakin mencengkeram bahu Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook meringis kecil karena merasakan sakit. Namun Yesung tak perduli, ia mengabaikan ringisan Ryeowook dan malah menatap lurus namja mungil itu── seolah marah. "Aku pernah bilang apa padamu Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung dengan nada menekan. Ryeowook tak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya ── tak berani menatap Yesung balik.

"Aku pernah katakan, jangan keluar selangkah pun dari kamar! Akan berbahaya kalau kau berkeliaran, bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah? Bukan hanya kau saja yang dalam bahaya, aku juga akan kena imbasnya!" lanjutnya.

Yesung tampak benar-benar marah, kata-kata yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan pun terdengar menekan. Ryeowook tahu kalau kali ini ia yang salah, karena membuat Yesung kerepotan dan mengkhawatirkannya ── karena ulahnya yang berjalan-jalan keluar tanpa izin.

Akhirnya Ryeowook hanya bisa diam dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya, namja mungil itu tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena saat ini memang dirinyalah yang bersalah. Melihat reaksi Ryeowook, perlahan-lahan Yesung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari pundak namja mungil itu.

"M-mian...hiks, mianhae..."

Yesung terpaku ketika telinganya mendengar isakan Ryeowook, kini rasa kesal yang tadi sempat memenuhi dadanya, berganti dengan rasa bersalah. Namja tampan itu akhirnya kembali meraih pundak Ryeowook, lalu memeluknya. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis."

"Mianhae..." Ryeowook masih terisak dalam pelukan Yesung.

Yesung mengusap-usap punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan isakan namja mungil dalam pelukannya itu. Sesekali Yesung mencium puncak kepala Ryeowook, dan membisikan kata-kata maaf ── karena sudah membuatnya menangis dengan kata-katanya.

"Apa hyung marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook ketika dirinya mulai tenang.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook, "Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak marah padamu Wookie-ah, aku berkata seperti tadi karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"..."

Yesung menangkupkan tangannya ke sisi wajah Ryeowook, membuat mata Ryeowook yang sebening crystal itu menatap kedalam matanya. "Ingatlah baik-baik Wookie, kau jangan pernah berkeliaran seperti ini lagi. Kalau kau ketahuan pihak sekolah, itu akan sangat berbahaya," kata Yesung sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke kelopak mata Ryeowook, yang sukses membuat namja mungil dihadapannya itu memejamkan kedua belah matanya.

Yesung mengecup masing-masing kelopak mata Ryeowook yang tertutup dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, "Pokoknya jangan pergi...jika tak ada diriku. Jangan pernah pergi, karena aku tak akan membiarkannya meskipun sebentar."

**XOXOX**

"Hyung-ah!" teriak Changmin pada sosok Kangin yang tengah duduk sendirian di cafetaria sekolah. Kangin yang mendengar suara kelewat tinggi ── atau bisa dibilang melengking ── milik sang dongsaeng pun menoleh malas. "Apa?" tanya Kangin singkat.

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tepat berada di hadapan Kangin, "Aish...kau dingin sekali hyung!" kata Changmin berniat menggoda, namun tak mendapat balasan dari Kangin. Namja kelewat tinggi itu meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja, lalu merogoh-rogoh isi tas itu.

Kangin yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Changmin pun langsung melemparkan selembar kertas buram padanya, menimbulkan protes dari pihak Changmin. Ia menatap sang hyung dengan pandangan kesal, "Apa sih hyung? main lempar-lempar saja!"

"Kau yang apa! Baru datang, langsung mengganggu orang. Kalau mau mengobrak-abrik tas bututmu itu, cari tempat lain saja sana!" kata Kangin dengan nada yang tak kelewat kesal.

Changmin yang baru menyadari kalau di hadapan hyungnya itu tergeletak banyak buku-buku, langsung menjulurkan lidah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal ── bersikap salah tingkah ── yang langsung diacuhkan oleh Kangin.

Kangin kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku yang tengah dibacanya, "Mau apa kau kesini anak nakal?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Changmin kembali merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya dengan semangat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu hyung," Changmin tampak masih merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Dan ketika sesuatu yang ia cari dari dalam tasnya itu berhasil ditemukan, wajahnya berubah menjadi sumringah. "Ini yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, hyung!"

Kangin menatap benda yang berada dalam genggaman Changmin dengan seksama, lalu mengernyit. "Loh? Kau diberi tugas aneh dari Yunho-seonsangnim juga ya?" tanya Kangin.

"Juga? Jadi hyung diberi tugas untuk menulisi daun maple ini oleh Yunho-seonsangnim?"

Kangin mengangguk, ia raih daun maple yang berada ditangan Changmin dan membolak-balikkannya. "Kau belum menulis apapun..."

"Aku bingung mau menulis apa hyung," kata namja tampan itu disertai kekehan.

Kangin mengangguk mengerti, ia kembalikan daun maple itu pada Changmin dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Changmin sendiri kini kembali sibuk menatapi dan memainkan daun maple miliknya sambil berpikir, sebaiknya ditulisi apa ya daun maple ini? pikirnya.

"Tulisi saja kata-kata cinta untuk si evil itu," celetuk Kangin seolah mengerti isi pikiran Changmin.

Changmin membeku, daun maple yang sedari tadi ia mainkan pun terjatuh begitu saja diatas meja. Ia menatap horor pada Kangin yang terlihat masih asyik dengan bukunya, "Hyung..." panggil Changmin.

Kangin menengadah menatap Changmin, "Ne. Ada apa Minnie?"

Changmin menunjuk wajah Kangin dengan tidak sopan, "K-kenapa...kenapa kau tahu kalau aku──"

"Menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?" potong Kangin. Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah pucat, mengundang tawa Kangin yang tak tahan dengan ekspresi wajah milik dongsaengnya itu. "Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau menyukai Kyuhyun. Kerjaan kalian kalau bertemu kan selalu bertengkar tidak jelas, padahal sama-sama cari perhatian satu sama lain."

**XOXOX**

"Aku datang lagi, Leeteuk-ah..."

Leeteuk yang mendengar suara milik Kangin pun tersenyum, membuat Kangin yang memperhatikannya dari dalam kamar berkaca buram ── yang sebenarnya masih satu ruangan dengan ruang isolasi ── itu tersenyum simpul. Hati Kangin terasa hangat ketika ia melihat senyuman Leeteuk, walaupun senyum itu hanya sebuah senyuman lemah, tapi Kangin tahu kalau sosok berwajah bak malaikat itu tersenyum dengan tulus ── tidak seperti saat ia pertama kali melihat senyuman Leeteuk yang terkesan terpaksa dan palsu.

"Hari ini kau mau cerita lagi Kangin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin mengangguk, yang anggukannya sudah dipastikan tak dapat dilihat oleh Leeteuk. Kangin semakin mendekat pada microphone yang berada dihadapannya. "Iya, hari ini banyak sekali yang terjadi di sekolahku. Kau mau dengar?"

Di dalam kamar isolasi, tampak Leeteuk masih menghias senyuman di wajahnya yang pucat. "Ne...aku mau mendengarnya. Ceritakan padaku, Kangin-ah."

Kangin pun mulai bercerita, mulai dari tingkah Changmin ── yang selalu melakukan hal konyol untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun ──, lalu menceritakan teman-temannya seperti Yesung dan Shindong, juga menceritakan kegiatannya di SM Senior High-School. Di sela-sela cerita, terkadang Kangin bisa mendengar tawa lemah Leeteuk. Tawa lemah yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya merasa lega, namun juga merasakan sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

Leeteuk masih tertawa ketika Kangin menceritakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Yunho pada seluruh murid di SM Senior High-School, "Jadi seonsangnim-mu menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk menuliskan perasaan atau ungkapan cinta mereka di sehelai daum maple?"

"Ya! Dan seluruh murid disana langsung memasang ekspresi bodoh karena tak mengerti akan apa yang ada di otak Yunho-seonsangnim. Kau pasti akan tertawa geli melihat ekspresi teman-temanku waktu itu." Kata Kangin sembari tertawa.

Laateuk menghela nafas pelan, "Sekolah itu menarik ya? Semenjak aku mengidap penyakit ini, aku tak pernah merasakan yang namanya sekolah."

Kangin terdiam sebentar, lalu ia kembali menjawab. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak merasakan bangku sekolah Leeteuk-ah?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, ia menghela nafas panjang seakan mencoba melepas beban berat yang berada di pundaknya. "Aku hanya merasakan sekolah menengah pertama Kangin-ah, itu pun tidak sampai selesai karena aku harus keluar-masuk rumah sakit."

"..."

"Tapi aku senang, karena akhirnya aku tahu kehidupan sekolah itu seperti apa berkat ceritamu Kangin-ah." kata Leeteuk dengan pandangan menerawang kearah langit-langit kamarnya.

Kangin tetap diam, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa saat ini. Ia biarkan Leeteuk tenggelam dalam lamunannya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar ruang isolasi. Kini Kangin kembali melihat raut wajah sedih dan kesepian milik Leeteuk, yang amat tidak disukai olehnya ── karena bagi Kangin, raut sedih ataupun kesepian milik Leeteuk hanya akan membuatnya merasa sesak dan sakit.

"Kangin-ah," panggil Leeteuk pelan.

"Ne?"

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis, "Apa aku bisa merasakan dan menikmati dunia luar? Aku bosan kalau harus terkurung disini, aku terlalu bosan hingga aku tak bisa melakukan apapun."

"..."

"Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa penyakit menjijikkan ini memilih aku? Kalau ini takdir, aku...merasa ini tidak adil dan terlalu berat untuk aku jalani sendirian." Gumam Leeteuk, disertai air matanya yang mulai jatuh dalam kesunyian.

**XOXOX**

Lee Soo Man menatap file-file yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya, mata tuanya menatapi satu persatu kertas yang tersusun dalam sebuah map. Sesekali desisan lirih terdengar dari bibirnya, "Kenapa tidak ada file tentang siswa beranama Jung Yunho!" Geram Soo Man.

Ia lempar beberapa file yang telah ia baca ke lantai, ia lelah untuk mencari data-data tentang mantan murid SM Senior High-School sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu. Mantan muridnya yang pernah ia usir tanpa melihat ataupun mendengar suaranya barang sedetik. Mantan murid yang dengan beraninya menculik ── atau lebih tepatnya merebut ── Jaejoong dari sisinya, dari kehidupannya.

"Jung Yunho...entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ingin mencabik-cabik namja sialan itu hanya dengan mengucapkan namanya saja."

Soo Man meraih gagang telepon yang tergeletak tak jauh dari meja kerjanya, dengan cekatan ia mendial nomor seseorang. Setelah mendengar nada tunggu yang begitu membosankan, akhirnya suara seseorang mulai terdengar di seberang sana.

"...ya, aku ingin kau menyelidiki tentang seseorang." Soo Man menyeringai, lalu kembali berbicara di line telepon itu. "Kau harus menyelidiki siapa itu Jung Yunho dan Kim Yunho, kalau perlu kau harus cari latar belakang dari masing-masing nama itu. Karena aku, mencurigai sesuatu."

**XOXOX**

Lee Soo Man mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya, ia tatap sosok Yunho yang ternyata ada di ruangan itu. Soo Man melepas kacamatanya, lalu beralih menatap pada Yunho, "Kau bilang apa tadi Kim-seonsangnim?" tanya Soo Man memastikan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis sembari menganggukan kepalanya, "Seperti yang anda dengar Soo Man-sshi. Saya ingin membuat festival musik yang akan di hadiri oleh semua orang, termasuk para orang tua atau wali murid."

"Aku ingatkan Kim-seonsangnim, pertama...aku sebenarnya sangat membenci festival. Apalagi yang berkaitan dengan musik. Dan yang kedua, anda adalah guru baru disini yang bahkan masa kerjanya pun baru terhitung dua minggu. Jadi atas dasar apa anda berani mengajukan hal konyol seperti itu pada saya, Kim-seonsangnim?" tanya Soo Man beruntun.

Yunho tertawa kecil, namja tampan bermata tajam bak musang itu menatap Soo Man dengan tatapan remeh. Ia mendekat kearah meja kerja namja paruh baya itu dan duduk dengan santainya di kursi yang memang telah di sediakan disana ── walaupun Soo Man tak mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Tapi saya sudah menanyakan perihal ini pada semua murid, dan hasilnya...mereka setuju." Kata Yunho. Namja tampan itu dengan angkuhnya menatap mata dingin tak berekspresi milik Soo Man, "Anda jangan menjadi kepala sekolah yang jahat Soo Man-sshi. Murid-murid disini ingin berkreasi, mereka ingin mengekspresikan diri, apa anda tega untuk melarang proses kreatif semacam itu dengan keegoisan anda?"

"Itu bukan keegoisan Kim-seonsangnim," bantah Soo Man.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, berlagak mengerti. Namja tampan itu memainkan jemarinya pada replika bola dunia yang ada di atas meja kerja Soo Man, "Lalu anda menyebutnya dengan apa Soo Man-sshi? Ideologi?"

"Itu memang ideologi! Dan ideologi tak akan pernah dirubah ataupun berubah. Dan ideologi itu menyebutkan kalau sekolah ini memang tidak pernah mengadakan festival apapun." Kata Soo Man memberikan harga mati.

Yunho kembali tertawa, kali ini tawanya cukup keras. Mata tajamnya ia arahkan pada Soo Man, "Kalau begitu...akan saya rubah semua ideologi konyol yang anda buat itu Soo Man-sshi! Akan saya ubah semuanya dengan sesuatu yang anda takuti."

"Dengan apa anda merubah ideologi yang sudah berakar menjadi tradisi Kim-seonsangnim?" Soo Man menantang, membuat seringai di wajah Yunho terpatri begitu lebar.

"Dengan cinta, Soo Man-sshi!" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, ia tatap Soo Man dengan tatapan dingin. "Inilah permainan kita Soo Man-sshi, jika saya bisa membawa cinta di dalam festival itu...maka saya menang, dan anda harus melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan perintah saya." Kata Yunho penuh dengan keyakinan.

**T B C**

Yak!

Chapter ini selesai juga^^

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Yunho melangkah memasuki kelas tahun pertama sambil tersenyum. Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan begitu percaya dirinya hingga ketika ia masuk kedalam kelas, puluhan pasang mata menatap dirinya dengan tatapan aneh. Yunho berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, ia sapa murid-muridnya dengan ramah lalu beranjak menuju papan tulis.

Namja tampan itu menulis sesuatu di papan tulis yang masih mengilap, dan membuat perhatian seluruh kelas kini tertuju pada apa yang tengah di tulis Yunho ── intinya mereka menatap papan tulis itu dengan raut penasaran.

"Nah! Silahkan baca baik-baik apa yang tertulis disini," kata Yunho setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya. Ia menunjuk papan tulis dengan spidol, lalu kembali menatap pada puluhan namja yang ada di hadapannya. "Seperti yang kalian bisa lihat, kita akan membuat festival musik tahunan musim pertama."

Semua namja itu masih bergeming, mereka tak menyahut ataupun bereaksi akan perkataan Yunho. Mereka lebih memilih menatap sosok seonsangnim tampan mereka dengan tatapan...aneh.

"Seonsangnim," seorang namja yang di ketahui bernama Lee Taemin mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk bertanya dan memecah keheningan.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, mempersilahkan Taemin untuk bicara. "Mianhae seonsangnim...tapi apa anda yakin ingin membuat sebuah festival?"

"Ne, kenapa Taemin-sshi? Apa ada masalah?"

Taemin menggeleng, "Ani seonsangnim. Hanya saja...sekolah ini kan tidak pernah membuat festival apapun."

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya sambil menatap Taemin, "Lalu?"

"I-itu...apa, apa Soo Man-sshi akan mengizinkan?"

Yunho tertawa kecil, ia alihkan tatapannya pada seluruh namja yang berada di kelas. Ia tatap satu persatu namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di pahami. "Untuk informasi saja, Soo Man-sshi tidak memberikan izin padaku untuk membuat festival musik. Walaupun aku sudah mendatangi kantornya kemarin malam, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak memberi izin." Kata Yunho.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi kelas, "Tapi...aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menjadi pemberontak disini. Sedikit pemberontakan tak akan menjadi masalah kan?"

"..."

Yunho berhenti di bangku yang di duduki oleh Changmin, ia mengerling sebentar pada Changmin lalu tersenyum jahil. "Jadi aku akan tetap mengadakan festival itu, dengan atau tanpa izin dari Soo Man-sshi."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Soo Man-sshi tidak suka dan mengusir kami?" tanya Donghae.

Yunho mengelus dagunya seakan ia tengah berpikir, ia lalu menoleh pada Donghae dan tersenyum tipis pada namja tampan berwajah kekanak-kanakan itu. "Lee Donghae...apa jadinya jika ada ratusan namja yang melawan satu orang?"

"Maksud seonsangnim apa?"

Yunho menyeringai, "Kita akan buat Soo Man-sshi menyetujui acara festival ini. entah itu karena terpaksa, ataupun tidak."

**XOXOX**

"MWOYA?" pekikan kompak dari namja di kelas tiga pun menggema.

Yunho hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan malas karena melihat reaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Ia membuka buku absen yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya, "Jadi hari ini kita akan membahas tentang festival itu dan mendata anak-anak yang akan mengisi acara." Kata Yunho sembari meneliti jejeran nama muridnya di buku absen, "Apa ada yang berminat mengajukan diri untuk mengisi acara sebelum aku yang memutuskan?"

Semua namja beralmameter biru dalam kelas itu diam, tak ada yang berani mengangkat tangan. Yesung yang duduk di pojok kelas tampak tak memperhatikan perkataan Yunho, namja tampan berkepala besar itu asyik dengan lamunannya sendiri sembari memandang keluar lewat jendela kelas.

"Kim Jong Woon!"

Yesung tak bergeming, namja tampan itu sepertinya masih betah dengan lamunannya. Kangin yang melihat signal bahaya itu akhirnya menyorongkan tubuh besarnya kesamping ── mencoba mendekat pada Yesung ── dan berbisik, "Hyung-ah! kau di panggil Kim-seonsangnim tuh," Kangin juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk meyentuh Yesung.

Namun sepertinya Yesung lebih memilih untuk tetap berada dalam lamunannya, namja tampan itu mengacuhkan bisikan ataupun sentuhan dari Kangin ── yang mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Hyung-ah," Kangin masih berusaha berbisik dan menyentuh lengan Yesung, namun hasilnya masih tetap sama ── ia di acuhkan. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah salah satu muridnya itu, akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk mendekat kearah bangku Yesung.

Yunho berdiri tepat disamping Yesung, lalu merundukkan tubuhnya. "Kim Jong Woon..." Panggil Yunho pelan, namun masih tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Yesung.

"..."

"KAU DI TUGASKAN UNTUK MENYANYI SOLO DI ACARA FESTIVAL MUSIK SEKOLAH!"

Yesung tergagap, akhirnya namja tampan berkepala besar itu kembali ke alam sadarnya karena pekikan Yunho ── yang tepat di telinganya. Yesung menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan bodoh, "Anda tadi bilang apa seonsangnim?"

**XOXOX**

"Hyung-ah? kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya sambil menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar. Ryeowook turun dari ranjang milik Sungmin, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Yesung. "Hyung sedang ada masalah? Kenapa melamun begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Yesung masih menatap kosong langit-langit kamar, namun ia bisa mendengar apa yang Ryeowook katakan. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas pelan, "Kau tahu kalau sekolah ini akan mengadakan festival musik yang belum pernah di adakan?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu hyung..."

"Seminggu lagi festival itu akan di adakan Wookie," lanjut Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar. Yesung memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Dan kau tahu? Aku terpilih untuk menyanyi solo untuk acara itu."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil, ia tak menyangka kalau sedari tadi namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu. Ia pikir Yesung sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting ── seperti masalah berat, misalnya. Namun ternyata? Yesung hanya memikirkan tentang terpilihnya dia untuk menyanyi solo di acara festival musik.

Yesung yang mendengar tawa Ryeowook pun menoleh dan memandang namja manis itu sambil mengernyitkan kening, "Apa yang lucu? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani, hyung..." Ryeowook masih tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung ── terutama kening Yesung yang berkerut itu, "Aku hanya merasa kau ini lucu hyung. Tadinya aku pikir kau kenapa, karena semenjak pulang sekolah kau hanya terbaring disini dan memandangi langit-langit. Aku kira kau sedang berada dalam masalah berat," kikik Ryeowook yang dibalas dengan dengusan Yesung.

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Ryewook pun menghentikan tawanya, "Iya aku minta maaf. Aku tak tertawa lagi kok hyung, jadi...bagaimana dengan tugasnya? Apa hyung akan tetap melakukannya?"

Yesung menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya terbenam di bantal miliknya, "Entahlah Wookie. Mau tak mau, sepertinya aku harus melakukannya."

"Aku yakin hyung bisa, semangat!" Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Yesung pelan, mencoba memberikan dukungan.

Yesung berguling kembali untuk menatap Ryeowook yang sempat ia punggungi, namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut sambil menangkupkan tangannya ke sisi wajah Ryeowook. Dengan perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook, dan entah siapa yang memulai, akhirnya bibir namja tampan berkepala besar itu sudah menempel di bibir Ryeowook. Pagutan dan lumatan lembut membuat bibir mereka terlihat menempel sempurna.

Disaat dua namja itu tengah larut dalam berbagi ciuman, sebuah deheman ── yang terlihat di sengaja ── menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Apa kalian berdua lupa kalau kami masih ada di kamar ini, hah?" kata Kangin jengah.

"Dunia ini bukan milik kalian berdua saja, hyung..." Timpal Shindong.

**XOXOX**

Cafetaria SM Senior High-School tampak begitu sesak saat istirahat makan siang, ratusan murid beralmameter biru dan puluhan staff pengajar tampak saling berebut tempat dan juga oksigen. Begitu pun dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang kali ini terlihat damai dan tenang ── biasanya kalau mereka berdua berada di jarak yang teramat dekat, bisa dipastikan akan ada perang mulut ──, mereka berdua berdiri bersisian sambil mengitari pandangan untuk mencari tempat kosong.

"Bagaimana ini Kyu? Tempatnya sudah hampir penuh semua," Changmin memandang ke seluruh penjuru cafetaria, dan dia sama sekali tak menemukan bangku kosong di dekat mereka. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya ikut mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku kosong, namun hasilnya pun sama ── tak ada bangku yang kosong.

"Kalau begitu kita duduk disana saja Min, jauh sih...tapi lebih baik daripada kita harus makan sambil berdiri." Kyuhyun pun beranjak menuju kearah bangku kosong yang tadi ia lihat. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, seorang namja tak dikenal menabrak pundak Kyuhyun hingga ia terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hilang keseimbangan, dengan segera Changmin meraih pinggang ramping namja manis itu dan memeluknya. Kini tubuh Kyuhyun menempel pada tubuh Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun memerah seketika karena menyadari posisinya. "Min...lepaskan pelukanmu. Ini cafetaria, banyak yang melihat tahu!" Protes Kyuhyun dalam sebuah bisikan diselingi dengan gerakan gusarnya, yang mencoba terlepas dari rangkulan lengan milik Changmin.

Changmin yang melihat kegusaran Kyuhyun pun malah berniat untuk menjahili namja manis itu. Sebuah seringai menghias wajah tampannya, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Changmin dengan waspada, "Shim Changmin! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam atau aku ak─"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung terputus ketika Changmin mengecup pipinya secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun membeku dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia bahkan tak sempat memaki ataupun membalas perbuatan Changmin. Dengan gerakan lambat dan wajah bodoh, Kyuhyun malah mengusap pipinya yang tadi mendapat kecupan singkat dan gratis dari seorang Shim Changmin..

"Yaaahhh~Kyu! Bangkunya di duduki orang tuh!" Pekik Changmin tanpa dosa ── seakan namja itu tidak melakukan hal apapun.

Kyuhyun pun tersadar lalu menatap sosok Changmin yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya menuju sebuah bangku kosong di suatu sudut cafetaria itu. "PABBO SHIM CHANGMIN! Kenapa kau mencium pipiku seperti itu? Di depan umum pula. Dasar namja kampung menyebalkan!" Maki Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Namja manis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Changmin. Namun baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun berjalan, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok Yunho yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan secangkir hot latte di tangan kanannya, Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Yunho untuk sapaan hormat. "Oh, Yunho-seonsangnim. Ada apa?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Apa kau sudah dapat tempat kosong?" tanya Yunho.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Ne, seonsangnim. Aku sudah dapat tempat ko─"

"KYUUUU...!" Changmin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dari tempat duduknya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin ── yang ada di bangkunya ── lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang merona. "Hooo...makan siang bersama ya?"

"I-ini, ini...tidak seperti yang seonsangnim pikirkan."

Yunho tertawa lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan, "Tak usah malu seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun. Baiklah, ayo kita makan bersama. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua." Kata Yunho, dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keseriusan.

**XOXOX**

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Masuk," Perintah Soo Man pada siapapun yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup itu tak membuat Soo Man mengalihkan tatapannya sedikit pun dari kertas-kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Namja paruh baya itu hanya melirik sekilas pada tamu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya itu, "Apa yang kau bawa kali ini?"

Namja muda yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Soo Man itu menyodorkan sebuah map yang berwarna cokelat muda, "Ini yang anda minta tuan..."

Akhirnya Soo Man mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi ia geluti, namja paruh baya itu menatap map yang disodorkan padanya dengan sebuah senyuman puas. "Tak kusangka akan secepat ini," Soo Man meraih map tersebut lalu dengan hati-hati membukanya.

Map yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa kertas ── entah apa ── itu dibaca dengan seksama oleh Soo Man. Sesekali matanya membelalak dan keningnya berkerut, seakan ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca. Tak berselang lama, air wajah Soo Man berubah. Wajahnya yang tak berekspresi kini berubah pucat, giginya sedikit bergemeretak ketika dirinya membaca sebuah kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Soo Man menatap namja muda yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya itu, "Jadi memang benar kalau─"

Namja muda itu mengangguk, dan menatap Soo Man dengan tatapan serius. "Iya tuan, mereka memang orang yang sama. Entah bagaimana, Jung Yunho...merubah namanya menjadi Kim Yunho."

**XOXOX**

Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat para muridnya tengah sibuk berlatih di ruang serba guna milik SM Senior High-School, namja-namja beralmameter biru itu nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing ataupun dengan kelompok mereka. Memang kelas hari ini sengaja Yunho pakai untuk mempersiapkan festival musik yang akan ia gelar itu, dan hari ini pula ia sengaja mengumpulkan semua murid SM Senior High-School dari tahun pertama hingga tahun akhir. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa bising dan ributnya ruang serba guna yang menampung hampir ratusan namja itu.

"Hei Keybum-sshi, jangan begitu kalau kau ingin menampilkan modern dance. Kau bisa berlatih dengan Jinki-sshi, Hyukjae-sshi atau Donghae-sshi kan?" Tegur Yunho pada seorang namja bernama Kim Kibum ── yang biasa dipanggil Keybum atau Key.

Key pun menoleh pada seonsangnim tampannya dan membungkuk mengerti, namja cantik bermata bagai kucing itu berlari menuju kearah tiga namja yang tengah berkumpul untuk membuat koreografi. Sepeninggal Key, Yunho kembali mengitari ruang serba guna itu untuk melihat para muridnya. Terkadang ia memberi saran untuk para muridnya yang ingin memberikan performance terbaik.

"Yunho-seonsangnim..."

Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat sesosok namja mungil berkulit putih bagai salju yang tengah menenteng sebuah biola-case. "Ada apa Henry-sshi?"

Namja mungil bernama Henry itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ── kesal. Ia menunjuk kearah namja lain yang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan sebuah seringai jahil yang menyebalkan, "Lihatlah itu seonsangnim! Zhou Mi-sunbae selalu saja menggodaku, padahal aku sedang latihan untuk penampilan solo biolaku."

"Lalu?" Tanya Yunho sembari menaikan satu alisnya.

"Tolong jauhkan makhluk menyebalkan itu dariku seonsangnim..."

"..."

Henry semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari Yunho, "Seonsangnim!"

Yunho mengelus dagunya, berpose seakan ia tengah berpikir. Namja tampan itu menatap Henry sesaat, lalu melirik kearah Zhou Mi yang masih menatap Henry dari tempatnya ── yang tak seberapa jauh dari tempat Henry berdiri. Yunho menepuk bahu Henry pelan lalu sebuah senyuman penuh arti terkembang di bibirnya, "Zhou Mi! Tolong bantu Henry untuk menjadi partner duetnya, kau bisa menyanyikan lagu tradisional China kan?"

Zhou Mi pun mengembangkan senyum lebar ketika mendengar perkataan Yunho. Namja tampan berhidung kelewat mancung itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Yunho, "OK seonsangnim!"

"Yaaa...seonsangnim, kenapa aku harus berduet dengan koala mesum itu? Lebih baik aku bersolo saja." Protes Henry, yang diacuhkan oleh Yunho.

Yunho kini berjalan lagi untuk melihat dan memastikan para muridnya tengah berlatih dengan benar. Sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya, "Kau lihat Jae? Sekolah ini akan segera berubah, gedung angkuh dan dingin ini...sebentar lagi akan menerima kehangatan cinta." Bisik Yunho ditengah kebisingan ruang serba guna.

'_Aku pun melihatnya Yun, dan sebentar lagi...cinta akan menampakkan kekuatannya._'

**XOXOX**

"Kau salah Min! Nada yang aku ambil tidak sesuai dengan nada piano yang kau mainkan!" Bentak Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Namja manis itu terus saja mengomeli Changmin akan kesalahannya menyamakan nada dasar piano dengan suaranya, dan Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar untuk kelakuan si manis itu.

"Baiklah, ayo ulangi lagi..."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri, namun lagi-lagi Changmin salah nada hingga suara piano dan suara Kyuhyun terdengar aneh. Kyuhyun pun kembali melotot pada namja kelewat tinggi itu, "Changmin!"

"Lagu itu belum pernah aku dengar Kyu, jadi berhentilah mengomel!"

"Tapi kau kan sudah aku beri partitur nadanya Min," keluh Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tak enak dilihat. Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Changmin, "Lagu itu ciptaanku sendiri Min. Itu curahan hatiku yang selama ini terpendam..."

Changmin tak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu malah lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kertas partitur yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun. Mata beriris kelam milik Changmin menelusuri tiap baris notasi angka yang juga ditambahi dengan lirik lagu ciptaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Ini memang lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Terlihat sekali isi hatinya disini..." Gumam Changmin dalam hatinya.

Changmin meletakkan kertas partitur itu ditempatnya. "Ayo kita latihan lagi Kyu─ Aigo! Kenapa kau menangis Kyu?" Changmin panik sendiri ketika ia lihat Kyuhyun tengah menundukkan wajahnya, dan bahu namja manis itu bergetar.

Dengan segera Changmin memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, ia usap-usap punggung ringkih itu ── mencoba untuk menenangkan. "Ssshh...Kyu ulljima, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Min..."Panggil Kyuhyun masih disela tangisannya.

"Ne?"

"Harapan itu...apa benar harapan itu adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur?"

Changmin terdiam, ia tak menjawab apapun untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu kenapa Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu padanya, mata Changmin melirik kearah kertas partitur yang ada di hadapannya ── yang bertengger di atas grand piano ── itu. Changmin tahu arti dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Jawab aku Min, apa benar semua yang aku tulis di lagu itu benar?"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu meraih dagu Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Tatap aku Kyu," Perintah Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan kelopak matanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan biji mata kelam bak obsidian itu pada Changmin.

Changmin menatap lurus kedalam mata Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum lembut pada namja manis itu. "Aku percaya dengan apa yang kau tulis di lagu itu Kyu. Orang-orang pun akan percaya, kalau harapan itu adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur."

"..."

Sebuah kecupan Changmin berikan di kening Kyuhyun, kecupan lembut yang sarat akan kasih sayang dan sebuah kata dukungan non-verbal. "Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, jika kau terus berharap dan percaya pada harapan itu, maka kau akan temukan makna sebenarnya dari judul lagumu itu. Hope is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep..."

**XOXOX**

Yesung berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga, di tangan namja tampan itu tergenggam sebuah kertas entah apa. Senyuman Yesung terkembang ketika pintu kamarnya mulai terlihat, dengan sedikit berlari kecil kini Yesung telah berada di depan pintu kamarnya yang bernomor 156.

"Wookie! Lihatlah ini, ternyata lagu solo yang akan ak─" Ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika ia melihat siluet seorang namja mungil tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Dengan langkah perlahan, Yesung mendekat kearah ranjangnya untuk melihat keadaan namja mungil yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook.

Yesung berjongkok disamping ranjangnya sambil memperhatikan wajah tidur Ryeowook yang terlihat damai. Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah manis itu, "Nyaman sekali tidurmu..." bisik Yesung dengan sebuah senyuman lembut terhias di wajahnya.

"Bahkan kau tersenyum di dalam tidurmu Wookie? Apa yang tengah kau mimpikan? Apa hal yang indah?" tanya Yesung ketika ia melihat senyuman kecil terhias di wajah Ryeowook yang tengah terlelap. Melihat pemandangan manis itu, Yesung tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup pipi kemerahan milik namja manis itu. "Mimpi indah ya..."

Setelahnya, Yesung segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. Ia harus segera kembali ke ruang serba guna kalau tidak mau di amuk oleh Yunho. Suara pintu yang tertutup dan terkunci itu menandakan kalau Yesung sudah benar-benar pergi, dan hal itu membuat Ryeowook yang tadinya hanya berpura-pura tertidur pun membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Namja manis itu menatap kearah pintu yang tertutup, "Yesung-hyung..."

"Mianhae hyung, Jeongmal Mianhae..." lirih Ryeowook. Namja manis itu kembali memejamkan matanya, dan saat itulah air mata mulai mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya menangis, Ryeowook pun tak mengerti. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, sesak dan sakit yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya-lah yang membuat air mata itu mengalir. Rasa sesak san sakit yang selalu timbul jika Yesung memperlakukannya dengan lembut, dan penuh cinta.

Ryeowook tak mampu menahan rasa sesak itu lagi, ia tak mampu menyimpan rasa sakit itu lagi. Ia tahu, dirinya tak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Yesung. Dirinya mengerti itu, "Cinta itu...menyakitkan hyung."

**XOXOX**

"Aigooo...lagumu melankolis sekali hyung!" Komentar Kangin ketika ia melihat kertas yang tadi sempat ia rebut dari Yesung. Di kertas itu jelas tertulis sebuah kalimat Love Is Really Hurts.

Yesung hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi komentar Kangin yang terkesan mengejeknya. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu hanya memainkan bolpoin yang ada di tangannya, matanya pun terlihat kosong.

"Hyung-ah! Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi semakin sering melamun, ada apa?" Tanya Shindong yang baru bergabung setelah latihan koreografi bersama beberapa Hoobae-nya.

"Aku tidak melamun Shindong," Yesung menanggapi perkataan Shindong dengan nada malas. Ia melemparkan botol minumnya yang masih penuh pada Shindong, "Tadi Yunho-seonsangnim bilang kalau kita boleh mengundang orang tua untuk hadir di festival itu." lanjut Yesung.

Kangin dan Shindong menoleh dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan terkejut dan...kurang yakin. "He? Orang tuaku kan tidak tinggal di Seoul, masa aku harus memanggil mereka dari Chungnam kesini?" Kangin mulai heboh.

"Undang saja orang yang kau anggap special Kangin-ah." Yesung menanggapi.

Kangin terdiam, namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu tampak berpikir sebentar. Siapa kiranya yang akan ia ajak untuk menonton festival musik pertamanya ini? Kangin benar-benar tak ada ide untuk mengundang siapa pun. "Ah hyung, aku tak yahu harus mengundang siapa."

"Kalau namja yang selalu kau temui itu bagaimana?"

**DEG!**

"Yesung-hyung! Kau cari mati ya?" Kangin segera menindih tubuh kecil Yesung dan bergulat dengannya. Sementara Shindong sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan dua hyungnya itu.

"Andai Sungmin masih disini," Kata Shindong sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Namja bertubuh subur itu memencet layar ponsel touch-screennya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseyo Nari-ah..."

**XOXOX**

"Taeyeon-uisanim...jebal!"

"Tidak bisa Kangin-sshi. Leeteuk saja sedang berada dalam ruang isolasi, kau malah mau mengundangnya menonton festival musik di sekolahmu!" Tolak Taeyeon mentah-mentah.

Kangin masih mengekori kemana pun dokter cantik itu melangkah, namja itu terus mengiba dan memohon hingga Taeyeon gerah. Yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan warna almond itu membalikan tubuhnya kesal, "Jangan egois Kangin-sshi!"

"..."

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali padamu kan? Pasien pengidap HIV itu kondisinya lebih lemah berkali-kali lipat daripada orang lain. Udara luar bisa saja membunuhnya!"

Kangin mendengus, "Kau yang uisanim! Leeteuk selalu berkata padaku kalau dia bosan, dia ingin keluar dari penjara bernama ruang isolasi itu. Tak bisakah kau sedikit mengerti dirinya? Kau bilang kalau kau sudah mengenal Leeteuk sejak masih di panti asuhan yang sama, namun aku sangsi dengan kata-katamu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan sangsi?"

"Kalau kau memang mengenal sosok Leeteuk dengan baik, maka kau tak akan bersikap egois dengan terus mengurungnya di ruang isolasi. Ruangan itu bukannya membuat Leeteuk bertambah baik, justru malah membuatnya semakin buruk!"

"..."

Kangin tersenyum sinis, "Tolong mengerti dirinya dari sudut pandang seseorang yang menyayanginya uisanim! Jangan terus mengerti dirinya sebagai seorang dokter..." Kata Kangin yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Taeyeon sendiri di koridor rumah sakit.

**XOXOX**

"Kau masih mempersiapkan festival itu?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Ne! Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, aku akan tetap mengadakan festival itu Soo Man-sshi."

Soo Man tersenyum sinis, namja paruh baya itu kini memperlihatkan sisi antagonisnya. Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Yunho, dia masih berdiri tenang dengan wajah dinginnya. Soo Man bergerak dari kursinya, ia berjalan untuk mendekat kearah Yunho. "Jujur saja Kim-seonsangnim, anda adalah satu dari puluhan guru yang menarik perhatian saya."

"Saya tersanjung mendengarnya Soo Man-sshi."

"Kau tahu karena apa aku tertarik padamu?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak Soo Man-sshi. Bisakah anda memberi tahu alasannya?"

Soo Man berjalan mengitari Yunho dengan sebuah seringai terhias di wajahnya yang termakan usia, "Karena aku benar-benar tertipu dengan kepercayaan dirimu itu. Aku tertipu dengan sinar mata tajam milikmu, dan aku tertipu dengan kata-katamu yang dingin."

"..."

Soo Man kembali berdiri di hadapan Yunho. Matanya yang tajam memandang Yunho dengan tatapan benci, "Katakan padaku, apa motifmu menjadi pengajar disini Kim─Oh...atau lebih tepatnya aku panggil Jung Yunho?"

"..."

"Untuk apa kau kembali lagi kesini dan menampakkan wajahmu setelah kau menculik Jaejoong?"

**T B C**

Gyaaaaaaaaaa~

Akan bena" tamat.

Entah satu atau dua chapter lagi.

Hohoh ^o^

Baikalah,

Mungkin jalan ceritanya terkesan maksa...

Tapi sumpah deh!

Saya ga betah negbuat fic panjang".

Chapter ini saya buat pas saya di opname di rumah sakit.

Jadi kalau rada aneh,

Ada kesalahan disana-sini,

Ataupun ceritanya ga maksimal...

Saya minta maaf.

Dan saya akan melanjutkan fic **All About Us**,

Setelah saya menyelesaikan fic ini.

Jadi buat yang nunggu fanfic KangTeuk yang itu...

Bersabarlah^^

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Yunho masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya ketika Soo Man akhirnya mengetahui semua rahasianya. Namja tampan bermata tajam bak musang itu hanya tertawa, membuat Soo Man sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tawa Yunho. Namja paruh baya itu tak mengerti kenapa Yunho masih bisa tertawa, sementara rahasianya sendiri kini sudah terkuak. Soo Man benar-benar tak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam benak Yunho, dia benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tak merasa takut sama sekali Jung Yunho?" Tanya Soo Man.

Mendapat pertanyaan menarik seperti itu, Yunho langsung menghentikan tawanya. Kini wajah namja tampan itu kembali datar dan dingin, namun akhirnya sebuah seringai menghias bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Mata musang Yunho menatap lurus pada sosok Soo Man yang tepat berada di hadapannya, "Kenapa harus takut Soo Man-sshi? Apa yang bisa aku takutkan dari orang seperti anda."

Soo Man mengeraskan rahangnya, disamping tubuhnya pun kedua telapak tangannya sudah terkepal karena menahan amarah akan kata-kata Yunho. "Orang seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Orang yang hanya bisa mengusir namja tak berdaya seperti saya," Yunho masih mempertahankan seringai di wajahnya, "Yang telah berani mencintai seorang Lee─oh, maksud saya Kim Jaejoong. Jadi, untuk apa saya takut pada orang yang terlalu pengecut seperti anda Soo Man-sshi?"

"Jaejoong tetap bermarga Lee, dan tak akan pernah berubah!"

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya, lalu seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri Soo Man-sshi. Saya yakin anda sudah membaca surat terakhir dari Jaejoong untuk anda kan?"

Wajah Soo Man semakin keras, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali meninju wajah namja muda di hadapannya itu. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin membunuh Yunho sekarang juga karena emosi. Namun Soo Man bukanlah seseorang yang gampang bermain kasar, dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengikuti jalan permainan lawannya, lalu menekan lawannya hingga ke titik terlemahnya. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya Soo Man salah menilai sosok seorang Jung Yunho. Namja muda di hadapannya itu jauh lebih cerdik dari dirinya, dan Yunho tahu bagaimana caranya menekan lawannya, sehingga kini keadaan berbalik tak menyenangkan untuk Soo Man sendiri.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengakui pernikahanmu dengan Jae! Tidak akan pernah, bahkan sampai aku mati!"

"Benarkah?"

Mata dingin Soo Man menatap nyalang pada Yunho, "Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku Jung Yunho!"

"Sederhana Soo Man-sshi, aku menginginkan satu hal darimu. Temui Jaejoong..."

Soo Man terdiam, wajahnya yang sedari tadi terlihat keras pun kembali melembut ─ketika Yunho menyebutkan nama Jaejoong─. Sinar matanya pun yang tadi tampak nyalang, kini berubah menjadi sendu dan terlihat sedih. Yunho yang melihat perubahan air wajah Soo Man pun tampak memanfaatkan kesempatan. "Jaejoong sangat merindukan anda Soo Man-sshi..."

"Diam─"

Yunho tak mengindahkan kata-kata Soo Man, namja muda itu masih ingin berbicara. Namja muda itu tak ingin diam seperti apa yang di perintahkan Soo Man. "Saya tak meminta anda untuk merestui ataupun mengakui pernikahanku dan Jaejoong. Saya hanya ingin anda menemuinya setelah sekian lama─"

**BUGH!**

"KU BILANG DIAM BRENGSEK!" Soo Man akhirnya melayangkan tinju ke arah Yunho, hingga membuat kata-kata Yunho terpotong.

Yunho yang tersungkur di lantai setelah di tinju oleh Soo Man pun hanya bisa menggerakan rahangnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia menengadah menatap Soo Man yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh benci, tatapan yang membuat hati Yunho merasa kasihan pada namja tua itu.

Yunho mengusap sisi bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan terasa sakit, "Apa hanya ini yang bisa anda lakukan Soo Man-sshi?" Tanya Yunho.

"..."

"Apa anda hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan anda dengan kekerasan?"

"..."

"APA ANDA TAK BISA JUJUR SOO MAN-SHI?"

Soo Man yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya sembari mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih itu pun menatap Yunho, matanya yang biasa terlihat dingin...kini terlihat sayu. Bahkan Yunho berani bersumpah kalau ada setitik air mata yang hampir jatuh dari sana.

Soo Man menatap Yunho lalu merundukkan tubuhnya untuk menarik kerah kemeja yang di pakai oleh namja itu. Membuat Yunho yang tadinya tersungkur di lantai, berdiri tegak di hadapan Soo Man, "Untuk apa aku jujur padamu manusia sial? Karena dirimu, aku kehilangan Jaejoong! Karena dirimu juga, kebahagiaanku dengan Jaejoong terampas! Untuk apa aku harus jujur pada orang sepertimu?"

Yunho tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Soo Man, "Apa anda yakin semua yang terjadi di dalam hidup anda ini disebabkan oleh saya? Jangan membual Soo Man-sshi, justru apa yang telah terjadi ini...adalah akibat dari keegoisan anda sendiri!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, tarikan Soo Man pada kerah kemeja Yunho pun melonggar. Namja paruh baya itu kini merasa tersudut, ia merasa kalah. Dengan berpegangan pada pinggiran meja kerjanya, Soo Man mencoba untuk kembali duduk di kursi kebanggannya.

"Kau...dipecat Jung Yunho!" Kata Soo Man ketika ia sudah duduk di kursinya.

Yunho yang sudah menduga akan keluarnya kata-kata seperti itu dari mulut Soo Man, kini hanya bisa tertawa. "Jangan bercanda Soo Man-sshi..."

"..."

Yunho merogoh saku celananya, lalu terlihatlah secarik kertas dari dalam sana. Yunho membentangkan kertas itu tepat di hadapan Soo Man, "Saya sekali anda tak bisa memecat saya Soo Man-sshi. Kontrak yang telah anda berikan dan anda tanda tangani di atas materai pada saya, menyatakan kalau saya tidak boleh mengundurkan diri ataupun menerima pemecatan sepihak selama masa kerja. Dan sayangnya lagi, masa kerja yang tertulis di kontrak ini adalah enam bulan. Berarti saya masih mempunyai hak mengajar disini selama lima bulan kurang dua minggu."

"..."

Senyum penuh kemenangan tampak menghias wajah Yunho, "Maaf mengecewakan anda dengan isi kontrak ini Soo Man-sshi," Yunho kembali memasukkan kertas kontrak kerja miliknya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu kembali menatap Soo Man. "Dan sebagai informasi saja Soo Man-sshi, saya akan tetap melaksanakan festival musik itu. Permisi!"

Yunho pun berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namja muda itu merasa inilah akhir dari semua yang ia inginkan, akhir dari sejarah dingin sebuah gedung kokoh bernama SM Senior High-School. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruang kerja Soo Man, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. "Saat festival itu diadakan, anda akan melihat begitu banyak cinta Soo Man-sshi. Persiapkan hati anda..." Kata Yunho yang akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Soo Man yang masih terdiam di kursinya.

**XOXOX**

"Yeobseyo Appa, ini aku. Bagaimana kabar Appa?"

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Appa, sekolahku mengadakan sebuah festiv─ANIO APPA! Aku akan tetap menyanyi, apapun yang Appa katakan aku akan tetap menyanyi!"

"..."

"Mengertilah akan impianku, Appa! Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan berada di bawah bayangan Appa, aku ingin hidupku sendiri!"

Kyuhyun diam ketika sang Appa berbicara diseberang sana. Ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan ia tempelkan ke telinganya tampak bergetar, Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tangisnya. "Appa...mengertilah, hanya dengan menyanyi aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Hanya dengan menyanyi, aku bisa merasa berharga. Tolong dukung aku, sekali ini saja Appa..."

Dan ketika sang Appa diseberang sana masih berkeras dengan keputusannya, air mata Kyuhyun pun tak dapat di bendung lagi. Bulir-bulir kristal bening yang terasa panas itu kini mengalir tanpa halangan, membasahi pipi putih pucat milik Kyuhyun.

Beberapa langkah dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, pintu kamar bernomor 109 terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi menjulang seorang Changmin. Namja tampan itu berniat mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan ─ yang menjadi kebiasaannya dengan Kyuhyun saat malam hari ketika mereka bosan ─. Tapi Changmin segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat namja manis itu tampak sedang sibuk menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya, Changmin akhirnya memilih untuk masuk kembali kedalam kamar.

Namun niatan Changmin untuk masuk lagi ke dalam kamar pun kembali ia urungkan ketika dirinya mendengar suara isakan yang ia yakini berasal dari Kyuhyun. Namja tampan kelewat tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada sosok Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai, "Kyu─"

"Ak-aku...membenci Appa. Aku membencinya," Gumam Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang bergetar karena bercampur dengan tangisan dan isakannya.

"Kyu, jangan begini. Ayo bangun..."

Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakangi Changmin tak merespon apapun. Yang terdengar dari sosoknya hanyalah suara tangis yang diselingi isakan. Dari jaraknya yang sedekat ini, Changmin dapat melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang gerus berguncang dengan hebat, membuatnya ingin memeluk sosok rapuh itu.

Changmin berjongkok di belakang Kyuhyun, perlahan lengannya melingkari leher Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Sshhh...uljimma Kyu. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis, kau terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan. Aku seperti tak mengenalmu kalau kau seperti ini..."

"Min..."

"Ne? Aku disini, jangan menangis lagi. Kumohon..."

Kyuhyun meremas tangan Changmin yang tengah melingkari lehernya, "Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu Min. Hari ini saja, biarkan aku menjadi Kyuhyun yang tidak kau kenal. Hari ini saja Min, biarkan aku menangis di hadapanmu..."

Changmin pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namja itu hanya bisa diam ketika Kyuhyun menangis, sesekali ia mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang meremasi tangannya untuk meluapkan emosi.

'_Mulai saat ini, aku membenci saat-saat kau menangis Kyuhyun. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun membuatmu terluka ataupun menderita, aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang. Dan untuk saat ini, kau boleh menangis di hadapanku. Tapi lain kali, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menangis lagi..._' Ikrar Changmin di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh dua namja yang tengah berperluka itu, ada sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka di tengah gelapnya malam. Sosok yang berdiri dalam diam dengan mata tajamnya yang menyorot dingin. Sosok itu tersenyum sinis, "Seperti itukah yang kau sebut dengan cinta, Jung Yunho?"

**XOXOX**

Pagi yang rasanya baru datang, kini telah berlalu begitu cepat dengan bergantinya langit biru kelangit jingga. Yunho menepukkan tangannya, meminta perhatian semua murid SM Senior High-School yang berada di ruang serba guna. "Perhatikan ini! Aku harap kalian masih ingat dengan tugasku yang menyuruh kalian untuk menulis ungkapan ataupun pesan untuk orang yang kalian cintai."

"Neeee~ kami masih ingat seonsangnim..." Koor panjang dari namja-namja beralmameter biru itu terdengar.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku harap apa yang kalian tulis di daun maple itu bisa kalian berikan diacara festival nanti." Kata Yunho, yang langsung mendapatkan sorakan tak terima dari para muridnya.

Yunho mendesis, "Hei...apa yang salah? Kalau kalian mengungkapkan perasaan pada seseorang, pasti harus diketahui oleh orang yang dimaksud kan?"

"Tapi kan kami malu seonsangnim!"

"Benar, kami kan malu..."

Kembali namja-namja beralmameter biru itu ribut akan persepsi mereka sendiri. Yunho yang mendengar kebisingan di dalam ruang serba guna itu hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, "TAK ADA BANTAHAN! Mau tidak mau, kalian harus memberikannya pada orang yang kalian cintai. Untuk apa aku memperbolehkan kalian mengundang orang itu jika kalian tak memberikan ungkapan perasaan itu padanya?"

"..."

"Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Sekarang bubar, dan kau Yesung dari kelas 3B-1...kau harus tetap disini untuk latihan lagu solomu!" Yunho memanggil sosok Yesung ketika ia melihat salah satu muridnya itu hendak keluar dari dalam ruang serba guna.

Yesung yang mendengar panggilan Yunho pun mengangguk, "Ne seonsangnim..."

Yunho pun tersenyum singkat pada Yesung yang telah kembali latihan seorang diri. Yunho melangkah menuju sebuah kursi dimana ia meletakan tas kerjanya disana. Namun pandangan namja tampan itu terpaku pada sosok Kangin yang ternyata masih duduk disebuah bangku yang berada disudut ruang serba guna.

Yunho pun mendekat pada sosok Kangin. Ia tepuk bahu namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu, "Kangin-ah..."

Kangin yang sedang melamun pun terlonjak kaget, "Ah! Yunho-seonsangnim, mengagetkan saja. Ada yang bisa saya bantu seonsangnim?"

"Harusnya kan aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang bisa aku bantu? Kelihatannya dari latihan tadi, kau murung."

"..."

Yunho kembali menepuk bahu Kangin, "Ceritalah kalau kau mau Kangin-ah..."

Kangin menatap sosok Yunho sekilas, lalu ia menundukan wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku tak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Leeteuk, seonsangnim."

"Leeteuk? Oh, namja yang berada di rumah sakit itu? Kenapa kau berpikir kalau kau tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Entahlah seonsangnim, sepertinya keadaan memang tak mengizinkanku untuk mendekat padanya."

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya ketika ia mendengar ucapan Kangin. Namja tampan itu menatap mata beriris kelam milik Kangin dengan serius, "Bukan keadaan yang membuatmu tak bisa mendekatinya Kangin-ah. Jangan pernah kau salahkan keadaan," Jelas Yunho.

"Lalu, apa seonsangnim punya penjelasan tentang kenapa aku tak mampu mendekatinya?" Tanya Kangin.

Yunho tertawa kecil, ia tepuk lagi bahu Kangin. "Bukan aku yang harus menjelaskannya Kangin-ah," Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk ia letakan di dada Kangin. Namja tampan itu tersenyum pada muridnya itu, "Hatimulah yang akan memberi penjelasan. Karena itu...kau tanyalah pada hatimu kenapa kau merasa tak mampu mendekatinya."

"..."

"Ingat Kangin-ah, keadaan tak akan mendukungmu jika hatimu tak memberikan izin. Jika kau merasa hatimu memang memberi izin serta keyakinan untuk mendekati Leeteuk-sshi, maka dengan sendirinya keadaan akan memberikanmu jalan." Jelas Yunho sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kangin.

**XOXOX**

**Joungnan Hospital, Isolation Room... (8.45pm)**

Taeyeon berdiri disamping ranjang Leeteuk. Yeoja cantik itu menatap Leeteuk lekat-lekat, "Kangin-sshi kemarin kemari."

"Lalu?"

"Dia memberi undangan untukmu oppa. Katanya kau di undang untuk datang ke acara festival musik yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya," Taeyeon berkata sambil membenahi selimut Leeteuk. Wajah dan sinar mata yeoja cantik itu tampak dingin, namun gestur dan gerakan tubuhnya sangat lembut pada Leeteuk.

"Katakan padaku oppa," Lanjut Taeyeon. Ia pandang mata bening Leeteuk, "Apa oppa mencintai Kangin-sshi?"

Bola mata Leeteuk membesar ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Taeyeon, jelas sekali ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan semacam itu, apalagi dilontarkan secara tiba-tiba. Namja berwajah lembut dan cantik itu akhirnya tertawa lemah untuk menutupi keterkejutannya, "Kau bicara apa Taeyeon? Bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya jika keadaanku begitu menjijikan seperti ini..."

"Jawab saja oppa!" Tekan Taeyeon. Yeoja berambut panjang itu masih memberikan tatapan tajam pada Leeteuk, "Jawab dengan jujur bagaimana perasaan oppa pada Kangin-sshi!"

"..."

Taeyeon mengamit tangan Leeteuk, ia usap tangan pucat itu dengan lembut. "Aku adik oppa kan? Kita sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun kan? Kenapa oppa tak mau menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dariku?"

"Jangan berkata begitu Taeyeon-ah," Kata Leeteuk dengan nada lirih. Kini Leeteuk merasakan sakit dan sesak kembali memenuhi dadanya, "Jangan menekanku..."

"Aku tak menekanmu oppa. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia...kalau memang kebahagiaanmu ada pada Kangin-sshi." Jelas Taeyeon.

Leeteuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Taeyeon, "Apa orang menjijikkan sepertiku pantas bahagia?"

"Oppa..."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sesaat, membuat bulir bening bagai kristal mengalir tanpa pertahanan dan membasahi pipi tirusnya yang pucat. "Aku akan mati karena penyakit terkutuk ini Taeyeon-ah! Jadi apa pentingnya kalau aku mencintai Kangin-sshi atau tidak," Gumam Leeteuk dengan putus asa. Ia ulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah dadanya sendiri, "Tiap aku berpikir apakah aku mencintai Kangin-sshi...dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak. Tiap aku berpikir apa aku pantas mencintainya, aku kembali teringat dengan penyakit ini. Tiap aku berpikir mungkinkah aku akan bahagia, aku teringat dengan kematian!"

Taeyeon yang tak sanggup mendengar perkataan Leeteuk akhirnya memeluk namja cantik itu. "Hentikan oppa..." Pintanya. Taeyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk, tanpa ia sadari air matanya pun telah jatuh. "Jangan berkata seakan penyakit ini ada padamu karena kesalahanmu sendiri oppa! Jangan terus menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan pikiran jelek seperti itu. Kau ini pantas bahagia oppa. Kau juga pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai..."

Air mata Leeteuk semakin beranak sungai karena mendengar kata-kata Teyeon. Namja berwajah bak malaikat itu membalas pelukan Taeyeon dengan erat, ia luapkan semua perasaannya di dalam pelukan Taeyeon. Isakan serta tangisan Leeteuk semakin terdengar jelas, "A-ku...aku tak pantas mencintai Kangin-sshi, Taeyeon. Tidak akan pernah pantas..." Lirihnya.

**XOXOX**

Kangin berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah berat. Obrolan singkatnya dengan Yunho masih menjadi bahan pikirannya saat ini, yang tanpa ia sadari malah menjadi beban. Namun Kangin tak mampu untuk memungkiri bahwa kata-kata Yunho memang memberikannya sedikit clue tentang masalah yang tengah dihadapainya. Masalah tentang hati, terkadang memang terlalu rumit. Begitu pikir Kangin.

Kaki-kaki milik Kangin menaiki anak tangga yang ada, setapak demi setapak ia lalui hingga dirinya telah berada di depan pintu kamar bernomor 156. Namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dan pandangannya segera menemukan sosok mungil Ryeowook yang sedang tiduran di atas ranjang Sungmin.

Kangin tersenyum pada Ryeowook, "Kau tampak bosan Wookie-ah..."

Ryeowook berguling dari posisi awalnya di atas ranjang, "Bagaimana aku tidak bosan hyung! Aku berada di kamar ini sendirian, dan tidak melakukan apapun."

"Mianhae Wookie-ah, tapi kau memang tak boleh keluar. Kalau kau keluar, kami dan terutama Yesung-hyung akan mendapat masalah. Kau pun juga akan mendapat masalah, aku yakin kau tak menginginkan itu kan?" Kata Kangin sembari merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjangnya sendiri.

Ryeowook terduduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal. Namja mungil itu memajukan bibir tipisnya dengan imut, membuat Kangin tertawa karena ekspresinya. "Sudahlah Wookie...jangan cemberut begitu."

"Neeee~" Jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Kangin pun tertawa lagi karena mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mandi, setelah ia meraih handuk yang ada di sandaran kursi belajarnya, ia beranjak kearah kamar mandi. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kau jangan pergi kemana-mana! Awas kalau kau nakal lagi."

"Neeeeee~!"

Setelah Kangin benar-benar masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Ryeowook pun turun dari ranjang milik Sungmim. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dengan kaki yang berjinjit, "Kangin-hyung...kenapa Yesung-hyung tidak pulang bersamamu?"

"Yesung-hyung ada latihan tambahan untuk penampilan solonya di festival musik." Jawab Kangin dari dalam kamar mandi. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Ryeowook segera melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Ia buka pintu itu, "Mianhae Kangin-hyung...tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Yesung-hyung. Aku janji, ini terakhir kalinya aku menjadi anak nakal." Ryeowook menutup pintu kamar tersebut, lalu dengan segera beranjak dari sana.

Koridor yang tampak remang membuat Ryeowook sedikit takut untuk berjalan menuju tangga. "Aigo...kenapa koridornya remang begitu? Aku takut─AH~Kim Ryeowook, kau tidak boleh menjadi penakut. Kau ingin bertemu Yesung-hyung kan? Ayo berusaha!"

Akhirnya dengan tekad yang begitu menggebu ─ karena ingin bertemu Yesung ─ Ryeowook berjalan ditengah remangnya pencahayaan koridor. Ketika tangga yang Ryeowook tuju tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, namja mungil itu malah bertemu dengan Lee Soo Man ─ yang ternyata tengah menaiki tangga.

Ryeowook dan Soo Man sama-sama menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang, "Soo Man-ahjusshi..." Gumam Ryeowook tak percaya. Namja mungil itu mundur selangkah karena terkejut, "K-kenapa?"

Soo Man yang tadinya juga sama-sama terkejut, akhirnya berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya itu. Namja paruh baya itu kembali menaiki tangga, membuat Ryeowook kembali melangkah mundur. "Ternyata kau ada disini," Kata Soo Man setelah dirinya sudah menginjak koridor dorm lantai tiga.

"Aku pikir Young Min bercanda saat dia bilang kau menghilang." Lanjut Soo Man.

Wajah Ryeowook memucat ketika ia mendengar nama sang ayah ─ Kim Young Min ─ disebut oleh pamannya sendiri. Ya, Lee Soo Man adalah paman Ryeowook dari pihak ibunya. Namun hubungan ibunya dengan keluarga Lee tidaklah begitu bagus. Ibunya di usir dari keluarga Lee karena nekat menikahi ayahnya ─ yang saat itu hanya seorang pengangguran.

Ryeowook kini merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Ia pun terduduk dilantai koridor, "J-jangan...beritahu appa. Jangan beritahu appa kalau aku ada disini, ahjusshi. Kumohon..."

Soo Man menyeringai melihat ketakutan keponakannya itu. Ia mendekat kearah Ryeowook lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan namja mungil itu, "Kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu anak haram?"

"J-jebal ahjusshi..."

Soo Man meraih dagu Ryeowook dengan kasar hingga wajah Ryeowook menghadap kearahnya, "Katakan padaku! Siapa yang memasukkanmu kesini?" Tanya Soo Man.

Ryeowook diam, ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan ahjusshi-nya itu. Ia tahu, jika ia menjawab pertanyaan Soo Man...semuanya akan terkena akibat yang cukup buruk. Ryeowook cukup mengenal ahjusshi-nya itu, hingga ia tahu bagaimana perangainya.

"Tak mau menjawab?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia benar-benar tidak ingin hyungdeulnya ─ yang telah dengan baik hati menolongnya ─ terkena bahaya hanya karena masalah pribadinya. Soo Man mulai geram, ia cengkeram sisi wajah Ryeowook hingga namja mungil itu kesakitan. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab. Akan aku cari sendiri siapa yang berani membawamu kesini, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana diriku ini? Aku pasti akan memberikan ganjaran pada orang itu."

"J-jangan ahjusshi! Aku-aku akan bilang..."

Soo Man menaikan satu alisnya, "Baiklah...katakan!"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sesaat. Di dalam hatinya, Ryeowook mengucapkan kata maaf pada hyungdeulnya ─ terutama Yesung. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak mata Ryeowook yang terpejam, "Y-yang membawaku...murid kelas tiga ahjusshi. Na-namanya...namanya ─"

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namanya Kim Joong Woon..."

'_Mianhae Yesung-hyung~ jeongmal mianhae..._'

**T B C**

Yak! Update juga^^,

Alurnya rada aneh ya?

Wajar aja.

Semua data fanfic saya **HILANG!**

Dan saya harus ngetik ulang untuk chapter ini.

Dan...

Wah! Ternyata Ryeowook anaknya Kim Young Min!

#plak

Disini saya buat Ryeowook jadi ponakan Soo Man.

Tapi Soo Man benci bgt sama Ryeowook, gara-gara ade perempuannya Soo Man nikah tanpa restu keluarga Lee.

Hohoho~

Baiklah, tanpa banyak cincong lagi...

**Mind to leave me some reveiw?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Soo Man menatap Ryeowook yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Namja paruh baya itu menyunggingkan seringai pada Ryeowook, "Kau bilang Kim Jong Woon?"

"N-ne, ahjusshi..." Ryeowook mengangguk lemah. Ia tak mampu berbuat atau berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ia terlalu takut pada tekanan yang di berikan oleh Soo Man.

Soo Man kembali berdiri setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook. Ia lepas cengkeraman tangannya dari dagu Ryeowook, "Kau memang anak bodoh yang gampang di tekan! Berbeda sekali dengan ibumu yang pembangkang─"

"Jangan hina Umma!"

Soo Man menaikan satu alisnya, mencoba menantang Ryeowook. "Kenapa? Itu kenyataan Kim Ryeowook. Ibumu adalah seorang pembangkang! Kalau dia bukan pembangkang, dia tidak akan pergi dari keluarga Lee untuk menikah dengan ayahmu yang tidak berguna itu!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam? Tak bisa menyangkal fakta kan?" Tantang Soo Man.

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosi. Namja mungil itu kini menatap nyalang pada sosok Soo Man, "Aku tahu kalau ahjusshi membenciku karena aku adalah anak Appa. Tapi aku tak bisa terima kalau Ahjusshi menghina Umma!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membela ibu tersayangmu itu?"

Perlahan senyuman tipis menghias wajah Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu berdiri perlahan-lahan sambil masih menatap nyalang sosok Soo Man yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku tak akan melakukan apapun, Ahjusshi..."

Ryeowook melebarkan senyumannya, "Tapi akan ada seseorang yang akan membalasmu dengan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang kau bayangkan!" Lanjutnya.

"Kau mengancam?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia berjalan kearah sisi tubuh Soo Man, "Aku tidak mengancammu Ahjusshi," Bisik Ryeowook. Senyumannya yang terkesan aneh, kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringai yang menakutkan. "Hanya saja...berhati-hatilah terhadap karma. Mungkin orang-orang yang kau sakiti, mengirimkan karma padamu." Ujar Ryeowook sambil berlalu.

Soo Man membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Mata dinginnya menatap punggung Ryeowook yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

**XOXOX**

**PRANG!**

"Apa katanya?"

Soo Man menatap pecahan gelas whiskey yang telah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai ruang tamu rumahnya. Matanya menatapi pecahan-pecahan kristal itu dengan tajam, "Karma? Dia bilang karma?"

**PRANG!**

Soo Man kembali melempar botol whiskey ke dinding, mengikuti gelasnya yang telah dilempar terlebih dahulu. Ceceran cairan whiskey tampak menggenang di lantai, membuat lantai berlapis marmer itu tampak berkilauan.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Soo Man jatuh berlutut di lantai. Matanya yang biasa menyorot dingin pada apapun, kini tampak sayu dan kosong ─ seakan tak ada sinar kehidupan lagi di dalamnya.

"Jae..." Panggil Soo Man pada potret dirinya dan Jaejoong yang terpasang di dinding. "Apa benar karma itu ada?" Tanyanya dengan nada lirih.

Air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahan oleh Soo Man pun mulai turun. Kini Soo Man hanyalah seorang tua renta yang lemah dan tak memiliki kekuatan. Air mata yang membasahi pipinya itu, menjadi bukti kelemahannya.

"Karma itu tidak pernah ada..."

Soo Man tertawa perih di sela isak tangisnya. "Karma tidak pernah ada. Dan...tidak akan pernah ada."

**XOXOX**

Yesung menatap namja bertubuh tinggi besar di hadapannya. Ia tatap namja itu dengan tajam, membuat yang di tatap merasa jengah dan risih. "Hyung-ah! Berhentilah memandangku seperti itu," Protes Kangin pada tatapan Yesung. Ia mendecak sebal, "Lagipula semua inikan bukan murni kesalahanku."

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Yesung. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Kangin, "Kau bilang ini bukan murni kesalahanmu?"

"Memang benarkan?"

**BUGH!**

Yesung menatap Kangin yang tersungkur di atas ranjang karena pukulannya. Dada Yesung tampak naik-turun karena menahan emosi ─ namun malah akhirnya kelepasan juga dengan meninju Kangin.

Kangin memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit dan nyeri. Iris mata kelam miliknya kini balik menatap Yesung dengan tidak suka, "Jadi kau lebih memilih bermain kasar?"

"..."

Kangin berdiri dari ranjangnya lalu meremas kerah seragam yang masih dikenakan oleh Yesung. "Baik! Kita selesaikan ini dengan cara ka─"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!" Bentak Shindong tiba-tiba.

Yesung menatap Shindong yang berdiri tak jauh dari darinya, "Jangan ikut campur Shindong." Perintah Yesung.

Namja bertubuh subur itu tak ingin menuruti perintah dari Yesung. Ia berjalan kearah dua namja yang masih bersitegang itu, lalu menatap mereka satu-persatu. "Apa kalian tidak merasa konyol?"

"..."

Shindong melepaskan cengkeraman Kangin pada kerah kemeja Yesung. "Kangin-hyung, ini bukan tentang menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan! Kau jangan mudah terpancing emosi. Atau nantinya hal itu akan menjadi bumerang untukmu!"

Shindong berbalik menatap Yesung ─ yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya. "Dan kau Yesung-hyung, jangan pernah langsung menyalahkan orang atas suatu kesalahan! Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah hyung, tapi malah menambahkan masalah!"

"..."

"Tak bisakah kita berbicara dengan kepala dingin? Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Wookie kalau kalian malah berteng─"

**Cklek!**

"Aku kembali hyungdeul..."

Shindong, Kangin dan Yesung menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan ketika mereka mendengar suara seseorang. Dan mata dari ketiga namja itu langsung merefleksikan sosok mungil Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Astaga Wookie-ah!" Shindong langsung berlari kearah Ryeowook. Diikuti oleh Kangin, "Kau kemana saja Wookie? Kenapa kau kabur dari kamar, hah? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan kabur lagi!" Omel Kangin pada namja mungil di hadapannya itu.

Ryeowook menatap kosong pada Kangin dan Shindong, "Maafkan aku hyung..."

"S-sudahlah. Lebih baik kau mandi lalu tidur, ne?" Kata Shindong lembut.

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Namja mungil itu hanya berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi dengan tatapan mata yang masih terlihat kosong, membuat Shindong dan Kangin bingung akan tatapan matanya itu.

Saat Ryeowook melewati Yesung, namja mungil itu berhenti karena Yesung memanggilnya. "Untuk apa kau kembali lagi? Kupikir kau sudah pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali lagi kesini."

"..."

"Ternyata kau memang menyusahkan, Kim Ryeowook!" Ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yesung. Matanya yang tadi terlihat kosong, kini terlihat begitu sedih. "Apakah itu maumu, hyung?"

"..."

"Apa kau memang mau diriku pergi dari tempat ini?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

Yesung mencoba untuk menatap mata Ryeowook, dan seketika itu juga hati Yesung terasa mencelos karena mendapati binar sedih yang amat kentara di dalamnya. Hampir saja Yesung memeluk Ryeowook, namun dengan segera ia menolak keinginan itu.

"Kalau kukatakan...Ya! Apa kau akan pergi seperti kemauanku?"

Mulut Ryeowook terbuka karena terkejut dengan perkataan Yesung. Namja mungil itu tak menduga jika Yesung bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Kini hati Ryeowook terasa sakit, sangat sakit melebihi dari sakit karena pukulan-pukulan ayahnya.

Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya mulai lemas, dan sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Namun Ryeowook berusaha untuk tetap kuat, ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dengan tegak ─ ia tak ingin terlihat lemah lagi ─ di hadapan Yesung.

"Kalau memang itu maumu hyung, aku akan pergi." Lirih Ryeowook sembari melangkahkan kakinya ─ berbalik ─ kearah pintu.

Shindong yang melihat hal itu pun segera menahan Ryeowook. Ia mencoba membujuk namja mungil itu agar tidak pergi dan tetap tinggal, "Wookie-ah...jangan seperti ini. Jebal~"

"Biarkan dia Shindong!"

"Yesung-hyung..."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya karena hatinya kini terasa semakin sesak dan sakit. Dia tidak ingin air matanya tumpah saat ini juga, apalagi di hadapan Yesung. "Gomawo untuk semuanya Shindong-hyung..."

Kangin yang sedari tadi diam, kini kembali berjalan kearah Yesung. Dengan sekali ancang-ancang, namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu meninju rahang Yesung hingga hyung-nya itu tersungkur di lantai. Kangin menatap Yesung garang, "ITU UNTUK BALASAN PUKULANMU," Katanya dengan penuh tekanan.

"Dan apa kau sudah gila Yesung-hyung? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Ryeowook, hah? Bukankah kau mencintai Ryeowook!" Lanjut Kangin dengan nada penuh amarah.

Kangin melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar milik Yesung. Namja tampan bertubuh besar itu meraih tas sekolah milik Yesung lalu merogohnya, hingga sehelai daun maple telah berada di genggaman tangannya.

Kangin menyodorkan helai daun maple itu tepat di wajah Yesung, "Apa yang kau tulis di daun ini hyung?"

"..."

"Ini perasaanmu pada Wookie kan?"

Yesung mencoba meraih daun maple yang ada di genggaman tangan Kangin, namun dengan cekatan Kangin menghindarinya. "Jujurlah pada perasaanmu hyung..."

"Diam Kangin─"

"KAU MENCINTAI WOOKIE!" Teriak Kangin dengan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yesung.

"..."

Kangin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau─mencintai─Wookie!"

Yesung mearih tangan kanan Kangin yang menggenggam daun maple miliknya. "YA! Aku memang mencitai Wookie. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mencintaiku..."

"Wae?" Pancing Kangin.

"Kau bisa lihat kan? Dia tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang aku katakan," Sinis Yesung. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu menatap sosok Ryeowook yang memunggunginya, "Itu bukti kalau dia...tidak mencintaiku." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar perkataan Yesung, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Ryeowook pun mulai jatuh. Ia tahu kalau Yesung mencintainya, ia sangat tahu itu. Namun kata-kata Yesung yang menyatakan kalau dirinya tidak mencintai namja berkepala besar itu, membuatnya merasakan sesak berpuluh kali lipat.

Tanpa memperdulikan Yesung, Ryeowook akhirnya membuka kenop pintu kamar bernomor 156 di hadapannya itu. Dengan langkah yang berat, Ryeowook keluar dari sana.

'_Maafkan aku hyung, aku bukannya tidak mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Tapi aku...tak bisa tinggal lebih lama disini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Yesung-hyung, terima kasih..._' Batin Ryeowook

**XOXOX**

"Apa-apaan semua ini Soo Man-sshi?"

Bentakan di pagi hari yang terjadi di ruang kerja Lee Soo Man membuat suasana menjadi mencekam. Seorang namja paruh baya berdiri di hadapan Soo Man dengan tatapan marah, "Aku memasukkan anakku Cho Kyuhyun ke sekolah ini karena aku ingin dia berhenti menyanyi! Lalu apa maksud dari festival musik itu, Soo Man-sshi?"

Soo Man mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya kearah sosok seorang Tuan Cho ─ yang notabene adalah ayah Kyuhyun. Ia menatap mata penuh amarah milik Tuan Cho dengan tenang, bahkan Soo Man masih sempat tersenyum pada sosok itu. "Tenanglah dulu Tuan Cho, silahkan duduk." Kata Soo Man.

Tuan Cho pun berdehem sekali untuk kembali menjaga imejnya. Namja paruh baya itu duduk di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan meja kerja Soo Man.

"Akan saya jelaskan perihal festival musik itu Tuan Cho."

"Baiklah! Lekas berikan aku penjelasan yang memuaskan, karena aku membutuhkan itu."

Soo Man mengangguk mengerti. "Begini Tuan Cho, sebenarnya─"

Soo Man tampak serius menjelaskan perihal festival musik ─ buatan Yunho ─ pada Tuan Cho, pastinya dengan bumbu-bumbu tak enak di dalamnya yang terkesan memprovokasi. Dan kini tampak wajah Tuan Cho mengeras karena amarah yang membumbung ke ubun-ubunnya, "Izinkan aku bertemu Cho Kyuhyun!"

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk di hadapan ayahnya sambil menundukkan wajah. Namja berwajah manis itu tak berani menatap kepada ayahnya sendiri, walau sedikit. Hingga suara gebrakan meja baru bisa membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak dan menatap pada sosok ayahnya ─ Tuan Cho.

"Jadi Cho Kyuhyun, apa semua yang dikatakan oleh Gyojangnim-mu ini benar?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, namja manis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya─ lagi. Hal yang membuat sang ayah tambah murka, hingga sebuah tamparan telak bersarang di pipi pucat anaknya.

"Bicaralah atau aku akan─"

"Itu benar Appa. Aku...aku memang belajar seni musik disini, dan menyanyi termasuk di dalamnya." Potong Kyuhyun, menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

Tuan Cho menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan jengkel. Ia tak menyangka jika anaknya masih bergelut dengan dunia yang amat di bencinya, dunia yang membuatnya muak. Sekali lagi Tuan Cho menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya, "Sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak boleh menyentuh dunia itu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa Appa? Kenapa Appa selalu melarangku untuk bernyanyi dan menjadi penyanyi? Berikan penjelasan padaku, agar aku bisa memahami dan menuruti keinginan Appa." Sanggah Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"..."

Kyuhyun kini mencoba menatap sang ayah, "Appa tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kan? Karena Appa hanya mempunyai alasan konyol untuk hal itu, dan aku tak bisa menerima alasan Appa!"

**PLAK!**

Tamparan yang terasa panas kembali bersarang di pipi Kyuhyun, membuat pipinya yang berwarna pucat itu terlihat merah. Kyuhyun tertawa mendapati sang ayah hanya bisa memukulnya saja, bukannya memberikan jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerja Soo Man. Sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ayahnya, "Aku tahu apa alasan Appa melarangku untuk bernyanyi dan menjadi penyanyi. Semua itu...karena Umma kan?" Ujarnya.

**XOXOX**

"Makanmu sedikit sekali Kyu. Ayo makan lagi..."

"Aku kenyang Changmin! Hari ini aku tidak enak badan, jam pelajaran selanjutnya...tolong izinkan aku ya? Aku mau tidur di UKS."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa Changmin merasa ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun sejak namja manis itu bertemu dengan ayahnya sendiri. Kini Kyuhyun tampak jauh lebih pendiam, dan terlihat sering melamun serta murung.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ya? Aneh sekali dia─HEI KYU! Aku ikut ke UKS ya? Akan kutemani..." Teriaknya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah beranjak keluar dari cafetaria. Changmin segera meninggalkan nampan makan siangnya lalu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

**T B C**

Bener" deh!

Kalo aja data" di FD ga ilang,

Pasti di chapter ini...

Nih fanfic udah **END!**

Tapi sayang...

Saya mesti ngetik ulang dari mulai chapter 15 kemaren.

(T v T)

Oh, mungkin lanjutan fanfic ini bakal saya pindah ke WordPress.

Dan yang jelas bakal saya protect di sana.

Saya udah ilang mood sebenernya buat ngelanjutin nih fanfic.

LOL

Jadi mungkin saya akan update fanfic ini di WordPress saya.

Yang mau tau alamat WordPress saya,

Silahkan tanya lewat akun pribadi saya^^

Itu pun kalo kalian masih mau fanfic ini lanjut terus.

Dan setelah fanfic ini saya update di WordPress,

Saya akan update fanfic **Angel Crystal Tears**.

Jadi...

Yang nunggu fanfic itu~

Bersiaplah!

At least...

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE KIND!**


	17. Chapter 17

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tiduran dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya dalam diam. Ruangan UKS yang sepi karena tidak ada dokter jaga ataupun pasien, membuat suasana antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun terasa tegang. Changmin yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun pun hanya menghela nafas, "Kyu..."

"..."

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak sangat berbeda." Changmin berusaha untuk berbicara pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih memilih untuk bungkam.

Namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun, lalu mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak meronta dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin, malah namja manis itu terkesan pasrah. Melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, hati Changmin kembali terasa panas karena kesal. "Bicaralah padaku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Apa yang harus aku bicarakan padamu Min?" Kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Bicaralah apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan! Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga Kyu? Aku tidak pernah suka melihat sisi lain dirimu yang lemah seperti ini," Changmin mencoba menarik nafas untuk meredakan amarah yang menguasai hatinya. Ia tatap bola mata kelam milik Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau seperti ini...aku merasa tak mengenalmu Kyu. Aku pernah bicara seperti itu padamu kan?"

Mata Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lekat-lekat-lekat, "Kalau begitu," Katanya sembari membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk memunggungi Changmin. Dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, kini Kyuhyun tengah mati-matian menahan tangisnya, "Jauhi aku dan anggaplah kau tak pernah mengenalku lagi...Shim Changmin." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Changmin sempat membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun─ yang masih memunggunginya─ dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau bilang apa? Kau bilang aku harus menganggap kalau aku tak pernah mengenalmu? HEI CHO KYUHYUN!"

Changmin menarik bahu Kyuhyun lagi untuk kedua kalinya, membuat tubuh namja manis itu mengahadap lagi padanya. Tindakan Changmin kali ini membuat mata Kyuhyun berkilat marah, ia segera merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. "Apa maumu sebenarnya Changmin? Jangan menggangguku lagi, aku muak padamu─"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung terpotong karena sebuah ciuman yang di berikan oleh Changmin. Namja manis itu membelalakkan matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir tipisnya kini tengah dilumat oleh Changmin dengan dalam. Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata apa-apa, tubuhnya seakan berubah menjadi batu. Namun entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan dari ciuman yang di berikan oleh Changmin.

Lumatan bibir Changmin di bibirnya begitu lembut, seakan Changmin tak ingin membuat bibir tipisnya terluka. Perasaan haru namun sesak kini menyelubungi hati Kyuhyun, membuatnya tak bisa menahan lagi air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Kini air mata itu mengalir tanpa pertahanan, membasahi pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu? Kenapa kau menangis? J-jangan menangis Kyu, uljimma..." Kata Changmin panik ketika ia merasakan pipinya basah─ padahal dirinya tidak menangis sama sekali. Dan satu kesimpulan Changmin adalah...itu adalah air mata Kyuhyun.

Changmin segera melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja, kini matanya terpaku pada bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Changmin semakin panik karena air mata Kyuhyun kian beranak sungai─ seakan tak bisa berhenti.

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan air mata Kyuhyun, "Uljimma Kyu..." Lirihnya.

"P-peluk Min─"

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan matanya yang memerah dan masih berair, "Peluk aku Min! Peluk aku, peluk aku, peluk aku!" Pinta Kyuhyun berulang-ulang. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuh Changmin untuk memeluknya, ia lingkarkan lengannya disekitar leher Changmin dengan erat, lalu melanjutkan tangisannya disana.

Changmin yang mendapatkan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun pun terkejut, tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Namun pada akhirnya, Changmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang namja manis itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi Kyu. Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa berbagi denganku. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, kau harus tahu itu. Kalau ada yang menyakitimu, beritahu aku."

"..."

Changmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan isak tangisnya. Beberapa saat setelah isakannya mereda, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin. Namja manis itu menatap Changmin dengan matanya yang membengkak, "Min...sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut festival itu." Ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras untuk festival itu Kyu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa ik─" Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menatap tajam pada sosok manis Kyuhyun. Seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan mata Changmin, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya Min, Appaku tidak mengizinkannya."

"Tapi kenapa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk mengontrol perasaannya, "Kalau pun aku jelaskan...kau tak akan mengeri Min. Ini terlalu sulit, sungguh..."

"Tapi aku akan mencoba mengerti Kyu!" Changmin masih memaksa.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok Changmin dengan tatapan terluka, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti Changmin..."

**XOXOX**

"Taeyeon-uisanim...ayolah~ hanya dua jam saja. Apa benar-benar tidak bisa?" Kangin masih merengek pada sosok dokter cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia terus mengeluarkan bujuk-rayu yang pastinya tak akan mempan untuk sosok tegas seperti Taeyeon.

Kangin menarik ujung jas dokter yang di kenakan Taeyeon, "Uisanim!"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu, Kangin-sshi?"

"Aku tak akan mengganggu lagi kalau Uisanim menjawab kata-kataku!" Balas Kangin dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya. Taeyeon menghela nafas jengkel, yeoja itu kini benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi Kangin.

"Uisanim..." Panggil Kangin lagi.

Taeyeon pun akhirnya menatap Kangin dengan tatapan jengah, "Baik! Kita lihat perkembangan Leeteuk-oppa selama dua hari kedepan. Kalau dia menunjukkan perubahan, aku akan membawanya ke acara festival sekolahmu. Tapi," Taeyeon menggantung kalimatnya. Yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu menatap Kangin tajam, "Hanya dua jam saja!" Lanjutnya.

Mendengar persetujuan Taeyeon, wajah Kangin berubah menjadi cerah. Senyuman lebar menghias wajah namja tampan itu, membuat Taeyeon ikut tersenyum juga. Dengan tiba-tiba, Kangin memeluk tubuh mungil Taeyeon. "Jeongmal gomawo Uisanim! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Taeyeon membalas pelukan Kangin sembari menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali, "Aku hanya melakukan hal yang akan di lakukan seorang adik untuk kebahagiaan kakaknya." Lirih Taeyeon.

Kangin melepaskan pelukannya pada yeoja itu, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Dan setelahnya, Kangin segera melesat pergi menuju kamar isolasi untuk menemui Leeteuk. Melihat sosok Kangin yang telah menghilang, hati Taeyeon terasa sesak. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di hati yeoja cantik itu.

"Semoga apa yang aku katakan, bukan suatu hal yang salah. Aku hanya ingin Leeteuk-oppa bahagia..." Gumamnya.

**XOXOX**

Mata Kangin menatap hangat pada sosok Leeteuk yang tengah di suapi makanan oleh seorang perawat. Ia pandangi tiap pergerakan kecil yang di buat oleh Leeteuk lewat kaca buram yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya dengan sempurna. "Walaupun keadaanmu seperti itu, entah kenapa aku merasa tak peduli. Justru aku malah semakin ingin bersamamu dan melindungimu..." Ujar Kangin dengan mata yang masih menatap sosok Leeteuk di seberang sana.

Kangin benar-benar tak melewatkan sedikit pun aktifitas yang di lakukan oleh Leeteuk lewat ruang monitoring─ dimana dirinya tengah berada ini. Namja tampan itu terus menunggu hingga kegiatan Leeteuk selesai, agar dirinya bisa berbincang dengan sosok malaikatnya.

Setelah perawat yang berada di ruang isolasi itu keluar dan menyisakan Leeteuk seorang, Kangin langsung menyambar microphone kecil yang ada di dekatnya. "Annyeong~!" Sapa Kangin dengan penuh semangat.

Leeteuk yang mendengar suara Kangin secara tiba-tiba pun tampak sedikit terkejut. Namun sesaat kemudian, sosok cantik itu tersenyum. "Kangin-ah? Kapan kau datang?"

"Sejak tadi, saat kau disuapi makanan oleh perawat."

Terdengar tawa kecil milik Leeteuk yang terdengar khas di telinga Kangin, "Kenapa kau tak langsung bicara saja? Aku kan makannya lama..."

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatanmu. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku tidak datang kesini beberapa hari kemarin, aku sibuk dengan persiapan festival." Kata Kangin panjang-lebar.

Leeteuk tampak menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah, "Aku tahu...

Keheningan merebak diantara mereka. Kangin tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, dan Leeteuk di dalam ruang isolasinya juga memilih untuk diam dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kangin-ah, kau masih disana?"

Kangin menghela nafas pelan, "Ne~ ada apa?"

"Tentang undanganmu padaku untuk datang ke festival itu─"

"Kau harus datang," Sergah Kangin. Namja tampan itu menatap lekat sosok Leeteuk─ walaupun yang ditatap olehnya tidak melihat. "Kau harus datang karena aku menunggumu."

"..."

"Kita teman kan? Sesama teman harus saling membantu. Dan aku ingin bantuanmu untuk memberikanku dukungan...dengan datang ke acara festival itu."

"Kenapa kau ingin aku datang? Apa kau tidak malu pada teman-temanmu disana kalau aku datang?" Tanya Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap mengalir. "Aku ini pengidap HIV Kangin-ah! Dan kau tahu kan kalau orang yang mengidap penyakit itu tampak sangat menjijikkan?"

"..."

"Kau akan malu dengan kehadiranku di festival pertamamu, Kangin-sshi..."

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga buku jarinya memutih. Namja tampan itu kini tampak kesal, ia tak suka dengan semua perkataan Leeteuk yang seolah memperlihatkan kalau namja cantik itu begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Kangin tak suka dengan hal-hal lemah semacam itu, ia ingin Leeteuk kuat dan tegar. "Jangan berkata seolah kaulah makhluk paling menderita di bumi ini, Leeteuk-ah!"

Kangin mencoba menahan emosinya dengan menghela nafas panjang, "Masih banyak orang yang lebih─bahkan jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan dengan keadaanmu!"

"..."

"Tapi mereka masih bisa bertahan dan tersenyum! Mereka mau untuk terus berjuang hingga nafas mereka tak terasa lagi, hingga waktu terakhir mereka datang!"

"..."

Kangin menundukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau tak bisa seperti mereka Leeteuk-ah? sedikti saja...cobalah untuk bertahan. Aku tahu itu sulit, tapi bertahanlah untuk orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu."

"..."

"..."

Di dalam ruang isolasi, Leeteuk tengah meremas selimutnya ketika Kangin berbicara padanya. Kini hati namja cantik itu terasa sesak, ucapan Kangin begitu menekannya. "Asal kau tahu Kangin-sshi, aku tidak punya siapapun disini. Jadi, untuk siapa aku bertahan?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"..."

"Katakan padaku Kangi-sshi! Jika memang kau menyuruhku untuk bertahan, katakan padaku untuk siapa aku bertahan kalau aku tak punya siapapun disini?"

Kangin merasakan denyut sakit di hatinya karena ucapan Leeteuk yang terdengar putus asa. Namja tampan bertubuh besar itu benar-benar ingin menangis, namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan tangisannya itu. "Tak bisakah kau bertahan...demi diriku?"

**DEG!**

Leeteuk tersentak, kata-kata Kangin membuatnya membeku. Matanya yang beriris kelam bak obsidian itu membelalak. Kangin menatap sosok Leeteuk melalui jendela buram yang mengelilingi ruang monitoring, "Tak perduli keadaanmu...aku akan ada disampingmu."

"..."

"Tak perduli dengan penyakitmu, aku akan selalu datang menemanimu."

Kangin memejamkan matanya, dan saat itu juga setetes air mata mengalir turun dalam hening membasahi pipinya. "Tak perduli dengan selemah apapun dirimu...aku akan selalu─mencintaimu."

**XOXOX**

Hari terakhir persiapan festival, anak-anak SM Senior High School tampak begitu sibuk dengan segala persiapan. Mulai dari latihan, hingga berlomba untuk menulisi sehelai daun maple─ bagi yang belum menulisinya.

Namun kali ini Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda, entah kenapa suasana ruang serba guna terasa sangat sepi─ dalam konteks yang berbeda. Yunho pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang membuat suasana hari ini tampak berbeda.

Dan ketika mata tajam bak musangnya menangkap salah satu sosok muridnya yang bertubuh─ amat ─subur tengah duduk sendirian di sudut, tahulah Yunho akan alasan kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda. Yunho mendekati Shindong lalu duduk disamping namja itu, "Kemana teman-temanmu?" Tanya Yunho, mencoba berbasa-basi.

Shindong menghela nafasnya lalu meminum air mineral yang ada di genggamannya. "Entahlah seonsangnim," Katanya dengan nada pasrah. Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya karena bingung dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Shindong.

"Yesung-hyung semakin berbeda setelah Wookie-ah pergi─"

Yunho semakin bingung, "W-wookie? Siapa itu Wookie?"

Shindong segera memukul bibirnya berkali-kali karena kepelasan bicara. Kini namja bertubuh subur itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, "B-bukan...bukan siapa-siapa kok seonsangnim."

Yunho tak percaya dengan kata-kata Shindong. Ia tatap muridnya itu dengan tatapan tajam, seolah tatapannya itu bisa merobek dada Shindong dan melihat isi hatinya. Shindong pun semakin gugup karena tatapan Yunho, namja itu kini tampak bergera-gerak gelisah. Dan pada akhirnya, Shindong menyerah dan menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho.

"...dan begitulah seonsangnim. Aku tak tahu apa alasan Wookie, ia pergi begitu saja setelah bertengkar dengan Yesung-hyung. Wookie menjadi berbeda malam itu juga, dan...entahlah seonsangnim─ aku melihat sinar mata Wookie yang berbeda beberapa hari lalu."

"Berbeda? Meksudmu?" Yunho mulai penasaran.

"Iya. Aku terbiasa melihat sinar mata Wookie yang tampak rapuh dan lemah, juga terkadang terlihat sangat terluka. Tapi saat malam itu, mata Wookie terlihat berbeda. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan dan terlihat sangat tertekan, juga..." Shindong menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Yunho mengernyit penasaran.

"...juga terlihat ada dendam di dalam matanya." Lanjut Shindong.

Yunho menopang dagunya, mencoba untuk berpikir dan menganalisis. Namun otaknya masih buntu─ tak mendapatkan ide. Akhirnya Yunho hanya bisa menepuk bahu Shindong, "Kalau begitu...aku akan coba bicara pada Yesung. Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Tadi setelah pulang sekolah, dia ada di taman belakang. Yesung-hyung selalu disana jika sedang ada masalah, seonsangnim!"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Namja tampan itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, "Lalu...dimana Kangin? Aku tak melihatnya beberapa hari ini."

"Ooohh...Kangin-hyung sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Kudengar, katanya pacar Kangi-hyung itu sudah membaik keadaannya. Dan katanya lagi...dia akan datang keacara besok." Jelas Shindong, yang lagi-lagi hanya diberikan respon berupa anggukan kepala dari Yunho.

Yunho pun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu bersiap untuk pergi. Namun sebelumnya, ia kembali menoleh pada Shindong. "Kau kenal dengan anak kelas satu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

Shindong menaikkan satu alisnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Aku tahu dia, tapi tidak kenal dekat. Seonsangnim tanya saja pada Shim Changmin, dia dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka juga teman sekamar setahuku, memang ada apa seonsangnim?"

"Ah? tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya saja, baiklah...lanjutkan latihanmu." Kata Yunho sambil berlalu dari hadapan Shindong.

**XOXOX**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih ingin membantah Appa, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun diam, dia membuang muka pada sosok ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya. Ayah-anak itu kini tengah terduduk di bangku taman samping sekolah, dengan ditemani suara gesekan dedauan dari pohon maple yang menaungi mereka.

"Tinggalkan hobimu itu Kyu!"

"Haruskah?" Tantang Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu menatap sosok ayahnya dengan tatapan sinis, "Haruskah aku mengikuti perintah Appa yang didasarkan oleh sebuah ketakutan konyol semacam itu?"

"Itu bukan ketakutan konyol Kyu! Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana Umma mu depresi dengan kariernya? Bagaimana cara Umma mu mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena kariernya sebagai penyanyi telah redup?" Kata Tuan Cho tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Itu karena Appa juga kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa Appa diam? Umma depresi juga bukan hanya karena keredupan kariernya, tapi juga karena tingkah Appa!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menatap nyalang pada ayahnya, "Karena Appa berselingkuh, karena Appa yang selalu menghina pekerjaan Umma sebagai penyanyi, d-dan...dan karena hutang-hutang yang membelit Appa!"

"..."

"Appa tak pernah menyadari itu kan? Karena Appa tak mencoba untuk menyadarinya! Appa selalu berkata kalau aku tak boleh menjadi penyanyi, karena menjadi penyanyi hanya akan menjadi beban! Tapi," Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi. "Aku tak pernah merasa menyanyi adalah sebuah beban! Aku selalu berkali-kali bilang seperti itu pada Appa kan? Tapi Appa tak pernah mau mengerti. Appa selalu mengatakan hal-hal konyol yang membuatku muak!"

"..."

Kyuhyun bersimpuh di depan ayahnya, kini kakinya terasa lemas seakan tak mampu menopang bobot tubuhnya sendiri. "Sekali ini saja Appa, tolong dukung aku. Tolong dukung impianku ini, kumohon..."

"..."

"Appa─"

Tuan Cho bangkit dari duduknya. Namja paruh baya itu berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun yang tengah bersimpuh padanya, "Kalau besok kau tampil di acara festival itu...Appa akan membawamu ke tempat Ahra tinggal! Itu lebih baik daripada kau tetap bersekolah disini hanya untuk bernyanyi."

**XOXOX**

Yesung membuka matanya ketika sehelai daun maple jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Ia raih daun maple berwarna cokelat itu, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Maple Love Story...benarkah itu?" Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Yesung merogoh saku celana seragamnya, mencoba mencari spidol yang tadi ia bawa karena ingin mengoreksi lirik lagu solonya. Setelah spidol yang ia cari telah tergenggam manis di tangannya, Yesung segera menulisi daun maple yang tadi jatuh ke wajahnya.

**...neol bogo sipdago**

**Tto ango sipdago,**

**Jeo haneulbomyeo**

**Gidohaneun nal...**

**(..._I'm losing my way again_**

_**I'm praying to the sky,**_

_**I want to see you and hold you more**_

_**That I want to see you and hold you more...)**_

Yesung terlihat serius dengan apa yang tengah ia tulis, hingga ia tak menyadari kalau sosok Yunho tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Namja tampan bermata bak musang itu menatap prihatin pada sosok muridnya yang satu itu. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa kalau cinta yang tumbuh diantara tiga namja yang menjadi murid specialnya ─Yesung, Kangin dan Changmin─ terasa sama dengan kisah cintanya sendiri. Kisah cinta yang rumit dan terselubung, seperti Yesung. Kisah cinta tragis yang ada diantara kematian, seperti milik Kangin. Dan kisah cinta yang terhalang oleh masalah pribadi, seperti yang terjadi antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Yunho kembali menatap Yesung yang masih serius menulisi sesuatu di atas daun maple berawarna cokelat itu. Dan yesung sendiri semakin serius dengan apa yang sedang ia tulis, namja tampan itu memilih untuk menuangkan semua perasaannya kepada daun maple itu.

**Niga animyeon andwae,**

**Neo eobsin nan andwae...**

**Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul.**

**(_It can't be if it's not you,_**

_**I can't be without you...**_

_**It's Ok if I'm hurt for a day and a year.)**_

Yesung menengadah keatas, dan langit berwarna jingga khas ketika hari mulai senja pun menyapa pengelihatannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali menulisi daun maple-nya.

**Na apado joha,**

**Nae mam dachyeodo joha─nan...**

**Geurae nan neo hanaman,**

**Saranghanikka...**

_**(Like this,**_

_**It's fine even if my heart is hurt─yes...**_

_**Because I'm just in**_

_**Love with you...)**_

Yesung menatap daun maple yang telah dipenuhi oleh tulisan tangannya sendiri dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Namja tampan itu menatap daun maple tersebut, "Ini adalah perasaanku padamu Wookie-ah. Tapi sayang, aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu." Ujar Yesung.

Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan daun maple yang masih berada di genggamannya. Dan ketika angin berhembus, Yesung membuka genggaman tangannya dan membuat daun maple itu terbang terbawa angin. Yesung memperhatikan daun maple-nya yang telah terbang tinggi terbawa angin, dengan senyuman pedih...Yesung mengantarkan kepergian 'isi hatinya' itu.

Setelah yakin kalau daun maple bertuliskan perasaannya itu telah terbang jauh, Yesung menyambar kertas lirik lagunya dan beranjak dari taman belakang yang sejak tadi menjadi sanctuary pribadinya.

'_Semoga angin membawa pergi perasaanku padamu Wookie-ah...'_Harap Yesung dalam hati.

**Nae meongdeun gaseumi,**

**Neol chajaorago...**

**Sorichyeo bureunda.**

**Neon eodinneungeoni?**

**Naui moksori deulliji anni?**

**Naegeneun~**

_**(My bruised heart,**_

_**Is screaming to me...**_

_**to find you.**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Can't you hear my voice?**_

_**To me~)**_

**...naega jikyeojul saram,**

**Naega saranghal saram─nan...**

**Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka~**

_**(You're the one i will keep,**_

_**You're the one i will love─I'm...**_

_**Yes because I7m happy enough if i could be with you~)**_

Angin senja semakin kencang berhembus, memberikan rasa dingin yang sedikit menusuk. Dan entah kenapa, langit yang tampak cerah walaupun sudah berwarna oranye itu kini menitikkan tetesan air─ gerimis. Seakan langit tengah menangis untuk menemani semua orang yang tengah merasakan kepedihan, dalam hatinya...

**Neo hanam,**

**Saranghanikka...**

_**(I'm Just,**_

_**In love with you...)**_

**T B C**

Karena banyak yang minta di lanjt disini,

Makanya saya lanjut disini.

Lagi pula rasanya sayang ya?

(¬ _ ¬')

Baiklah,

Saya ga akan banyak bicara lagi.

Tapi,

Saya Cuma pengen ingetin aja.

**Bisakah kalian hargai saya dengan memberikan review yg berarti?**

Saya ga suka ada reveiw annoying disini seperti :

'Lanjuuutttt!'

Atau

'Wow! Bagus nih ceritanya, update cepet ya!'

**Or etc!**

Jujur aja,

Saya paling males liat review macem itu.

dan buat para silent readers,

saya juga ucapin **TERIMA KASIH!**

Karena kalian tidak memberikan apapun pada saya.

Hanya sekedar menikmati saja, eoh?

No prob!

**SAYA CUKUP SENANG!**

Saya bicara begini bukan karena mengharap review...

Tapi saya ingin menyadarkan kalian pada cara

**Menghargai seorang author!**

Percayalah,

Jika kalian menjadi author dan kalian merasa ga ada yg meninggalkan feedback yg berarti...

Itu rasanya **GA ENAK BANGET!**

Ya sudahlah,

Saya udah banyak omong kan?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Disebuah beranda rumah sederhana bertingkat satu yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung SM Senior High-School, tampak sesosok namja dengan surai almond tengah termenung disana. Namja mungil bermata bening dan beriris cokelat gelap itu tampak memandangi langit senja yang telah berubah menjadi gelap beberapa waktu yang lalu. Terdengar helaan nafas dari sosok mungilnya itu, membuat siapapun yang mendengar helaan nafasnya akan berfikir bahwa ia sedang berada dalam sebuah masalah yang berat.

"Wookie?"

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja muncul, berjalan mendekat kearah sosok mungil─yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook. Yeoja itu menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Reyowook sedikit terlonjak karena merasakan tepukan di bahunya, ia menoleh kearah samping, dan mendapati sosok yeoja paruh baya itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum pada sosok sang yeoja, "Oh! Ahjumma, aku pikir siapa. Mengagetkan saja..." Katanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa.

Yeoja─yang dipanggil Ahjumma─ itu menatap penuh prihatin pada Ryeowook. Matanya menatap sosok Ryeowook dengan tatapan kasihan, "Sejak semalam kau belum makan Wookie, ayo makan dulu. Nanti kau sakit kalau tidak makan, ne?"

"Aku tidak lapar Ahjumma," Jawab Ryeowook yang kini telah kembali melamun sambil memandangi langit malam yang gelap.

"Tapi kau harus makan walaupun sedikit. Ahjumma bawakan makananmu kesini ya─" Kata-kata sang Ahjumma terhenti karena Ryeowook mengamit tangannya. Ahjumma itu menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung, "Wae?"

Ryeowook menatap sosok Ahjumma itu lekat-lekat, "Terima kasih karena sudah membiarkanku tinggal disini Ahjumma."

"Kau bicara apa Wookie! Sudahlah, jangan bicara macam-macam." Ucap sang Ahjumma.

"Terima kasih..."

Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang tampak sangat kalut, membuat ahjumma tersebut merasa sedih. Dirinya memang ingin menolong Ryeowook sejak lama, namun baru kali ini ia mampu memberikan pertolongan yang berarti pada namja mungil itu. Selama bertahun-tahun dirinya tinggal di daerah itu, dan mengetahui semua penderitaan Ryeowook, tak sepantasnya ia mendapatkan kata terima kasih dari sosok mungil dihadapannya itu.

Apa yang ia lakukan ini sangatlah terlambat. Ia sebenarnya tak melakukan hal apapun yang berguna, dan kenyataan itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Ahjumma hanya melakukan kewajiban sebagai tetanggamu. Ahjumma tak bisa melakukan apapun lebih dari ini Wookie, jadi janga terus-terusan mengucapkan terima kasih."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, entah apa maksudnya. Namja mungil itu kini telah kembali menatap langit, matanya yang bening menerawang ke atas sana─seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ahjumma..." Panggil Ryeowook tanpa memandang sang Ahjumma yang berada disampingnya.

"Ne?"

Ryeowook menunjuk langit gelap yang sejak tadi ia pandangi, "Tidak ada bintang sama sekali di atas sana. Itu artinya, Umma tidak muncul untuk menemuiku." Lirih Ryeowook.

Kata-kata Ryeowook sukses membuat hati sang Ahjumma mencelos. Dirinya tak bisa percaya kalau kata-kata yang terdengar polos itu, malah terdengar menyakitkan jika diucapkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Katanya, orang yang sudah berada di surga akan jadi bintang di langit untuk menemani orang yang masih hidup di bumi. Tapi kenapa...bintang tidak muncul walaupun satu saja Ahjumma?"

"..."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, dan lelehan panas yang sedari tadi membumbung di pelupuk matanya pun mulai mengalir. "Apa Umma membenciku, Ahjumma? Apa semua orang memang membenciku? Aku lelah Ahjumma...aku lelah!"

**GREP!**

Sepasang lengan hangat melingkari tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang tengah bergetar karena menangis. Ryeowook tahu bahwa lengan hangat itu milik sang Ahjumma, dan hal itu membuat perasaan Ryeowook sedikit nyaman.

Sang Ahjumma sendiri juga refleks memeluk sosok rapuh Ryeowook. Dirinya tak mampu mendengar lebih jauh kata-kata menyakitkan yang meluncur dari bibir namja mungil dalam pelukannya. Sesekali ia tepuk punggung kecil Ryeowook agar tenang, "Ssshhh...jangan bicara begitu Wookie. Tidak ada yang membencimu, semua orang justru menyukaimu. Percayalah pada Ahjumma, ne? Uljimma...jangan menangis lagi." Ucapnya lembut.

Ryeowook semakin terisak mendengar kata-kata sang Ahjumma. Kata-kata lembut yang begitu menenangkan, mirip seperti cara Yesung ─dulu─ ketika menenangkannya. Ia balas pelukan sang Ahjumma, dan menangis dengan kencang di dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menangis sepuasmu hari ini. Tapi besok...kau harus kembali ceria! Kau bisa berjanji pada Ahjumma?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat sang Ahjumma tersenyum. Kini sang Ahjumma hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook, sesekali pula ia membelai surai almond milik namja mungil itu. Namun dirinya langsung terbelalak ketika ia mendengar Ryeowook memanggil nama seseorang di sela isak tangisnya. Dan Ahjumma tersebut yakin, kalau Ryeowook tengah memanggil seseorang bernama...Yesung.

"Mianhae Yesung-hyung...Mianhae." Isak Ryeowook sambil memanggil Yesung.

'_Yesung ya? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal nama itu, tapi dimana?'_ batin sang Ahjumma.

**XOXOX**

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Ryeowook, Lee Soo Man!"

"Kau bertanya padaku? Lucu sekali ya, kau menanyakan anak haram itu padaku?" Soo Man menatap namja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu dengan nyalang, "Kau yang ayahnya saja tidak tahu dia dimana, masih berani bertanya padaku? Konyol sekali kau Kim Young Min!"

Namja bernama Kim Young Min itu menatap Soo Man dengan tak kalah nyalang. Matanya menatap penuh benci pada sosok Soo Man, ia bahkan mencibir pada sosok kakak iparnya itu. "Kau pikir aku percaya, heh? Cepat kembalikan Ryeowook, atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi karena melakukan tindak penculikan!" Ancam Young Min.

Soo Man tertawa mendengar ancaman adik iparnya itu. Ia bangkit dari kursi kekuasaannya, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Young Min. "Kau mengancamku?" Tanyanya sembari duduk di pinggiran meja kerjanya. Soo Man menggendong kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai pada Young Min, "Kau lihat dulu dirimu sebelum mengancam orang lain! Lebih pantas mana yang dilaporkan ke polisi lebih dulu, hm? Diriku? Atau...kau?"

"Jelas-jelas dirimu yang lebih pantas ku laporkan! Masih bertanya lagi!"

"Ckckck...kau masih belum sadar ya? Bagaimana dengan tindak pidana penyiksaan terhadap anak? Ngomong-ngomong, itu termasuk dalam pelanggaran hak asasi anak loh." Kata Soo Man santai.

Young Min membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Soo Man. Namja itu kini tampak gelisah, "Ap-apa...apa maksudmu?"

Soo Man tertawa sinis pada Young Min. Ia beranjak untuk lebih dekat pada sosok Young Min, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hm? Selama ini kau menyiksa anak sialan itu setelah adikku meninggal kan?"

"Ak-aku...aku tid─"

**BRAK!**

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh di depanku, Kim Young Min! Kau membuatku muak!" Bentak Soo Man diikuti oleh sebuah gebrakan di meja kerajanya.

Young Min kini tampak memucat, dirinya sudah benar-benar terpojok. Dalam hati namja itu, ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu untuk berdebat dengan Soo Man. Dan pada akhirnya, Young Min harus mundur. "Baik, kau menang kali ini Soo Man! Aku akan pergi, tapi jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau kembalikan Ryeowook! Ingat itu!"

Young Min pun beranjak dari ruang kerja Soo Man, meninggalkan namja paruh baya itu sendirian. Soo Man menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar bodoh! Mau mengancam, tapi tak menyembunyikan kartu matinya." Gumam Soo Man.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan kembali terdengar di pintu ruang kerjanya, membuat Soo Man mengernyitkan keningnya. "Masuklah..."

"Wow~ sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kantor anda kedatangan banyak tamu, Soo Man-sshi." Sapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerja milik Soo Man.

"Aku tak membutuhkan pendapatmu Jung Yunho! Lekas katakan apa keperluanmu datang kesini pagi-pagi." Kata Soo Man sinis.

Sosok Yunho tertawa kecil mendapati kalimat sinis Soo Man yang di tujukan padanya. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah Soo Man, "Kenapa anda tak bisa santai sedikit Soo Man-sshi? Ayolah, jangan terlalu dendam begitu padaku."

"LEKAS KATAKAN APA MAUMU!" Bentak Soo Man.

Mendengar bentakan Soo Man, Yunho malah semakin tertawa dengan keras. "Aku sudah bilang kan kalau kita santai saja. Kenapa anda membentak begitu?"

"Kesabaranku ada batasnya Jung Yunho, cepat katakan apa maumu atau pergi dari ruanganku! Sekerang juga!"

"Baik...baik, akan kukatakan. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa anda mengenal Kim Ryeowook? Dengar-dengar dari beberapa sumber...Kim Ryeowook itu keponakan anda ya?" Tanya Yunho, masih dengan nada─menggoda─santainya.

Rahang Soo Man mengeras, matanya sedikit membelalak karena terkejut. Namun ia segera mengatasi keterkejutannya, "Aku tak mengenal orang yang kau sebutkan tadi."

"Jeongmallayo?"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan orang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu?"

Yunho memajukan bibir berbentuk hatinya─berusaha untuk meremehkan Soo Man, "Bagaimana ya? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Tapi...sepertinya anda memang tidak mengenal Kim Ryeowook, jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja." Kata Yunho sembari berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerja Soo Man.

"..."

Yunho yang hampir mencapai pintu, malah kembali menoleh menatap Soo Man yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Ah, Soo Man-sshi..." Panggil Yunho. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sinis ketika sosok Soo Man menatapnya, "Memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai itu...hal yang tidak baik loh." Katanya dengan nada jahil.

**XOXOX**

Waktu makan malam sengaja di lalui dengan lambat oleh murid-murid SM Senior High-School, karena setelah jam makan malam mereka semua─tanpa terkecuali─ harus melaksanakan jam wajib belajar malam. Dan hal seperti itu tentu bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk para murid bukan?

Dan di sudut cafetaria, tampak sekumpulan pemuda tengah menyantap menu makan malam mereka dengan ganas sembari berbincang satu-sama lain. Namja-namja disana sesekali tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan konyol dari namja lainnya.

Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Changmin serta Kyuhyun tampak begitu menikmati makan malam mereka. Terkadang mereka saling melemparkan sisa makanan untuk bahan candaan, yang akhirnya mengundang tawa.

"Min, ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa? Nanti sajalah Kyu...jam belajar kan masih satu jam lagi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu menatap sinis pada tiga Sunbaenim sekaligus Hyungdeul-nya itu. "Aku akan gila kalau lama-lama berada di dekat mereka!" Kata Kyuhun sambil menunjuk tiga namja di hadapannya itu dengan sadis.

Kangin tertawa keras, "Aaahhh...kau ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar karena mau berduaan dengan Changmin ya, Baby Kyu~~"

"Baby Kyu mulai genit nih..." Timpal Shindong, yang di balas tawa oleh Kangin. Kedua namja bertubuh besar itu saling beradu toss, karena merasa puas telah menggoda dongsaeng manis mereka.

"Hyungdeul! Jangan norak─"

Yesung yang sedari tadi memang memilih untuk diam melihat keributan di sekitarnya itu, akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak dari kursinya. Dan tindakan Yesung itu mengundang tanya bagi empat namja lainnya, namun Yesung tak ambil perduli. "Aku duluan..." Pamitnya pada dongsaengdeul-nya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada tidak sopan.

Kangin memukul kepala Changmin dengan sepenuh hati, yang mendapat protes dari yang memiliki kepala. "Yesung-hyung sedang ada masalah, biarkan saja. Nah~sekarang..." Kangin menatap jahil pada Kyuhyun, yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari namja manis itu. "MWO?"

"Baby Kyu mau apa tadi ngajak-ngajak Changmin ke kamar? Hayoooo..."

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah mendengar godaan Kangin. Ia merajuk pada Changmin agar menghentikan godaan-godaan Kangin dan Shindong padanya, namun dirinya malah diacuhkan.

Changmin menatap sosok Yesung yang semakin menjauh, "Ada apa ya dengan Yesung-hyung?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

**XOXOX**

"Sepertinya kau membolos jam wajib belajar malam, Yesung-ah..."

Yesung yang sedang berbaring di atas kursi taman belakang dorm sambil memejamkan matanya tampak acuh. Yesung mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya, "Kau mau menjadi anak nakal ya?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang kini telah berdiri di hadapan Yesung.

"Aaahhh...Yunho-seonsangnim! Jangan menggangguku dulu, hari ini moodku sedang tidak bagus." Kata Yesung.

Sosok tampan yang ternyata Yunho pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Yesung. "Memangnya apa yang membuat moodmu rusak?"

"Rahasia!"

"Boleh aku tebak?" Tanya Yunho.

Yesung membuka satu kelopak matanya yang terpejam, lalu ia arahkan pada sosok Yunho. "Menebak apa seonsangnim? Sudahlah, aku sedang malas main tebak-tebakan." Katanya lagi.

"Moodmu jelek, karena namja bernama Kim Ryeowook kan?"

**BRUGH!**

Yunho meringis, tak percaya bahwa reaksi Yesung sebegitu hebohnya ketika ia mengucapkan nama Ryeowook. Yunho menatap sosok Yesung yang terjungkal dari kursi dengan tatapan prihatin, "Tak kusangka reaksimu sebegitu hebohnya Yesung-ah." Kata Yunho seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu salah satu muridnya itu.

Yesung segera meraih uluran tangan Yunho, lalu dengan tatapan horor ia memandangi sosok Yunho. "D-darimana...darimana seonsangnim tahu tentang Ryeowook?" Tanyanya dengan terbata-bata.

Yunho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, namja tampan itu menepuk bahu yesung lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali di kursi yang ada. Yunho menengadah menatap langit malam di awal musim gugur, lalu sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Malam ini tak ada bintang ya?" Gumamnya.

Yesung memilih untuk tak menanggapi. Namja tampan itu kini hanya fokus pada pertanyaannya, "Seonsangnim!" Panggil Yesung

"Ne?"

"Katakan padaku, darimana seonsangnim tahu tentang Ryeowook?"

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Yesung, "Kenapa memangnya? Kau sepertinya ingin sekali mengetahui hal itu."

"Jawab saja seonsangnim..." Pinta Yesung.

Yunho mengerling jahil pada Yesung, membuat namja dihadapannya itu memutar bola matanya─kesal. "Kau kesal? Kenapa sih kau sebegitu ingin tahu─AH! Kau tidak menyelundupkan orang bernama Ryeowook itu ke dalam sekolah ini kan?" Tuduh Yunho.

"Uhuk," Yesung tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri ketika ia mendegar tuduhan Yunho. Yesung memukul-mukul dadanya beberapa kali, lalu kembali menatap sosok Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius. "K-kenapa seonsangnim bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan Ryeowook di dalam kamar kok─"

Yesung segera menutup mulutnya dengan mata membelalak. Ia tak percaya kalau dirinya sendiri yang akan mengakui semua tuduhan Yunho, dan kali ini...Yesung benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Akhirnya kau yang mengakuinya kan?" Kata Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Yesung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon, "Kumohon seonsangnim...jangan beritahu Soo Man-sshi kalau aku menyembunyikan Ryeowook di kamar. Bisa-bisa aku akan di keluarkan dari sekolah."

Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke dagunya sendiri, lalu beralih menatap Yesung. "Bagaimana ya~" Ucap Yunho terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Ayolah seonsangnim..." Mohon Yesung.

Yunho pun tertawa melihat wajah memelas Yesung, dan pada akhirnya namja tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku tak akan bilang pada Soo Man-sshi. tapi sebagai gantinya...kau harus tetap menyanyi untuk acara besok. Arraseo?"

"Ne, Arraseo─"

"Apa maksud dari pembicaraan kalian? Apa yang tidak boleh aku ketahui, hm?"

Yunho dan Yesung langsung menolehkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan ketika merek mendengar suara berat yang begitu familiar bagi mereka berdua. Dan mata dua namja tampan itu langsung membesar ketika melihat sosok Soo Man telah berdiri di belakang mereka, terlebih untuk Yesung.

Soo Man dengan angkuhnya berdiri sambil menatap Yesung tajam, "Kim Jong Woon dari kelas 31-B?" Tanyanya pada Yesung.

"N-ne...gyojangnim."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di kamarmu selama ini, hm?" Tanya Soo Man dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap secara langsung sosok antagonis Soo Man yang menguarkan aura dingin penuh intimidasi. Namja tampan berkepala besar menggelengkan kepalanya, "B-bukan...apa-apa gyojangnim." Jawab Yesung.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu apa konsekuensi dari setiap pelanggaran peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini kan?"

"N-ne..."

Soo Man beralih menatap sosok Yunho, "Kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini jika kau tidak mematuhi peraturan yang telah ada!" Katanya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Yunho yang mendengar kata-kata Soo Man pun tertawa sinis, namja tampan bermata musang itu tahu...kalau Soo Man sedang menyindir dirinya. Akhirnya Yunho pun buka suara, "Tak usah khawatir akan pelanggaran peraturan, Soo Man-sshi. Yesung-ah hanya menyembunyikan seekor kelinci di kamarnya, benarkan Yesung-ah?"

Yesung langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Yunho. Yunho sendiri langsung memberikan isyarat mata pada Yesung agar mengiyakan kata-katanya. Yesung pun mengerti, namja tampan berkepala besar itu langsung menatap sosok Soo Man dengan percaya diri─walaupun sebenarnya dia cukup takut juga. "Ne, gyojangnim! Aku hanya menyembunyikan seekor kelinci di kamar." Jawab Yesung.

Soo Man menatap Yesung dengan tajam, lalu beralih menatap Yunho. Sedetik kemudian, namja paruh baya berwajah dingin itu tertawa sinis. Ia tatap sosok Yunho lekat-lekat, "Baiklah...aku akan percaya pada ucapanmu Kim Jong Woon," Katanya dengan nada datar, namun terdengar menyeramkan. Soo Man berbalik untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu, "Tapi ingatlah ini Kim Jong Woon, aku tak pernah memaafkan satu kebohongan pun yang telah terlontar. Selamat malam!" Katanya sambil lalu.

Yesung dan Yunho menatap sosok Soo Man yang menjauh dari mereka, dan saat itu juga Yesung jatuh terduduk karena kakinya terasa lemas. "B-bagaimana ini...seonsangnim?"

"Tenanglah Yesung-ah, aku berjanji akan membantu dan melindungimu." Kata Yunho mencoba menenangkan Yesung.

**XOXOX**

**Joungnan Hospital, room 136 (10.12pm)...**

"Oppa belum tidur? Sudah malam loh..."

Taeyeon menatap sosok Leeteuk yang masih memperhatikan sepasang baju yang baru ia belikan sore tadi. Mata yeoja cantik itu menyiratkan binar bahagia karena sosok Leeteuk terus tersenyum, semenjak ia memutuskan kalau ia memperbolehkan Leeteuk untuk datang ke acara festival musik di sekolah Kangin.

Taeyeon menghampiri ranjang Leeteuk, "Ayo Oppa...tidurlah." Pintanya.

Leeteuk menatap Taeyeon lekat, "Taeyeon~ terima kasih untuk baju barunya, ini bagus sekali. Aku suka baju ini..." Katanya sembari membelai kemeja berwarna putih yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ne, cheonmanayo Oppa. Nah...sekarang Oppa tidur ya? Biar besok tidak kesiangan."

Leeteuk segera membelalakkan matanya, "Ah, betul juga! Baiklah, aku akan tidur sekarang."

Leeteuk menaruh kemeja putih miliknya itu ke desk kecil yang ada disamping ranjangnya, lalu segera merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur di ranjangnya. Melihat itu, Taeyeon segera merapikan selimut Leeteuk. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum, "Selamat tidur Oppa! Mimpi indah ya..."

"Selamat malam Taeyeon..." Jawab Leeteuk.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Leeteuk telah tertidur, Taeyeon pun beranjak dari kamar itu. Taeyeon menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan, lalu terdiam sebentar di balik pintu itu.

Taeyeon menyentuh dadanya, terasa ada debaran aneh dan asing disana. Terasa sesak dan menyakitkan, "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi besok?" Tanya Taeyeon pada dirinya sendiri. Namun dengan cepat, yeoja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Besok tak akan terjadi apa-apa." Katanya lagi, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Taeyeon pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Dan jauh di dalam hati yeoja cantik itu, terselip doa singkat.

'_Kumohon tuhan, jangan kau biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi untuk esok hari...'_

**T B C**


	19. Chapter 19

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Hari dimana festival musik akan diselenggarakan, akhirnya tiba juga. Dan ketika pagi hari masih buta, seseorang tampak sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor SM Senior High-School menuju ke arah ruang serbaguna. Yunho─yang tengah berjalan di koridor tersebut─melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat, seakan namja tampan itu tengah mengejar sesuatu yang teramat penting.

Yunho melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu mendecak kecil. "Sepertinya aku terlambat," Gumam Yunho sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho telah sampai di depan ruang serbaguna dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Apakah semua namja muda itu memang seperti dirimu, Jung Yunho?" Tukas seseorang dengan nada angkuh.

Yunho mengulas senyum sinis, ketika ia melihat sosok Soo Man yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu di depan pintu ruang serbaguna sambil memeluk kedua tangannya di dada. Yunho melangkah perlahan untuk mendekat pada sosok Soo Man, "Maaf kalau aku telat Soo Man-sshi. Sepertinya karena terlalu bersemangat untuk hari ini, aku jadi bangun sedikit lebih telat hari ini." Jawab Yunho disertai sebuah cengiran yang cukup─atau malah sangat─menyebalkan di mata Soo Man.

Soo Man mendecak malas, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara Jung Yunho!"

"Basa-basi sedikit, Soo Man-sshi. Apakah hal itu sangat sulit untuk anda?"

Soo Man membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di pintu ruang serbaguna, "Cepat katakan apa maumu memanggilku kesini? Asal kau tahu Jung Yunho, pekerjaanku sangat banyak! Dan aku tak ada waktu untuk meladeni dirimu."

Yunho berhenti tepat di depan sosok Soo Man sembari menopang dagu, wajah namja tampan itu kini terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Soo Man. "Seperti yang anda lihat Soo Man-sshi, kita sekarang tengah berdiri di depan ruang serbaguna."

"Lalu?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Itu artinya festival pertamaku akan di mulai hari ini."

"Dan ada hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Soo Man dengan nada malas.

Yunho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Soo Man yang menurutnya terdengar kekanak-kanakan untuk seorang namja paruh baya. Soo Man menaikkan alisnya─heran, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Well, Soo Man-sshi...seperti yang aku katakan kepada anda sebelumnya, aku ingin menjadikan festival pertamaku ini sebagai sebuah taruhan. Apa anda ingat?"

Soo Man tak menjawab, namja paruh baya itu hanya diam sambil menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan intens. Tahu bahwa Soo Man tak akan menjawab, Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ini adalah hari terakhir sekaligus penentuan Soo Man-sshi," Kata Yunho yang kini mimik wajahnya telah berubah menjadi datar. Tak ada lagi senyuman jahil ataupun senyuman tipis seperti yang selalu Yunho perlihatkan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku akan menerima taruhan bodohmu itu? Aku yakin kalau festivalmu tak akan berjalan dengan sukses, Jung Yunho!" Cetus Soo Man.

"Aku yakin anda akan menerima taruhan ini, Soo Man-sshi."

Soo Man tertawa sinis, "Jangan harap! Karena tanpa adanya taruhan itu, aku yakin festival ini akan berakhir dengan memalukan." Kata Soo Man dengan sangat yakin. Namja paruh baya itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho, "Dan tanpa taruhan itu, aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir dan kembali seperti semula." Lanjut Soo Man sambil menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan penuh benci.

Soo Man memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu, dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Namun sebelum namja paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya, Yunho menghentikannya. "Aku selalu berkata jangan pernah meremehkan sesuatu yang menurut anda terlihat lemah kan, Soo Man-sshi?"

Soo Man yang sudah berdiri membelakangi Yunho, kini berdiri mematung tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Melihat hal tersebut, Yunho kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Seperti halnya cinta, Soo Man-sshi. Jangan pernah menganggap remeh cinta, hanya karena cinta itu terlihat lemah di mata anda."

"..."

Yunho menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, "Karena sesuatu yang anda anggap lemah, terkadang bisa menjadi sesuatu yang kuat untuk bisa menghancurkan sebuah tembok keangkuhan..."

**XOXOX**

Kangin, Yesung serta Shindong kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata membelalak─sebuah pose yang terlihat amat konyol. Kangin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia yang paling pertama sadar akan kehadiran Yunho yang begitu tiba-tiba di depan kamar mereka.

"S-seonsangnim! Kenapa kesini pagi-pagi sekali? Gladi resik kan baru dimulai jam sembilan nanti." Pekik Kangin─yang langsung membuat kesadaran kedua temannya kembali.

Yunho tertawa mendengar pekikan Kangin yang terdengar sedikit─banyak─terdengar berlebihan di telinganya. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidur kalian, padahal ini masih pagi sekali."

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih mengganggu sih seonsangnim?" Protes Shindong yang kelihatannya paling tidak senang dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba dari guru tampan mereka.

**BUGH!**

Sebuah pukulan yang dihadiahkan oleh Yesung, mendarat dengan manis tepat di kepala Shindong. Merasa tak terima, Shindong pun memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Yesung─yang akhirnya tidak mendapat gubrisan sama sekali.

"Lalu...ada apa seonsangnim datang kemari pagi-pagi sekali?" Kata Yesung yang sebenarnya hanya mengulang pertanyaan Kangin yang belum terjawab.

Yunho menatapi satu persatu muridnya itu dengan alis yang terangkat satu, "Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak kalian kesuatu tempat. Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak senang dengan kehadiranku kan? Baiklah, aku kembali sa─"

"CHAKKAMAN~~!"

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan sebelum berbalik kembali menghadap ketiga namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Yunho tersenyum sambil menatap ketiga muridnya itu, "Tiga puluh menit...aku tunggu di gerbang depan. Kalau telat~kalian akan tahu akibatnya!" Ancam Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman mematikan yang langsung membuat tiga namja yang mendengarnya langsung merinding seketika.

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun menatap sebal ke arah Changmin dan Yunho sambil memajukan bibirnya, "Seonsangnim!" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Namja berwajah manis nan imut itu bertolak pinggang sambil memicingkan matanya menatap ke arah Yunho, "Sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana sih?" Lanjut Kyuhyun, masih dengan protesannya.

"Kita─" Kata-kata Yunho tergantung begitu saja ketika ia mendegar pekikan sebal Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kita apa? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya yang tengah berjalan menelusuri trotoar.

Changmin mendecak malas ketika telinganya harus berkali-kali menjadi korban gerutuan dari sosok manis Kyuhyun─yang sialnya selalu berada disampingnya. Akhirnya ketika namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu mencapai titik jenuh, ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Bisakah kau diam sebentar Cho Kyuhyun? Telingaku panas mendengar gerutuan-gerutuanmu itu, tahu?" Kata Changmin sambil membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Kyuhyun jelas merinta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun Changmin─dengan otak iblisnya─malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut namja manis itu.

"Ini musim gugur kan? Kenapa terasa panas seperti ini ya?" Gumam Kangin sambil melirik kearah Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung berdehem sambil memainkan daun-daun yang berguguran di jalanan dengan ujung sepatunya, "Oh lovey dovey..." Senandungnya dengan nada asal, yang langsung membuat pasangan Changmin-Kyuhyun segera melepaskan diri.

"NAH!" Suara Yunho yang menggelegar membuat keempat namja yang ada di belakangnya terlonjak kaget. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keempat namja yang sedang menatap horor pada dirinya, "Kita sudah sampai!" Kata Yunho tanpa menghiraukan tatapan empat muridnya itu.

Changmin menatap ke arah bangunan rumah sakit yang kini berada dihadapannya, "Rumah sakit, seonsangnim? Apa maksudnya ini?"

Yunho menatap satu persatu empat namja itu, "Aku ingin kalian semua bertemu dengan orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku."

"Tapi kenapa di rumah sakit, seonsangnim? Kalau mau bertemu dengan seseorang, kita bisa memesan tempat di cafe─"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa Kangin-ah..."

"Tidak bisa? Entah kenapa aku jadi semakin bingung dengan ini semua, seonsangnim." Ujar Yesung dengan kening yang berkerut karena bingung.

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap bangunan rumah sakit yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi, apa maksud dari semua ini. Kalian juga akan tahu, siapa aku...yang sebenarnya." Kata Yunho yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam loby rumah sakit. Namja tampan bermata tajam bak musang itu kini hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, langkah kakinya pun sebenarnya juga terasa berat.

'_Jae, aku bawakan keempat anak aku ingin menceritakan semua kisah kita pada mereka sebelum semuanya dimulai, bolehkah?'_

'_Ceritakanlah semuanya pada mereka, Yun...'_

**XOXOX**

Yesung, Kangin, Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini tengah duduk di dalam cafetaria yang ada di dalam gedung rumah sakit bersama dengan Yunho. Wajah dari keempat namja itu kini tak dapat diartikan sama sekali, terlihat absurd. Yesung menghela nafas, "Jadi...yang tadi itu istri anda, seonsangnim?" Tanyanya memecah kesunyian yang tercipta.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Jaejoong itu istriku, yang aku nikahi tanpa restu dari─"

"Soo Man-gyeojangnim?" Potong Changmin. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu menatap seonsangnim tampannya itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti, "Jujur saja seonsangnim, walauoun otakku ini cerdas...aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan semua ini." Lanjut Changmin.

"Jadi inti dari semua ini, anda ingin meminta bantuan kami dan teman-teman yang lain untuk melawan keangkuhan dan otoritas Soo Man-gyeojangnim?" Tanya Kangin, yang langsung di balas dengan anggukan oleh Yunho. Kangin menopangkan dagunya, "Tapi aku tak yakin dengan semuanya seonsangnim."

Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Kangin, namja tampan itu menatap empat pasang mata yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung─juga takut. "Dengarkan aku anak-anak, aku melakukan hal ini bukan hanya untuk diriku saja. Aku melakukan ini untuk Jaejoong, untuk kalian, dan untuk generasi setelah kalian."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Generasi setelah kami?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Iya, generasi setekah kalian. Apa kalian pikir kalau kita tidak menghancurkan tradisi bodoh seperti─tidak boleh ada cinta di lingkungan sekolah─atau mengenal cinta─seperti yang tertera di buku point peraturan, aku, kalian dan orang-orang yang akan masuk ke sekolah itu bisa merasakan kebebasan dalam mencintai seseorang?" Jelas Yunho.

"..."

"Aku rasa tidak," Kata Yunho sambil mengaduk-aduk capucchino dihadapannya yang mulai mendingin.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Lalu apa rencana seonsangnim?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan di awal tadi, aku punya rencana yang sebenarnya cukup sederhana." Ucap Yunho dengan seringai yang kembali bermain-main di wajahnya. Yunho menatap satu persatu keempat muridnya itu dengan tatapan misterius, "Kemari! Akan aku beritahu rencananya."

**XOXOX**

Ruang pertemuan milik SM Senior High-School, kini tampak penuh dengan orang tua murid yang berdatangan karena undangan pertemuan orang tua yang diberikan secara mendadak oleh pihak sekolah─atau secara sepihak dari Soo Man.

Para orang tua murid yang berkumpul itu, kini tengah sibuk memperbicangkan perkara apa yang terjadi di sekolah hingga mereka harus datang secara mendadak seperti saat ini. Berbagai spekulasi yang melontar dari mulut-mulut mereka, membuat suasana di ruang pertemuan itu menjadi bising.

"Selamat siang tuan dan nyonya yang terhormat," Sapa Soo Man ketika dirinya sudah berada di atas podium. Namja paruh baya itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, "Maaf jika pihak sekolah memanggil anda semua secara mendadak seperti ini. Saya selaku pemilik juga kepala sekolah, ingin mendiskusikan suatu masalah dengan anda semua." Lanjutnya.

"Masalah apa yang terjadi di sekolah terpandang seperti ini, gyeojangnim?"

Soo Man tersenyum tipis ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang mempertanyakan persoalan apa yang tengah terjadi. Soo Man menatap kearah sesosok namja paruh baya yang ia kenali sebagai Tuan Cho, "Pertanyaan yang tepat Tuan Cho. Masalah yang terjadi di sekolah akhir-akhir ini cukup kompleks, namun terlihat sepele. Sebenarnya...ada beberapa anak yang saya lihat dengan secara terang-terangan telah mencoba untuk menentang peraturan dan ketentuan yang telah di berlakukan oleh sekolah sejak dulu."

"Siapa anak-anak itu, gyeojangnim? Katakan saja, tidak usah bertele-tele."

Soo Man menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti. "Saya mengerti Tuan Kim, saya juga tidak ingin bertele-tele. Namun saya harus menjelaskan detail masalah yang telah terjadi."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Empat anak yang bernama Kim Jong Woon, Kim Young Woon, Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin...mereka tertangkap telah berusaha melanggar peraturan sekolah point pertama. Mereka berempat telah diam-diam menjalin cinta dengan seseorang, padahal sudah tertulis dengan jelas kalau siswa SM Senior High-School tidak memperbolehkan seluruh siswanya tanpa terkecuali untuk menjalin cinta." Jelas Soo Man dengan panjang lebar.

Semua mata para orang tua murid kini menatap pada Soo Man, dan beberapa saat kemudian suasana ruang pertemuan itu kembali bising oleh ocehan-ocehan mereka. "Dan untuk itu," Soo Man kembali menyita perhatian mereka, hingga ruang pertemuan itu kembali sunyi.

"Saya ingin meminta bantuan dari anda semua yang merasa kalau masalah ini harus ditindak secara serius oleh pihak sekolah." Lanjut Soo Man.

Seorang wanita tak dikenal, berdiri dari bangkunya dengan wajah marah. "Aku ingin masalah ini di urus secara serius gyeojangnim! Aku tidak mau keempat anak itu membawa dampak negatif pada anak-anak yang lain."

"Aku juga! Bagaimana bisa sekolah yang terkenal ketat seperti sekolah ini, bisa mempunyai murid bengal seperti mereka! Keluarkan saja empat berandal itu!" Seru yang lain.

Tuan Cho dan Tuan Kim─selaku ayah dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung─hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan-ucapan menyebalkan dari orang tua murid yang lain. Mereka tak mampu berkata apa-apa, walaupun hati mereka tak terima.

"Tenang tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya sekalian. Saya tak akan menghakimi keempat anak itu, karena mereka juga tak akan berani melakukan hal tersebut kalau tidak mendapat dorongan dari seseorang." Soo Man berusaha menenangkan para orang tua yang mulai kalap itu, padahal kini di dalam hatinya ia tengah bersorak kegirangan.

"Jadi maksud anda, ada orang lain yang mendalangi ini semua?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

Soo Man mengangguk, "Ya. Dan dalang dari semua ini, bisa anda lihat sebentar lagi. Saya yakin anda semua telah menerima undangan─tidak─resmi yang disampaikan lewat mulut anak-anak anda tentang festival musik yang akan di adakan hari ini kan?"

Kompak, semua orang tua murid yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk. melihat hal itu, kini Soo Man menampakkan senyumnya yang licik─yang tertutupi dengan senyuman berkedok penuh wibawa miliknya. "Untuk info anda semua, orang yang menjadi dalang dari masalah ini...adalah orang yang sama, yang juga telah menyiapkan festival musik tanpa sepengetahuan dan izin dari saya selaku kepala sekolah."

**XOXOX**

**Ruang Serbaguna SM Senior High-School, 08.37am...**

"Kenapa kalian semua susah sekali untuk diberitahu? Aku sudah bilang kalau daun maple kalian itu harus dipajang di white board itu!" Geram Yunho ketika empat buah white board yang ada di sisi kanan-kiri panggung, sama sekali tidak tertempeli oleh daun maple─barang sehelai pun.

Para namja yang mendengar geraman Yunho, hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berkonsentrasi pada gladi resik mereka. Merasa diabaikan, Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba maklum dengan tingkah para namja muda yang labil itu.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah bangku penonton, berniat untuk kembali menilai hasil latihan akhir para muridnya. Dan ketika namja tampan itu hendak mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku, matanya terpaku pada sosok Yesung yang duduk menyendiri sambil memainkan sebuah bolpoin di sela-sela jarinya.

"Yesung!" Panggil Yunho tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat namja tampan berkepala besar di hadapannya itu menjatuhkan bolpoinnya. Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum salah tingkah ketika mendapati sosok Yunho telah berdiri di depannya. "Eh, seonsangnim. Aku pikir siapa, mengagetkan saja..."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mendapati reaksi Yesung, "Kau kenapa? Masih memikirkan namja bernama Ryeowook itu?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung.

"Entahlah seonsangnim, hanya saja─" Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika suara ringtone dari handphone Yunho menginterupsi. Yunho segera melihat siapa penelpon yang telah berani mengganggunya, dan mata kecil Yunho langsung membelalak begitu melihat siapa yang telah menelponnya. Yunho menepuk bahu Yesung pelan, "Maafkan aku Yesung-ah. Aku harus terima telepon ini dulu..."

Yesung mengangguk dan mempersilahkan seonsangnim tampannya itu mengangkat panggilan telepon yang tampaknya sangat penting─mengingat perubahan air wajah yang diperlihatkan oleh Yunho tadi.

Yunho berjalan menjauh dari Yesung, lalu segera menjawab panggilan telepon itu. "Halo Heechulie, bagaimana? Apa kau tahu dimana Ryeowook?"

**XOXOX**

Kangin yang ketika itu tengah menghafalkan lagu solonya, merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar bumi karena ia tak mampu menyanyikan liriknya dengan benar. Namja bertubuh besar itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru taman samping sekolah yang berdekatan dengan ruang serbaguna, "Dia datang tidak ya? Haaahhh~memikirkannya saja membuat aku frustasi!" Kangin melemparkan kertas liriknya keatas rumput-rumput sambil mendengus.

"Leeteuk...artinya special, berharga, dan─"

"Memanggilku, Kangin-ah?"

**BRUGH!**

Kangin langsung terjatuh dari duduknya ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang sudah amat ia kenal beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Kangin meraba-raba kursi untuk ia jadikan tumpuan berdiri, "Leeteuk? Kapan kau datang?"

Leeteuk tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah konyol Kangin, memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajah cantik miliknya. Kangin yang sudah kembali duduk dengan benar, kini malah terpana melihat senyuman lembut bagai malaikat milik sosok cantik dihadapannya itu, hingga wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh karena hal tersebut.

"Aku baru datang bersama Taeyeon," Jawab Leeteuk dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah.

Kangin mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Keheningan pun merebak diantara mereka, hingga tercipta suasana yang terasa canggung. Kangin berdehem, mencoba untuk meminta perhatian Leeteuk. "Kau pakai kursi roda?" Tanya Kangin ketika ia menyadari kalau Leeteuk tengah duduk di atas kursi roda elektrik.

"I-iya, aku tidak kuat jalan...jadi Taeyeon menyuruhku memakai ini. Ummm~kau tidak suka?"

"Hah? Tidak, bukan begitu maksudnya. Umm-aduh, aku salah bicara lagi."

Leeteuk yang melihat sikap Kangin, malah menundukkan wajahnya hingga wajah cantik bak malaikat miliknya tertutupi oleh surai sewarna madu. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku akan memalukan kalau kau memaksaku untuk datang."

"B-bukan─" Kangin semakin panik melihat perubahan sikap Leeteuk.

"Aku...aku-akan kembali ke rumah sakit kalau kau malu. Maaf kalau keadaanku malah mengecewakanmu, Kangin-ah." Leeteuk menggerakkan joystick yang ada di sisi kanan kursi rodanya─bermaksud untuk memutar posisinya dari posisi awal.

Melihat Leeteuk yang salah paham akan kata-katanya dan berniat untuk pergi, Kangin pun segera menghentikannya. Namja tampan bertubuh besar itu meraih pegangan yang ada di belakang kursi roda milik Leeteuk, lalu menahannya agar tidak bergerak. "Jangan pergi! Kau salah paham, Leeteuk. Aku tidak pernah malu dengan keadaanmu, aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan keadaanmu. Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar perkataanku dulu?"

"..."

Kangin berjalan ke hadapan Leeteuk, lalu berlutut dihadapan namja cantik itu. Kangin meraih lengan Leeteuk, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku pernah mengatakannya waktu di rumah sakit kan?"

"..."

"Tak perduli keadaanmu...aku akan ada disampingmu." Kangin mengulangi kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan untuk Leeteuk ketika di rumah sakit. Mata Kangin mencoba untuk menatap ke dalam mata sendu milik Leeteuk, "Tak perduli dengan penyakitmu, aku akan selalu datang menemanimu."

Leeteuk tak mamou berkata apapun untuk membalas semua ucapan Kangin. Yang ia tahu, kini hatinya terasa hangat walaupun ia merasakan sakit secara fisik. Melihat Leeteuk yang hanya bisa diam, Kangin malah menarik tubuh namja cantik itu untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Tak perduli dengan selemah apapun dirimu...aku akan selalu─mencintaimu." Bisik Kangin sambil mengecup lembut kening Leeteuk, yang ketika itu malah menangis karena perasaan haru yang memenuhi hatinya. Leeteuk kini sadar, dirinya pantas dicintai dan mencintai.

Kini Leeteuk tak perduli, jika ia harus mati saat ini juga...ia akan tetap mempertahankan cintanya. Cintanya yang pertama, dan yang terakhir.

"Aku...pantas dicintai kan, Kangin-ah?"

**T B C**

T_T

Udah, gue bener-bener ga tega nulis KangTeuk di fanfic ini lama-lama.

SEDIH WOY!

*gue yang nulis, gue yang nangis*

Nah...

Ini MLS udah saya lanjut wahai readers tersayang

Semoga puas dengan chapter ini.

Setelah menanti sekian lama.

*eeetdah bahasa gue*

Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readers yang komen sampe chapter ini.

Apalagi buat yang udah nagih-nagih dengan begitu ganasnya...

Chapter ini saya persembahkan buat kalian~

Rencananya,

Chapter depan itu final.

Siap-siap berspekulasi tentang endingnya ya readers^^

Ok, tanpa banyak omong...

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Heechul tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari SM Senior High-School. Namja cantik berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia menekan bel rumah tersebut.

**Ting Tong!**

Heechul mundur selangkah dari pintu gerbang, sambil menunggu sang empunya rumah. Sedetik, semenit, sampai beberapa menit terlewat, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu gerbang rumah itu akan terbuka.

Dengan menahan kesal, Heechul kembali memajukan langkahnya untuk menekan bel. Namun belum sampai bel rumah itu ditekan oleh jemarinya yang lentik, suara sang pemilik rumah terdengar dari interphone.

"Siapa disana?"

Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya kearah interphone sambil tersenyum, "Saya Kim Heechul. Salah satu pengajar, di SM Senior High-School."

"SM Senior High-School? Apa kau teman dari Yunho-sshi?"

"Ne! Dan aku kesini, ingin menjemput Kim Ryeowook."

"...Wookie?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne!"

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sudut terjauh dari ruang serbaguna, kini terlihat tengah menatap kosong kearah kertas lagu yang berada di genggamannya. Namja manis berambut ikal itu terlihat menghela nafas beberapa kali, wajahnya pun terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh namja bermarga Cho itu, yang jelas, sepertinya ia sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Kyu," panggil Changmin pada sosok Kyuhyun. Namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun, lalu menatap namja manis di sebelahnya itu dengan alis terangkat. Ia tatap bola mata berwarna cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, dan saat itu juga Changmin dapat melihat bias keraguan dan ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata indah itu.

Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun, tak menyadari sama sekali kalau Changmin tengah duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Baru ketika Changmin mengguncangkan bahunya, Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Cha––Changmin! Sejak kapan kau ada disampingku?" tanya Kyuhyun, ketika ia baru menyadari kehadiran Changmin di dekatnya.

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri, kini tengah merengut sebal karena namja tampan kelewat tinggi disampingnya itu malah menertawai dirinya, bukan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Shut up, Min!" bentak Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghentikan tawa menyebalkan Changmin, yang terdengar–semakin–keras.

Changmin segera mengontrol tawanya begitu ia mendengar bentakan dari Kyuhyun. Ia pun berusaha menutupi tawanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Ia pindahkan posisi duduknya–yang berada disamping–menjadi kehadapan Kyuhyun, "Oke! Aku tidak akan tertawa lagi, asal..." Changmin memberi jeda sedikit, hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. "...asal kau mau bercerita padaku." sambung Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, ia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Changmin. "Apa maksudnya? Memangnya aku harus menceritakan apa padamu? Aku rasa, aku─" kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus begitu saja, ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan kurus namun hangat tengah melingkari tubuhnya. Membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap bingung akan tindakan–dalam hal ini memeluk–tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Changmin. Namja manis berambut ikal itu mencoba untuk mendorong dada Changmin, agar pelukan mereka terlepas. Namun malangnya, Changmin tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Namja tampan kelewat tinggi itu semakin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sesekali ia mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Aku tahu kalau kau sedang ragu dan takut Cho Kyuhyun."

**DEG!**

Tepat sasaran.

Kata-kata Changmin memang tepat sasaran. Kini Kyuhyun tak mampu berkutik lagi saat Changmin berkata demikian. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa namja dihadapannya ini mengetahui perasaannya, mengetahui hatinya? Sungguh, bahkan Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya, terkadang masih mengalami kesulitan untuk memahami dirinya, memahami perasaan dan hatinya. Namun kini? Changmin memang berbeda, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tutupi lagi Kyu," Changmin membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Hingga Kyuhyun harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergetar. "Jangan tutupi semua perasaanmu, kalau hal itu menyiksamu." Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, "Jangan pernah menyiksa dirimu lagi. Karena aku, tidak ingin kau merasakan sakit."

"Changmin..."

Changmin meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menggengamnya dengan erat. "Kalau kau terus-terusan hidup dalam ketakutan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa meraih mimpimu Kyu."

"..."

"Tunjukkan pada ayahmu, kalau mimpimu itu patut untuk diperjuangkan."

Kyuhyun menatap bola mata gelap bak obsidian milik Changmin lekat-lekat, terpancar kesungguhan dan keyakinan disana. Namun, Kyuhyun juga dapat melihat sebuah kelembutan dan cinta di dalam bola mata itu. Dan saat Kyuhyun menyadari kalau kelembutan dan cinta itu diarahkan padanya, Kyuhyun menjadi semakin takut.

"Aku takut Min," lirih Kyuhyun sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman Changmin dengan kasar, "Aku takut...kalau akhirnya aku harus memilih antara Mimpiku, atau cintaku." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Changmin yang terpaku sendirian.

'Memilih ya?'

**XOXOX**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, dan puluhan mobil yang silih berganti memasuki area taman depan SM Senior High-School pun semakin banyak. Kini taman depan yang dialih fungsikan sebagai area parkir, tampak penuh dengan mobil-mobil milik para orang tua murid.

Yesung yang baru saja kembali dari suatu tempat, tampak kagum dengan deretan mobil-mobil yang menyapa indera pengelihatannya. Yesung bersiul sebentar, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang serbaguna.

Namun, saat namja tampan berkepala besar itu melewati ruang pertemuan, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Di dalam ruang pertemuan itu, ada banyak orang tua murid dari berbagai kelas. Yesung mengernyit, 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua berkumpul disini? Kenapa tidak keruang serbagu─'

"Sedang apa anda disini, Kim Jong Woon-sshi?"

Yesung segera menghentikan asumsi dalam hatinya, saat ia mendengar suara dingin nan menekan yang amat familiar baginya. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menoleh kearah belakang dan langsung mendapati wajah menyebalkan milik kepala sekolahnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, sedang apa kau disini?" Soo Man kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Yesung.

"Aku...ummm...aku, aku hanya ingin ke toilet depan Gyojangnim." jawab Yesung sekenanya. Dan saat itu pula, di dalam hatinya, Yesung merutuki betapa bodoh dan konyol alasan yang ia berikan pada Soo Man.

Soo Man menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap tajam sosok Yesung. Sedetik, Yesung merasa kalau tatapan Soo Man lebih menakutkan dari yang biasa ia lihat. Namun, Yesung terus menguatkan hatinya agar ia tidak gentar pada sosok paruh baya dihadapannya itu.

"B...baiklah Gyeojangnim, saya permisi dulu." Yesung akhirnya memilih untuk segera pergi dari situ, dengan sebelumnya ia harus membungkuk dulu pada Soo Man.

Soo Man sendiri? Kini namja paruh baya itu tengah menatap tajam, kearah punggung Yesung yang mulai menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor. Sesaat, sebuah seringai licik tampak terhias diwajahnya yang dingin tak berekspresi itu.

'Ini akan jadi perang yang menarik, bukan' ucap Soo Man dalam hati.

**XOXOX**

Seluruh siswa SM Senior High-School kembali dikejutkan dengan tindakan ekstrem dari sang guru seni. Kini, ratusan namja beralmameter biru itu menatap takjub kearah Yunho yang saat itu tengah duduk di pinggiran panggung yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah taman utama.

Taman utama, adalah taman yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah bangunan SM Senior High-School. Dan sepertinya, Yunho mempunyai ide baru untuk acara festival musiknya. Namja tampan bermata kecil bagai musang itu melebarkan senyum kearah anak didiknya, "Bagaimana anak-anak? Apa ide outdoor stage ini bagus?" tanya Yunho.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari ratusan namja yang kini tengah berdiri dibawah naungan atap koridor sekolah. Mata-mata namja itu kini hanya terfokus pada satu titik, yaitu...YUNHO!

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia turun dari pinggir panggung sederhana–hasil kreasinya–itu, lalu berjalan mendekati para muridnya. "Hei! Kalian ini kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak bicara? Sebegitu hebatkah ide outdoor stage ini?" ucap Yunho semangat.

Namja tampan itu beranjak untuk mendekati empat namja lain, yang kini tengah menunjukkan ekspresi aneh–sama seperti teman-teman mereka–. Yunho menepuk bahu Kangin dengan tenaga berlebih, dengan maksud membuat namja bertubuh besar itu sadar dari 'kekagumannya' akan mahakarya yang diciptakan oleh Yunho.

"Kangin-ah! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"..."

Yunho beralih pada namja tampan berkepala besar, yang berdiri disamping Kangin. "Yesung-ah?"

"..."

"Chang─"

"DAEBAKK! SEONSANGNIM, Nega Jeil Jal Naga!" sorak-sorai dari para murid yang sedari tadi terdiam, langsung membuat Yunho tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Namja tampan bermata tajam itu akhirnya ikut bersorak bersama para namja itu, seakan mereka baru saja memenangkan sebuah peperangan.

Namun, bagi Yunho sendiri, ini memang sebuah peperangan. Peperangan untuk seseorang, yang telah membuat cintanya tak pernah berjalan bahagia. Peperangan, untuk seseorang yang ia cintai. Peperangan untuk membawa musuhnya, kehadapan orang yang ia cintai itu.

'Lee Soo Man, apa setelah ini...kau bisa menerima kehadiran cinta?'

**XOXOX**

Sepuluh menit sebelum festival musik itu dimulai, dan kini para orang tua murid sudah memenuhi bangku-bangku yang sudah di tata di depan panggung. Soo Man menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan sinis, 'Dimana-mana penuh dengan mawar merah? Sungguh menggelikan...' pikirnya.

Namja paruh baya itu hendak berbalik pergi, ia tak ingin berlama-lama ditempat ini. Namun, sosok Yunho malah menghalangi jalannya. "Bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku, Jung Yunho?" kata Soo Man dengan nada dinginnya. Yang kali ini, terdengar berkali lipat lebih dingin.

"Loh? Anda mau kemana Soo Man-sshi? Kenapa anda tidak memilih bangku?"

Soo Man menatap mata kecil milik Yunho dengan tajam, "Kau pikir aku sudi berada di tempat seperti ini?"

"Kenapa tidak? Ayolah, kau harus menonton pertunjukkan seni ini Soo Man-sshi."

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perkataanmu?"

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman lebar terhias di wajah tampan Yunho. "Karena..." Yunho mengambangkan kalimatnya, hingga Soo Man harus menahan kesal dengan mengeraskan rahangnya. "...ini sama-sama festival musik pertama antara kita kan?" Kata Yunho, yang langsung berjalan lenggang meninggalkan Soo Man sendirian.

Soo Man megepalkan kedua tangannya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tampaknya, puncak emosi milik namja paruh baya itu sudah diambang batas. "Kau pikir kau akan menang, Jung Yunho? Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu dan cinta bodohmu itu...menang."

**XOXOX**

Yunho yang kini tengah berdiri di atas panggung, menatap kearah ratusan penonton festivalnya dengan tegas. Namun, namja tampan itu masih mempertahankan sebuah senyum dibalik tatapan matanya yang tegas itu.

"...dan hari ini, saya mengumpulkan orang-orang yang tengah merasakan cinta di dalam hatinya. Dan orang-orang itu, adalah...hadirin sekalian." ucap Yunho, yang langsung di jawab dengan tepukan tangan dari para muridnya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata sambutannya. "Cinta itu, terkadang bisa membuat orang tersenyum karena merasakan kebahagiaan. Namun terkadang juga bisa membuat kita menangis, hanya karena menahan pahit dan sakit." Yunho memberi jeda sesaat, lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan untuk itu...sebagai pembuka festival ini, akan saya tampilkan empat orang namja, yang akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu─"

"─dari dalam hati mereka. Kim Jong Woon, Kim Young Woon, Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin!"

...

.

...

Yesung, Kangin, Kyuhyun dan Changmin berdiri bersisian di atas panggung. Saat musik di mulai, Yesung yang pertama kali maju untuk menyanyikan lagunya. "Lagu ini untukmu...Wookie." Ucap Yesung Lirih.

_**...I'm losing my way again...**_

_**I'm Praying to the sky,**_

_**I want to see you and hold you more.**_

_**...**_

_**It can't be if it's not you!**_

_**I can't be without you.**_

_**...**_

_**It's fine even if my heart is hurts...**_

_**...**_

_**Yes, 'cause I'm just in love with you.**_

_**...**_

Yesung memejamkan matanya, ia tahu ini adalah suara hatinya sendiri. Ia ingin seseorang itu mendengar suara hatinya, ia ingin...dia mendengarnya. Mendengar kalau ia, mengharapkan sosok itu.

_**My bruised heart,**_

_**Is screaming to me!**_

_**To find you...**_

_**...**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**...**_

_**Can't you hear my voice?**_

_**...**_

_**You're the one,**_

_**I will keep...**_

_**You're the one,**_

_**I will love...**_

_**Ryeowook. [1]**_

Setelah Yesung selesai dengan lagunya, ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan. Tak terasa, sebulir cairan bening turun dari bola matanya. Yesung kembali ke posisinya semula, kali ini posisinya di gantikan oleh Changmin.

Changmin berjalan maju ke depan panggung, lalu mulai menyesuaikan musik yang emngalun dengan suaranya. Changmin menarik nafas sesaat, lalu mulai bernyanyi...

_**...I just love that one man...**_

_**I love him whole heartedly,**_

_**I follow him around like ia shadow,**_

_**Everyday...**_

_**...**_

_**...gaze at you, alone.**_

_**This love that come like a wind...**_

_**...**_

_**If I continue this way,**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**...**_

_**Just come a little near,**_

_**One step closer...**_

_**...**_

_**I am who love you,**_

_**Next to you!**_

_**...**_

_**That man cautious.**_

_**That's why...**_

_**You have to learn to smile.**_

_**...**_

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun, memandang namja manis berambut ikal itu sesaat, lalu kembali lagi menyanyi.

_**...He doesn't know.**_

'_**cause he's a fool.**_

_**...**_

_**If I continue this way,**_

_**Will you love me? [2]**_

Setelah Changmin menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, banyak siulan yang dilontrakan oleh teman-temannya. Ya, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Changmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun sayag, Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Begitu Changmin kembali ketempatnya, kini giliran Kyuhyun yang maju. Namja manis terdiam di depan panggung, sebelum ia menyanyi. Bola mata Kyuhyun menatap kearah ratusan bangku penonton, matanya kini menyinarkan sebuah harapan. Harapan, kalau-kalau ayahnya ada diantara bangku-bangku itu. Namun, ternyata hasilnya nihil. Ayahnya, tidak terlihat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika ia harus memasuki lagu.

_**It doesn't matter if I'm lonely...**_

_**...**_

_**It doesn't matter if I'm tired...**_

_**...**_

_**Today,**_

_**I might live in a harsh world again...**_

_**...**_

_**Even if I'm tired,**_

_**...**_

_**The dreams that are still ringing in my ears.**_

_**...**_

_**Everyday,**_

_**My life is like a dream.**_

_**...**_

_**I'll stand up again!**_

_**...**_

_**For me,**_

_**Hope is a dream...**_

_**That never sleeps.**_

_**...**_

_**Even if the world makes me cry,**_

_**I'm OK.**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan saat itulah ada sosok sang ayah beserta sang kakak, yang tengah berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Kyuhyun tampaknya tahu, kalau sang ayah pasti baru saja datang. Dan Kyuhyun juga tahu, pasti kakaknya yang telah memaksa sang ayah untuk datang ke acara ini.

Kini, tak dapat Kyuhyun ingkari kalau sekarang ia merasa sedih namun bahagia. Ayahnya kini bisa melihatnya menyanyi, bisa mendengarkan suaranya, dan Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya sedih. Ayahnya, masih memancarkan sinar mata tak suka pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas kembali, sebelum ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_**...I'll keep smiling to ease my heart.**_

_**...**_

_**No matter how many times I stumble and fall,**_

_**I'm still standing!**_

_**Like this...**_

Bola mata berwarna cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun, menatap kearah sang ayah. Dan betapa sakitnya hati Kyuhyun, ketika ia melihat tatapan mata ayahnya tak kunjung berubah. 'Apakah Appa sangat membenci mimpiku? Padahal, tidak ada yang salah dengan mimpi ini.' tangis Kyuhyun, di dalam hatinya.

_**...I'll always hold on,**_

_**To the dreams.**_

_**I want to fulfill,**_

_**With you.**_

_**...**_

Kyuhyun sangat ingin menangis begitu ia melihat sang ayah yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun takut, marah, dan sedih. Akhirnya, dengan kenekatan luar biasa, namja manis itu berteriak dari atas panggung untuk memanggil sang ayah.

"APPA! BISA DENGARKAN SATU KALIMAT DARI LAGU INI?"

Tuang Cho menghentikan langkahnya. Dan moment itu langsung dipergunakan oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat dala lirik lagunya.

_**...I love you with all my heart, Appa! [3]...**_

Dan saat Kyuhyun berhasil mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Tuan Cho malah melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun sama sekali.

**XOXOX**

Kangin menatap ketiga temannya yang baru menyelesaikan lagu mereka. Tatapan prihatin, ia tujukan pada ketiga temannya itu. Kini di dalam hati Kangin, ia sangatlah bersyukur. Karena orang yang ia cintai ada di hadapannya, bisa mendengarnya, bisa melihatnya, bisa menatapnya, walaupun dia harus duduk di kursi roda. Walaupun dia harus mengenakan masker oksigen, Kangin merasa jauh lebih beruntung. Ia tak berani untuk meminta lebih, kehadiran Leeteuk disini, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kangin maju kedepan panggung, lalu mencoba untuk mengikuti irama intro dari lagunya. Kangin bersiap untuk mengambil nafas, dan akhirnya namja tampan bertubuh tinggi besar itu mulai menyanyi.

_**...We always miss each other...**_

_**Altough, we got separated within the crowd.**_

_**...**_

_**Everything about you,**_

_**...i don't really know...**_

_**...**_

_**If we can't be honest each other,**_

_**Happiness and sadness...**_

_**Are just empty.**_

_**...**_

_**Until our hearts become white-dyed,**_

_**Let us meet,**_

_**So that...**_

_**We can share our loneliness.**_

_**...**_

_**I want put my ears into your heart.**_

_**To hear the voice that gently leads into the depth.**_

Kangin menatap kearah Leeteuk yang tengah menatapnya. Dan saat pandangannya bertemu dengan namja berwajah cantik bak malaikat itu, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Disana, diatas kursi rodanya, Leeteuk...menangis.

'Jangan menangis, kau tak pantas untuk menangis. Kau lebih pantas untuk tersenyum.' teriak Kangin di dalam hatinya.

_**Even your hands that have become cold,**_

_**Only by holding them tightly...**_

_**We were connected.**_

_**...**_

_**...I want to keep on protecting you.**_

_**...**_

Kangin masih menatap Leeteuk dari atas panggung. Ingin rasanya ia ikut menangis

bersama Leeteuk, mencoba mengerti bagaimana perasaan namja yang mempunyai senyum bagai malaikat itu.

_**...Wrap our loneliness,**_

_**Return it...**_

_**To the sky.**_

Kangin berhasil menyelesaikan lagunya. Namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk tak menatap Leeteuk lebih lama. Perlahan, suasana hening. Tak ada suara sama sekali, hingga akhirnya salah satu orang tua murid berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan standing applause untuk empat namja yang berada di atas panggung.

Dari satu orang tua murid, perlahan, satu persatu dari orang tua murid mulai berdiri dan ikut memberikan standing applause. Kini, halaman tengah SM Senior High-School penuh dengan bunyi tepuk tangan.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!" teriak seseorang, yang langsung membuat keadaan kembali hening.

Seluruh mata yang ada disana, termasuk Yesung, langsung menatap kearah namja yang baru saja datang diantara mereka–tentu saja tanpa di undang–. Young Min–nama dari namja–yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Ryeowook– menatap nyalang keseluruh penjuru taman. Matanya yang merah–karena efek alkohol–menatapi satu-satu bangku penonton yang ada, mencoba untuk menemukan Ryeowook.

Begitupun dengan Yesung. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu ikut mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bangku penonton, berharap kalau ia bisa menemukan Ryeowook diantara ratusan penonton itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Young Min langsung terpaku pada sosok seorang namja yang duduk di barisan belakang paling kanan. Namja dengan postur tubuh mungil, serta rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang, Young Min sangat familiar dengan penampilan namja tersebut.

Young Min mendekat kearah namja mungil–yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook–itu, "Kim Ryeowook! Aku tahu itu kau, cepat kemari dan ikut Appa pulang!" Young Min memberikan titahnya, laksana seorang raja yang tengah memerintah budaknya.

Ryeowook tak beraksi. Ia tetap duduk diam, seolah ia tak mendengar apapun dari mulut ayahnya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya dia sedang gemetar saat ini, ia sungguh takut. Dan disaat seperti ini, hanya satu nama yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Ye–Yesung-hyung..." Ryeowook berujar lirih memanggil nama Yesung, sambil menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh Young Min.

Sementara di atas panggung, Yesung hanya memandangi kejadian di bangku penonton itu dalam diam. Namun disamping itu, Yesung tengah mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah pada sosok Young Min.

"Hyung..." Kangin mencoba untuk menenangkan Yesung. Namun, tampaknya namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu kalah. Toh pada akhirnya, Yesung meloncat turun dari arah panggung dan berjalan mendekat kearah bangku yang di duduki oleh Ryeowook.

"Kim Jong Woon! Jika kau melangkahkan kakimu lagi, akan Appa patahkan kakimu sekarang juga!" disisi yang lain, suara bentakan dari sesosok namja paruh baya–yang tak lain adalah ayah Yesung sendiri– membuat langkah kaki Yesung terhenti.

"Ye...sung-hyung."

Kini Yesung bimbang. Dia harus memilih, mendengarkan ayahnya kah? Atau menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai? Disaat Yesung bimbang, Yunho berteriak dari sisi panggung.

"TANYAKAN PADA HATIMU YESUNG-AH!"

Dan akhirnya, Yesung memilih untuk berlari kearah Ryeowook yang tengah diseret keluar oleh Young Min. 'Maafkan aku Appa. Untuk kali ini saja, maafkan aku...' ucap Yesung dalam hati.

"KIM JONG WOON!"

**XOXOX**

Suasana semakin kacau. Para tamu undangan kini saling berkicau, menyuarakan pendapat-pendapat mereka tentang kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat. Seketika itu juga, taman tengah SM Senior High-School menjadi bising.

Dan ternyata hal itu, tak terlalu bagus untuk keadaan Leeteuk. Namja cantik yang memang konsidinya sedang dibawah titik terlemah, akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Taeyeon yang sedari awal memang berada disisi Leeteuk, langsung berteriak panik begitu ia melihat namja berwajah malaikat disampingnya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Leeteuk!" Kangin segera berlari mendekat kearah Leeteuk, begitu ia mendengar teriakan Taeyeon.

Suasana di taman tengah itu semakin kacau. Yunho mencoba untuk turun tangan, namun nyatanya ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Satu orang, mengalahkan ratusan orang? Apa kau bercanda?

"Oppa! Oppa! Buka matamu. Oppa!" Taeyeon mencoba untuk meningkatkan kadar oksigen, yang ia alirkan pada Leeteuk melalui masker khusus. Kini air mata Taeyeon mulai menggenang, siap untuk mengalir turun kapan saja.

Kangin mencoba untuk meraih tubuh kemah Leeteuk yang ada di dalam pelukan Taeyeon. Namun, yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu malah menepis lengan besar Kangin. "Jangan sentuh! Ini semua terjadi karena dirimu Kangin-sshi!"

"..."

"Astaga, kenapa ambulance lama sekali? Oppa! Bertahanlah, kumohon...jangan menyerah sekarang." ujar Taeyeon dengan suaranya yang bergetar, karena menahan tangis.

Kangin yang kala itu masih syok atas perlakuan Taeyeon, tanpa pikir panjang langsung merampas tubuh ringkih Leeteuk ke dalam gendongannya. Taeyeon menatap Kangin tajam, namun Kangin tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari yeoja cantik itu.

Kangin berdiri sembari menggendong Leeteuk dengan gaya bridal, "Simpan amarahmu Taeyeon! Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah, menyelamatkan Leeteuk!" Kangin berjalan meninggalkan Taeyeon. Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi besar itu menatap sekelilingnya, "TOLONG PINJAMKAN MOBIL KALIAN!" teriaknya.

Taeyeon akhirnya menjatuhkan bulir kristal bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di matanya, "Inikah alasannya kenapa perasaanku tak enak sejak kemarin?"

**XOXOX**

"Noona! Jangan, aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun berteriak semakin keras ketika Ahra–noona-nya–menyeretnya untuk pergi.

Ya, selang satu jam dari kepergian Kangin dan Yesung, Kyuhyun sudah ditarik oleh Ahra untuk pergi dari SM Senior High-School. Namun, seperti yang terlihat, Kyuhyun menolak mati-matian hingga ia harus diseret seperti sekarang ini.

Ahra menghempaskan lengan adiknya dengan kasar. Ia tatap bola mata berwarna cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun, yang identik pula dengan miliknya. "Tak bisakah kau menurut pada Appa walaupun hanya sedikit saja, Kyu?"

"..."

"Tak bisakah kau mengerti kenapa Appa melarangmu menjadi penyanyi, hah?" Ahra melontarkan kembali pertanyaannya, yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin berada di puncak emosi.

Namja manis berambut ikal itu menatap kearah Ahra dengan tajam. "Kenapa Noona selalu membela Appa? Kenapa Noona tidak pernah mencoba mengerti aku? Mengerti kemauanku! Mengerti mimpi─"

**PLAK!**

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Ahra. "Noona..."

"Kau bilang kami harus mengerti dirimu? Kau bilang kami harus mengerti mimpimu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"..."

"Kalau yang kau sebut mimpi itu adalah mimpi buruk untuk kami, apa kau masih bisa berkata kalau kami harus mengerti mimpimu itu?"

"..."

Ahra menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih, "Menjadi penyanyi...itu adalah mimpi buruk Kyu. Apa kau tak ingat bagaimana mimpi buruk yang menimpa umma?"

Kyuhyun diam. Dirinya tak mampu bicara, ia syok atas tamparan yang dihadiahkan Ahra padanya. Namja manis berambut ikal itu tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan pukulan, apalagi tamparan dari Ahra. Dan jika Ahra sampai menamparnya seperti tadi, itu tanda bahwa sang kakak benar-benar sudah marah.

Ahra mendekat kearah adik laki-laki satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Namun, reaksi Kyuhyun malah membuatnya terkejut. Adiknya, malah memundurkan langkahnya begitu ia mendekat. Ahra paham, Kyuhyun pasti takut padanya.

"Kyu..." panggil Ahra. Dia masih mencoba untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu masih terus memundurkan langkahnya, setiap kali Ahra mencoba mendekat.

Ahra pun menghela nafas frustasi melihat tingkah adiknya itu. akhirnya, yeoja cantik itu berhenti untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. "Noona minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu Kyu..."

"..."

"Noona tidak akan banyak bicara lagi. Appa sudah mempersiapkan pasport dan tiket pesawat untukmu di kamar. Noona harap, kau bisa berpikir dewasa. Mengertilah Kyu, mimpimu...tidak akan pernah disetujui oleh Appa. Meski kau memohon seperti apapun, Appa tetap menganggap mimpimu sebagai omong kosong." Ahra menutup percakapan dengan adiknya itu, lalu berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sendirian...

**T B C**

Haloo...

Apa ada yang nungguin fanfic ini?

Maaf ya readers...

Tadinya chap ini mau saya buat sbg chap akhir.

Tapi nyatanya?

Oh...

Abaikan saja.

Saya pikir kalau chap ini jadi chap akhir,

Pasti kepanjangan.

Nanti pada bosen bacanya.

Jadi, saya potong disini aja.

Mungkin chap depan baru end.

Semoga...

Terusssss...

Ummm~ hei! Saya nemu hal menarik di kolom review!

HALO BUAT KAMU YANG KEMARIN REVIEW  
>dengan akun ga berlogin...<p>

**New Kid On The Block!**

Kata-kata pujianmu itu,

Ooohhh...

Mengingatkan saya pada setan bernama MissA7X!

Atau...

Kamu ini memang dia?

Yang merubah image menjadi sosok 'pemuji' disini? LOL

Ops! Saya frontal ya?

Ah, udahlah...

Saya ga mau banyak omong.

**Mind to leave me some reveiw?**

**But, BE POLITE!**

**[1] English Trans from 'It Has to be You' - Yesung**

**[2] English Trans from 'That Man' – Hyun Bin**

**[3] English Trans from 'Hope is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep' – Kyuhyun**

**[4] English Trans from 'Konayuki' - Remioromen**


	21. Chapter 21

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Yesung berlari-lari di koridor SM Senior High-School untuk mengejar sosok Young Min, yang saat itu tengah menyeret Ryeowook. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yesung berlari sekencang mungkin. Di belakangnya, Tuan Kim—ayah Yesung— juga tengah mengejar anak bungsunya itu, hingga terjadilah adegan kejar-mengejar diantara empat namja itu.

Ryeowook terus menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, hanya untuk menatap sosok Yesung yang masih mengejarnya. "H─hyung..." Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan matanya yang basah karena air mata. Tatapan namja mungil itu juga menyiratkan ketakutan, serta harapan untuk ditolong.

Yesung langsung mempercepat laju larinya, begitu ia melihat tatapan mata yang diperlihatkan oleh Ryeowook. Perasaan tak ingin kehilangan, kini kembali memenuhi dada Yesung. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah cukup bagi dirinya yang kehilangan adik laki-laki serta ibunya lima tahun lalu. Kini Yesung tak mau lagi merasakan hal tersebut, hanya karena ia tak mampu mempertahankan Ryeowook. Dan Yesung bertekad akan terus mempertahankan Ryeowook, tak perduli akan resiko yang harus ia hadapi nanti.

"Kim Jong Woon! Berhenti sekarang juga!"

Yesung memejamkan matanya begitu ia mendengar teriakan ayahnya di belakang sana. 'Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku cintai lagi, Appa.' ucap Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung masih terus berlari mengejar Ryeowook di depan sana. Ia tulikan telinganya dari panggilan ayahnya sendiri, "Maafkan aku...Appa."

"KIM JONG WOON! KAU LEBIH MEMILIH ANAK ITU DARIPADA MENDENGARKAN AYAHMU SENDIRI?"

Langkah kaki Yesung langusng terhenti saat itu juga. Teriakan ayahnya tadi, sepertinya telak mengenai hatinya. Yesung berdiri diam di koridor yang sebentar lagi akan menghubungkannya dengan halaman depan SM Senior High-School. "Apa anak itu lebih penting dari ayahmu sendiri, Kim Jong Woon?"

"..."

"..."

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah. "Cukup─" Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya, mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya terlebih dahulu, agar tidak langsung meledak-ledak. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap sosok ayahnya. "─Appa. Bisakah kau membiarkan aku untuk memperjuangkan seseorang yang aku sayangi?" tanya Yesung.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau menyayangi seorang namja? Kau mau membuat ayah ma─"

Mata sipit Yesung menatap sosok ayahnya itu dengan tajam, "Membuat ayah apa? Malu?"

"..."

"Apa ayah malu, mempunyai dua orang putera yang sama-sama menyukai sesama jenis?" tantang Yesung. "Apa ayah malu, hingga ayah harus mengasingkan Jong Jin dari keluarga kita─" Yesung kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi. Hatinya kini terasa sakit, ketika ia harus mengingat lagi tentang adiknya—tentang keluargnya—.

"─tak cukupkah ayah menyiksa Jong Jin? Tak cukupkah ayah melihatnya bunuh diri di panti rehab terkutuk itu?"

"..."

Kini Yesung tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia juga tak mampu untuk berpura-pura bersikap tegar. Jujur saja, walaupun dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki, terkadang Yesung juga ingin menangis dan berteriak. "Tak cukupkah ayah melihat penderitaan ibu setelah ayah mengirim Jong Jin ke panti rehab itu? Tak cukupkah ibu─"

Yesung tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan untuknya. Kini dengan sisa harga dirinya yang terakhir, Yesung berlutut di hadapan ayahnya. "Aku mohon Appa...biarkan aku mempertahankan orang yang aku sayangi." Mohon Yesung sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"J─jong Woon! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Satu tetes air mata, mengalir tanpa hambatan dari kelopak mata Yesung yang terpejam. "Aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja..."

**XOXOX**

Young Min membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, hingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman yang cukup keras. "Bisakah kau diam, anak sial?" maki Young min ketika ia merasakan kalau Ryeowook masih meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku Appa! Lepaskan!"

**PLAK!**

Karena emosi, Young Min akhirnya menampar Ryeowook hingga namja bertubuh mungil itu terhempas ke lantai dan membentur sebuah kaki meja. Ringisan sakit pun terdengar dari bibir mungil berwarna pucat milik Ryeowook. "Ssshhh...Appo."

"Kau akan dapatkan hal yang lebih menyakitkan, kalau kau tidak menuruti perkataanku anak sialan!"

Young Min menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan jijik, "Harusnya aku menjualmu sejak dulu! Kau itu benar-benar makhluk pembawa sial!" hardik Young Min. Mendengar hardikan yang dilontarkan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri, Ryeowook tak mampu untuk tidak menangis. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat ini.

Young Min menarik dagu Ryeowook, lalu menengadahkan wajah mungil anaknya itu dengan kasar. Mata Young Min menatap nyalang ke arah mata Ryeowook, "Setelah ini...aku akan menjualmu ke Jepang! Anak sepertimu pasti akan laku dengan harga yang tinggi disana." kata Young Min dengan seringai yang bermain-main di wajahnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, begitu ia mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Perasaan takut yang teramat sangat, kini menyelimuti hati namja mungil berwajah polos itu. "J─jangan Appa! Aku mohon...jangan jual aku." Ryeowook mulai terisak.

"Aku akan menuruti apapun perkataan Appa. Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal jangan jual aku. Aku tidak mau di jual..."

Young Min tertawa. Ia jambak rambut Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba, hingga Ryeowook harus berteriak kesakitan karena ulah ayahnya itu. "Apa baru saja kau memohon padaku, Kim Ryeowook?"

"Hiks...Appo...lepaskan..."

Young Min mengarahkan kepala Ryeowook ke arah kakinya, "Ciumlah kakiku. Dan memohonlah sebanyak yang kau bisa!" desis Young Min dengan sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya.

**XOXOX**

**Seoul State Hospital, Loby...**

Kangin mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan tempat tidur beroda milik Leeteuk. Tangan besar milik namja tersebut, tak pernah lepas untuk menggengam tangan kurus Leeteuk yang terasa dingin. Sejak di dalam mobil, Kangin tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih. Memang, dari luar dia terlihat tenang. Namun jangan samakan hal tersebut, dengan hati Kangin.

"Bertahanlah. Kumohon..." Kangin terus membisiki kalimat itu di telinga Leeteuk. Berharap kalau Leeteuk akan mendengarnya, meskipun hal tersebut sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian tempat tidur beroda itu berhenti di depan ruang isolasi. Para perawat khusus yang ada di sekitar ruang isolasi, langsung memindahkan tubuh Leeteuk ke atas ranjang lain yang telah disiapkan.

Kangin mencoba untuk mendekat, namun sepasang tangan mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. "Tidak, Kangin-sshi."

"Kenapa Taeyeon-sshi? Aku ingin menemani Leeteuk. Kasihan dia, sendirian di dalam sana. Ia pasti butuh teman, dia pasti─" kata-kata Kangin langsung terhenti begitu ia melihat tatapan mata milik Taeyeon.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Kangin pun melemas dan jatuh ke lantai. Taeyeon menatap Kangin dengan tatapan miris, "Sebaiknya kau pulang Kangin-sshi. Sekolahmu pasti kacau karena kejadian-kejadian tadi." Taeyeon menepuk-nepuk pundak Kangin beberapa kali, lalu berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu.

"Berapa─" Kangin menatap punggung Taeyeon yang saat itu berdiri membelakanginya. "─berapa harapan hidupnya?" tanya Kangin.

"..."

"Taeyeon-sshi..."

Saat itu, Kangin dapat melihat bahwa punggung Taeyeon bergetar. 'Apa yeoja itu menangis? Tolong jangan katakan kalau harapannya sangatlah buruk. Tolong, jangan katakan─'

Taeyeon menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. Yeoja manis itu juga harus menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia harus menguatkan dirinya sendiri dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kurang dari dua puluh persen, Kangin-sshi."

**XOXOX**

Setelah kekacauan yang terjadi, kini Yunho dan Soo Man tengah berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka saling memandang, dengan tatapan membunuh terbaik milik mereka sendiri. Lama bertatapan, akhirnya Soo Man mengulaskan sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat sangatlah memuakkan di mata Yunho.

"Jadi, beginikah akhir dari kisah cinta yang kau harapakan Yunho-sshi?" tanya Soo Man.

"..."

"Akhir yang mengecewakan, ne?"

Soo Man membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya. "Seperti perjanjian dalam permainan kita, Yunho-sshi. Kau─harus─angkat─kaki dari sekolah ini!" Soo Man memberikan penekanan pada tiap suku kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Yunho masih memandang Soo Man dengan tajam. Diwajah tampannya, tak ditemukan sedikit pun ekspresi yang berarti. Sungguh, wajah seorang Jung Yunho sangatlah dingin saat ini.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, atau kau berikan padaku, Yunho-sshi?" tanya Soo Man, masih dengan senyum tipis meremehkan di bibirnya.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Saya kalah, Soo Man-sshi." kata Yunho. Namja tampan berwajah kecil itu merogoh saku celana bahannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam sana. Yunho membawa amplop itu ke arah meja kerja Soo Man, "Ini adalah surat pengunduran diri saya."

Soo Man menatap amplop berwarna putih yang kini telah tergeletak manis di atas mejanya. "Dan ini," Yunho merentangkan sebuah lipatan kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya. "Adalah kontrak kerja saya di sekolah ini." Yunho merobek kertas yang merupakan kontrak kerjanya dengan pihak SM Senior High-School, di depan mata seorang Lee Soo Man.

"..."

Dengan sebuah senyuman, Yunho melemparkan robekan-robekan kertas itu ke udara. "Saya tidak membutuhkan kontrak itu lagi." Kata Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

Yunho dan Soo Man kembali saling melemparkan pandangan penuh benci. Namun akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, dan beranjak menuju pintu ruang kerja Lee Soo Man. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi dari ruangan suram itu, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah Soo Man. "Terima kasih...untuk semuanya Tuan Lee Soo Man." Yunho pun segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, lalu keluar dari dalam sana.

"..."

Sepeninggal Yunho dari ruangannya, Soo Man segera menyambar ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan cekatan, namja paruh baya itu menginput nomor seseorang yang hendak ia hubungi.

Setelah terdengar nada sambung yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya panggilan yang dilakukan Soo Man tersambung. "Ya. Jung Yunho telah keluar dari sekolah ini. Kalian harus memata-matainya setelah ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Cari tahu─"

"─kemana dia pergi, setelah ini." perintah Soo Man pada seseorang di line seberang.

**XOXOX**

Yunho menatap ke sekeliling kamar pribadinya, di asrama para guru SM Senior High-School. Matanya meneliti satu persatu setiap sudut kamar tersebut, berusaha melekatkan sebuah memori di otaknya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Yunho mengulas sebuah senyum tipis, 'Terlalu banyak kenangan di tempat ini...' pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Tak mau untuk berlama-lama di kamarnya, Yunho segera menenteng ransel serta koper kecilnya untuk di bawa keluar. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yunho kembali menolehkan pandangannya. "Aku pasti akan merindukan kamar ini." Yunho bermonolog.

Setelah merasa puas, Yunho pun segera melangkah menuju pintu. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus, terulur ke arah kenop pintu. Disentuhnya kenop tersebut, lalu dengan sekali gerakan memutar, pintu kamar itu pun terbuka.

Yunho mengamati pemandangan di sekitar asrama guru itu, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Maafkan aku Jae. Kali ini pun, aku gagal lagi..." gumam Yunho.

"_Tak apa Yun. Kau sudah berusaha semampumu, terima kasih...untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan."_

Yunho memejamkan matanya begitu ia merasakan embusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Sejenak, Yunho tampak menikmati belaian angin itu. Namun Yunho langsung tersadar kalau ia harus cepat-cepat pergi.

Yunho pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya, "Tunggu aku Jae. Aku akan segera menemuimu di Rumah Sakit." kata Yunho sembari menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Yunho berbalik untuk menatap ke arah koridor yang membentang di hadapannya. "Selamat tinggal..."

**XOXOX**

Yunho berjalan melewati koridor belakang, ia ingin menghindari koridor depan karena ia tahu kalau akan banyak anak muridnya disana. Yunho tidak ingin kepergiannya dari sekolah ini, menjadi sebuah drama yang klasik dengan air mata dimana-mana. Oh, sungguh bukan tipe dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Dengan langkah pasti, Yunho pun meniti tiap langkahnya di koridor halaman belakang. Sesekali, namja tampan itu melirik ke arah pohon-pohon maple yang daunnya berguguran dan terbang terbawa angin.

Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya ia tergoda dengan pesona cokelat kemerahan yang di tawarkan oleh daun-daun maple di sepanjang jalan. Yunho pun tergoda untuk masuk ke dalam memori lamanya, yaitu menikmati terpaan daun-daun maple yang berguguran...dibawah pohon maple itu sendiri.

Yunho pun akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskan ransel yang tergendong di pundaknya, lalu meletakkan ransel tersebut ke lantai bersama sebuah koper kecil disana. Yunho segera berlari-lari kecil, kearah sebuah pohon maple. Pohon maple yang menyimpan kenangan indah untuknya, pohon maple...yang menjadi tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang Lee Jaejoong, istrinya sendiri.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati angin yang berembus pelan. Terkadang ia juga menikmati sensasi saat daun-daun maple berguguran ke atas kepalanya, atau wajahnya. 'Aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Jae, andai kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita berdua sekali lagi disini...pasti sangat indah.' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

_**Nagareru kisetsu no mannaka de...**_

Yunho segera membuka matanya begitu ia mendengar sebuah nyanyian dari arah koridor. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho, begitu ia melihat beberapa dari anak muridnya tengah berdiri di bawah atap koridor. Tampak disana sosok Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jinki, Kim Keybum, Lee Taemin, dan beberapa anak yang namanya tak bisa Yunho ingat. Beberapa dari anak-anak yang tadi dikenali oleh Yunho, maju ke pinggir halaman lalu membuat sebuah barisan.

"Hei anak-anak, kenapa kalian ada disini? Masuk ke asrama, dan─"

_**Futo hi no nagasa wo kanji masu...**_

_**Sewashiku sugiru hibi no naka ni.**_

_**Watashi to anata de, yume wo egaku.**_

Kata-kata Yunho tertelan begitu saja ketika ia mendengar lantunan koor dari anak-anak muridnya itu. Lantunan indah sebuah lagu berbahasa Jepang, yang mempunyai makna sangat dalam. Yunho tersenyum ke arah murid-muridnya itu, "_**Sangatsu no kaze ni omoi wo nosete. Sakura no tsubomi wa, haru he to tsuduki masu...**_" Yunho pun ikut menyenandungkan lirik lagu tersebut dengan mata yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Yunho merasa terharu dengan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh murid-muridnya, hingga ia tak mampu untuk tidak menangis.

Dengan mata musangnya, Yunho bisa menatap bahwa anak-anak muridnya tengah menggenggam sesuatu di tangan mereka. "Seonsangnim!" Taemin, salah satu dari anak kelas satu yang berbakat dalam hal menari, melangkah maju untuk bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengan sosok seonsangnim tampannya. "Kami membuat ulang ungkapan cinta di daun maple ini! Kami tidak akan memberikan daun maple ini kepada orang yang kami cintai."

"..."

Taemin menerbangkan daun maple di tangannya ke arah Ynho. Membiarkan angin yang ada, memberikannya kepada sosok Yunho disana. "Kami semua akan memberikan ungkapan cinta dan hormat kami padamu lewat daun maple ini, seonsangnim!" seru Taemin. Dan serentak setelah seruan Taemin terdengar, ratusan namja yang memenuhi koridor pun langsung berebutan ke pinggir taman untuk menerbangkan daun-daun maple mereka.

"Bacalah seonsangnim..."

"Jangan lupakan kami meskipun seonsangnim tidak mengajar kami lagi."

"Hidup dengan baik ya seonsangnim..."

"Terima kasih karena telah mengajarkan kami banyak hal!"

Begitulah, satu-persatu dari ratusan namja beralmameter biru itu meneriaki pesan terakhir mereka kepada Yunho. Mendengar pesan-pesan dari murid-muridnya, Yunho pun tak dapat lagi menahan air mata harunya.

_**Afuredasu,**_

_**Hikari no tsubu ga...**_

_**Sukoshi zutsu...**_

_**Asa wo, atatame masu...**_

Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah para muridnya. Namja tampan itu langsung memeluk Taemin dengan erat, "Hontou na...arigatou gozaimasu." Bisik Yunho di telinga Taemin. Tak berapa lama, satu-persatu dari ratusan namja beralmameter bitu itu mendekat ke arah Yunho dan Taemin, dan langsung berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya.

'_Jae, aku tidak kalah. Disini...masih ada cinta yang lebih berharga, dibandingkan cinta antar sepasang kekasih.'_

...

.

...

'_Akhirnya kau mengerti, apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Iya kan Yun?'_

_**Ookinaa kubi wo shita ato ni...**_

_**Sukoshi tereteru, anata no yoko de.**_

_**Anata na sekai no...**_

_**Iriguchi ni tachi.**_

_**Kiduita koto wa,**_

_**Hitori ja naitte koto.**_

Tanpa Yunho dan para murid SM Senior High-School sadari, dari sebuah kaca di gedung kepala sekolah, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati ke-haruan itu dengan wajah dinginnya. "Kau salah Jung Yunho. Sebenarnya, aku telah kalah darimu..."

_**Hitomi wo tojireba anata ga...**_

_**Mabuta no ura ni itu koto de.**_

_**Dore hodo tsuyoku nareta deshou.**_

_**Anata ni totte watashi mo,**_

_**Sou de...**_

_**Aritai!**_

**XOXOX**

"Kami telah mengikuti Jung Yunho, Tuan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul."

"Apa dia sakit?"

"Hmm...sepertinya bukan Jung Yunho yang sakit Tuan."

"..."

"Di papan pasien, tertulis...Jung Jaejoong."

**T B C**

Oke!

Chapter depan adalah klimaks dari semua masalah di setiap tokoh.

Sengaja MinKyu ga saya munculin di chapter ini.

Buat chapter depan aja ya.

*ditampar ChangKyu shipper*

Well,

Saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat readers, ataupun silent readers yang masih setia membaca fanfic ini.

Yang udah ngefave juga.

Terima kasih...

Saya cinta kalian semua!

*kecupin satu persatu*

Maaf, saya ga pernah bales reveiw yang masuk.

Tapi sungguh,

Review kalian adalah semangat buat saya.

Saya baca satu persatu review kalian...

Apalagi kalau ada review yang menunjukkan dimana letak kesalahan saya dalam fanfic ini.

Saya senang^^

Jadi,

Jangan takut buat review ya...

Meskipun saya ga pernah bales reveiw kalian satu-persatu seperti kebanyakan author.

Ah!

Saya lupa...

Bagi kalian yang merasa KangTeuk ato ChangKyu shipper,

Maukah kalian menjadi adik saya?

Saya lagi buat kelompok KangTeuk siblings dan ChangKyu siblings looh...

Kalau mau ikutan,

PM. Oke?

*liat author note sendiri*

Hehehe...x3

Sepertinya AN saya kebanyakan ya.

Oke,

Tanpa banyak omong lagi..

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DangerouSHIRO Present :**

"**Maple Love Story****"**

**All Chara Own By Sment**

**This Story Using ****MALE**** X ****MALE****!**

**If You ****DON'T LIKE**** That Things****…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** My Fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER or BASHING!**

**(¯ _ ¯!)**

**And If You Don't Like All Pairing In This Story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Lee Soo Man terdiam begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakana oleh orang suruhannya yang ia beri tugas untuk memata-matai Yunho. Dunia dari pria paruh baya itu seakan berjungkir balik, "Kau bilang apa tadi? Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Suara Soo Man terdengar bergetar ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Tersirat ketakutan dalam suaranya, karena memang saat ini hati Soo Man sedang di landa ketakutan. Di dalam hatinya, ia berharap bahwa sesaat tadi ia hanya salah dengar.

"Ya, Jung Yunho ada di Rumah Sakit Pusat Kota Seoul. Namun seperti yang saya bilang tadi, bukan Jung Yunho yang dirawat atau melakukan perawatan medis disini. Tetapi," Orang di seberang sana memutus kalimatnya ketika ia tak mendengar respon dari Soo Man. "Tuan Lee? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku mendengarkan."

Orang di seberang sana menghela nafas sebentar sebelum benar-benar melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tetapi yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit tersebut adalah seseorang yang bernama Jung Jaejoong, Tuan. Bahkan saya sempat menanyakan penyebab dirawatnya Jung Jaejoong itu pada pusat informasi perawat. Dan ternyata…"

Soo Man kini benar-benar serasa ditinju dengan sebuah kenyataan pahit begitu mendengar orang suruhannya membeberkan keadaan Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong–puteranya yang selalu ia anggap telah direbut oleh pemuda sial dan tak tahu diri, yang bernama Jung Yunho. Yang membawa kabur anaknya, dan menikahinya tanpa izin maupun restu lisan dari dirinya.

Jung–ah, atau bagi Soo Man Lee– Jaejoong adalah hartanya, hidupnya, dan segalanya yang telah lama hilang dari sisinya. Dan kini, saat ia mendapatikan informasi mengenai puteranya yang telah menghilang, tak pernah ia sangka akan seperti ini informasi yang ia dengar. Sungguh dunia Soo Man perlahan-lahan menggelap, pria paruh baya itu seakan kehilangan pengelihatannya untuk sesaat. Semua memburam di matanya, tertupi oleh kabut air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya–entah sejak kapan.

Rasa sesak memenuhi dada Soo Man setelah ia mengakhiri percakapan dengan orang suruhannya. Pelan-pelan tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai dinding untuk ia jadikan pegangan. Sungguh, berita mengenai Jaejoong yang baru ia dengar benar-benar membuatnya lemas seakan tulang-tulang di persendiannya menghilang entah kemana.

"J–Jae..." Soo Man memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan lirih. Dengan nada yang sangat menyakitkan, dan juga terdengar menyedihkan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu Appa mengenai penyakitmu?" Pria paruh baya itu kembali bermonolog dengan udara kosong yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

"Mianhae Jae, jeongmal mianhae…"

**XOXOX**

"Barang-barangmu sudah di kemas oleh Ahra kan?" Tuan Cho menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang kamarnya yang lengang. Pria manis berambut ikal itu tak menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, ia lebih suka melancarkan aksi diam–toh jika ia bicara, ayahnya itu tak akan pernah mau mendengar. Jadi, buat apa ia repot-repot berbicara disini? Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang Kyuhyun jadikan jawaban untuk ayahnya.

"Mala mini kau akan kembali ke rumah, dan Appa akan mengurus surat pindah dan yang lainnya saat ini juga." Tuan Cho kembali berujar sembari memasukkan potongan-potongan pakaian milik Kyuhyun. "Pasport, Visa dan semuanya sudah di urus oleh Ahra. Jadi dua hari lagi kau akan pergi bersama Ahra, kau mengerti?" Tanya Tuan Cho, yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Kyuhyun memandang nanar kearah luar melalui jendela yang terbuka di dalam kamarnya. Pemandangan pohon-pohon maple yang berwarna merah kecokelatan benar-benar memanjakan matanya, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir sewarna cherry miliknya. "Appa…"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku pergi setelah makan malam? Aku ingin makan malam disini bersama teman-teman untuk terakhir kalinya." Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap kearah mata Tuan Cho. "Aku janji tak akan kabur, Appa bisa jadikan kalung umma sebagai jaminan. Aku sangat menyayangi kalung ini." Mohon Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan sebuah kalung berliontinkan sebuah batu bening–yang entah apa namanya.

"…."

"Aku tak pernah memohon kan Appa? Jadi, untuk kali ini saja aku memohon. Biarkan aku tinggal disini sampai makan malam selesai."

**XOXOX**

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini bersiap untuk meninggalkan meja cafetaria, tepat setelah namja bermabut ikal sewarna madu itu selesai dengan makan malamnya. Ada rasa sakit di dalam hati Changmin saat ia melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun selama jam makan malam. Sungguh, seorang Shim Changmin tak akan pernah bisa tahan jika harus melihat kesedihan dari orang yang ia cintai–siapapun orangnya.

"Kyu," Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang hendak berjalan kearah pintu keluar cafetaria. Dengan cepat namja yang memiliki tinggi badan diatas rata-rata itu mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, lalu menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari cafetaria bersama-sama.

"YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TANGANKU?!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Ia tak terima jika harus ditarik seperti ini oleh Changmin. Pergelangan tangannya sakit karena Changmin menariknya dengan kekuatan penuh. "SHIM CHANGMIN!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Changmin dengan kasar, lalu menatap kearah pemuda tinggi dihadapannya dengan nyalang. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?! Menarikku dengan kasar, membuat pergelangan tanganku sakit, dan kau tak―"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun sukses terhenti saat ia mendapati bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir tebal Changmin. Lumatan lembut yang penuh emosi dapat Kyuhyun rasakan dari bibir Changmin. Pemuda manis bersurai ikal itu kini tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya menegang karena tak siap dengan ciuman dari namja tinggi dihadapannya itu.

"Mmmnnghh..." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidang Changmin ketika ia merasakan paru-parunya akan menciut bila tak mendapatkan pasokan udara. Tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak bisa berlama-lama soal ciuman, Changmin akhirnya melepaskan pagutan pada bibir cherry milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar pergi Kyu? Apa kau tak akan pernah kembali ke Korea lagi?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat Changmin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak ingin ia dengar. Sungguh, ini semua bukan kemauannya. Pergi dari Korea dan meninggalkan semua hal yang ia sukai disini bukanlah kemauannya. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin tetap berada disini. Menolak mentah-mentah semua perintah ayahnya. Namun, itu hanya berlaku jika ia bisa. Dan kenyataannya? Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa melawan ataupun menolak segala perintah ayahnya.

"Min, ini bukan kemauanku..." Kyuhyun merasa air matanya akan segera menetes. Sungguh, rasanya sesak sekali jika harus berhadapan dengan orang yang kau cintai dalam keadaan rumit dan pelik seperti ini. Dimana tidak ada sama sekali jalan untukmu agar terus bisa berada disisi orang yang kau cintai. "Jika aku bisa, aku tak ingin pergi. Aku ingin disini, belajar bersamamu. Betengkar bersamamu, dan melakukan banyak hal bersamamu. Tapi―" Kata-kata itu terhenti begitu saja karena Kyuhyun tak sanggup untuk menahan lagi isakannya. "―Hiks, tapi aku tak bisa Min..."

Changmin terenyuh melihat pemandangan dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang arogan dan bermulut pedas serta jahil luar biasa kini menangis dan menunjukkan sisi lemah padanya. Hati Changmin tak sampai melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu menderita, begitu tak berdaya, karena ironis–namja manis bersurai ikal itu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dibawah tekanan ayahnya.

Changmin akhirnya memilih untuk merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak kalah menjulang dari dirinya. Diusap-usap surai ikal sewarna madu milik Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang dan kelembutan. Sesak, hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh dua namja yang saling mencintai namun terhalang oleh segala hal yang menurut mereka konyol. "Kalau memang ini untuk kebaikanmu, maka pergilah Kyu."

Changmin melepas rengkuhannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tatap bola mata cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun yang telah basah oleh air mata, "Dengarkan Appa-mu. Kau tak ingin menjadi pembangkang kan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tak mau mendengar kata-kata lanjutan yang akan diucapkan oleh Changmin. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mau. "Kyu, dengarkan aku. Walaupun _**raga kita terpisah jauh**_ nantinya, _**namun hati kita akan selalu dekat**_. _**Percayakan kesetiaan ini, dan ketulusan ini**_..."

"..."

"_**...saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun. Jeongmal Saranghae.**_"

Dan Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi membendung tangisnya saat Changmin mengucapkan kata-kata cinta itu untuknya. Kini, sebersit perasaan bahagia mulai merasuk kedalam hatinya meskipun kesedihan masih mendominasi di dalam sana. Namun seperti yang Changmin katakan, _**walau raga mereka jauh...namun hati mereka akan selalu dekat. Jika saling setia dan mempercayai akan ketulusan, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.**_

"_**Nado saranghae, my Chwangnie...**_"

**XOXOX**

Yesung sama sekali belum pulang ke asrama SM Senior High-School maupun rumahnya sendiri. Namja tampan bertubuh kecil itu masih mengintai di depan rumah besar yang tak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya. Rumah yang ia ketahui sebagai rumah yang ditinggali oleh Ryeowook dan ayahnya yang brengsek itu. Seragam sekolah khas murid SM Senior High masih melekat ditubuh Yesung. Kemeja yang ia pakai sudah kucel dan acak-acakan, penampilan Yesung benar-benar mengenaskan jika dilihat oleh orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kim Youngmin sial! Kemana kau membawa pergi Wookie?!" Yesung menendang sebuah batang pohon dengan emosi yang meluap. Bayangkan saja, sudah dua hari ia berdiri di depan rumah ini namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam rumah tersebut. Amarah Yesung mungkin bisa saja membuatnya nekat mendobrak paksa pintu rumah besar yang suram itu, dan menerobos masuk tanpa peduli resiko ia akan diteriaki sebagai pencuri.

Yesung hanya ingin Ryeowook, dia hanya ingin namja manis bermata cokelat caramel itu kembali padanya. Sungguh, ia telah berjanji pada Ryeowook untuk tak pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Ia juga berjanji akan menjadi pelindungnya jika namja manis itu di aniaya oleh ayahnya. Dan Yesung, bukanlah tipe namja yang hanya mengumbar janji namun tak menepati.

Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Yesung nekat ingin mendobrak pagar rumah di depannya. Namun belum sempat hal itu ia lakukan, seorang ahjumma yang ia kenali sebagai tetangga Ryeowook berlari-lari kearahnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "KAU YESUNG?! APA KAU YESUNG?!" tanya sang ahjumma.

Yesung mengangguk sambil mengernyitkan dahi, heran dengan tingkah laku ahjumma yang kini tengah menstabilkan nafasnya dengan susah payah. Ahjumma tersebut mengambil satu tarikan nafas lalu mulai bicara pada Yesung. "Aku mendapatkan telepon dari Ryeowook dua puluh menit yang lalu! Dia bilang kalau dia akan dijual oleh Appa-nya ke Jepang."

**DEG!**

"Kau harus selamatkan Wookie, Yesung-ah. Kau harus selamatkan anak itu, dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita oleh sikap ayahnya." Mohon sang ahjumma pada Yesung.

"Dimana Wookie sekarang ahjumma? Apa masih di dalam rumah?"

"Wookie dan Appa-nya tak kembali kerumah ini sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Namun kemarin Wookie memberitahuku kalau hari ini dia dan Appa-nya akan berangkat ke Jepang. Mungkin sekarang mereka berdua ada di Incheon. Cepat selamatkan Wookie, Yesung-ah!"

**XOXOX**

Yunho menguap untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Setelah mengundurkan diri sebagai pengajar di SM Senior High-School, Yunho hanya menghabiskan waktu diruang rawat milik Jaejoong seperti sekarang ini. Tiga hari berturut-turut namja tampan bermata musang itu hanya mengurusi namja cantik yang kini masih terbaring tanpa daya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Yunho mengucek mata yang berair karena mengantuk dan lelah, sebab sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Ketakutan akan keadaan Jaejoong, membuatnya berusaha untuk tetap siaga. Ia takut jika sebentar saja ia tidur dengan pulas, maka saat membuka mata nanti, ia akan kehilangan istrinya itu. Ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan sosok cantik bernama Jung Jaejoong.

"Jae, aku ingin membeli kopi sebentar ya? Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal sendiri kan?" Tangan manly Yunho terangkat untuk mengelus surai hitam pekat bak eboni yang tumbuh semakin menipis di kepala Jaejoong. "Aku janji tak akan lama. Jangan nakal ya selama aku membeli kopi." Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapannya sendiri, lalu beranjak dari kamar rawat Jaejoong untuk membeli segelas kopi di cafetaria Rumah Sakit.

Setelah sosok Yunho tak terlihat lagi, muncul seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah dinginnya dari balik persimpangan jalan di koridor ruang rawat tersebut. Pria yang tak lain adalah Soo Man itu memang sejak tadi sudah berdiri di persimpangan itu, menunggu agar Yunho keluar dari ruang rawat anaknya.

Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit terseok, Soo Man mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya tatkala ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat bertuliskan Jung Jaejoong. Soo Man muak dengan marga Jung yang kini disandang oleh putera semata wayangnya itu. Satu helaan nafas dari pria paruh baya itu akhirnya mampu membuat dirinya tenang, dengan perlahan Soo Man membuka kenop pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar rawat itu dengan perlahan, seakan ia tak mau menggangu Jaejoong yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan damainya.

Ingin rasanya Soo Man menulikan telinganya saat ia mendengar bunyi alat-alat medis yang menopang kehidupan Jaejoong. Suara itu mengingatkannya pada luka lama saat istrinya harus berjuang melawan maut dan bertahan dengan alat-alat medis Rumah Sakit yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa namanya.

"Jaejoongie..." Suara lembut namun sarat akan kesedihan dan kepedihan meluncur dari mulut Soo Man saat ia melihat betapa menyesakkan keadaan puteranya saat ini. Jaejoong-nya yang dulu ceria, manja dan polos, tak dapat lagi ia temukan. Yang ada hanya sesosok namja cantik yang tergolek lemah tanpa daya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan wajah pucat, seakan tak ada darah lagi di dalam tubuh itu.

Sebulir air mata menetes dari mata renta milik Soo Man. Sungguh, sedingin dan sebeku apapun hatinya, ia pasti akan lemah jika harus dihadapkan pada pemandangan seperti ini. Dirinya masih punya hati, dan hatinya akan kembali berfungsi jika menyangkut Jajeoong–puteranya. "Jae, kenapa keadaanmu begini? Apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini? Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungi Appa? Kenapa kau membuat Appa khawatir?"

"_Appa...maafkan Joongie, jangan menangis Appa. Jangan menangis, Joongie dapat mendengar Appa."_

"Maafkan Appa Jae. Maafkan Appa..." Isakan Soo Man kini berubah menjadi tangisan pilu seorang ayah.

"_Tidak Appa, jangan minta maaf. Harusnya Joongie yang meminta maaf..."_

"...Apapun akan Appa lakukan. Asalkan kau jangan menyiksa Appa dengan cara seperti ini..."

"_Aniya Appa...Joongie ada disini. Joongie sedang memeluk Appa. Tak bisakah Appa merasakan kehadiran Joongie?"_

Soo Man kini berlutut disamping ranjang Jaejoong, dengan segala harga diri dan kehormatan yang sudah ia tanggalkan, kini Soo Man memohon pada puteranya itu. Tak ada lagi Lee Soo Man sang kepala sekolah yang terkenal bertangan dan berhati dingin, yang ada hanyalah Lee Soo Man–seorang ayah yang menginginkan anaknya dapat kembali ke sisi-nya.

"Untuk sekali saja Jae, buka matamu. Dan panggil aku dengan sebutan Appa..."

"_**Tanpa diminta, aku akan memanggilmu Appa. Karena kau Appa-ku, dan selamanya kaulah Appa-ku..."**_

**T B C**

**Next Fic yang saya update adalah...**

**JENG JENG!**

**YUP, MAPLE LOVE STORY!**

**Omonaaaa, saya kangen bgt sama Fic ini sumpah^^v**

**Dan akhirnya seneng bisa ngelanjutin Fic ini.**

**Dan sepertinya saya mengingkari janji lagi untuk menamatkan cerita di Chapter ini.**

**Mian Reader-deul, saya belum dapet feel yg pas buat nge-END Fic ini.**

**So? Jadi betah-betah aja ya sama Fic yang lambreta ini #MENDADAKNGONDEK**

**Knp saya update lagi Fanfic Maple Love Story?**

**Ya karena ada banyak Reader yang nagih kelanjutan Fic ini.**

**Saya ga tau apa istimewanya Fic ini sampe masih pada inget sama Fic abal nan lebay**

**Milik saya ini T_T**

**Tapi terlepas dari itu, semangat dari reader-deul yang minta-minta buat ngelanjutin ini Fic, adalah motivasi terbesar saya buat ngelanjutin nih cerita.**

**BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS!**

***kecup satu-satu***

**Nah, tanpa banyak omong lagi...**

**Capcyus cyin!**

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DangerouSHIRO Present :**

"**Maple Love Story"**

**All Chara Own By SMent**

**If You****DON'T LIKE****…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ****My Fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER or BASHING!**

**(¯ _ ¯!)**

**And If You Don't Like All Pairing In This Story,**

**Just****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika retina matanya menemukan sesosok pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong. Pemuda bermata tajam bak musang itu menatap penuh selidik kearah sang pria paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah Soo Man. "Jadi anda sudah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang kondisi Jaejoong?" Soo Man menatap lurus kearah mata musang milik Yunho. "Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini Jung Yunho, aku ini ayahnya!"

"…"

"Tega sekali kau membiarkanku mengetahui hal seperti ini dari orang suruhanku!" Kini Soo Man tak dapat membendung lagi emosinya. Terlalu banyak rasa sesak, sakit, sedih, juga sesal yang memenuhi hatinya pasca ia mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku memang tidak menyukaimu—ah, lebih tepatnya aku membencimu! Tapi, tak bisakah kau tetap memikirkan perasaanku sebagai ayah dari Jaejoong?" Lanjutnya.

Yunho menghela nafas sesaat. Pemuda tampan bermata musang itu sebenarnya tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia merasa serba salah, "Sejujurnya aku ingin memberitahukan tentang kondisi Jaejoong pada anda Soo Man-ssi. Namun aku berpikir kembali tentang itu, kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"…"

"Kejadian dimana anda begitu murka dan tak merestui akan hubunganku dengan Jaejoong, mau tak mau membuatku berpikir ulang untuk memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada anda." Yunho bergerak dari tempatnya semula untuk duduk disalah satu bangku tunggu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Soo Man berdiri. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas kembali sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Seminggu setelah menikah denganku‒atau tepatnya sebulan setelah Jaejoong kabur dari rumah anda, tiba-tiba ia jatuh pingsan. Awalnya aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, namun setelah Jaejoong dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, barulah terungkap fakta bahwa Jaejoong, mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir."

Soo Man tercekat ketika ia mendengar penuturan Yunho. Tubuh pria paruh baya itu menegang, tak menyangka bahwa putera semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi mengidap penyakit mematikan seperti itu. Penyakit terkutuk yang membuatnya kehilangan wanita yang paling ia cintai dalam hidupnya, wanita yang menjadi istrinya, juga ibu dari Jaejoong.

Kini Soo Man merasa tuhan tengah membawanya untuk mengenang kedalam masa lalu yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat lagi. Masa lalu yang terasa bagai neraka untuknya. "…dan karena itulah—Soo Man-ssi? Anda baik-baik saja?" Yunho melirik kearah Soo Man ketika ia merasa pria paruh baya yang berdiri di dekatnya tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Yunho mengangguk paham lalu kembali terdiam. Saat ini, baik Yunho dan Soo Man hanya sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. "Soo Man-ssi…" Suara Yunho yang memanggil Soo Man akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara dua pria berbeda generasi tersebut. Merasa namanya di panggil, Soo Man menoleh kearah Yunho tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sebelum Jaejoong pingsan dan dirawat disini, ia pernah memberitahuku tentang sebuah harapan yang saat ini masih ia gantungkan pada tuhan."

"…"

"Apa kau mau tahu harapan apa yang pernah ia beritahukan padaku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Apa itu?"

Yunho menoleh dan menatap sosok Soo Man sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Jaejoong—ia pernah berharap kalau suatu saat ada harapan untuknya untuk dapat kembali padamu. Memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Appa', bercanda dan tertawa bersamamu, juga melihat senyum diwajahmu."

"…"

Setetes air mata kini mengalir jatuh membasahi pipi Yunho sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan juga, ia ingin mendengarmu memberikan restu pada pernikahan kami. Itulah harapannya, Soo Man-ssi. Aku mohon, tolong kabulkan harapan Jaejoong. Untuk kali ini saja…"

**XOXOX**

Taeyeon berjalan keluar dari ruang ICU dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih juga lelah. Dokter berparas cantik nan lembut itu berjalan sambil bertumpu pada dinding kamar rumah sakit. Hati yeoja itu saat ini terasa sakit, melebihi rasa sakit dari luka akibat kecelakaan yang pernah ia alami lima tahun lalu.

Bayangkan saja, Taeyeon nyaris kehilangan Leeteuk jika ia dan tim medis di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja tak memiliki pergerakan yang cepat. Taeyeon belum mau kehilangan sosok kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia belum mau—atau lebih tepatnya ia belum siap. Sedari kecil ia hidup di panti asuhan, mengenal Leeteuk disana, menjadi sepasang kakak-adik yang membuat semua penghuni panti saat itu merasa iri, hingga hidup dan tumbuh menjadi dewasa bersama-sama sampai sekarang. Sungguh, terlalu banyak kenangan yang membuat yeoja cantik berambut pirang itu tak ingin kehilangan Leeteuk.

"Taeyeon-ah!" Mendengar namanya diserukan oleh seseorang, Taeyeon langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kangin telah berdiri di belakangnya. Kangin berlari menghampiri Taeyeon dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Bagaimana keadaan Teukie-hyung? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kangin.

Taeyeon menatap intens sosok Kangin yang tegap dan kekar, lalu beralih menatap dua bola mata kelam sekelam batu onyx yang dimiliki oleh namja tersebut, berusaha untuk mencari ketulusan dan kepercayaan dari sana. "Leeteuk-oppa…"

"Ne? Katakan saja padaku Taeyeon-ah. Kumohon…"

Isakan lirih akhirnya meluncur dari bibir tipis berwarna cherry milik Taeyeon. Sepertinya ia sendiri sudah tak mampu lagi menahan semua beban yang ada di pundaknya. Ia ingin berbagi tentang rasa sedihnya, rasa takutnya, dan perasaan lainnya kepada orang lain. Dan hatinya merasa yakin untuk membagi semuanya dengan Kangin.

Taeyeon akhirnya memeluk Kangin dengan erat seiring dengan isakannya yang berubah menjadi tangisan. "Taeyeon-ah…ini—ini tidak benar kan?" Ujar Kangin.

"Leeteuk-oppa…dia—hiks, dia…sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Hiks! K—kalau, kalau Leeteuk-oppa mampu bertahan hingga besok pagi, m—mungkin dia bisa selamat."

"…"

"A—aku…aku, t—takut Kangin-ssi. Aku tak mau kehilangan Leeteuk-oppa…" Tangis Taeyeon pun pecah sudah. Yeoja itu benar-benar tak mampu lagi menahan semuanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia bisa saja kehilangan seseorang yang teramat berharga untuknya kapan saja, membuatnya tak sanggup untuk terus bersikap tegar seperti biasa—seperti yang selama ini ia tunjukkan pada orang lain disekitarnya, termasuk pada Leeteuk.

"Aku tak tahu akan jadi begini akhirnya, Kangin-ssi." Taeyeon kembali berbicara dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar. "Malam sebelum kami memutuskan untuk datang ke acaramu, aku melihat Leeteuk-oppa terlihat begitu berbeda. Wajahnya tidak pucat seperti biasa, justru wajahnya terlihat bercahaya dan cantik. Saat itu, aku berpikir apakah wajah malaikat di surga akan seperti wajah Leeteuk-oppa. Tapi—" Ucapan Taeyeon terhenti saat dirinya kembali menangis. Kangin menepuk-nepuk punggung yeoja yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi aku tak tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya. Aku benar-benar menyesal Kangin-ssi! Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tak mau Leeteuk-oppa pergi, aku masih membutuhkannya!"

"…"

"Aku masih membutuhkannya, Kangin-ssi. Dia kakakku satu-satunya, hanya dia yang aku punya selama ini. Aku tak mau dia pergi…"

"…" Kangin tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Tangisan Taeyeon membuat hatinya sesak, karena pada dasarnya bukan hanya Taeyeon saja yang merasa takut akan kehilangan Leeteuk. Ia sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari apa yang Taeyeon rasakan.

"Kangin-ssi…" Panggil Taeyeon. Kangin melepaskan pelukannya pada Taeyeon, lalu menatap yeoja cantik itu dengan lembut. "Apa kau percaya tentang keajaiban dari sebuah harapan?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa sebuah harapan bisa menjadi keajaiban jika kita mempercayainya. Maksudku, jika kita punya harapan dan bukan hanya sekedar harapan kosong, tuhan akan memberikan keajaiban untuk kita agar harapan tersebut bisa terkabul." Jelas Taeyeon dengan suara yang penuh optimisme.

Kangin menaikkan satu alisnya, masih tak mengerti. Taeyeon yang gemas melihat ekspresi wajah Kangin, akhirnya menarik tangan namja bertubuh kekar itu untuk pergi. "HEI! KITA MAU KEMANA?!" Teriak Kangin.

**XOXOX**

Yesung menutup pintu taxi yang ditumpanginya dengan keras, membuat sang supir melonjak kaget dan menggerutu sebelum meninggalkan pelataran parkir bandara internasional Incheon. Dengan terburu-buru, Yesung berlari ke dalam bandara untuk mencari Ryeowook.

_**Mohon perhatian untuk penumpang yang akan berangkat menuju Tokyo-Jepang untuk segera melakukan Check-in di pintu keberangkatan sebelah selatan untuk penerbangan PL56Q9. Pesawat akan take-off lima belas menit lagi…**_

Yesung segera menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu telinganya mendengar pemberitahuan tentang pesawat yang akan terbang menuju Jepang. "GAWAT! SEBENTAR LAGI!" Maki Yesung saat ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan kalap akhirnya Yesung kembali berlari manuju pintu keberangkatan yang berada di arah selatan. Hati pemuda tampan itu benar-benar seakan dipaksa untuk ber-marathon ria.

Di lain tempat, Ryeowook tengah mengantri untuk check in bersama ayahnya—Kim Young Min. Sirat ketakutan terlihat dengan jelas diwajah pemuda manis itu, "Yesung-hyung…kumohon selamatkan aku." Pinta Ryeowook dalam hati.

"RYEOWOOK! PASSPORTMU!"

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat suara Young Min memecahkan lamunannya. "A—apa?"

"Passportmu anak bodoh! Berikan padaku!" Bentak Young Min.

"Ah, i—iya. Mianhae Appa…" Ujar Ryeowook sembari menyodorkan passportnya pada Young Min.

Young Min mendecak jengkel dan langsung menyambar passport milik Ryeowook untuk diberikan kepada pramugari yang bertugas memeriksa tiket serta passport. "Jangan berharap kalau pemuda itu akan datang menyelamatkanmu! Dia bahkan tak tahu kalau kau akan pergi ke Jepang hari ini!"

Ryeowook menunduk mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Kini hatinya benar-benar merasa takut untuk terus berharap kalau Yesung akan datang menyelamatkannya. "Kisah cinta kalian berdua itu menjijikkan! Ingat Ryeowook, kau hanya seorang manusia tanpa guna yang tak pantas untuk mengharapkan apapun! Apalagi mengharapkan cinta!"

"…"

"Karena tak akan ada yang mau untuk mencintaimu sampai dunia kiamat! Dan kau sendiri, tak pantas untuk mencintai seseorang di dunia ini! Kau mengerti?" Ujar Young Min sembari menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Ne, Ap―"

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Ryeowook langsung menghentikan kalimatnya begitu ia mendengar suara Yesung di kejauhan. Kini harapan itu kembali menyala-nyala di dalam hatinya tatkala ia melihat sosok Yesung yang tengah berlarian ditengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang ada disana. "YESUNG-HYUNG!" Ryeowook berteriak agar Yesung menyadari kehadirannya. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari genggaman Young Min yang semakin mengerat.

"Sial!" Decih Youngmin. Pria paruh baya itu semakin menyeret tubuh Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat. Tak ia pedulikan teriakan Ryeowook juga tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. "DIAM KIM RYEOWOOK! ATAU APPA PATAHKAN TANGANMU!" Ancam Young Min.

"Persetan! Patahkan saja kalau memang itu mau Appa! Aku tak peduli jika tanganku patah, atau kakiku yang patah, atau bahkan jika nyawaku yang melayang ditangan Appa! Aku hanya minta pada Appa untuk melepaskan tanganku!"

"KAU SUDAH BERANI MELAWAN APPA, HAH?! DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" Young Min mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Ryeowook. Namun tangannya telah lebih dulu ditangkap oleh Yesung yang akhirnya datang tepat pada waktunya. "Jangan pernah memukul Ryeowook lagi, tua bangka!" Ujar Yesung penuh penekanan sambil memiting tangan Young Min.

"AAARRRGGGH! LEPASKAN TANGANKU BRENGSEK!"

"Lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari Wookie, atau aku tak akan segan-segan membuatmu tak bisa lagi menggunakan salah satu dari kedua tangan kotormu ini!"

Mau tak mau, Young Min pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook agar Yesung melepaskan tangannya yang lain. Setelah tangan Ryeowook terbebas, Yesung segera menarik tangan pemuda mungil berwajah manis itu dan menggandengnya untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"HEI BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU!" Teriak Young Min yang tak terima melihat Yesung membawa pergi Ryeowook.

Sementara Ryeowook sendiri kini tengah tersenyum lebar. Karena harapannya yang semula padam, kini kembali menyala. "Yesung-hyung…jeongmal gomawo." Ujarnya Lirih.

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap bangunan sekolahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Namja bersurai ikal itu kini hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat nasib hidupnya yang tak lebih seperti burung dalam sangkar. Ingin sekali ia lari dari nasib buruk itu, namun dirinya tak punya daya apapun. Ironis, namun memang begitulah kenyataan.

"Kyuhyun, cepat masuk!" Suara Tuan Cho―ayahnya― menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dengan senyuman pahit, Kyuhyun pun berbalik menuju mobil sang ayah yang sudah siap membawanya pergi entah kemana. Suara derak roda dari koper yang ia tarik, kini menggema di koridor SM Senior High-School yang telah lengang.

_**Tak bisakah aku berharap padamu untuk sebuah kebebasan, tuhan? Tak bisakah aku mempunyai satu harapan lagi ditengah-tengah kegelapan hati ini? Tak bisakah aku mempercayai sesuatu?**_

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sangat lambat, seakan namja berwajah manis itu tak rela jika harus benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat yang ia sukai. Setiap satu langkahnya, membuatnya teringat akan beberapa memori-memori indah yang pernah ia rasakan di tempat ini. Memori bersama Sungmin, bersama para sunbaenim-nya, dan bersama…Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tatkala ia melihat kearah sebuah pohon maple yang daunnya telah berguguran. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi di bawah pohon maple tersebut.

"Changminnie…"

"…_**apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menyayangimu Kyu. Tak peduli kau seperti apa, tak peduli kau dari keluarga mana, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan seorang pun menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku, ne?"**_

"Hiks, tuhan…kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?"

"…_**lakukan apa yang di inginkan oleh Appamu, Kyu. Aku yakin, apapun yang dia katakana adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Meskipun itu membuatmu menderita, meskipun itu menyakitimu, namun tetap saja itu adalah yang terbaik. Kau tidak ingin menjadi pembangkang bukan?"**_

"Eomma…tolong bawa Kyu pergi."

"…_**ingat satu hal Kyu. Meskipun raga kita terpisah jauh, tapi hati kita akan selalu dekat. Bila kita saling percaya dan setia, semua akan baik-baik saja."**_

"Tuhan…masih bolehkah aku berharap untuk sebuah kebahagiaan?" Isak Kyuhyun.

**T B C**

Hurrraaayyyy!

Akhirnya saya update fanfic lagi!

Satu chapter lagi menuju ENDING.

Hiksseu…

Yah, agak ga rela akhirnya fic ini bakal tamat.

Tapi apa mau dikata?

Udah pada banyak yang protes pengen liat gimana endingnya.

Dan puji tuhan, saya udah nemu ending yang pas banget!

Dan oh iya, saya mau jawab satu review dari :

selir-kyu:

"Salam thor, mian kok aku baru review di epep mu ini  
>btw thor aku mahu ngasih pendapat bisa nggak? ku harap kok thor yang cantik ini jangan lagi ngemarah ya. gini thor aku ini biasnya kyu oppa. dan aku rada nggak suka sih characternya kyu oppa di epep ini thor. rada aneh banget sih ngelihat kyu oppa yang super manly itu jadi rada feminim di sini? aduh nggak cocok banget si thor! apalagi kalo kyu oppa itu di bilang cantik? imut? rapuh? sumpah thor aku yang ngebaca character kyu oppa kayak gitu mahu muntah thor!*ditendang author* ya sesekali kyu oppa itu jadi uke nggak apa-apa sih, asal characternya jangan di ubah besar kayak gitu. kan lebih seru lagi kalo sifat yang bener2 satu character dibawa juga. aku suka changkyu pair, tapi tolong thor jangan kyu<p>

oppa itu di buat kayak feminim gitu NGGAK COCOK! yasudahlah kalo thor anggap ini bash, bagi aku kok ini cuma saranan ya, yang selebihnya terpulang athor sendiri kok.

Afterall thor fanfic mu daebak! yewook, kangteuk dan yunjae is the best pairs!  
>minkyu is good too :) whithout feminim kyu!<p>

peace salam dari sparkyu"

response:

Salam juga selir-kyu aku hargai pendapatmu tentang ke-OOC-an Kyuhyun di fanfic ini. Tapi FOR YOUR INFO saja ya saying, saya membuat ke-OOC-an suatu karakter pun memang karena kebutuhan alur cerita. Kalo ga dibutuhin, buat apa saya jadiin Kyuhyun OOC? Iya toh?

Lagipula, kamu ataupun saya ga kenal Kyuhyun secara real. Betul kan? Jadi OOC tentang sifatnya Kyu, tak adakan sebuah 'dispensasi'? LOL

Lagipula, Kyuhyun memang punya muka manis menjurus kecantik kok! Ga usah nyangkal, dia tuh cantik banget di sitcom SNL edisi dia jadi narapidana wanita. Pasti tau dong?

Saya akui Kyuhyun memang tampan, tapi mau gimana? Dia akhir2 ini sering nunjukin ke-imutan dan keunyu-annya sih~~ jadi agak gimana gitu…LOLOL

Banyak loh bukti foto2 Kyuhyun yang super duper imut dan manis. Coba yuk di cek lagi mbah gugel-nya. Hehehe x3 dan kalo kamu merasa difanfic ini Kyuhyun terlihat 'feminin' dan kamu ga suka ngebayanginnya, solusinya gampang kok dear~~~ tinggal klik 'back' atau 'exit' aja dan BOOM! Masalahmu selesai.

Last but not least,

Saya hargai review kamu ini loh. Kalo mau review lagi, pake acc ya sayang.

Ga punya acc FFn? Saya punya twitter sama FB. Kita bisa ngobrol tentang karakter Kyuhyun disana. Jadi kesannya lebih enak, saya ga merasa lagi ngobrol sama orang invisible. Ne?

Thanks

Duh, saya udah banyak cuap-cuap.

Yaudah, daripada banyak cincong…

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, ****PLEASE BE POLITE!**


End file.
